Teenage Wasteland
by May
Summary: Vista and Jon discuss colleges. Finally an update!
1. The Worst Party Ever!

****

Chapter One-The Worst Party Ever!

****

Point Place, Wisconsin

August 29, 2003

1:29 p.m.

The Forman Basement

The Forman basement hadn't changed much since the late 1970s. It was still filled with junk for as far back as 1962. There were collector plates, bats, balls, pretty much anything you could think of. In the center of the basement was a sofa, a lawn chair on one side and un old table chair on the other, a coffee table, and in front of it all was the masterpiece-a tv that caught all forty-five channels, that Point Place had to offer. 

Six teens crowded around the tv. One in each chair, three on the sofa and one stretched out in front of the sofa. They sat in silence as the credits for _The Cosby Show_ ran. When the credits finished, the girl on the floor reached over and turned the tv on mute. The basement was silent for a few moments, each teen taking a moment or two to think about what they had just seen. It was normal for them. 

The teen in the chair on the left side of the sofa sat forward. He would be the first to speak. "Anyone else notice that Cliff wears the worst lookin' sweaters-ever?!" His name was Parker, tall and way to skinny with light reddish/brown hair and brown eyes. The sixteen year old was known far and wide for his hand gestures and his love of all things Star Wars. It was a known fact that he often cursed his parents for only having his middle name be Luke. Parker was also seen as the leader and heart of the group. Not that any of the others would ever say that. 

"Yes! Ugly sweaters. God damned ugly." The guy on the sofa exclaimed. His name was Wesley Michael Holder Kelso, but everyone called him Holder. He was tall and what they called a pretty boy. Thick brown hair, clear blue eyes that you could get lost in, and a winning smile. He was handsome, there was no getting around it, but he wasn't the brightest color in the color box. However, he had a good heart and was always good for a joke or ten. "Plus," Holder had an idea now and he was not stopping till he got to say it all. "his wife never goes to work. She's got to be like the worst lawyer in the whole history of lawyers."

"Okay," the girl of the left side of Holder began. She was only known as Chase, due to the fact that she refused to be called by her first or even middle name. Even her mother called her Chase. Chase had moved to Point Place eleven years ago and had quickly found a place in the group, due to her wonderful ability to lie very well. She was of medium height and built. Her blond hair was always free around her shoulders and her dark gray eyes showed a hidden depth. "Olivia was just a cute factor, like cousin Oliver on the _Brady Bunch. _Get it, Oliver and Olivia. It's the same damn name." Everyone took a second to muse over this new piece of information. 

The girl on the floor looked around and then spoke up. "Doesn't it seem that there are too many people in that house? Wouldn't they run out of room?" She was the youngest in the group and Parker's younger sister. Her name was, strangely, Vista. She was small in height and in frame. Her chin length brown hair was just a little brighter then her father's and her green eyes showed bright warmth. 

Parker grinned at his little sister, clearly pound. "Girl has a point. No wonder they're calling you a genius." Vista just blushed. 

The boy in the other chair leaned back. Jon Steven Jack Red Hyde sipped on his coke and looked the group over. His unruly cat-black hair was, as always, in need of a brush and cut. His clothes looked like they hadn't been washed. Something that pissed his mother off. She always went around saying that he should clean his clothes, but he always refused. Jon's sunglasses hid his deep brown eyes, that when shown showed a boy that knew much more then he was saying. "What have we learned here today, kids?"

The last girl on the sofa took that question. Pez Marie, simply called because no one could pronounce her last name, sat there chewing on a candy-her one love. She was dark skinned with matching hair and eyes. Her slight accent seemed to make everything she said come out a little strange, but no one in the group ever noticed. "Cliff wears ugly sweaters. His damned wife nearly works. Olivia was just a cute factor. There could not have been enough room for all those people. Oh yes, and we all need lives." The last remark was met with utter agreement. 

*

Later that afternoon, Parker, Jon, and Chase sat around the basement. Jon and Parker in their chairs and Chase on her usual spot on the sofa. On September second, they'd be starting their junior year of school, none of them really cared-not at that moment. At that moment the only thing they cared about was the party that was going on that night. 

Through one of Jon's connects, he had learned that the senior's annual senior's only party was being thrown that night. After sharing this information with Chase and Parker, it was decided that they'd crash the party. The party was to be thrown at the usual place, the empty house on Sherman. Jon figured that the party would get started at seven and would be rockin' at nine, so it would easy to get into the party between nine and ten. There was just one problem. Parker's parents were going to a business party and his grandparents were going to be looking in on them. But, that wasn't so much the problem, the real problem that Parker was grounded for staying out late the weekend before, something his grandparents knew. 

Parker was sure he could get his grandmothers to let him go, even one of his grandfathers, but there was no way in hell that he could get his father's father to let him go to the party.

"You know what we need?" Jon asked/thought aloud. "We need a distraction. Someone who can make sure that Red won't catch you sneaking out. Someone who can distract Red long enough for you to sneak out. So, you can sneak out and he'll leave and then that person could join us. But, it has to be someone that he likes and trusts."

"Who does Red like and trust?" Chase questioned Parker. It was a well known fact that Red Forman didn't like or trust many people. At least, not enough to show it. 

Parker seemed to think that over for a second. "You know, I have no idea. He likes grandma, he likes my aunt, he sometimes likes me, he likes Hyde, and he likes you guys sometimes. But, he only trust grandma. Oh," he made a large hand gesture. "Vist. He loves her and he trust her. To grandpa, she's like the best person ever! She can do it. She can be my distraction."

"But, will she?" Chase asked. 

"Of course, she's my little sister. Why wouldn't she?"

"'Why wouldn't who?" A voice asked from the stairs. They turned to watch Vista come down the stairs. She walked over to the deep freeze and opened it. "Well?" She asked as she pulled out a nutty buddy. Jon and Chase exchanged an amused look. "What?"

Parker got up from his seat and walked over to her. It was time to turn on the Forman charm. He'd start by buttering her up, make her feel great about herself. Then, he'd gently lean into the request. "Vista, did I ever tell you you're my hero? You're everything I wish I could be. I can fly higher then an-" 

"Parker, you're scaring me." She stared at him and moved closer to the deep freeze. 

"eagle. Vista," Parker moved closer to his sister and put an arm around her shoulder. "we need your help." Jon and Chase looked at them. ""I mean, I need your help. I need you to lie to grandpa."

Vista looked at her brother and then at their friends. "Um, you want me to lie to grandpa Red?" she forcefully shook her head. "Nah, no, I can't lie to him. You know I can't lie. I...I do that hair thing. You know, tuck it behind my ears. Plus, I stutter. He'd never go for."

Parker smiled down at her. "It's okay, sis. We can teach you to lie. Then, you can lie to him so I can sneak out to go to the senior party tonight." 

Vista looked up at her older brother and glared. "You want me to lie, to break an old man's trust, so you can go to a party that you're not even invited to?"

"Yes." Parker and Chase answered at the same time. 

"No." Vista took Parker's arm off her shoulder and walked up the stairs. 

Parker looked at the small form of his sister as she went up the wooden stairs and then at his two best friends. Things had not gone as planned. If he didn't find some way to sneak out, he knew they'd leave him. 

And if they left him, Chase could end up with a stupid senior. Not that he cared. 'Cause he didn't. Sure, he was developing feeling for the tall beauty, but that didn't mean he cared if she hooked up with some stupid senior. She was free to do what she wanted. Chase looked at him and ran a hand thru her hair. Okay, maybe he cared. 

"She'll come around." Jon told Parker as the taller boy went back and flopped in his chair. "I'll talk to her for you. For some reason, she listens to me."

"Thanks, Jon. You're a friend."

Jon shrugged. "Not really, I just happen to know that Vista made cookies." Jon got up and walked to the stairs. "Man, do I love your little sister's cookies." He smirked in that famous Hyde family way as he opened the door to the basement.

Chase glanced over at Parker. "That was semi-sexual. You should be a little nervous." She picked up the remote and turned it on her favorite show, _South Park_.

Parker shook his head. "Don't be stupid. Jon really does like Vis's cookies. That girl is one hell of a baker." He turned to the television, just in time to see Kenny get killed. Ah, classic _South Park._ "Uh, Chase," he noticed she looked his way. "I'm a bit nervous Vista won't lie for me." Chase shrugged. "I guess you don't think it's a big deal."

She smirked. She really didn't think it was a big deal! She was fine with leaving him to die in the basement. "Parker, you are so stupid. Look," she turned her body so she could look at him. "if Vista doesn't lie for you, and she will, I'll stay here with you. I read they're showing some really cheesy monster movies on channel six tonight. We can watch those." And with that she turned back to the television. Parker couldn't help but smile. 

*

Upstairs things weren't going so well for Jon. He and Vista sat at the table in the kitchen, cookies and two glasses of milk before them. For as long as Jon could remember, he and Vista had always had a love/dislike thing going on between them. He loved to tease her about being so smart and good and she loved to tease him about being dirty and jerky. But, they also stood up for each other and they also listened to each other. Jon was the only person that could get Vista to get a little wild sometimes and Vista was the only person that could get Jon to live up to his potential. They listened to each other. Only, at that moment, Vista Forman refused to listen Jon Hyde.

"No." Vista said for the third time. She took a bite of her cookie. 

"Vis, come on. One little lie. One small lie so your brother can have a little fun. Do you really want to go to a party and have fun without him? Because, while I may be all for that, I know your a good person. You would never leave your brother home while you go party." Jon took Vista's cookie from her and took a bite. As always, her cookies were yummy. He noticed she was glaring at him. "What?" Jon offered the cookie back. "Oh, here." She took the cookie back. "So, you're not going to lie to Red?"

"No. I'm not going to crash that party and I am not breaking my grandfather's trust."

"You do know you have a stick up your ass, right?" Jon leaned into his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "You may be a genius, but you really have a huge stick up that cute little ass of yours."

Vista glared at him, clearly thinking it over. She hated when he did this to her. Hated how he could make her feel bad about herself. Finally, she sighed in pure anger. "Fine! I'll lie for Parker. But, both he and you owe me one."

"Fine." He grabbed her cookie and took another bite.

"Now, you owe me two." Vista told him before getting up and walking back to the basement.

Jon grinned. She was coming along nicely.

*

Since their parents time, the Hub has been a place to meet and hang. Where a person could have some fries and play a quick game of pool. It hadn't changed much since the late 1970s; there was still a handful of tables, posters for bands, a small window to get food, and other things. Holder's favorite place was the only booth in the place. Well, it was only half a booth, the rest was a table and four chairs. He and Pez sat there, having some fries. 

"You hear about the party?" Pez asked before sticking a fry into her mouth. Holder nodded, he had ten fries in his mouth, so he couldn't talk. "It's at that old house on Sherman, the one that needs to be painted. They have it there every year. You'd think the cops would notice."

Holder laughed, causing fries to fly out of his mouth and on to the table. Pez made a face, but Holder didn't notice. "Yeah, cops are stupid."

"Holder, your dad's a cop." Pez gently reminded her best friend. 

"Yeeaah, Pez. I know that. What's your point?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "No point." Then, under her breath she muttered. "You stupid little man." Holder was to busy eating fries, so he didn't notice.

Jon walked into the Hub and over to the table at that moment. "Hey," he sat in the chair between Holder and Pez. "Vista's going to lie for Parker." he took a couple of fries and stuck them in his mouth. "So, we've got a plan." Both Pez and Holder looked at him, waiting for the plan. "Okay, at nine, we'll all to be in the basement of the Forman's. At nine-oh-five, Red and Kitty Forman will be upstairs tucking Vista and Parker into their little beds." He couldn't help but smirk. "Then, at five-oh-seven, Parker will remark how he'll will spend the whole night watching movies in his room. Blah, blah, blah. At nine ten, Red and Kitty Forman will go next door to my place. They'll stay there for ten minutes-tops. Then, Red, being Red, will go back to Parker's room. Parker will be there. Defended, he and Kitty will drive back to their apartment. At nine thirty, Parker and Vista will meet us in Holder's van. We'll be at the party no later then nine fifty."

Holder nodded in approval. "Good plan. But, what if Red stays at your parents longer?"

"No way in hell. My mother's talking will drive him away. It'll be late, he's old, there's only so much of her, he can take before he has to leave." He stole another fry. "Besides, it'll work out just fine. My plans never fail."

*

At nine o'clock that night, Donna and Eric Forman left their home to go to a business party. At nine oh-five, Red and Kitty Forman were in Parker Forman's bedroom. Parker sat on the edge of his bed, he was wearing his Star Wars boxers and a white tee shirt, he also had a sci-fi magazine in his hands. Red and Kitty stood off to the side of him.

"Parker, honey, we just came up to tell you good night. And that we're sorry you can't go out with your friends." Kitty looked up at her husband. "Aren't we, Red?"

"Yeah, real sorry. But, you know if you hadn't been such a dumb-ass, you could be with your friends. You're to be home by midnight, not two in the morning. What were you doing at two in the morning?" Parker was about to open his mouth, but Red put up a hand. "No, I really don't want to know. Now, don't stay up all night watching stupid movies, don't bug your sister, and don't try to sneak out. Because, I'll know if you try to sneak out."

Parker put his magazine down and smiled at his grandparents. "Yes, sir. I'll just watch a movie and then be asleep by midnight. Promise."

Red glared at him, it was clear he didn't believe a word. "Right." He and Kitty turned to leave, but Red turned back. "I'll know. And I'll punish you." 

Kitty turned around and smiled at her grandson. "Sleep well, honey." Parker just smiled.

Red and Kitty walked across the hall and into Vista's bedroom. She was sitting at her computer, finishing up her daily journal entry. As her grandparents walked in, she finished up and closed the window. She did not need her grandparents reading about the things she had done that day or her thoughts on certain people. Vista rolled her chair over to her grandparents and grinned up at them. 

"Hey guys." Vista said. "Come to tell me good night?"

"Yes, Maggie." Kitty answered her grandchild. Red, Kitty, Bob, and everyone else had freaked when Eric and Donna named their youngest child Vista. And while Eric and Donna had tried to explain that Vista had been named after Eric's first car, a place were many important events in their relationship had taken place, Red and Kitty won't have it. They refused to call Vista by her first name; instead they called her by her middle name-Maggie. "But, before we tuck you in, we'd like to know now if you...Maggie, is your brother planning to sneak out once we leave?"

Vista gasped in surprise; well she hoped it sounded like real surprise. "No! Grandparents of mine, Parker wants to be able to go to the famous thirteenth annual town fair that takes place in a few weeks. He won't break his punishment to go around town. Not when the fairs coming. Trust me." 

Red patted her head. "We do, Maggie." He looked back at the door. "It's your brother we don't trust."

"If you want, I'll keep an eye on his door and if h...he," Vista tucked some hair behind her ear. "leaves I'll call you guys." She smiled warmly. "Okay?"

Red gave Vista a look but neither she nor Kitty noticed. "Okay, Maggie. Come on, Kitty." The two of them left the room and went across the street. 

They returned ten minutes later to find Vista in her bed, sleeping and Parker watching a monster movie on television. Kitty kissed her grandchildren good night while Red told the kids in the basement to go home. After that, the couple got into their car and went back to their apartment. 

*

Parker and Vista met their friends at Holder's old hippie-looking van five minutes later. They were all dressed for the party. Holder in his "fancy" slack pants and his "sexy" black button down shirt. Pez in her short skirt, small shirt, and tall heels. Jon in his baggy jeans and black tee shirt. Chase in her patch work jeans and baby tee. Vista in her tight jeans and sweater. And Parker in his slacks and shirt, with a gold necklace and man ring. (Yup, he was Bob's grandson.) They piled into Holder's old blue van (which had the back seat removed for more 'make-out' room) and head off.

At nine fifty they arrived at the senior's only party. They were in the door at nine fifty-three. At nine fifty-seven, they had all split up. Chase and Parker had gone one way. Jon and Pez had gone another. Holder had found a slutty girl and had gone another. And little Vista had gotten lost in the crowd.

*

The party was filled with seniors and some people that had to be in their twenties. Some rap/hip hop song blasted out of the radios, and the teens danced and rubbed up against each other. Beers were in everyone's hand. In the middle of what was the living room, Parker and Chase sat on a ratty sofa. Each stared straight ahead and sipped on their beers. 

"Nice party." Parker stated.

"Oh, nice. Yeah, right. Are you bored? 'Cause I am. This party is just a bunch of drunken freaks bumping naughty places." Chase sipped some of her beer. "If I wanted to see soft porn, I'd go home and hang with my mom and her newest boy toy." She made a small face, clearly remembering something she had seen earlier that day.  


Parker nodded. He turned his long body to look at the girl of his dreams. "Your mom has a new boyfriend? What happened to Rob?"

"Married. She's dating this new guy. Bill, or Bobby, or Butch or Blondie." Chase waved her hand, causing some of her beer to spill on the floor. "Something that starts with a B."

"Oh. I hope it's not Blondie. That name just sounds gay." He made a hand gesture to further his point. "I'd hate for her to have another gay boyfriend. Not after the last time. Who'd of thought a person could have two gay boyfriends in a row?"

"Yeah, but on the bright side, Adam and Troy found each other." Parker nodded. He and Chase clicked paper cups, causing more beer to spill. They just shrugged and downed the beer.

Jon and Pez stood by one the ten kegs of beer. Each teen had a cup of beer in one hand. Pez moved side to side in tune with the music. Jon looked over at her every now and then; he couldn't help but grin to himself. Pez was such a little freak. She was dressed like a hooker and acting like a little kid, dancing with herself and singing along with the songs. He leaned against the wall on the left side of the keg and looked over the crowd. He had seen everybody before, they weren't anything new. But, Jon was having an okay time; he just counted off every girl he saw that he had gotten with over the last year and a half. It was up to six and the night was young. 

Pez finished her beer and put it on the keg. "Done." she muttered to herself. It was clear she was thinking about what to do. The hip hop/rap song ended and a song from the newest White Strips album came over the speakers. Pez danced to the front of the keg, took her cup off of it, and got herself a refill. She looked at Jon and grinned happily. "I think I'm sort of wasted." She laughed loudly. "No wait," Pez paused and her grin grew wider. "I *am* wasted. Okay, we need to go find Pez some lovin'." She reached out to grab Jon's arm, but fell on the keg instead. Pez laughed again. "God, I'm wasted. Ohh, we should do a circle to celebrate my being wasted."

"A circle?" Jon asked with a raised eyebrow. Pez nodded. "Good idea, Pez." He grinned slyly. "Let's go do a circle to celebrate your being wasted."

Tongues and lips and drool. Those were the only things in Holder's world. He was on one of the ratty sofas with a senior girl on his lap. His right hand moved up her shirt, slowly making its way up to her bra. Oh, it was lace. That was a sign of class. If he hadn't been in the middle of making-out, he would of high five the nearest person. Things were going so well. Maybe to well, because at that moment, someone knocked the senior girl off him. Holder looked up to see Jon and Pez standing in front of him. Jon was grinning and Pez was dancing around to the music. 

"Guys. what do you think your doing?" Holder demanded as he stood up. He looked over at the senior girl, but she had gone back to her boyfriend or something. 

"We're having a circle, man." Jon explained before walking off. 

Pez took Holder's arm and laughed. "To celebrate my being wasted. There would have been Pez lovin', but...this is better." She drug him after Jon. Holder cursed under his breath. He did love circles, but not as much as he loved making out.

Chase had gone off to find a bathroom. She was sure she wouldn't find a worker or a clean one, but she had to try and find one. With a smile to Parker and a quick "Watch my beer." She had gone in search of the nearest and cleanest bathroom. 

Parker sat one the ratty sofa, a beer in each hand. He sipped on his and then on Chase's. Her glass tasted like strawberries. He wondered if her lips tasted like strawberries.

"Parker!" The skinny boy looked to his right and saw three of his friends coming toward him. Pez waved. He got up and walked over to them. "Hey, guys."

"We're doin' the circle." Jon said by way of greeting. He didn't wait for an answer; he just headed to the back of the house.

"Yeah, circle!" Holder throw his fist in the air. "They so rule, man." He rushed off after Jon.

Pez moved from side to side as she grinned at Parker. "Circle. Get your thoughts on the table. Get away from the mating dances. Could be fun." She took his arm and led him away.

*

The circle. It had been something Eric Forman, Steven Hyde, Michael Kelso, and Fez had done in their youth. They had gathered in the Forman basement and they would light up. Then, they would talk about anything and everything. That had been in the 1970s. Now in the early 2000s, it was their children that sat around the circle. If they lit up or got drunk, well that was up to debate. The only thing known by outsiders was that the circle was a very special thing to them. 

It was something they did at least once a week. They'd find a place, usually the Forman basement, sit in a circle and do whatever it was that got them lose and a little crazy. 

Parker sat on an old wooden chair. His main problem was his growing feelings for Chase. "I don't know what it is, man. I look at Chase and I get all stupid. I just, I mean, did Luke not know what to say when-"

"Oh, cut the "Star Wars" crap, Forman." Jon, who was sitting on a wooden chair across from him, cut in. "Chase is hot and if you don't tell her you're hot for her, I will. But, I'll bring up the sex dreams."

Holder, who was sitting on Jon's right, began to laugh. "The sex dreams are hot." He paused and rocked in the wooden rocking chair he was sitting in. "Chase is hot. Yeah, and Vista, she's a little cutie." He looked across at Pez. "But, Pez is...Pez is Pez, man."

Pez was laughing so hard, she was in danger of falling off her stool. "I am wasted." She pulled a candy bar from her bra. "I am wasted and I have candy." She unwrapped the bar and bit into it. "All I need is a boy and chains and I'd be in hea-van." She laughed again. 

Parker gave Pez a look before going on with his rant. "It's just, I plan what I'm going to say and then when I go to say it-nothing. I sound like Jubba the Hut. And so I make my kick ass hand gestures to make up for it." He paused and frowned thoughtfully. "But, I think I just get her confused."

Jon slapped his hand against his forehead. Some people were just so stupid. "You used hand gestures? You dumb-ass!"

Holder, off in his own little world went on with his thoughts. "But, you know who's really hot? Everyone here's moms!" The others gave him 'what-the-fuck?' looks. Holder just smiled. "Even my mom. Woman looks good after having six kids."

"I enjoy can-day." Pez stated. "At my house, we have candy nights. Yes, we plan Candy Land and eat candy. Good times." 

Parker smiled at her. "Pez, you are *so* wasted." He tapped one of his long fingers against his chair. "Chase, got to find a way to tell her I have feelings for her. I could, uh, I could, I could quote Peter Parker, no Mary Jane!" He nodded to himself. "I could walk up to Chase and be all "This is your lucky day, tiger." "

Jon gave his friend a disgusted look. "You do that and I will personally kick your ass, man."

Pez finished her candy bar and looked down at the empty wrapper. "Sometimes I think it would be cool to have a boy made out of candy."

"Okay, so everyone here has a hot mom, Chase is also a hottie, Pez is just Pez, and Vista's a cutie." Holder grinned, happy with what he had learned.

Parker looked around the circle. He had felt like something had been missing all night. Now he knew what it was. "Wait guys, where the hell is Vista?"

Everyone just looked at him.

*

No one could ever explain it, but it was something that always seemed to happen. Vista always seemed to find common ground with everyone she met. She'd just look at a person, open her mouth, and start talking. It always worked. And, that night she was using her talent well. Vista, along with all eight seniors on the football team hung out by the pool. The pool was full of seniors and a keg, but Vista and the football players sat on the edge of the pool. 

Vista's legs swung against the marble pool. "So, I turned to him and said 'That's not my hand.'" The seniors laughed. "Oh, it was so awkward."

Thomas Lee, a blond and handsome senior grinned at her. "You remind me of my little sister." He slurred. 

Ryan Harris patted Vista's arm. "You know, we'd normally kick your little butt outta this party, but since you helped us with chem last year and because your sort of quirky in a cute way, you can stay."

"Oh, you guys are the best. Hey, would you guys tell me about that great pass that won the homecoming game last year?"

*

Chase had found a working bathroom and had used it. It hadn't been clean or anything, but when you have to go, you go. She had then gone back to the ratty sofa, but Parker and the beer had been gone. She had begun to look for them and hadn't found them. Twenty minutes later she was starting to get pissed. She walked into what must have been the kitchen and that's when she spotted them. 

Pez and Holder were arm in arm and laughing about something. Jon and Parker were walking behind them, each had a beer and they seemed to be talking about her. She caught the last part of Jon's final sentence "-and then you ask her if she'd like to hang alone." Chase raised an eyebrow, clearly questioning what they had been talking about. 

"Chase, hey." Holder said as the group walked up to her. "Where've you been?"

"Where have you guys been? I've been looking for you for twenty minutes." She crossed her arms over her chest. "And where's my beer."

Parker blushed. "I sort of drank it. Here." He handed her his drink. 

Holder, who had been looking out at the pool suddenly gasped. "That's her!" The others looked at him. He grinned happily. "I found the girl I was making out with, Heather something."

The others all looked out the sliding door and at the pool area. A few people miled around the pool. There was a large group of people sitting by the pool and another group standing a few inches away. In the middle of the group was Heather Manning, senior class president and girlfriend of one Thomas Lee. Jon felt himself smile a little, this was going to be good.

"You should go say hey." Parker told Holder.

"Yeah, man. It's the nice thing to do." Jon seconded. 

They all walked outside and over to the small group of girls. Heather Manning's best friend, Mandy Miller saw them coming and tapped Heather on the shoulder. Heather glanced toward the group that was walking over to her and groaned inwardly. Would one make out session really come back to haunt her? Sadly, the answer was yes. She handed Mandy her drink and walked over to the group. 

Jon, Parker, and Chase stood behind Holder. They were all waiting for a show. Pez, who had broken away from Holder was now much more into the group by the pool then by Holder and Heather.

"Look," Heather whispered as she got as close to Holder as she dared. "it was a one time thing. You know about those. At least if all the rumors are true. Don't get me wrong, you're a great kisser and if I weren't seeing Tom then maybe-"

Holder put a hand up, silencing the girl. "Whoa, sweet thing, whoa. I just came over to say hey. It's the nice thing to do after you make out with a girl. Don't get all moon eyed." 

Heather put a hand over her heart. "Oh, thank God!" She sighed. "See, I'm trying to get Tom to go to NYU with me and if he knew that I made out with Wesley Kelso, the King of make out, well, that wouldn't be good."

"You made out with a Wesley Kelso?" A voice said from behind Heather. She slowly turned around to see Thomas, Ryan, Pez, Vista, and the other six senior football players. Somewhere between going over to Holder and that last sentence, Pez had brought them over. "How could you make out with him at this party? That's it, Heather." He moved his girlfriend aside and looked Holder over. "You're all juniors?"

"That's very good, Tommy." Jon said. He finished his beer and through the glass into the pool. Someone called up that it hurt, but Jon ignored it. 

Thomas leered at the small group. "Okay, you're all out." He grabbed Holder's arm. "Let's go!"

"Wait, Tom." Vista put a hand on his side. "He's my friend. They're my friends. Come on, let them stay. It's not their fault your girlfriend's a big ol' whore."

"Blow!" Holder and Pez shouted. 

Thomas glared at Vista. "You to." Ryan picked Vista up by the waist. 

The other six football players, along with some other senior guys each picked up a member of the group and tossed them over the fence.

*

Sometime later, they all stood around Holder's van and watched the party from across the street. In less then two hours they had been kicked out of the senior's only party. At least it hadn't been the best party ever. Parker, Holder, and Jon leaned against the hood of the car. Pez, Vista, and Chase sat on the roof. The party may have sucked, but they were all still upset that they had been thrown out. Stupid seniors and their stupid whore girlfriends. 

Parker snapped his fingers together. Everyone looked at him, all fearing that he might break into song or something. Parker looked at Holder. "Dude, you should call your Dad." Holder just looked at Parker. Parker groaned. Why did Holder have to be so slow? "He's a cop. Call him and ask him to break up the party. Tell him whatever you have to in order to get him to do it."

Holder giggled. "You said 'do it'." Jon hit him upside the head. "Ow! Okay, fine. Someone give me a phone." Chase handed him her cell and Holder dialed the number to the police station.

Ten minutes later, they sat across the street and watched, as for the first time in history, the cops broke up the senior's only party. 

*

Back at the Forman home, the gang snuck in through the front door. It was only eleven-thirty, but they didn't want to take any chances. They'd make sure Parker got back to his bedroom and then go sneak Pez up to her room. Her father would not be happy if he saw her wasted. The whole thing called for them to be quiet but they just couldn't. They were respond able for breaking up the biggest party of the year! They really ruled. 

Holder reached over and turned on the light. "Hello, dumb-asses." At the same time, they all looked to their right. Red stood in the middle of the living room. Busted. Vista gulped and pushed herself behind Parker, who pushed himself toward the den. "Don't move, any of you. You're all busted. I'm bringing each and everyone of you home and I'm going to make damn sure you all tell your parents that you helped sneak Parker out, that you crashed a party and that you had beer. And if they don't punish you-I will."

"How'd you know we crashed a party and had beer?" Holder questioned.

"I didn't, till now. But, I knew something was going on. Maggie's hair tucking gave it all away." Red smiled at the teen. Everyone hit Holder and glared at Vista. Red pointed toward the kitchen door. "Everybody who doesn't have parents who live here-in there. Now!" With mutters and curses Chase, Holder, and Pez walked into the kitchen. Red glared at Parker and Vista. "I'm disappointed in you, Maggie. Jon?" 

"Can I have a second?" Red glared at Jon, but nodded. He went into the kitchen. "Parker go upstairs." Parker glared at Jon, but went up the stairs.

Vista sighed. "I'm so upset with myself. And now, grandpa Red is disappointed in me." 

"Yeah, it's real sad. Why did you let yourself get kicked out? You looked pretty cool with those guys."

She shrugged. "Jon, you may not get this, but it's just something good people do." She began walking up the stairs and he began walking toward the kitchen, but she leaned over the stairs and added. "Plus, you now owe me three." She grinned happily before skipping upstairs. 

Jon looked after her and grinned the famous Hyde family grin. "She's coming along well." He pushed the kitchen door open and went through. 

*

The next day, everyone but Chase hung in the basement. All their parents had let Red punish them and they could all look forward to a year of cutting the lawn of the apartments where he and Mrs. Forman lived. They could also look forward to helping out at any and all church events for the next seven months. Red Forman, still making the lives of teen's hell. 

Pez and Holder sat on the sofa. Pez's hang over was awful and she felt like dying. Holder held a soda can against her forehead and promised to give her jellybeans later that day. Vista and Jon sat in the chairs and watched _The Cosby Show_. Parker was busying himself at the CD player when Chase walked in through the side door. Parker looked up and felt himself smiling and blushing a little.

"Hi."

Chase smiled. "It's your lucky day, Parker." She handed him a comic and a magazine. ""I was walking past the bookstore and I thought that you might like the newest Spider-man and a scifi mag."

Parker's smile grew wider. "Thanks." He went and sat on the arm of the sofa. As he flipped through the magazine he felt himself smiling more. Chase was the best girl in the world. Chase sat beside him and they watched the _Cosby Show_'s credits roll. "His sweaters just keep getting uglier!" This was meet with total agreement. 

The end


	2. It's All So '80s

****

Chapter 2- It's All So 80s 

****

Point Place, Wisconsin

September 2, 2003

9:30 a.m.

Point Place High School 

(Go Vikings!)

One the first day of school the rumors began. Over the summer a lot of things had happened and now it was time for everyone to know what had happened to everyone. At first the rumors were small and expected. Thomas Lee had finally broken off with that slut Heather Manning. Trudy Hardern and Martin Masters were finally together. Richard Summers, the drummer for the best local band, had started to date Carly Hanson, head cheerleader, during the middle of July. Sam Smith and his band 'Youth of Today' had cut a small record with the help of Richard Summer's uncle. You know, the usual rumors about couples and what not. But, there was one rumor that wasn't normal. One rumor that had to be the worst rumor ever.

It was a well known fact that someone had called the cops and for the first time in the history of Point Place, the seniors only party had been broken up. The seniors, who all loved a good party, were all very pissed about the whole thing. And that had been when the rumors had started. 

Ryan Harris had commented to his girlfriend, Wendy Black that he and the other senior football players had been forced to kick out five juniors and a little sophomore, due to the fact that one of them had made out with Heather, just before the party had been broken up. Wendy had passed this piece of information on to the junior cheerleading squad who had passed it on to the varsity squad. The varsity squad had passed it on to the sports team. And the jocks had pasted it on to the student council. The student council had passed it on to the kids in the honors classes. Who passed it on to the card geeks and the nerds. Who passed it on to the drama club. And the drama club passed it on to the freaks and baggy pants wearing kids. Who told the juvenile delinquents. So, the juvenile delinquents mentioned it to Jon Hyde, who told the basement gang. 

And at 9:30 on the first day of school every kid at Point Place High knew that the senior party had been broken up by some juniors and a little tenth grader. And they all knew the reason-Wesley Kelso-King of the make out. 

*

Parker Forman could feel the eyes of every teenager in his home class. All eyes were on him, glued to him. They all knew that he was friends with Holder and that he must have been one of the juniors at the party. They were all cursing him, there was no way they could get away with the senior party next year. Parker had been apart of ruining a very old tradition . They were all damning him to hell. He sighed and kept his eyes on the piece of paper before him. Great, he had math first period. 

"Park," Chase whispered to the right of him. Parker glanced her way and felt himself smile. "you got math with Mrs. Allan first period?"

"Uh...yeah." He handed her his schedule and watched her look it over. Damn it if he weren't falling head of heels in love with the girl only known as Chase. It hadn't been on purpose or anything; it was just something that had happened. 

It had come out of nowhere really. One moment she was just Chase and the next she was ***_Chase*. _**She was this woman. This pretty, smart, funny, charming woman. Parker couldn't pinpoint when it happened, but he was sure it was around July. She had come bouncing into the basement and had sat down on the top of the sofa. She had sat there in her short shorts and tiny shirt and she had watched TV. She had acted like it was normal. No big. But, it had been a big. A very big. Somewhere between eleven o'clock the night before and ten o'clock that morning she had become a woman. Not a woman in the monthly sense, because Parker was pretty sure that had already happened. No, Chase had become a girl he could see himself with. He had dreams about sex, sure. Those were the dreams he told Jon and Holder about. But, there were other dreams. There were dreams in which he and Chase were in love and did couple things. In those dreams, everything was perfect. Parker wanted real life to be like those dreams. 

"Cool," Chase handed him back his paper. "four outta six." Parker's body had been moving, but he hadn't been paying attention to the words. He was off in his own world. "Parker?"

He blinked. "Huh? Oh, yeah, four out of six. Cool."

Chase just gave him this look, shook her head, and turned back to her own schedule. 

The door to the classroom opened and Parker and Chase looked up in time to see Jon walk in. Their homeroom teacher, a young and petite woman named Mrs. Jones gave Jon a stern and angry glare. She began telling him that he was late and that being late on the first day was just going to put him in the habit of being late. Jon, for his part just brushed past her and took the desk in front of Parker. A few seconds later, Mrs. Jones groaned and went back to her novel.

"Hey," Jon said as he looked over his schedule and then put it in his back pocket. He'd make a point to go to a few classes every now and then. Mostly the classes with the cute teachers. "they all still hate us?" He glanced around the room and smirked at all the death glares. 

"Yup." Chase simply answered. 

"With the passion of a thousand firey suns." Parker added. Jon gave him a look and he lowed his head a little. "Sorry, been playing video games from Japan again."

Chase ran a hand thru her hair and looked at her friends. "It's all Holder's fault." 

Jon was about to agree and call Holder a few chose words when the intercom came on. Someone's clear voice began to speak and everyone looked at the big white box over the door. _"Would the following students please report to the office, Vista Forman, Parker Forman, Wesley Kelso, Jon Hyde, um...first name is Pez, I'm sorry I can't read the last name, and uh, Ms. Chase."_

The three teens exchanged a look before getting up and heading to the first floor and the office.

*

It all reminded Vista of a cop show. Two people standing on one side of the table and she sitting on the other side of the table. The lights were on low and there was a fan blowing behind her. The principal and vice principal stood across from her and they both sort of glared. Mr. Bolling, the principal would be the bad cop and Mrs. Blake, the vice principal would be the good cop. Mr. Bolling sort of leaned on his desk and stared into her green eyes. 

"Ms. Forman, your a very bright girl. I think we all know that if your parents had allowed it, you could have skipped more then just one grade. You could have skipped three or even four grades. That must have been very hard for you. Having to stay in a grade that was below your talent." He leaned in closer. "Wasn't it?"

Vista shrugged. "Um, not really. I enjoy being in high school. Besides, it allows me to be closer to my brother and friends."

"Yes, your older friends. You must be always trying to fit in with them." Mr. Bolling leaned back a bit. "Must be hard."  


Again Vista shrugged. "Not really. I mean, they've always been my friends and he's always been my brother." She moved a bit in her chair. "May I ask what this is all about?"

Mrs. Blake smiled a sweet and kind smile at Vista. "Vista, someone pulled a bit of a prank this morning. Someone or someones spray painted a word on the gym locker of," she took a moment to look down at a list in her hand. "Thomas Lee. We have people who claim to have witnessed one of your group near the spray painted locker. Ryan Harris, Larry Charleston, Doug Epps, Fred Grove, Scott Fargo, Devon Kent, and Mashad Campiti. They think you and your friends might have done it as pay back for something they did to all of you. The seven of them claim to have seen you and your friends here before school began, as well. That's why we have to question all of you."

If Vista cursed, she would have. Those losers had framed them! Those stupid jocks had messed up a locker to get her and the others in trouble just because they had broken up their dumb party? Well, they could forget her tutoring them in anything! She sat a little straighter and cleared her throat. "Mr. Bolling, Mrs. Blake, I can honestly say I had nothing to do with this little prank. Perhaps the person that did this awful thing is simply reaching out? Perhaps this poor soul is trying to make a statement about the way they've been treated by those boys? I really can't say. Maybe if I were allowed to see the lockers or talk with the student, then I might be able to give you a reason." she shrugged a little. "But, at this moment I really can't tell you anything about the prank." 

The two adults exchanged a look. They both looked back at Vista and then back at each other.

*

"You're a bit of a...the other students think of you as a bit of a loser. And, I'm sure the football team as teased you a bit." Mr. Bolling glared at Parker. "Must be hard. You must have been looking for a reason to get them back. A way to get them back."

Parker folded his thin fingers together and sighed a little. "Mr. Bolling, Mrs. Blake, I can honestly say I had nothing to do with this little prank. Perhaps the person that did this awful thing is simply reaching out? Perhaps this poor soul is trying to make a statement about the way they've been treated by those boys? I really can't say. Maybe if I were allowed to see the lockers or talk with the student, then I might be able to give you a reason." he shrugged a little. "But, at this moment I really can't tell you anything about the prank." 

Mrs. Blake and Mr. Bolling exchanged a look. His sister had just said the same thing. They looked at Parker and they both gave him a nice and 'we-believe-you' look.

*

Mrs. Blake brushed the hair out of her face and looked deeply into Holder's eyes. "Mr. Kelso, Mr. Lee told us that he kicked you out of the party because you were coming on to his girlfriend. That must have made you angry. You, liking a girl, her having a very popular boyfriend."

Holder held a hand up. "Whoa, Mrs. Blake, whoa. I don't like Heather. You don't have to like someone to make out with them. I was just talking to her. It's the nice thing to do after you make out with someone." He added the last sentence with a considered tone. 

"Uh-huh, but, you were angry. You had to do something! You did something after that party, didn't you Mr. Kelso?!" Mr. Bolling leaned his lamp toward Holder's face. "Didn't you?!"

Holder looked from Mr. Bolling to Mrs. Blake, a nervous expression on his handsome face. "I...uh…I, I, okay, I'll say it! I went home and I listened to my boy band CDs." He lowered his face in shame and cried a little. "Are you monsters happy? I used to be a fan of boy bands! When they were big, I bought all the CDs! Are you happy now? Are you?!"  


Mr. Bolling cleared his throat nervously. "My, this is awkward."

*

Jon leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest, staring straight at the two of them. So, they were being blamed for defacing a locker as payback? Did they honestly think he'd use something so. So 80s? "You know what I think? I think this has something to do with the government. Oh yeah, reward the guys who can throw a ball and let the others fall. I didn't deface any locker. You want to know what I think? I think you two are just looking for a fall back guy so the government doesn't come in here and take money away from the football team. They'd do it to, if they thought the jocks weren't getting enough respect." He nodded to himself. Yeah, that had sounded good.

Mrs. Blake and Mr. Bolling exchanged a nervous glance.

*

"Piz," Mrs. Blake began slowly. Things just kept getting worse and worse the more they talked to the group. She didn't want Piz reacting badly or telling them something they didn't want to know. "we have seven people who claim to have seen you and your friends on school groups early this morning. Thomas Lee's locker was defaced early this morning. Would you know anything about that?"

Piz looked from one to the other and back again. "You two, trying to keep my people down." She shook her head slightly and shook a finger at them. "Always trying to keep my father's people down. This is just another way to do it." She got up and walked over to the door. "Well, I have just one thing to say to you two. Good day." She opened the door and started to leave.

"Piz-"

Piz whirled around and glared. "I said good day!" She walked out and slammed the door behind her. 

Mrs. Blake sighed. It just kept getting worse. 

Mr. Bolling sat in his chair. "That went well, don't you think?" Mrs. Blake just groaned.

*

Chase sat in her chair, and glared at the two adults. For the last three and a half minutes she had just sat there, glaring at the two of them. Oh, they had both tried to talk to her, but she wasn't having it. She just sat there, arms down to her said, glaring. Mr. Bolling seemed a little nervous and Mrs. Blake just seemed annoyed. 

*

In the lobby of the office there was a sofa. Parker, Chase, and Piz sat on the sofa. Vista sat on the top of it, her legs in between Chase and Parker. And Jon and Holder sat on the two arms. They were all waiting for their principal and vice principal to come out of the office and tell them their fates. Sure, they had all been at school before the school had been opened, but they hadn't spray painted a gym locker. They had just gotten there early so they could hang out in Holder's van. And, yes, Holder had been in the boy's locker room, but he swore up and down that all he had done was use the restroom. 

The door to the office opened and they all snapped to attention. Mr. Bolling gave each of them a once over before talking. "Wesley, you were seen in the locker room shortly before the locker was defaced. The rest of you were all seen near the locker room and you were all here early. So, Mrs. Blake and I have talked it over and decided that until one of you comes clean, you'll all be forced to spend the day in the library. And if none of you come clean by 2:30, your parents will be called."

"Why don't you just punish Holder and let us all go to class?" Parker suggested. The others, minus Holder, nodded in agreement. 

"Because, Wesley may not have spray painted the locker. All of you had cause, all of you were here, and all of you were seen near the locker room. You'll all have to stay in the library till someone cracks." Mrs. Blake answered with a sigh. "Now, let's go." As they all got up and began to march upstairs, Mr. Bolling pulled Vista off to the side. "I hope this doesn't change how you play in the quiz bowl games this year." Vista blinked at him before running to catch up with the others.

* 

In the library, which looked like it had come out of one of those '80s movies, the basement gang sat. They all sat at a large, oak, table and tried to figure out a way to get out of the mess they had been framed into. Parker sat at the head of the table and leaned forward in his chair, if it were up to him, they'd still be in class and he'd been making damn sure he got a seat next to Chase in all the classes they shared. Piz sat on his right, every now and then she'd glared at Holder. She was blaming him for the whole thing. Not only was she stuck in the library all day, but she was also without candy, something that she would not easily forgive. Holder sat beside Piz, he didn't get the way everyone was so mad-they did have a whole free day to just hang out. Jon sat at the other end of the table, sunglasses on, face in a sports magazine. Chase sat beside him, she glared at Holder. Thanks to him, she'd spend the whole day just sitting around. Well, at least Parker was with her. Vista sat beside Chase, her only thoughts were that this whole thing could go on her record and that she was all ready in trouble because of the weekend before. It really couldn't be worse. 

The librarian, Mrs. McGee was in her office and had told the teens that they were to sit still and be quiet. Something they weren't about to do. 

"First of all," Parker began, waving his hand in a circle motion. "I can't believe they think we'd do something so dumb and '80s. I mean, when Darth Vader killed Luke's aunt and uncle did he-"

"I've told you to cut that "_Star Wars" _crap!" Jon cut in. "So cut it." Parker just gave Jon a pointed and angry stare.

Piz moved around in her chair. It was ten in the morning and she hadn't had any type of candy since breakfast and that had been three hours ago. Man, did she need a little something. "Does any one have any candy?" 

"Yeah," Holder reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pack M&Ms. "here you go, Pezzy." Piz took the candy, tore it opened, and greedily rushed over to another table to eat it. 

The others watched her for a few seconds before looking away.

"Uh yeah, moving on, someone here is going to have to say something. I cannot have this whole thing on my record." Vista told the others. "I want to be the first president of the United States with a clean record."

Jon gave the younger girl a disgusted look. "You can't be president, man. Your to pure to deal with the aliens and the drug money." 

Holder chuckled. "Aliens like ET. He was a cute little guy. Not like Alf." He looked back at Piz. "Piz hates Alf, don't you?"

Piz looked back at the table. "He haughts my dreams. Fuzzy little son o' a bitch." She went back to her candy. 

At eleven o'clock, not much had changed. Jon was still at the table, only now he was reading a magazine about cars. Piz and Holder had moved to the table next to that table and were playing a game with a penny. Vista sat on one of the sofa's nearby, she was in the middle of a horror novel. Chase and Parker sat together in the stacks.

Parker and Chase sat side by side and quietly talked to each other about everything that was going on. 

"This sucks. This really has to be against the rules." Parker was saying. "Can they really keep us in here till someone cracks?"

Chase shrugged. "It's high school." she said by way of an answer. "It's sort of their job to do this kind of thing to us."

Parker thought about it for a minute before nodding. She had a point. "You are so smart. No wonder I," he looked at her and stared at him. Her unusual gray eyes staring into his brown eyes. Parker quickly laughed, made a small hand gesture and looked at the stack of books in front of him. 

"No wonder I? What were you going to say?" Oh God, why couldn't she let it go? "No wonder you what, Parker?" She moved her body a little, so now she was sitting cattycorner to him. "Well?"

"I, uh, you know, Chase, um, what I was going to say was...was, I-" 

Chase groaned, clearly having become annoyed. She stood up. "Whatever." With that she walked away. 

Parker looked after here. "Stupid." He muttered to himself. "Stupid."

The penny slid between Holder's long fingers and across the table to Pez's small hand. She got the penny and let it slide back across the table. Either was really sure the rules of the game and both were sure there were no rules. However, if someone were to ask later they'd both say there were tons of rules and Holder would say he won while Piz would say she won.

Jon pulled up a chair and sat between them. He put his hand on the table and stopped the penny. Holder let out his girly noise that he used when he was shocked or upset. Jon just rolled his eyes and put the penny in his back pocket. "Listen, I've decided that we're being framed and that we should get those losers back. I say we sneak out of here and give those assholes something to really be mad about."

"Sounds good, man." Holder took another penny out of his back pocket and let it slide across the table. Piz caught it and put it in her pocket. "But, uh, how are we going to get past Mrs. McGee?"

"Our little distraction." He moved his neck to look at Vista, who was on a sofa behind the table. She looked at him over her book and glared. "She'll distract Mrs. McGee long enough for us to sneak into the locker room and do something really bad to Thomas Lee's locker."

Holder turned his body and gave Vista his award winning smile. "Do it for the team."

"Oh yes, Vista." Piz joined in. "You are so good at distractions."

Vista glared at the three of them. She put her finger in her book, so she wouldn't lose her place. Carefully, she stood up and with her other hand dusted off her pants. "No." She told them before walking toward the stacks.

Jon, Piz, and Holder all sighed and then in unison turned their attention to the other table and to Chase. Chase just looked at them.

Vista found her older brother banging his head against a book in the middle of the stacks. She gently took the book from him and sat across from him. "Hi,"

"Hey, I blew it." He moved his long legs up against his chest. When he had been younger sitting that way had always made him feel a little better. Vista copied him. When she was younger she had done the same thing. That also made him feel better. "I know." Vista said simply. 

That had caught him off guard. His brow became knitted in confusion. "You know what? You know something?"

She giggled that cute little giggle of hers. "I know you blew it, you just told me." she flick her wrist. "I also know what you blew. You blew it with Chase. You said something you shouldn't have said." Vista rested her chin of her knees. "I'm supposed to be this big genius, so I'll tell you straight-you like her and she likes you." Her brother's brow became even more knitted. "She told Piz a couple of weeks ago. She told Piz and I quote: "Parker's cute and sweet and funny and he has those great hand gestures. I sort of wish he'd ask me out or something." Yeah, and then Piz told Holder, who mentioned it to Jon, who told me in passing. Now brother, I'm telling you. The circle is completed." 

Parker raised his eyebrows. So that was how everyone always knew everything about each other! No one in that basement could keep their mouths closed. "Go in peace, Parker." He looked at her, a little confused. "Go talk to Chase, dumb-ass!" Parker quickly got to his feet and rushed out of the stacks. Vista smiled a little, opened her book, and began to read. 

When Parker walked back to the tables he found that only Chase was still there. She was sitting at one of the tables, flipped through a sports magazine. He took a chance and took the chair across from her. Parker cleared his throat loudly and Chase went on flipping through the magazine. He cleared his throat again and she didn't look up. Parker groaned. 

"Parker Forman would just like Chase to know he's sorry for getting her annoyed earlier." He finally stated in his 'Mr. Movie-Phone' voice. 

Chase laughed a little and looked at him, the magazine forgotten. "What was that? Was that your Mr. Movie-Phone?" Parker sort of shrugged. "That was awful. Your bad at that."

"Thanks, so glad we're friends." He looked at her and again, he couldn't help but smile. She smiled at him. Parker shook his head a little. "Uh, where's everybody?"

Chase rolled her gray eyes heavenward. "Jon came up with this stupid idea. He thinks that he and Holder should do something to Thomas Lee's locker because he "framed" us into getting in trouble. And I think we all know that it was either Jon or Holder that did something to that stupid locker in the first place. So anyway, they snuck out of here and headed to the locker room and Piz is distracting Mrs. McGee in her office."

Parker nodded to himself. Yeah, that sounded like them. But, if Holder or Jon had really messed up the locker and they had been forced to spend a whole day in the library...he looked at Chase, who was smiling at him. Well then, he'd be very thankful. 

Mrs. McGee was a kind and middle aged woman who had spent her whole adult life taking care of children and working in one labara or another. She enjoyed helping children find the joy in reading. Well, usually. She sat at her desk, her small color tv playing a soap. She had been watching and enjoying it, till Piz came in. It wasn't that she mind the company, it was sort of welcomed. It was just, Piz was a strange little girl who always went on about candy. It freaked Mrs. McGee out and the librarian really wished the girl would just go away. 

Piz sat on the edge of the desk and was in the middle of some story about something that she and the Kelso boy, Hyde boy, and Forman boy had done years ago. "We all took the bath together," Mrs. McGee perked up at that. "but Jon did not like it." Piz had a dreamy, happy look on her face. "I don't know why, I enjoy bathing with friends." she looked at the librarian, a knowing smile on her face. "They can reach places you can not."

Oh, this was way better then a soap. "Um, why didn't he like it?"

Piz shrugged a little. "I don't know. We had rubber ducks and everything." She paused thoughtfully. "But, I remember that he kept going on about seven year olds being to old to take baths together. And about how I am a girl and they are boys and it wasn't cool. Whatever, buddy. There were rubber ducks."

Mrs. McGee's face fell a little. "You were seven? I thought you were talking about now."

Piz gave the older woman a disgusted look. "Mrs. McGee, you are a pervert." She hopped off the desk. "I no longer feel okay sitting next to you. I don't care what Jon and Holder asked me to do, I can not sit by you anymore."

"Wait a minute, what did Mr. Kelso and Mr. Hyde ask you to do?" 

She was caught like a deer in headlights. "Ask me to do? They did not ask me to do anything!" she laughed. "You...you are a crazy pervert, lady! That is way worse then just being a pervert." Piz started to move toward the door to the office and then bolted out of the office and into the library. 

Mrs. McGee followed. She looked around, Parker and Chase were talking quietly at a table, Vista was reading in the stacks, and Piz was standing by the computers. "Where are Mr. Kelso and Mr. Hyde??!" Everyone just looked up at her. 

*

It was nearly noon and everyone in the whole school, minus the gang in the library, were at lunch. Jon and Holder had no problem sneaking into the boy's locker room. They made their way to the second row of lockers and quickly found Thomas Lee's locker. In red paint the word 'Kosher' ran across the top of the locker. The word was also misspelled 'Cosure'. Holder giggled to himself but Jon was anything but happy. He turned around and glared at Holder. 

"Holder, were did you learn that word?" Holder began to speak, but Jon just put up a hand. "No no, it's to early in the year. You'll do much stupider things later. I shouldn't get angry so early. You spray painted the locker, I should have known."

"Yeah, and I totally put my dirty underwear inside it! I rule!" He pumped his fist in the air. Jon hit his friend in the arm. "Ow, damn! What did I do?"

"First, your gross. Second, you..you made us spend nearly three hours in the library. I didn't even know we had a library till today. The only good thing that could come out of this is that maybe Forman and Chase finally started getting somewhere." He grabbed Holder by the eye. "Come on."

"Ow, damn it, Jon. Where in the hell are we going?!"

*

Mr. Bolling sat across from Holder, his angry face on. Of course, Mr. Kelso had spray painted the locker. None of the others would have used that word and misspell it so badly. His parents would be called and he'd be forced to paint over the word. Problem solved. There was just one thing he wanted to know. "Mr. Kelso, you do understand what you did was wrong? Why did you do it? I'd say getting the party broken up would be enough."

Holder gave his principal a 'duh' look. "Dude, Thomas Lee's girlfriend made out with me. I always pull a prank one the boyfriends of girls I make out with. It's what I do. A calling card, really." Mr. Bolling just blinked at him. "You know, so they know their girlfriend made out with Wesley Kelso."

"Uh-huh, well, I'll call your parents-"

"You have the number."

"-And your friends can go to their other three classes. You, however, will spend the rest of the day painting that locker. I suggest you come up with something really good to say to your friends. I'm sure they'll be very upset with you." Holder just smiled.

*

Three minutes later, Holder and Jon were back in the library. Holder had just finished telling them the story about what he had done. Needless to say, no one was really that happy with him. The all stood in front of him, arms crossed over chests and angry glares in their eyes. 

Piz was the first to speak. "You son o' a bitch." Candy would not easily forgive this one. 

"Yeah," Chase joined in. "we could have gotten in real trouble."

"Man, who writes Kosher? Do you even know what that means?" Parker wanted to know.

"Trouble, I don't mind, but I have a new found disgust for you and your whole health habits." Jon added. 

Vista was glaring at him. She lunged for him, but Parker and a laughing Jon held her back. "You stupid ba...that could have gone on my record! How--you--you--your such a dumb-ass!"

*

The next day, Parker and Jon hung in the basement. Jon sat in his usual chair and Parker sat in the middle of the sofa. They were watching an old repeat of '_Sliders'_', but they weren't really into it. Every now and then Parker would look at Jon. It was getting on the boy's nerves. 

"What, Parker?"

"You told my sister what Holder told you. Chase likes me back."

Jon didn't take his eyes off the tv. "So?"

"So, I think we both know what that means-your a big old gossip who likes my little sister." Parker grinned from ear to ear. "It's so cute, we can go on double dates!"

Jon laughed as he got up. "Funny. I don't think we'll be going on any double dates anytime soon. You can't even ask her out. Guess, Vista and I could go on a date alone." he was walking toward the side door. "I could borrow Holder's "love van" and we could park..." he let the rest of it fade as he walked out the door. 

Parker stared after his best friend for a second. Could Jon really like Vista? It had been meant as a joke, but...he suddenly loss his train of thought as Chase came down the stairs. 

She went over to the sofa and sat next to him. Parker put his arm over the back of the sofa. Somewhere between the first act and the second act, Chase moved closer and closer to Parker, till finally she was pressed against his side. Chase looked over at him. They smiled at each other before turning back to the tv. The two of them stayed that way for the rest of the show. 

the end


	3. Mall Wars

****

Chapter 3- Mall Wars 

****

Point Place, Wisconsin

September 4, 2003

6:30 p.m.

Forman Kitchen

The Forman's kitchen hadn't changed much since Red and Kitty Forman had lived in the house. The only real difference was that the kitchen had been painted an airy blue and a wooden table had taken the place of the other table. The meals were also better. Not so much because of the cooking, but because no one ever got yelled at during a meal. Eric always made it a point to not yell at his kids during a meal. In fact, the Forman meals were usually filled with talking, laugher, and debates about which superhero could beat up which superhero. 

Eric, who at forty-three, had finally grown into his body. He was still tall and sort of skinny, but it looked good on him. His hair was slowly turning a gray color, but he didn't mind. As he often told Red, he still had hair and that was what counted. Donna, also forty-three, still looked the same as she had in high school. The only real difference was that her hair was shorter and she had a more "business" air about her. 

At dinner that fall night, the Forman family wasn't talking about anything in particular. The conversation bounced back and forth. From the latest X-Men comic, to the whole thing in the Middle East, to what stupid thing Holder did that day in school, to what stupid thing Kelso had done in school back in the '70s. 

The meal was nearly over, Donna could tell because of the way Parker was glancing toward the door to the basement. He really wanted to get back down there. He had mentioned to her that Chase had said she'd drop by after dinner. Her little boy, in love. It reminded her of Eric when he had been sixteen. So cute. Donna cleared her throat and looked over at Eric, he nodded. 

"Your mom and I have something very cool and important to tell you guys." Eric told the teens. 

"Your having a baby?" Parker guessed. 

"We're getting a puppy?" Was Vista's excited guess. 

"No," Donna began.

"Oh, we're going to Disneyland?" Parker asked.

"We're finally getting a swimming pool?"

"No," Eric told them. "uh, Donna,"

"The paper invited me to do a piece on the new mall opening in Milwaukee. I'll get to interview the owners of some of the worlds leading store chains." Donna told her kids with a smile. It wasn't the biggest thing the paper had ever asked her to do, but it was still sort of cool. 

"My news is better." Eric said before anyone could say anything. Donna glared at her husband, but he ignored her. "You know my latest novel, right. Number one on the best sellers list, seven weeks in a row, thank you very much. Anyway, I've been invited to the sci-fi con. in Madison!"

"Whoa, Dad. That's totally great!" Parker couldn't help but be happy. "But wait, that means you guys will be at different things at the same time?" His parents nodded. "Okay, sorry Mom, but I want to go with Dad."

"Ok, that's the thing." Eric looked at Donna then at the kids. "Both things are tomorrow through Sunday and we each got four tickets, and it's going to be really hard 'cause your Mom and I have never gone on separate trips since we got married and that's twenty-two years. That's a long time." Donna gave him a 'get-on-with-it' look. "Right, so we decided that you guys could chose who you want to go with and you can each invite two friends."

"I'm going with you, Dad."

Vista gave her father an sorry look. "Sorry Daddy, but those sci-fi people scare me. I'm going with Mom."

Donna nodded. "Yeah, we pretty much figured that." She leaned back and looked out into the driveway. "Hey, Chase is here. One of you should-" she was cut off by Parker clumsily running out of the house. "Huh, he's pretty fast."

"He gets that from me, you know." Eric informed them.

Donna cracked a smile. "Yeah, cause you were always running from bullies."

*

Outside in the driveway, Parker nearly ran into Chase, who put a hand up to stop him from crashing into her. 

He gasped a little. "Hey, Chase, didn't see you there. How are you?" He was trying to sound suave, but he was coming off as not so suave. 

"Uh," Chase looked a little confused. "good. You saw me thirty minutes ago, Park. I haven't changed much mood wise since then." she looked past him and at the sliding door. His family was pretending to do the dishes, but it would have worked better if they had been washing dishes. "What's up?"

"My Dad," he looked behind him and gave his family a look. They pretended not to see it. "he got tickets to the sci-fi con. in Madison this weekend. I can invite two friends and I thought I'd ask you. So, you want to go to a sci-fi con this weekend?"

The Forman family were now leaning over the contour, waiting for the answer. Chase felt like she was in court or something. "A sci-fi con in Madison?" It wasn't really her thing. But, she liked Parker and maybe a whole weekend with him would get him to finally make a move. "Yeah, okay. I'd just have to ask my Mom, but she'll say yes."

Parker gave her his goofy grin. "Great! I mean, that's cool." He looked back at the sliding doors, his family was standing there, all smiling and talking. "We should go down to the basement before they come out here." 

"Oh yeah," They headed to the basement.

*

Thirty minutes later, everyone hung in the basement and watched NBC's must see line up. Jon was in his usual chair, Holder was in the other chair. Chase, Parker, and Vista sat on the sofa, while Pez sat on the arm nearest Holder. They watched the cast of '_Friends'_ get into some silly sitch or another. As they watched, Parker and Vista filled them in on the trips and how Vista could invite two of them and Parker could invite one more. 

An ad for the newest action movie came on the screen and Pez spoke her mind. "They always blow things up. They'd make sure more money, if they got boys to take their clothes off, ohh and if there was more candy." Everyone just looked at her. "Oh, fine give me looks." she shrugged and everything was forgotten. "Vista, I'd like to go to Madison with you."

Holder made his girly noise. "No. NO! Pez, I want to go with Parker and Chase. We always go on trips together. You can't break us up. That's like breaking up Sonny and Cher." 

Parker laughed a little. "Holder, you do know they haven't been together in over twenty years. Plus, he's dead."

Holder just glared at Parker. He stood up and went around the sofa and to Pez. "Fine then, it's like breaking up the Three Musketeers."

"Who there were three of." Jon remarked. 

"Damn Jon, I'm trying to make a point."

"Yes," Pez nodded a little. "the point has been noted. But, you really should learn to live without me, my friend. You're a little obsessive when it comes to the Pez."

Holder scoffed. "You think I'm obsessed with you? Ok, if always wanting to be in the same class, always wanting to know where you are, doing everything with you, and getting upset when other people talk to you, then yeah, color me obsessed." Everyone looked at Holder. Pez got up and moved to the other side of Jon's chair. Holder looked around. He could feel himself blush. "Damn it!" Without looking back, he quickly ran up the stairs. 

"Don't worry, man. I'll go with you Vista and Chase and Parker can have the obsessive freak."

"Uh, why do we have to have the weirdo?" Chase questioned.

"Because you're going to spend the whole weekend with weirdoes! Now, let's forget about that and get back to the whole Ross/Rachael/Joey triangle of fun." He chuckled. "God, I love these things. So much pain. It's really funny."

*

The next day, everyone met in the Forman driveway. Eric, Parker, Chase, and Holder would take the car and Donna, Vista, Jon, and Pez would take the jeep. They were all going to leave at seven in the morning and at six-fifty they were just waiting for Holder. Donna and Eric used the ten minutes to go over a few things, strangely in their bedroom. This left the teens to finish packing the car and jeep.

Parker put the last bag in the trunk of the car and closed the trunk door. "Done, now we just have to wait for Holder. I really hope he doesn't bring down the weekend."

"Yeah, I bet he'll be all moody because Pez isn't with him." Chase thought out loud as she leaned against the car with Parker.

From the lawn chair on the porch, Jon nodded in agreement. Holder really had to get over his whole "Pez lovin" thing. 

Vista and Pez walked out of the kitchen and closed the sliding door behind them. Pez went straight to the other lawn chair and Vista hopped up on the railing beside the chairs. 

"So," Pez begin. "what did we miss?"

"We all think Holder's going to be a downer this weekend." Parker informed his friend. "You know, cause you won't be at the con."

Pez thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Yes, yes he will. He will miss me and he will bring the whole geek-fest down." She and Jon exchanged a high-five. "That is the curse we born of the Fez bear."

"Guys!" Holder came running up to the driveway, his backpack knocking against his back and butt. "Sorry I'm late. My Dad bought a new club house for Bruce and Vi." he shook his head and laughed to himself. "It's a great club house. It's got this kick-ass fake kitchen. I really thought the stove was on, man!" Everyone just looked at him. "Oh, come on, you all know you would have played in it if you had the chance." Everyone paused to think about it and then they all gave agreement. "Yeah, so are we going?' Cause I'm thinkin' this sci-fi thing will have tons of chicks. I'm looking to finally get some real action, you know what I mean. I'm seventeen and I'm just waitin' to get out there." He looked at Pez. "Because I'm not obsessed with you."

Pez chuckled softly. "No, no, buddy. I know your not." She leaned over and whispered to Vista. "So clearly living a lie. It's sad." 

Vista just nodded before hopping off the railing. She opened the sliding door and yelled inside. "Mom, Daddy, Holder's here!"

A few minutes later, Donna and Eric walked into the driveway. The teens all held back giggles and tried not to look at them. No one had it in them to tell Donna that her shirt was on backward or to tell Eric that his pants were unzipped. 

*

Twenty minutes later, Donna and her group of teens were on the road to Milwaukee. Donna drove and Vista sat in the front with her. Jon and Pez sat in the backseat. The radio was on a classic rock station. The Forman women sang along to Tom Petty's "American Girl". 

As the song ended, Donna looked back at Jon. He was such a handsome boy, but he dressed like he just rolled out of bed. Donna was often forced to listen to his mother complain about how she had such a handsome son but how he dressed so badly. Jon's mother was known for saying, "He got my great eyes, my hair, all my best stuff, but he dresses like his father." Donna smiled at Jon. "So, Jon, I won't think you'd want to go to a mall. What gives?"

Jon shrugged a little. "I want to try to talk to those store owners. You do know that they make people want to buy crap just so they can take trips to Mexico. I really want to tell them something." He looked out the window. "Plus, my Mom and sister want me to check out the shoe and clothing stores and report back." He muttered that last part.

Donna nodded. "I see. But, Jon if you do anything to those store owners, I'm not bailing you out." She looked at Pez. "What about you, Pez? You want to see the candy and toy stores, right?"

Pez nodded happily. "Yes! They have six candy stores and four toy stores." She smiled that dreamy smile she used when she was thinking about something she loved. "The mall we have only has three candy stores and two toy stores. This new mall has 50% more stuff that I want to see. It's going to be very fun. I plan to eat a lot of candy. I also plan to become very sick from all the candy."

Donna made an 'eww' face. "Try not to get sick in the jeep, okay?" Pez nodded. Donna smiled a little before making a left turn.

*

When Eric had started the "Wasteland" series, he had done it as more of a hobby, a way to fill time when he wasn't working. He had never thought the adventures and misadventures of seven teens, fighting for freedom in a war torn galaxy, to sell the way it did. The five books in the "Wasteland" series were being compared to "Star Wars" and one report for The New York Times had even called Eric's books: "Fun, dark, sexy, slightly scary, and way cooler then anything you've ever read." The series was going to be seven books long, with book six coming out in October. Eric couldn't be happier. 

Eric and Parker Forman sat in the front seats of the Forman family car and talked about the sci-fi con in excited whispers. "Is it true that the guy who played R2D2 is going to be there?" Parker asked his dad. 

"Yeah and I heard that Mark Miller is going to be two tables down from me!" Eric told his son happily. "Mark Millar. Man, I'm hitting the big time." 

"Mark Millar? Ex- author of the Ultimate X-Men comics?" Eric nodded as Parker patted him on the shoulder. "You are hitting the big time, Dad."

In the back of the car, Holder and Chase sat. They weren't really sure why it was a big deal that Mark Miller or the guy that played R2D2 were going to be at the con, but they weren't about to say anything. 

Holder looked out his window, a little sad. He missed Pez. It had only been twenty minutes, but he missed her. Missed not being able to go to her house or go to the basement or Hub with her. Chase sat back in her seat, Parker hadn't spoken to her once since they got in the car. She looked at him and Eric, both talking about some new video game or something. She glanced over at a brooding Holder. Man, it was going to be a loong weekend.

*

****

Milwaukee, Wisconsin

September 5, 2003

5:00 p.m.

The Mall of Milwaukee 

The Mall of Milwaukee would be opened to the public the next morning, but from five to ten, the mall was open to journalist and their guest. Donna had a thirty minute q and a session with some of the store owners, so the teens were on their own. That was just fine by them. Pez wanted to check out the candy and toy stores, Jon wanted to try and get the shoe and clothing store thing over with, and Vista just wanted a chance to wonder around the huge mall. 

The three of them walked around the mall. Each looked around a little or stopped to get a closer look at something, but that was about it. They had five hours to roam around the three story, 170 store mall-they weren't in a rush. Vista had figured out that there were fifty-six stores pre floor, roughly. Which meant that roughly they could look at eleven point two stores an hour. And with most of the stores only being so big and because of the fact that twenty of the stores sold food and because they had the whole weekend, well they all decided that they could just hang around and not worry about missing a store. 

By a large indoor water fall, a piano was being played. A man in his early to mid twenties sat in a black suit and played the piano for the journalist and their guest. Vista looked toward the piano and stopped dead in her tracks. He was playing it! He was playing the opening notes of her favorite piece. She stared at him, caught up in it. Without thinking, Vista started walking toward the piano. 

"Vista?" Jon's voice called from behind her. "Where are you going?"

She turned around. "He's playing it. He's playing my favorite piece. You guys go look at the shoe stores or something. I'll see you later." she waved a hand to dismiss them and went on her way. 

"Maybe we shouldn't leave her here by herself. Perverts and all." Pez thought out loud. 

Jon just shrugged. "It's cool. There's a candy store a couple of stores down. She can feel all grown up and we can keep our eyes on her." He lead her toward the candy store.

*

Vista walked up to the piano and its player. Getting closer allowed Vista to get a closer look at the man playing the piano. He would have been tall if he had been standing and he was slightly thin, but in a good way. The man was good looking, with neat brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was handsome, there was no getting around it. He looked up at her and smile. 

"Your playing my favorite." Vista told him. 

"Really? It's my favorite. " He finished the piece and stuck out his hand. "Mark, Mark Pascal."

Vista took his hand and shook it as firmly as she could. Red always told her a firm handshake was a good way to say hello to someone new. Let them know you weren't an idiot. "Vista Forman." He raised his right eyebrow at her name. "I was named after a car." She blushed a little, it was a little strange. 

Mark laughed. He laughed at that fact. "A car? You must have very cool parents. I was named after a dead uncle that nobody liked." He let her hand full gracefully out of his. "I have a ten minute break in an hour. Want to sit with me till then?"

Vista smiled shyly and sat on the offered part of his bench. "I'd like that."

*

****

Madison, Wisconsin

September 5, 2003

5:00 p.m.

The Hotel of the Sci-fi Con

Eric had a meeting with the other people that would be apart of the whole sci-fi con that weekend, so the kids had been left in the room. Holder had planted himself in a chair, grabbed the remote, and turned on the television. Parker and Chase had offered to take him to look for girls around the hotel, but he had told them that it wasn't the same without his little Pezzy. So, Parker and Chase went into the hallway and sat on the flower print sofa. 

"Okay, I know we were just teasing him the other day, but I think he's really upset." Parker said as they sat down. "Poor guy really misses her."

"Yeah, guess he really likes her." Chase gave Parker a pointed look, but he didn't get it.

"They are best friends. And their fathers are best friends. Plus, they're parents do a lot of stuff together." 

"Parker, your best friend is Jon and his parents are best friends with your parents, but you don't get all broody when Jon isn't around." 

"I hide the pain well." Parker answered with a playful grin. Chase hit him in the arm. "Ow, watch it." He turned his body a little more so he could face her better. He had a look on his face. One of those looks he got when he was teasing someone. "You are freakishly strong." They smiled and Parker knew he should take that time to do it. He leaned in to her. He could smell her hair, it smelt like strawberry. Her eyes were closed, she was waiting. Every part of him told him to do it. Parker leaned in a little more and...

"Parker?! Chase? Where are you guys?" Holder's voice asked as their hotel room door opened. 

Damn it to hell!

Chase was off the sofa before Parker could blink. Parker glared evilly at Holder. "What?"

The handsome boy shrugged a little and gave them puppy dog eyes. "I got lonely." Parker groaned unhappily. 

*

****

Milwaukee, Wisconsin

The Mall of Milwaukee

Pez stood in front of a teenage boy who worked at the candy store she and Jon were in. "Yes, I would like that candy." she pointed to a yellow and pink candy behind some glass. "But, just the pink. The yellow taste like lemons. I make faces when I eat it. Candy is supposed to be enjoyed, you know."

The guy nodded and opened the glass box. He pulled some on the candy out for her and put it in a bag. Handing it to her he said. "I've never heard someone who had a whole thing about candy. It's like you, I don't know, are in love with it." Both he and Pez laughed. "I'm a huge candy person, but I've never met someone who loved it more then me. I'm Charlie."

"Pez." 

"Great to met you, Pez. You have a killer name."

*

Jon stood a few feet away, pretending to look at some candy with his left eye and pretending not to watch Vista with his right eye. Pez was on the way to flirting with that Charlie guy and Vista was making eyes at the piano guy. Great, he really didn't need to deal with two love sick girls. He looked over at Pez, it looked like she and the Charlie guy were exchanging information. Jon rolled his eyes before looking back at Vista, she and piano guy were getting up and walking away. Great. "Pez, I'll..." she wasn't even listening. "whatever." He left the store and jogged over to Vista.

"Vista!" Jon's voice called out across the first floor of the mall. Vista and Mark turned around and looked at him, as did a handful of people. "Where are you going?"

Vista gave him a 'please-don't-be-all-big-brother' look. "I'm going to the food court with Mark." she nodded at the older man. "This is Mark Pascal. Mark Pascal, this is my neighbor and friend, Jon Hyde." Jon's face said it all, he didn't want her going off with some older guy she had just met. "It's okay, Mom stopped by a few minutes ago, she was cool with it." Okay, so it was a lie, but she liked this guy and Jon wasn't going to get in the way. 

"Yeah, see I think-" Jon was cut off by Donna, who came walking over. 

"Hey, kids."

Vista and Mark turned around and both smiled. "Mom, this is Mark Pascal. Mark, this is my mother, Donna Forman."  


"Pleasure, Mrs. Forman. Vista has been telling me so much about you. " Mark gave Donna a charming smile. "It turns out that Vista and I have a lot in common."

"Oh?" Donna raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes, we're both huge fans of your freelance work, for starters." Donna smiled.

Jon rolled his eyes. Women. He turned back to the candy store, but Pez was busy flirting with three guys that worked there. With a sigh, Jon turned and went in search of a shoe or clothing store. 

*

**Madison, Wisconsin**

The Hotel of the Sci-fi Con

The night before had been awful for Parker Forman. He had spent the whole night trying to get away from Holder, but he had had no luck. Holder spent the whole night crying about missing Pez and wondering what she was up to. All Parker had wanted was to go to the room next room and try to kiss Chase. Why couldn't he catch a break?

But things were looking up. Holder had gone off to look for girls, Eric was signing copies of his book, which meant Parker and Chase were along together. 

The two sixteen year olds leaned against a wall and watched all the people walk past them. There were people dressed up as characters from comics, movies, and even books as well as people dressed in their street clothes. Parker noticed that a guy dressed as Yoda kept looking their way. 

"That Yoda guy keeps looking at us." Parker said. 

"Yeah," Chase looked away from the Yoda guy. "he keeps following me. He calls himself 'Yoda drinkie guy.' " Parker gave her a raised eyebrow. Chase sighed. "He asked to buy me a drink three hours ago, so I let him get me a juice and he's been following me since. It's really scary."

Parker laughed. "You let a guy in a Yoda outfit buy you a drink? Oh, you so deserve this one, lady." He gestured toward the guy. "You *never* let a guy in an outfit that detailed buy you a drink. First rule of a con, baby."

Chase looked nervously at Parker. "So, he'll follow me the whole weekend?" Parker nodded. "Crap."

Parker noticed Holder walking toward them. "Don't look now but it's about to get worse." Holder marched right up to Parker and grabbed him in a huge bear hug. "What's wrong, buddy?" He tried to get out of the hug, but couldn't. 

"I..I.." Holder let go of Parker and hugged Chase, taking a second before going on. "I saw this girl dressed as Princess Leia, she was hot. But, then I remember when we were kids and you made Pez dress as Leia when we'd play "Star Wars". And that made me sad." 

Chase gently let Holder go. "Wow, that's really sad. Mostly that you'd all play "Star Wars", but that's something we can talk about later." She looked over and saw the Yoda guy walking over. "And now I have to go. Bye!" She quickly walked toward the ladies room. 

Holder and Parker watched the Yoda guy follow her. 

Holder sniffed a little. "I miss Pez. Think she's having fun without me?"

"No, I'm sure she's just as sad as you are."

* 

****

Milwaukee, Wisconsin

The Mall of Milwaukee 

  


Pez stood in the middle of a crowd of boys that same afternoon. She was having a great time at the public opening of the mall. It turned out that she was very charming and a little sluty when Holder wasn't around. "I told them that it was not me, but it was." Pez finished her story and everyone laughed a little. "Yes, it was very funny." Pez flipped her dark hair over her right shoulder. She scanned the ten guys that were gathered around her and wondered if they were any good at kissing. Her gaze landed on Charlie, the guy from the candy store. "Charlie and I were at the candy store last night and we both agree that yellow candy taste like lemon. My father says my mother's lips taste a little like lemon, but I think my lips taste like another flavor. Too bad no one can tell me." she pouted a little. "Unless, someone here-" 

*

Jon sat at a table a few feet away and ate his burger. This weekend was turning out to be a total bust. First, he hadn't been able to see the store owners, then the three people he came with all ended up way to busy for him. Donna was off doing paper junk, Pez was flirting with every guy that pasted her, and Vista...she was nowhere to be found. Jon guessed she was with the piano guy. He took another bite of his burger and checked his watch:2:56. Great, they had seven more hours before the mall closed. What was he going to do for seven hours. 

The sound of giggles caught his ear, Jon turned to see four giggling sixteen and seventeen year old girls sitting at the table next to him. They seemed a little preppy and even a little slutty. They all looked up at him and one of them winked. Jon stood up and moved over to their table. Now he had somethings to do for the next seven hours. 

*

Vista and Mark had wanted to get away from all the people at the mall's opening, so they ended up sitting side by side outside of JCPennys. They sat on the little bench and shared a banana milkshake. Vista had never met another person that loved banana milkshakes; she decided that it was just one more thing that made she and Mark the perfect couple. And it wasn't just the milkshake, they had everything in common. They both loved classical music, black and white movies, warm spring days. They also both wanted to help people, Mark wanted to be a doctor. And they both had a secret dream: Mark wanted to play the piano for the rest of his days and Vista wanted to dance of the London stage. They really could be the perfect couple.

"Tell me, Vista," Mark was saying. "how does a girl your age know about classical music? Most fourteen year olds are into boy bands and those skinny boys in punk bands."

Vista handed him the milkshake. "I've always like classical. I'm..." she was a little embarrassed. "a genius. I'm in the tenth grade, but the school board wanted me to skip five grades. I could be a WU right now."

"Well, I for one am glad you didn't skip that many grades. Because if you skipped all those grades, you wouldn't be here with me right now." He handed the milkshake back to her. Vista felt her face growing red. "I mean it, kid." Kid, he had called her a kid. "Your really wonderful. Why couldn't you be four years older?" Mark chuckled sadly. "Why couldn't I be nine or ten years younger?"

"Bad luck." Vista told him. 

"If it weren't for bad luck..." Mark let the sentence hang in the air. They both knew the rest of it, no need to make themselves feel any worse. 

*

**Madison, Wisconsin**

The Hotel of the Sci-fi Con

If it weren't for bad luck, Parker would have been able to kiss Chase two days ago. Now, on Sunday, he knew the weekend would not bring kissing. No, it had brought crying. He had been forced to spend the whole weekend making Holder feel better about missing Pez. Parker hadn't even gotten the chance to enjoy the sci-fi con. He had wanted to get Mark Millar to sign the first issue of "Ultimate X-Men". Now, he didn't have a signed comic and he didn't have Chase on his arm. Parker had a crying Holder. 

They stood outside the hotel, by the car, and waited for Eric to finish up and for Chase to use the restroom. 

Holder was going on about the Halloween dance three years ago. It seemed he won't be happy till he had gone over everything he and Pez had ever done together. Parker just thanked God that he was nearly done. "And Pez was the princess and I was the knight. Remember? Oh, that was a great Halloween dance. I made out with Allison Moore that night." Holder added with a winning smile and a small nod. "Yeah, she was hot that night."

Parker just looked at Holder before getting in the car. Holder just shrugged and got into the backseat. "Where was I? Oh yeah, so your birthday. Pez got you that video game and I put my name on it, because I forgot your birthday."  


Parker turned around in his seat. "You forgot my birthday?" He hit Holder in the arm. "And another thing, I remember that birthday, you put your name of my parent's gift, not Pez's."

"Well," Holder was thankfully cut off by Chase and Eric. Chase jumped in the car and Eric got in laughing a little. 

"It's not that funny, Mr. F." The girl made a face and folded her arms over her chest. "It's scary is what it is."

"Oh come on, I think it was funny. That guy really liked you, Chase. You should have gone for it." Eric told the desire of his son as he started the car. 

"The thing's over and he's still in the Yoda outfit! Plus, he followed me into the ladies' room."

Holder grinned. "Yeah, I've tried that trick a couple of times. One time, Pez and I-" Chase hit him in arm, Parker threw a cup at him, and Eric threw a comic. "Ow, damn it, guys!"

*

****

Point Place, Wisconsin

Forman Driveway

Sept. 7, 2003

5:00 p.m.

Both the Forman car and the Forman jeep parked in the drive way at five o'clock that Sunday evening. Everyone got out and the chatting about the weekend started. Eric and Donna hugged and started asking about the con and the interviews. Eric noticed Vista sadly walk into the house and asked what was wrong.

"She got her first crush this weekend. She got a crush on the piano man." Donna filled her husband in as they walked in the house. 

Eric's reply could be heard all the way in the drive way. "Wait, she fell for Billy Joel!? Billy Joel was at the mall?!"

Parker and Chase got out of the car and went to the back to get Chase's bag. Another weekend gone and they were still no closer to being more then friends. Parker got the bag and handed it to Chase. 

"Thanks. Oh," she reached into the bag and pulled a comic out. "I got that Mark Millar guy to sign this for you." she handed it to him. "It's the first issue of "Ultimate X-Men", that's okay, right?"

Without thinking Parker grabbed the girl and wrapped her in a huge hug. "Oh my God, thank you!" He released her and looked down at the comic in black marker it read: **Here's hoping you get a clue.-Mark Millar.** He looked up at Chase. "Oh, I have a clue." Chase smiled. "I have a clue that this is going in a picture frame in my bedroom. My Dad is going to be so jealous!" 

Chase glared at him, huffed and walked toward the street. "Chase?" He looked from the sliding door to Chase's retreating form. He really wanted to go after her, but he also really wanted to rub the signed comic in his Dad's face. He'd go to her house after they ate. Running as fast as he could, Parker went into the house screaming. "Dad, you'll never guess what I got!"

Pez stood by the Forman car, waiting for Jon to get her bags. Holder saw her and felt himself feeling a little better. There was his Pez, his Pezzy, his little buddy. The truth was he felt bad about the way he had behaved all weekend. 

Sure, Pez was pretty, in that exotic sort of way. And yeah, she was charming and cute in a quirky way. And, so what if she had shiny and dark hair? And what if she had eyes that you could get lost in? She was Pez! She was still the little girl that was obsessive over candy and that was scared of Alf and the guy from the oatmeal box. Pez was supposed to be his little buddy, **_not_** his love interest. 

Using his "sexy" walk, (which was mostly his normal walk, just with a more girly sway) Holder walked over to the car. "Hey, Pez. How was your weekend?"

"Good, good." she grinned from ear to ear. "The new mall has six candy stores." she held up a large paper bag. "I brought some home for my Dad and sisters."

"Nice." He nodded approvingly at the bag. Now, it was time to see if she had been just as sad as he had. "So, uh, had fun?"

Pez smiled that dreamy smile she used when she was thinking about things she liked. "Yeah, lots." Pez looked over at Jon, who was now standing by the bushes that separated his house and Parker's. "Oh, Jon and I figured out why your so crazy about me."

"I am not!" Holder yelled, making his voice go really high and girly. He groaned slightly and looked away from a laughing Jon. He focused on Pez. "Okay, why?"

Pez cleared her throat a little and said in a very serious tone. "The sons of Kelso will always love and lust for the daughters of Fez." Holder blinked. "Okay, Michael dated Candy, yes? Alexander dated Kit-Kat, right? Allan lusted after both Candy and Kit-Kat. Bruce will lust after or date Cookie. Maybe even Brownie." Pez paused and thought for a second. "Or Vi might lust after Brownie. I cannot say."

That was all true. His older brothers did have a thing for Pez's older sisters. But that meant nothing. "But, I don't lust after you." He tried to sound firm.

Pez really didn't believe him. "Okay, buddy." she patted him on the shoulder. "I have to get going. You would not believe the numbers I got. Without you with me, I have learned a few things. One-I am very charming. Two-I am a little slutty." She looked back at Jon then back at Holder. "Jon and I are going to the Hub to go through the numbers and see whose the best. Bye." With that Pez turned and she and Jon began to walk away. 

Holder waited three whole seconds before running after them. "Wait, I could help to!"

*

Later that night, Donna and Eric sat on the sofa in their living room. They were facing each other and talking about the weekend. 

"I still can't believe my own son got Mark Millar's autograph. I had to spend the whole time signing books for people that love me and my work." He paused and thought about it. "Yeah, it's a fair trade." 

Donna smiled proudly at her husband. He was just so cute. "He did say he'd let you hold the comic when he gets his car. So, you'll be holding that baby in two to three years."

Eric nodded. "True. But I want to know more about this piano man. Our daughter fell in love with Billy Joel?" He raised an eyebrow. "Isn't he a little old for her?"

Donna hit him lightly on the arm. "She got a crush on the young man that played the piano at the mall."

"Well, that's not a good job. She'd have to be married to the guy that played at the mall. She'd be Vista Guy-Who-Plays-At-Mall. Her name is already strange as it is. They'd have to live in the mall. They'd sleep on those little beds at J.C. Penny's or Sears. They'd have to eat at the food court." He flip his wrist. "Not a good way to live." Donna laughed a little before leaning over and kissing him, mostly to shut him up. 

the end


	4. Saturday, Boring Saturday

****

A/N: I just want to thank all my reviewers. It's so nice of you to review. Glad to see some people are becoming Parker/Chase, 'shippers; this chapter should make you guys happy.

Addition: Dire Straits owns the lyrics to Romeo and Juliet. All other songs are also owned by their respective people. I also own none of the characters from T70s, nor am I making money off of this. 

****

Chapter 4- Saturday, Boring Saturday 

****

Point Place, Wisconsin

September 13, 2003

8:15 p.m.

The Forman Basement

It was just another boring Saturday night in Point Place Wisconsin. The gang sat around the Forman basement, as usual, and for one of the first times they were all bored. Parker, Pez, and Chase sat on the sofa while Vista sat on the arm closest to the lawn chair, Holder sat in the lawn chair and Jon sat in his chair. They were all staring at the television and watching MTV and a "Real World" repeat.

"Okay," Holder said slowly. "I have a question."

"What else is new?" Jon asked before picking a comic off the small table to his left. The others laughed a little.

"No, I really have a question." He paused to make sure the others were listening and when he was sure they were he went on. "They're in Vegas, right?" Chase nodded a little. "Well, were the hell is Roy and that other gay guy? And the tigers? I want to see the tigers."

"Holder, just because they're in Vegas, doesn't mean they're with the gay guys and the tigers." Jon filled Holder in before opening the comic and reading. 

"Oh." The pretty boy looked down at his nails thoughtfully. Without warning, he leaped from his chair, causing Vista to jump. Holder grinned happily. "I have an idea!"

Pez made a face. "Ay, this isn't like the time you had that idea and I ended up naked and on that public bus?" Everyone stared at her. "What?"

Parker shook his head thoughtfully. "Anyway, what's your idea?"

"We should play a game! Yeah, we all write things that we could do and then we split into boy/girl groups of two. Then, we have to pick a thing and we have to do it. Then, at midnight-thirty, we come back here and talk about it. Think about it, anything is better then sitting here." Holder paused to chance his breath. "So?"

"As summer camp as that sounds, I'm going to have to pass." Jon said before turning a page in the comic. 

"I agree," Chase seconded. "it just sounds to summer camp."

Holder stared at his friends. He had thought his idea was gold, but they didn't. Agh, it was always like that. He looked over at Pez, who had been really quiet. She'd say yes to his idea. She had to. "Pez?"

Pez looked up at him, he eyes wide. "I...um...okay. As long as I don't end up naked again."

"Great! Parker, Vista?"

Parker sighed. Holder wasn't going to let this go and he really didn't want to spend all night listening to him. "Fine." Parker looked at Jon and then at Chase. "Let's just do it, guys. We can always pretend to do the things but really just hang out." 

Holder made a girly noise. "I'm right here!"

Jon flipped another page. "Just get some paper and a pen, stupid."

****

Ten minutes later:

Parker reached into the baseball cap and pulled out a piece of paper. He opened it and looked down at the name: Chase. Parker felt himself grin. He reached into another baseball cap and pulled out a thing: drive around till your nearly out of gas. Perfect. He could be alone with Chase for three hours and thirty-five minutes. Nothing could stop him from kissing her now. 

Chase leaned over and looked at the piece of paper. "Wait, how can we drive around when neither of us has a car?"

Well, maybe that.

"You can borrow our Dad's car." Vista told them from her perch on the sofa's arm. 

Parker looked toward Vista and mouthed a 'thanks'. Man, he loved his sister. "Yeah, we can use the car. No problem." He and Chase went up the stairs. 

Vista got off the sofa and reached into the hat: Holder. She groaned a little. "Why do I have to be with Holder?" 

Jon chuckled. "Think of it this way, the smartest person goes with the dumbest. It evens out." He and Pez exchanged a high-five. 

Holder huffed and went to the lawn chair.

Vista just glared before picking something out of the other hat. She read it out loud. "Go to the mall and look for chicks. When it closes drive around and look for chicks." 

She whirled to her side to look at Holder. "I'm not doing that."

The older boy stood and took her by the hand. "You picked it, sweet thing." He grinned happily. "Now lets go look for girls." Holder nearly ran out the side door, dragging a slightly pissed Vista behind him. 

Jon and Pez exchanged a look before Jon reached into the hat. The piece of paper read: Free. 

"You want to go to my Mom's job? We could sit on the washer and drier and watch tv?" Pez asked Jon. 

Jon shrugged. "Yeah, okay."

*

****

Point Place Mall

9:05 p.m.

The Food Court

Vista glared angrily at Holder as she drummed her fingers on their table. They had arrived at the mall at 8:45 and it had taken him fifteen minutes to get kicked out of the 'Victoria's Secret', the lady's department in 'Sears' and the ladies department in 'J. C. Penny.' Sure, he had bought her a banana milkshake to make up for it, but that still didn't make the fact that they had been kicked out because he had tried to get women to try on nighties. 

"You just had to ask them, didn't you?" Vista questioned him with an annoyed look. "Why did you have to ask them?!"

Holder shrugged and gave a slightly confused look. "I don't know! I-It's like I see a beautiful girl and I want to see her in a nightie or something." He hung his head slightly. "I can't seem to help it."

"You're a horn dog." It was a phrase she never used and that's how he knew she was upset with him. She sighed and leaned toward him. "You need to try harder to be less of a horn dog or no one will never take you seriously." Vista smiled at him and he smiled back. Once she knew she had made him feel a little better, she kicked him in the leg. He grabbed his leg under the table and let out a small cry. "And you need to stop acting like a horn dog, horn dog!" With that said, she crossed her arms, leaned into her chair, and glared at him. Feeling uncomfortable, Holder just looked down at his milkshake. 

*

****

Point Place

10:01 p.m.

Mt. Hump

Parker Forman and the girl called Chase sat in his father's car. They had decided that driving around town was a waste of gas, so they had parked at Mt. Hump. Parker was quick to point out that it was *not* to make-out, but rather to save gas and gas money. They sat uncomfortably in the car and listened to the moans around them. They glanced at each other a couple of times before Parker quickly reached over and turned the radio on. 

//Now in Venia, there's ten pretty women. 

There's a shoulder were death comes to cry.//

Chase and Parker exchanged a nervous look and Parker quickly changed the station. 

//I like big butts and I cannot lie!//

Chase quickly changed the station and made a disgusted face. 

//A love struck Romeo sings a street serenade  
Laying everybody low with a love song that he made  
Finds a convenient street light steps out of the shade  
Says something like you and me babe how about it?//

Both sixteen year olds smiled and awkwardly leaned back to listen.

*

****

Natural Beauty

11:04 p.m.

The Dryer Room

Pez and Jon sat on the washer and dryer in the dryer room on Pez's mom's beauty parlor. In between them was a large bag of sorted candy and in front of them was a tiny television. They watched with interested as an infomercial ran on late night television. 

The guy on the television was in a kitchen and was happily going on about his new break-through product. It would make cooking easier and faster; two very large plus for a family on the go. 

"Set it and forget about it!" Pez, Jon, and the guy on the television said as the guy in the infomercial put a chicken onto his product. Pez laughed and put another candy into her mouth. This was good times. 

*

****

The Hub

11:15 p.m.  


Holder had decided that the Hub would be the best place to look for girls. He had literally dragged Vista into the place and sat her at a table in the very center on the restaurant/hang out. Now, the two of them sat at a table in the mist of all the other Point Place students. They were supposed to be looking for girls. Supposed to, only the person that wanted to was only looking at one girl.

Vista looked up from her fries to see Holder staring at her. He blushed and quickly looked away. Vista briefly wondered if he remembered what they were supposed to be doing. In all of his seventeen years, Holder had never given up the pursuit of looking for girls. "Holder, what's wrong?"

Holder sighed in a very overdramatic way. He reached out for Vista's hands, but she moved them away. "I think you're cool." She gave him an 'ok' look and he sighed. "I know I mess up a lot, but I think I'll do better one day."

Vista gave her friend a small smile. "I know you will." She paused. Keeping her sweet smile, she spoke frankly. "Now get your foot away from my leg." 

He smiled coyly and kept the foot where it was. Vista kicked Holder in the leg. 

*   
**Point Place**

11:21 p.m.

Mt. Hump

//over you. I'm never over  
over you. something about you  
It's just the way you move  
the way you move me//

They sat there, very uncomfortable and surrounded by a lot of horny teenagers. They couldn't take it anymore. One of them just had to crack-fast. If someone didn't say something, they were both sure they'd explode.

"This is stupid!" Parker nearly screamed. He moved his body to face Chase. "We're just two people, two friends, parked at Mt. Hump."

Chase raised her eyebrow. "Just friends? You see me as just a friend?"

Parker wasn't sure what to say to that. If he said no, it could ruin their whole friendship. If he said yes, it could make a mess out of everything. He flipped his wrist. "Of course! W-we're friends. Good friends."

Chase got this look on her face. She looked like she might kill Parker; Parker moved away from her. "Just friends. Fine." She rolled her eyes and turned the radio up.

*

****

Natural Beauty

11:30 p.m.

The Dryer Room

Back at Natural Beauty, Pez and Jon were still eating candy and watching late night television. Jon noticed that his watch read 11:30, finally this stupid and pointless exercise was about to end.

"Hey man, we should be getting back to the basement." He hopped off the dryer. "Come on, we can watch t.v. there." 

"Ok, let me just-" Pez trailed off as the opening credits to her favorite movie came on the screen. _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory _was about to play! "Jon." She gave him puppy-dog eyes.

"No, Pez. Come on, you own this freaking movie." He really wanted to go. "Pez-"

"We stay Jon." Jon started to leave. "I said we stay!" Jon looked afraid and quickly jumped back onto the dryer. 

They could stay, but just for ten more minutes.

*

****

Holder's "Love Van"

11:45 p.m.

They were going back to the basement, because they had fulfilled their job. They had looked for girls, only they also ended up finding new ground between them. Vista now knew that Holder could be mature and Holder now knew that Vista could kick. They listened to the music and both found the song described their new friendship. 

"Hey Holder, you have a lot of growing up to do. But, I think you'll turn out okay."

Holder smiled. "Thanks. You know, you're really mature. I think I'd like to end up a little like you."

Vista nodded. "Hey Holder, how long will this mature out-look last?"

"You know me Vis, it won't last long. I give it till we get back to the basement."

Vista smiled slightly. "Yeah." She turned up the radio.

*

****

Point Place

11:41 p.m.

Mt. Hump

The tension in the car could have been cut with a knife. They both sat silent, staring straight ahead. 

Finally, Chase whirled in her seat to face Parker. "Just friends? That's it?!"

It was at that moment they both realized the song they had started out with was playing again. 

// Juliet says hey it's Romeo you nearly gimme a heart attack  
He's underneath the window she's singing hey la my boyfriend's back//

"Y-yeah. W-we're us, Chase." He tried to smile, but all that came was a tiny grin. "Right?"

  
//You shouldn't come around here singing up at people like that  
Anyway what you gonna do about it?//

Chase looked sadly at Parker. Why didn't he get it? Really, all the signs were there. "But, just a friend? We're just friends?" Parker nodded. "You suck Forman."

//Juliet the dice was loaded from the start  
And I bet and you exploded into my heart//

"Excuse me?" 

  
//And I forget the movie song  
When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong Juliet?//

"Have you not seen the signals for the last four months? Have I been coming on to myself?" She sighed, clearly irritated. 

Parker couldn't help but smile. Chase had never been this irritated at him and it was sort of funny to watch her roll her eyes and make awesome hand movements. "I hadn't noticed. How could you not have mine? W-wait, you've been coming on to me? When? A-are you doing it now?"  
  
//You can fall for pretty strangers and the promises they hold  
You promised me everything you promised me thick and thin  
Now you just say oh Romeo yeah you know I used to have a scene with him//  
  


"Not right now, you're pissing me off right now." She rolled her eyes again. "I'm just trying to get you to understand that I like you and I know you like me. I know you more then like me." Her voice had gotten lower and she was staring at him with this look. This sweet look that said, yes she wouldn't mind kissing him.

  
//I can't do everything but I'd do anything for you  
I can't do anything except be in love you//  


Parker sat straighter and all he could do was stare at Chase. Sure, Vista had told him that Chase liked him, but that was different then actually hearing it. "I-I just want you to like me. Like in _Star Wars-_" Chase gave him a small look. "Right. Um, Chase, I like you, I more then like you."

//All I do is kiss you through the bars of a rhyme  
Juliet I'd do the stars with you any time//  


Chase smiled happily and leaned into him. Parker leaned closer to Chase and before he knew it, his lips were on hers.   
  
//A love struck Romeo sings a streetsuss serenade  
Laying everybody low with a love song that he made  
finds a convenient streetlight steps out of the shade  
Says something like you and me babe how about it?//

*

****

Natural Beauty

1:30 a.m.

The Dryer Room

Pez couldn't believe her luck. TBS was having a 24 hour _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory _marathon. It was as if the Gods themselves had smiled down on her. She watched the screen with child-like wonder as the fat German boy was sucked into the tube. A whole river of chocolate, oh she'd sure as hell pay for that!

Jon began to move off the dryer and without even looking up, Pez grabbed his sleeve. "I said we stay!" Jon groaned and moved back onto the dryer. 

-The end-

Next Time: 'Holding Hugs, Hugging, and Other Things That Start With 'H''-Parker is finally ready to ask Chase out on a real date. So, Jon and Holder help him get ready by teaching the basic dating dos and don'ts. Meanwhile, Pez tries to teach Chase how to act on a real date. Also, Donna and Eric get a phone call from the school about Vista and they fear she is not doing well. 


	5. Holding Hands, Hugging, and Other Stuff ...

****

A/N: I wanted to thank all the reviewers. Someone wanted to know who was who's kids, so:

Eric and Donna Forman:

Callie L. Forman (20)

Parker L. Forman (16)

Vista M. Forman (14)

Steven and Jackie Hyde:

Jon Steven Jack Red Hyde (16)

Paige Katherine Donna Erica Hyde (11)

William Leo Hyde (6)

Eric Jack Hyde (6)

Fez and Laurie:

Candy Katherine (20)

Kit-Kat Sarah (19)

Pez Marie (16)

Cookie Sue (11)

Brownie Anne (6)

Kelso and Brooke:

Michael Holder Kelso (21)

Allan Michael Holder Kelso (20)

Alexander Michael Holder Kelso (19)

Wesley Michael Holder Kelso (17)

Bruce Michael Holder Kelso (12)

Vi Michelle Holder Kelso (5) 

Chapter 5: Holding Hands, Hugging, and Other Stuff That Starts With 'H'

Point Place, Wisconsin

September 20th, 2003

2:45 p.m.

Forman Kitchen 

Fourteen year old Vista Forman walked into her kitchen from her driveway and went straight to the icebox. She took out a can of Pepsi just as the phone rang. Vista knew who it was and what it was about. She also knew she was the one that had to answer the phone. Moving faster then she knew she could, Vista went to the phone and answered. 

"Hello? Yes, this is she. Yes, yes I did." A look of sadness crossed her face. "Yes sir, I understand. I knew what would happen when I did it, sir. My parents? I-I'll let them know. I promise." Vista hung up. Taking a deep breathe, she walked back outside.

*

****

Forman Basement

September 20th, 2003

5:15 p.m.

'Life' was by far everyone's favorite game. It allowed them to get more money then their friends and to lord it over them. Holder, Jon, and Parker played 'Life' in the basement that same afternoon.

Holder looked lovely down at his career card. "I can't believe I'm a doctor."

Jon made a face. "Neither can I." He looked down at his career card. "And I'm stuck being a cop."

They both glanced over at Parker for his comment on his career as a computer guy. Parker sucked his lips in before speaking. "I kissed Chase a few days ago."

The statement hung in the air for a few moments. Parker Forman had kissed Chase? This was news. It was a well known fact that the two liked each other, but no one thought they'd ever act on it. 

"Is that why she and Pez have been giggling in corners for the last few days?" Jon mused. He leaned back in his chair. "I thought it was a girl thing."

Holder nudged Parker in the side. "I can't believe you kept this from us. Details, man."

Parker looked between his two best friends and shrugged. "I-I, uh, it was just a kiss. We kissed and I brought her home. We really haven't spoken since then."

"Weak, Forman. But, that does explain why she hasn't been around much."

Holder laughed. "Maybe you're a bad kisser, Parker."

"I am not! It's just a very confusing time for the both of us."

"Confusing because you're a bad kisser?" Holder questioned. He and Jon exchanged a high-five. "You suck at kissing. You're a sucky kisser. You-" Jon threw a plastic car at Holder. "Ow, my eye!"

Parker gave his two friends a look and wondered why he was friends with them. "I'm thinking of asking Chase out on a real date. Something with just the two of us where we can hang out and be alone."

Holder, who know had his right hand over his right eye smiled happily. "Project!"  


Jon raised an eyebrow at Holder. "You are such a woman."   


*

****

Forman Driveway

September 20th, 2003

5:25 p.m.

Pez and Chase sat in the two chairs by the sliding doors of the Forman driveway around that same time. Pez had heard about the kiss the night it happened and it had been the main topic of conversation for the last few days. Pez was thrilled that Chase and Parker had finally acted on their feelings. Chase wasn't so sure. 

"I passed Park in the hall today. I said 'Hey, Parker. Do you want to have lunch together today?' And he said: 'I'm busy.' That was all!" Chase leaned deeper into the lawn chair. "He's an ass."

"He looks nothing like a donkey." Pez stated in a confused tone. 

"No," Chase sighed. "Pez. Pez, he's an _ass_. Not an ass."

"Ohh. Yes, I'm confused by that." Pez shrugged lightly. "However, there are more important things to worry about. Like, why haven't you two talked. Or gone on a date. A date would be the next step."

Chase groaned. "The idiot hasn't asked me." She folded her hands over her chest. "I think he's nervous I'll say no. But, I won't. 'Cause I want to go on a date. It's the whole reason I let him kiss me! I mean, have I been working toward nothing this whole time?"

"It would appear that way. But, if he were to ask you on a date, would you know how to behave?" Pez turned in her chair to look at Chase. "First dates are important."

"I know." Chase looked around nervously, not wanting anyone to hear. "Pez, could you maybe help me out with that? I…I've never been on a _real_ date before."

Pez smiled sweetly. "Project!"

*

****

Hyde Backyard

September 20th, 2003

7:45 p.m.

The house and backyard had once belonged to Bob and now it belonged to Steven and Jackie Hyde. Jon, his younger sister, and all the other kids used to play in the backyard when they were little. Now, it was pretty much used for Jackie and Hyde to make-out.

Jon Hyde sat on the bench with Holder Kelso. Between them was a bowl of popcorn and in front of them was Parker Forman. Parker stood there, wearing his best slacks and his favorite button down shirt. Around his neck was a necklace and six of his fingers had rings on. He looked like a teenage Bob. 

"You look like a teenaged Bob." Holder remarked. "I mean, you really look like Bob. You are his grandson, but_ damn _man."

Jon nodded. "You look like an idiot. Like a skinny, overly geeky, jewelry wearing idiot."

Parker looked down at his outfit and then back up at his friends. "I do not! I look classy." He noticed their looks. "Don't I?"

"Nope."

"Sorry, man. Let's try another outfit." Jon looked toward the house. "Hey, get out here!" 

The backdoor opened and an eleven year old girl walked outside. She was very short and petit. The girl's hair was dirty blond and curled. Her outfit was the latest in pre-teen fashion and she was carrying a large suitcase. 

"No…no." Parker backed away. "You are not letting your little sister give me a fashion makeover." 

"Now," Paige Katherine Donna Erica Hyde started. She was completely ignoring Parker. "I went over to your room and got out your best outfits." Paige put down the suitcase and opened it up. All there eyes peered into it; there was only two pairs of pants and a shirt. "The rest were ugly or geeky." Paige looked Parker over. "You look like an idiot. Like a skinny, overly geeky, jewelry wearing idiot."

"I…" Parker sighed sadly. "look like a skinny, overly geeky, jewelry wearing idiot. Okay, Paige give me a new outfit." The others smiled. 

*

****

Forman Kitchen

September 20th, 2003

8:05 p.m. 

Donna Forman and Jackie Hyde sat at the kitchen table, the Forman message machine between them. Just five minutes before they had come in to hear the end of a message from the high school principle. It was about Vista and apparently something important had happened to Vista and Donna and Eric were supposed to call the school Monday morning. Only Vista hadn't said anything about it. This, of course, made Donna worried. What had happened to Vista and why hadn't she said anything?

"Look Donna," Jackie started. "maybe she just got into trouble? Like she did when Holder spray painted that locker."

Donna thought about it for a moment before shrugging. "No, I think it's something else." A look of worry crossed her face. "Maybe she's doing badly?"

"Who's doing badly?" Eric asked as he and Hyde entered from the living room.

"Vista. She's flunking out and her principle called to tell you." Jackie blurred out. Donna glared. "Well, you said." 

Hyde grinned sweetly at his wife before moving over to sit beside her. "How do you even know?"

Donna pressed the machine. A moment later Mr. Bolling's filled the kitchen. "Mr. And Mrs. Forman, this is Mr. Bolling. I'm calling in regards to Vista. She's done something, which you two should know about. Please call me first thing Monday morning." The message ended and the four adults were silent for a second. 

"He sounds upset." Hyde comment. "Like she finally got bored with being freakishly smart and started getting Fs."

"No," Eric waved a dismissive hand. "she wouldn't do that."

Jackie gasped suddenly. "Maybe she's become a slut?! I always said she was to cute to be that smart." 

Donna glared at her best friend. "She hasn't become a slut and she hasn't gotten bored." She glanced up at Eric. "What do you think, honey?"

"Uh," Eric paused for a second. "I…don't really know. We could ask her."

"Ask who?" Vista asked as she walked into the kitchen from the driveway. 

"Vista, honey, how's school?" Eric asked carefully. Everyone stared at Vista. "Is it good?"

"Uh…" Vista looked at them. She was a little nervous by it all. "it's nice. Bye!" She quickly rushed back outside. 

Hyde nodded to himself. "She's so done something."

Donna and Eric exchanged a nervous glanced. Vista was their smart kid. She couldn't not be the smart kid anymore. The next day and a half would be super long. 

*

****

Forman Basement

September 21st, 2003

9:56 a.m.

Parker walked down stairs and into the basement to find Jon and Holder waiting for him. Today they were going to start on the 'dos' and don'ts' of the dating scene. Jon and Holder had both been on dates, so they would know how to act. Parker didn't want to be a loser on the most important date ever. 

"Okay," Jon said. "we start with the dos. Get down here, Forman." Parker did as he was told. "We start with what you say when you ask her. What are you planning to say."

Parker felt himself grown nervous. "Uh, Chase would you like to go out with me sometimes? Like, on a date.?" He moved from foot to foot and dreaded what Holder and Jon would have to say. 

"No!" Holder yelled in Parker's face. "So wrong. You say something smooth and aloof. Like 'Hey, Chase. You have a thang, I have a thang. Let's get together and make-out sometime.'" 

Parker made a face. "I'm not saying that."

"Okay, then say: 'Hi, I might be at the Hub tonight. You might be there?' It's cool enough and leaves room for a conversation." Jon suggested. Parker couldn't see through Jon's sunglasses, but he was sure Jon's eyes were laughing at him. 

"Why can't I just ask her out like a normal person?"

"Because," Holder stated overdramatically. "it's not cool. Chase is cool. You have to not be yourself to get her to go out with you." 

"Be she likes me."

"Trust us, she'll like a cooler you much better." Jon assured his friend. "Now, there are three main rules that you should always follow on a date."

Holder leaned against the back of the sofa. "Rule number one," he cleared his throat. "_never _pay the girl a direct complement. _Always _generalize. An example would be 'You look hot.' But never tell her 'You have pretty eyes.'"

Parker nodded to himself. It sounded easy so far.

Jon sat down in his chair. "You know real number two. Never directly ask a girl out. And while on a date _never _say 'Would you like…' say 'I'm getting a…' and let her say what she wants. If she doesn't say anything, she doesn't want anything."

Parker raised an eyebrow. That rule didn't sound all that nice. 

"Rule three is the whole reason for dating, the good-night kiss. Get the good night kiss, never settle for a hug." Holder gave the thought a disgusted look. "Also, if asked if you'll call, don't say 'Yeah, tomorrow.' 'Cause it's rude to lie to a girl.-"

"You are such a girl." Jon interpreted with a small scoff. 

"Like I was saying, just say 'Yeah, I'll do that.'" Holder finished. 

"Oh yeah, and don't be a wimp. Be a man. Thank you can handle it, Forman?"

Parker nodded to himself. "Yeah, yeah I think so. It should be easy. No problem." He smiled, but he really wasn't so sure. 

*

****

Forman Living Room 

September 21st, 2003

10:06 a.m.

They were now on a mission. It was clear they could not go another day without knowing what was going on with Vista and they were on a mission to find out the truth. Donna and Eric Forman sat in their living room with Steven and Jackie Hyde. They waited for the truth. 

Vista walked down the stairs and looked at the four adults. "H-hi." 

"Vista," Donna began as she got up off the couch. "do you have something to tell Daddy and me?"

"No." Vista started toward the door. "I don't."

"Yes you do." Hyde said from his spot in the large chair. 

"A big something. Are you a slut now?" Jackie questioned from her spot on Hyde's lap.

"Hyde and Jackie!" Donna hissed. 

"They didn't mean it, Vis." Eric told his daughter. 

Vista had made it to the door, but her parents were right on top of her and Hyde and Jackie were watching from the chair. She took a deep breath. "You can't judge me!" The four adults looked confused. "You two," she pointed at Hyde and Jackie. "Have a daughter obsessed with beanie babies and a son that always wears sunglasses from 1976, that's not natural! And you two," she pointed at her parents. "have a comic book shirt wearing son, who can't even ask a girl out on a date! Deal with them before me, please!" With that outburst, Vista ran into the den. 

"Well, now I think she's on the drugs." Eric stated as they all heard the basement door shut. Donna hit him on the arm. "Donna!" 

*

****

Forman Basement

September 21st, 2003

1:46 p.m.

The guys had left the basement an hour before and had left it to Pez and Chase. Pez had decided that as the only girl in the group, besides Vista, it was up to her to teach Chase how to act on a real date. Pez figured they would just cover the basic stuff. She had put the lawn chair and the other chair really close to the coffee table; it would be the model of a table at the Hub. Pez sat in the old chair and Chase sat in the lawn chair.

"Okay," Pez began. "I'll be Parker and you be you." She swallowed a few times and her voice sounded slightly deeper. "My Chase, you look lovely this evening."

"Uh-thank you?" Chase was weirded out by it. "Parker, you look nice to."

"Thank you. I am wearing my _Star Wars _shirt. I love those movies. I talk about them all the time, you know. I love them almost as much as I love you." Pez laughed to herself. "Oh, Parker, you are a clever one."

"Uh, Pez…"

"Yes?" Pez's voice was normal again. 

"You're not doing a very good job of being Parker." Chase smiled slightly. "But, thanks for trying."

Pez looked upset. She quickly stood up. "I see. I try to help and you turn on me. Good day!"

"Pez-"

"I said good day!" The teen girl headed toward the stairs, but stopped and turned back around. "Oh, I cannot leave you like this." She went back to her seat. "Maybe you should just dress slutty?"

Chase thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I think you're right." 

*

****

Forman Living Room 

September 22, 2003

5:44 a.m.

Eric and Donna sat on the couch in their living room and waited for their youngest daughter to come down for school. They just couldn't wait anymore and they had to know what was doing on with her. 

Vista slowly crept down the stairs and was about to open the door when Eric appeared from behind her and turned her around. 

"Finally, there is no escaping. Tell us what we want to know and Mr. Skeeter won't get hurt." Eric explained. Vista's eyes widened in horror as Donna walked over. Donna held a brown stuff bear in her hands; the bear was tied with an old phone cord and their was a napkin around its mouth. 

"Mr. Skeeter?" Vista asked in a small voice. "What have you done to him?!"

"Nothing." Donna answered innocently. "And he'll continue to have nothing happen to him if you just answer our questions."

"Why is Mr. Bollings calling? Are you in trouble? Have you finally gone over the deep end?"

Vista rolled her eyes. "Tsk, no. Just call him and ask. And give me back Mr. Skeeter!" She reached out for it but Donna moved away. "Okay okay, I'm not in trouble. I-last May I applied for a scholarship to Cheerywood." Her parents just blinked. "It's one of the best and most costly private schools in the country. Mr. Bollings called to tell me I got in."

Eric's mouth drop. "No freaking way!" He grabbed his child in a big bear hug. "That's awesome."

Donna joined the hug. "So, what's the problem?"

Vista broke away and looked down at her shoes. The last thing she wanted to do was disappoint her parents. "It's nowhere near Point Place." She watched as their faces fell. "It's in northern California. The scholarship starts next semester and I have to have an answer my midterm. I'm still thinking about it."

"You should." Donna said. "And we'll be here to help you decide."

"Thanks. Just don't tell the others, okay?" Vista took her bear back.

Eric hugged her again. "Okay. I'm just so glad you're still the smart kid!" 

*

****

Forman Basement 

September 22, 2003

5:50 a.m.

Chase sat in Jon's usual chair and waited for Parker. Today was the day; Parker was going to ask her out! She had traded in her usual punkish outfit for one of Pez's tight pants and small shirt. She heard footsteps and turned her head to watch Parker, who was dressed in his 'someone's dead/someone's getting married' outfit. 

"Who died?" Chase questioned as she stood and went to stand by the washer. 

"No one." Parker quickly answered. "I just wanted to look nice at school today." He sniffed. "Why do you smell like candy?"

"I'm wearing Pez's cloths." Chase confessed. 

There was an awkward pause. "So…today after school I might go to the Hub. You know, just to see who's there." Chase nodded. "Yeah, if I see you, I might say 'hi'."

"Might?" Chase raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't you say hi?"

Parker looked confused and flustered. "I-I-I don't know! Because I'm cool?"

Chase chewed on her lower lip in thought for a moment. "Have you been talking to Jon?"

"Maybe."

Chase gasped. "You have!"

"So? You're wearing Pez's clothing!"

"So?" Chase gasped again. "You're wearing your 'someone's dead/someone's getting married' outfit. You let Holder dress you!"

"Actually Paige." Parker confessed with a blush. 

They stood in silence for a moment. 

"Oh Lord, they're ruining you asking me out on our first date." Chase told Parker with a small sigh. Parker just blinked. "Y-you are going to ask me, right?"

"Y-yeah, uh, Chase, you want to go to the Hub with me after school today?"

Chase smiled nervously but happily. "Yes, I'd love to."

Parker returned the nervous smile. "Okay then."

"Okay." 

Parker reached out and took Chase's hand. "I'm really glad you said yes." 

"We are to." Pez's voice said from behind the shower curtain. Parker and Chase looked over to see Pez, Holder, and Jon step out from the shower curtain. 

Parker glared at them. "What were you three doing back there?"

Holder shrugged lightly. "Spying to make sure you did it right."

"You didn't." Jon filled in. 

"Yeah, you suck at asking Chase out. You're a sucky asker, you-" Jon hit Holder. "Ow, my eye! Dam it, Jon!" 

*

****

The Hub

September 22, 2003

3:00 p.m.

After school, Parker and Chase sat together at a table. They held hands and stared into each other's eyes. The young couple was going for romance, but they were spending all their time trying to ignore the whispers that were coming from the booth/table near by. Vista, Jon, Pez, and Holder were all sitting there and they were watching them.

"Why won't he kiss her?" Holder asked in a loud whisper. 

"Shut up, you'll ruin it for him." Jon whispered back in an equally loud whisper. 

Pez slurped on her drink. "He should just grab her and do it."

"Shush," Vista whispered. "they might be trying for some romance."

"Screw romance." Holder leaned over the table. "Parker! Parker! Parker!" Parker tried to ignore him. "Kiss her, man!"  


"Shut up!" Jon hissed. 

Parker and Chase tried to ignore them. Parker smiled nervously and leaned in to kiss Chase-

"Finally!" Holder threw his hands up and let them fall onto the table. 

Vista hit him in the arm. "You'll ruin it!"

Pez shook her head sadly. "That's not the way to do it."

"You'll ruin the date." Vista whispered. 

Jon nodded to himself. "Oh yeah, now we're talking. Go on, Forman, be a man."

"Yeah, Forman." Holder seconded. He and Jon exchanged a high-five as Parker and Chase kissed at the other table. 

****

Next:

Chapter 6: Weekend Lovin': Callie Forman comes home for the weekend and brings Kit-Kat and Candy with her. This causes everyone to be miserable as they, along with the older Kelso boys, take over the basement. Parker and Chase explore their new relationship. Jon and Vista look for Jon's first car. 


	6. Weekend Lovin'

****

Chapter 6: Weekend Lovin'

****

Point Place, Wisconsin

October 3rd, 2003

2:30 p.m.

Forman Driveway

A good game of pick-me-up was always a fun time. They were never sure if they played it right and Holder always wanted to keep score, but they had fun anyway. It was a simple game with simple rules and a simple theme; the game reminded them of a simple time they hadn't been alive to see.

Chase and Jon leaned against Holder's van as Holder and Parker played pick-me-up. Holder tossed the ball up and it gently went into the net. Parker picked it up and tossed it back to his friend. 

"I heard a rumor." Holder said as he tossed the ball into the net. He paused and no one said anything. "I said, that I heard a rumor."

Parker sighed. "What did you hear?" He put the ball under his left arm. "And it better not be that rumor about the Dodger twins again."

"But I totally saw them making out!" Everyone just looked at him. "I totally did."

"Were you dreaming?" Jon asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because it wouldn't be the first time, man."

Holder let out a small scream. "No!" He glared a bit. "I wasn't dreaming. I heard a rumor that my brothers are coming home this weekend."

"All of them?" Chase questioned nervously. The older Kelso boys were not her favorite people. Not since she developed a crush on Allan in the fourth grade and he ended up making her cry by dumping her in front of the whole school. 

Parker, who was now leaning beside Chase, put a comforting hand on her hand. "Mic, Allan, and Alex are all going to be here?" He groaned inwardly. "That is not good. Callie's coming home this weekend." 

"Callie?" Holder perked up at that thought. "Man, she is so hot."

"She's my sister!" Parker gasped. "You just keep your Kelso-self away from my sister. Stick with Fez's daughters like a normal Kelso." 

Joan chuckled. "The only thing that would make this weekend even better would be if Pez's sisters were in town this weekend." 

"They are." Pez informed the group as she walked up the driveway. "They are coming from Madison tonight." She looked nervously at the others. "They may steal my candy!" 

"Come on, Pezzy I'm sure that won't happen. They'll be too busy checking out us Kelso men." Holder smiled proudly. "You know, I've grown an inch since summer ended and I did have that birthday last month."

Pez looked sternly at Holder. "You don't know that! They could eat my candy while checking out you Kelso people! Damn them."

"Pez, they're your sisters." 

Pez glared at Chase. "I said damn them!"

Everyone was silent for a moment, slightly shocked at Pez's outburst. Finally, Jon moved away from the van. "Well, all I can see is that I'm sorry I'm going to miss the start of it. But, I'm going to not going to be around tomorrow morning." He stood up slightly. "I'm going to buy my car."

Parker slipped his hand into Chase's. "That's true, you are getting your car tomorrow. Finally, we wouldn't always have to ride around in Holder's van."

Chase made a face at that thought. "Yeah, it smells like cheese."

Holder glanced over at Pez to see if it were true and she nodded her head. The van did, strangely smell like cheese. No one was ever sure why and no one wanted to bring it up. 

"Anyway," Jon started. "I'm going to get the car and finally I'll have my own car. I won't have to use my Mom's car and do what she wants." He raised his voice to mock Jackie. "'Jon, go to the store and buy me my products.' 'Jon, take your bothers and sister to school.' 'Jon, why are you glaring at me?' 'Steven, tell Jon he can't use the car.'" Jon cleared his throat and his voice went back to normal. "She can't do that if I have my own car."

"Or, because you have your own car she can make you do more of those things." Pez mused to herself. 

Jon thought about it for a moment. "Damn, you're right." He looked around him and groaned. "I hate my life."

****

Point Place, Wisconsin

October 3rd, 2003

5:40 p.m.

Forman Living Room

The Forman family, Eric, Donna, Parker, and Vista stood in front of their front door and waited. They were waiting for the oldest Forman child, California 'Callie' Forman. Callie was a special girl, in fact she reminded a lot of people of Donna's mother. 

"Remember, to smile." Donna told them. 

"But, Mom…the last time she was here, she took me to the Hub and she forgot me." Parker reminded his mother. "She's ditzy."

"You smile!" Donna stated firmly. 

"Listen to your mother." Eric nervously told his son. "Or she'll call us sons of bitches."

Parker and Vista just exchanged a look as the door bell rang. They all smiled and Eric opened the door. Standing in the door way was a twenty year old girl with long red hair and deep brown eyes. She was tall and beautifully built. The girl was dressed in tight fitting clothing and a huge smile. "Mommy! Daddy!" Callie Forman flung herself into her dumbfounded parents and hugged them. "I've missed you two." 

"We've missed you to." Eric said as he moved away from his oldest child. He laughed nervously. "We've missed you tons."

Callie smiled cheerfully and let her parents go. "You guys all look wonderful! And little brother," she reached out and patted Parker on the head. "you've gotten so tall." Callie winked. "The girls must be coming for you now."

"Actually, no. I'm dating Chase now."

Callie winkled her nose up. "The punkish girl who lives in that trailer? Park, she stole our bottle caps."

"Just to make a necklace." Parker stated deviously. "It was a birthday gift for Vist."

Callie looked at Vista for the first time. "Vista! Look at you all…you're still short." She cocked her head to one side. "Are you at least still smart?"

"Yes." Vista told her older sister. "That really doesn't go away." Vista exchanged a look with Parker. 

Eric and Donna also exchanged a look. "Callie, come on into the kitchen and I'll make you some lunch." Donna told her daughter. 

"Yeah, and you can tell us about your life." Eric added. "And, uh, other things."

Parker and Vista watched their family go into the kitchen and waited a beat before going over to sit on the couch. They flipped on the television and started to watch it. 

"Uh, does she seem ditzy to you?" Parker asked.

"She always seems ditzy to me." Vista replied as she stood up. "I'd love to stay and see the fall out, but I've made plans to help Jon find a car."

"Whoa, whoa," Parker took her wrist. "why you?"

Vista rolled her eyes. "To make sure the price is fair." Parker looked at her. "Parker, what is the square root of 23,567?" He blinked. "It's 153.52."

"Okay, but isn't it a little late?"

"He wants me to look at the photos he's taken of the car to make sure the price is fair." Parker tried not to laugh. "Yeah, he's like his mom, only instead of shoes he's got a car problem. It's rather creepy." 

****

Point Place, Wisconsin

October 4th, 2003

1:40 p.m.

Forman Basement

Callie Forman sat on the back of the couch and sucked on a sucker and stared blankly at the television. She took the sucker out of her mouth and looked around at the other people in the basement. Next to her sat Mic Kelso and Candy Katherine. On the lawn chair sat Allan Kelso. And on the other chair sat Alex Kelso, Kit-Kat Sarah firmly in his lap. 

The Kelso boys were all between the ages of twenty-four and nineteen, with Mic being the oldest and Allan being the youngest. They were all handsome and well built men that had heavy brown hair and deep brown eyes. As for Candy and Kit-Kat, whose last name no one could pronounced, they were tall and shapely with long and semi-curly blonde hair, their skin was slightly dark, as were their eyes. The two of them had accents that seemed to make everything they said come out a little strange, but no one in the group ever noticed.

Nineteen year old Kit-Kat moved a little in twenty-one year old Alex's lap. "You see, I do not understand why they just don't vote off that idiot with the hat." Alex smiled fondly at his long time on-again, off-again girlfriend and kissed her cheek.

"No, no, they can't." Mic stated firmly. "Cause it's not that kind of island."

"I say they just tie him to a log and toss him in the ocean." Nineteen year old Allan said bitterly. He had never liked the show and had always found it stupid that a man who could make a radio out of coconuts, could not make a boat to get them off an island. That and the fact that everyone had brought so much clothing for just three hours. 

"Yes, they should. Plus, it would leave more ladies for the gay professor and the fat man." Twenty-one year old Candy stated cheerfully as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Wait." Candy mused for a moment. "Maybe that is why they keep the idiot!" Everyone took a moment to muse over this new piece of information. 

The side door of the basement flung open at that moment and Holder and Pez came walking in, followed by Parker and Chase, who were holding hands. 

"So, I guess we now know how much money is truly a butt-load." Holder was saying. He stopped short, causing the others to run into him. "NO!"

"Holder, what the hell?" Parker asked his friend. He moved a bit to see what Holder was staring at. "No! No, no, no….you can't…this is a hostile basement takeover."

Callie glanced over at her little brother. "Hey there, guys." The others in the basement also looked over at their respective brother or sister. "Looks like the _Generation X_ is home."

"Oh no." Alex whispered in a mocking tone. "Whatever shall we do?"

"You'll get out of our basement!" Holder yelled, causing his voice to squeak. "It's ours now."

"Yes," Pez seconded. "You lost all rights to it when you left." She glared down at Allan. "You are in Holder's seat."

Allan reached out and touched Pez's side. "Oh, I'm sorry. You c-could join me if you want." Allan had a crush on all three of the older girls whose last names could not be pronounced. Pez made a face and moved to the other side of Holder. 

Parker made his 'tough' face and lead Chase over to the couch. "Look, this is my basement, so me and my girlfriend are going to sit on my couch." He put Chase between Callie's legs and then sat himself between his sister's legs and Mic. It was to tight and very uncomfortable. "Everyone comfortable?" He looked over at Holder and Pez. "You two, grab a seat."

Holder and Pez exchanged a small look. They then went and found themselves seats; Holder on Candy's lap and Pez on Allan's. Allan, Kit-Kat, and Alex were now the only comfortable people in the room. 

"This is nice." Parker thought out loud. "We're all comfortable and not touching Pez in a dirty manner!" Allan looked guiltily and Pez hit him in the stomach. 

Callie sighed. "Okay, we'll leave." She made a move for Chase to move so she could get up. "But, this isn't over!"  


A moment later, the old basement crew was gone. 

Parker looked at Chase and helped her up to sit beside him. "You do know, this means war. The next time, we'll be ready."

"Yeah, Allan felt me up." Pez muttered to herself. She then smiled. "I was felt up." She grinned wide. "Totally felt up by an older man. That's just sexy."

Holder glared at his best friend. "Woman, this is war! We've got no time to think about how warm Candy's lap was or how much she wants you…" The freshly seventeen year old made a small noise. "God she's hot."

Parker held his hand up. "Guys, this is war. We need to stop thinking about sexy stuff, and get into a war mind-frame." He paused for a second. "We've got to do a circle." Chase smiled and kissed his cheek. "Yeah, I'm thinking circle."

****

Point Place, Wisconsin

October 4th, 2003

1:43 p.m.

Lou's Car Lot

Eleven miles and no car. Hyde has offered to drive Jon and Vista to the dealer, but Jon had declined and had talked about not wanting to seem weak when he met the enemy. To Jon, the dealer was the enemy and it was war. Vista had decided that the dealership was selling the car for a thousand dollars more then it was worth. That, to Jon, meant the whole place was evil and had been, somehow, taken over by the government. 

Jon stopped a few feet from the car he was looking to buy and let Vista off his back; about ten and a half miles in, she had gotten to tired to go on so he had given her a piggyback ride the rest of the way. "Okay," he paused for just a second to watch her fix her tee-shirt. "we'll go in and do this. Don't make direct eye contact, you're too young, man."

Vista scoffed lightly. "You're never too young for business." She began to walk into the lot. "I think I'll think of it as a hostile takeover. When I am President, I shall not take hostile takeovers lightly."

Jon followed her in amusement. "You're like a mini-Congressperson." He nearly laughed. "You're becoming the devil."

Vista looked back at him. "Jon, it's business. I just hope your Dad gets here soon."

"He'll be here at two. We'll need the fifteen minutes to get Lou to go down on his price." Jon confirmed. Jon gazed around the lot and let his gaze fall on the car he wanted. "There she is."

Vista watched in utter amusement as Jon made his way to the car. It was a black car from the late 1970s and Vista was pretty sure it hadn't run since the mid-1980s. She folded her arms over her hardly there chest and smiled at Jon. He was in love with the stupid car. 

"Hey there kiddos." A male voice called out from their right. The two teens turned to see a balding, over weight man in a ugly green blazer. He was Lou Thompson. And he was known for being sleazy. "What are you two doing and where's your daddies?"

Vista made a face and quickly moved behind Jon, who stood taller. "My Dad will be here in a bit. In the meantime, I want to start talking about buying this car. My friend says you're overcharging by a thousand dollars. Normally, I'd be cool with that, but not when I'm the one buying."

Lou chuckled deeply. "I see. Well, is it possible that your little friend is mistaken?"

Vista kept herself behind Jon, but glared at Lou over Jon's shoulder. "No!" Lou chuckled again. "I'm not mistaken. We checked the books and everything." Lou laughed again. She was now getting pissed. The nerve of him, questioning her math skills. "We're not wrong."

"Listen kiddos," Lou began. "my prices are right."

"Listen man, they may be right for you but they aren't right for us." Jon told Lou. "So, I think you need to lower the price."

Vista peeked out behind Jon. "Yeah!" Lou just chuckled. Vista nearly screamed. "Look, dumbass-" Jon glanced back at Vista, shocked. It was a moment before Vista was tearing into Lou.

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

October 4th, 2003

2:00 p.m.

Forman Basement

The action figure of Wolverine was in Parker's right hand and the action figure of Magneto was in Parker's left hand. They knocked against each other as Parker spoke for them. "Callie, you will not take our basement!" The Wolverine figure shook at the other one. "Ha, ha, we will never leave." Parker put the figures down and picked up a piece of paper from the floor. "I outlined the basement. When they come back, we'll have a plan." 

Pez looked over at him and giggled. "Yes, a plan. Allan felt me up and that shouldn't happen again." She shook her head. "No…no plan, man. We've got to be cool and…."

"Aloof." Holder filled in for Pez. "Yeah, Jon taught me that word." He beamed proudly at his new vocabulary word. 

Pez frowned at her best friend. "You are a loof!"

Chase sat across from Pez and watched Parker use his action figures to plan the upcoming 'battle'. Parker moved his Rogue figure around the air and then dropped it. "It's so sexy that you plan ahead." She grinned in a sexy manner. 

"Thank you, muffin." Parker winked at her. His eyes widened slightly at the look Chase was giving him. 

"So-" She didn't finish, instead she jumped on her boyfriend and started kissing him. 

Holder and Pez laughed slightly. Pez grabbed the Batman action figure and tossed it to Holder. She picked up the Superman one. "Oh, Parker…" she made the action figure dance. "You are so sexy."

Holder laughed and had his action figure move around. "Yes, but not as sexy as Holder." He had Batman jump onto Superman. 

****

Point Place, Wisconsin

October 4th, 2003

2:07 p.m.

Lou's Car Lot

Jon Hyde leaned against the car he wanted to buy with his father, Steven Hyde. Every now and then, Hyde would laugh as he and Jon heard a crash come from Lou's trailer. It still amazed him that Vista could go from a bright and sweet tempered girl to a mini-Red

In under eight seconds,. She truly was a living Hulk, that had to make Eric proud. 

The two Hyde men watched as Vista and Lou came walking out of the trailer. Vista smiled sweetly at Lou before joining the Hyde guys. 

"You're friend has convinced me to drop the price of the car." Lou muttered nervously. "I'm knocking 1200.00 dollars off." He looked to Vista who smiled sweetly. "That's okay with you?"

"That is more then okay." Jon gave Vista a small smirk. "Way to go, Hulk." Vista kicked her friend's leg. "Damn it, it was a complement."

Hyde chuckled before following Lou to sign the papers. "Come on, mini-Red and mini-me."

****

Point Place, Wisconsin

October 4th, 2003

8:20 p.m.

Forman Driveway

They had gotten the basement first, so they figured they had a right to it. They were the _New Mutants _to their parents _X-Men _after all. So, it led to reason that they disserved and should have the basement for the weekend. But, no…instead, they had been forced to the driveway. 

Candy and Alex sat in the lawn chairs, while Kit-Kat sat on Alex's lap. They were watching the other three play a short game of 'Horse.' For the last couple of hours, they had been trying to find a way to get their basement back, but they couldn't think of any really sure fire ways. Mic thought they should offer to pay them, but he was studying to be a lawyer, so they decided not to listen to him. 

Callie tossed Allan the ball before she spoke her thoughts. "We'll just have to threaten them."

"Threaten?" Mic raised an eyebrow. "How? Threaten to take away their action figures, candy, dirty magazines, bottle-cap necklaces, sunglasses, and CDs?" He shook his head. "No, thank you. The last thing I need is for Wesley to attack me in my sleep."

"Oh, we could seduce them till they break!" Allan nearly shrieked. "I'll take Pez!" He started to go back into the basement, but stopped when he noticed bout Candy and Kit-Kat were glaring at him. 

"Look, it's Callie's basement." Candy started. "She has every right to hang out down there and so do her friends and beautiful cousins." Candy nodded to herself and stood up. "Well?"

"Candy's right," Alex thought out loud. He tapped Kit-Kat's leg and she got off his lap so he could stand. "let's take back the basement!" 

Kit-Kat nodded in agreement. "We'll take it back for all those kids who've lost their basements." 

Everyone gave her a strange look, but it was forgotten a moment later. They had to see what Callie thought about it. 

Callie stood their and thought about all her childhood heroes and the fact that her brother and sister were probably using the basement to watch PBS. "Let's take back the basement!" She threw her fist up in the air. "Long live the New Mutants!" They others yelled out battle cries as they headed to the basement.  


****

Point Place, Wisconsin

October 4th, 2003

8:23 p.m.

Forman Basement

(The Battle Zone)

Callie and the others stood at the bottom of the basement stairs that led up to the kitchen while Parker and the other stood by the basement stairs that led outside. It seemed both groups had come up with the same idea at the same time. Either group was going to peacefully leave the basement and both groups knew it.

"Callie." Parker glared. 

"Parker." Callie bitterly spat. 

"We're not leaving." Parker stated. To farther the point he took Chase's hand in his. "We'll form a chain if we have to." 

"We're not leaving either." Callie stated firmly. To farther her point, she simply nodded to herself. "We'll sit on the ground if we have to."

Parker looked back at his group. Holder and Pez were right behind him and Vista was to near the shower, while Jon stood by the old record player. He turned back to Callie's group. Callie was at the head, with Mic and Allan to her right and left. Candy was near the deep-freeze and Alex and Kit-Kat were still on the bottom step. 

"I think we should each send our smartest person for negations." Parker told his older sister. He looked over at Vista and she stepped away from the group, Mic meet her in the middle of the basement. 

The fourteen year old whispered with the twenty-four year old. Every few minutes, a hand shot up or a squeak was made by one of them. Finally, they shook hands and walked back to their respective groups. 

"We've," Mic paused. "I'm sorry, Vista. You want to take this?"

"No, no," Vista shook her head lightly. "you go ahead, Michael."

"Alright. Vista and I spoke and we've decided that no solution can be met regarding the use of the basement this weekend. However, we think we've come up with a pact that will make everyone happy." Mic cleared his throat. "No one uses the basement for the rest of the weekend. Next time we're all in town, Vista and I will get together before hand to draw up a schedule, which will then be approved by 75% of us."

Parker and Callie shared a look, each thinking about it and comparing it to every deal ever made in any comic. 

"Callie?" 

"Parker?"

Behind Parker, Jon sighed loudly. He was bored. Parker noticed that Alex and Kit-Kat had started to make out. "Okay, fine," he waved his hand. "I accept."

"Me to." Callie smiled brightly. "Come on guys, we'll hang in my driveway." Callie smiled again at her brother and sister before leading her friends up stairs. 

"Hub?" Parker asked no one in particular. It was agreed and they headed out. 

****

Point Place, Wisconsin

October 5th, 2003

9:03 a.m.

Forman Basement

Parker shushed his friends as they walked down the side-stairs that would led them into the basement. They were bored and since the others had said they wouldn't go to the basement, Parker and Vista figured it was save. After all the two of them were Formans and it was the Forman basement. 

Parker slowly opened the door and they all walked in and froze a moment later. Callie and her friends were all standing at the foot of the stairs leading up to the kitchen. They had also broken the deal! But, that wasn't the worst part, oh no, it was the fact that their parents were down there!

Michael and Brooke Kelso were sitting on the deep-freeze. Laurie was sitting in one of the chairs. Fez, and Eric and Donna Forman were all sitting on the couch. And finally, Steven and Jackie Hyde were sitting in the Hyde family chair. The television was on, and they were all making stupid comments about it. It was all too familiar and in some ways all to frightening. 

The three groups exchanged looks and for a moment no one was sure what to do. 

Finally, someone spoke. "You guys want to go see a movie?" Everyone looked at Holder. " 'Cause Jon has a new car." Jon hit Holder, not wanting to pay for gas.

"Yeah yeah," Kit-Kat said nervously. "we should all go and….do something else." She, Alex, Allan, Mic, Candy, and Callie quickly ran up the stairs.

"You guys want to hang?" Kelso asked. "We're watching _Charlie's Angels_."

"No, no, we're going to a movie." Chase told him. She leaned in to Parker's ear and whispered. "You know, my mother doesn't hang in our basement."

"That's because you don't have one." Parker told her. He looked at his parents. "You can have it today, but we'll be back!" He turned and followed the others out of the basement. A moment later, he popped his head in. "And don't touch our stuff!" Fez guiltily put down Parker's Batman and Superman action figures. 

-the end-

Next time: "Are You There God? It's Me…Vista": Vista enters womanhood, with unusual results. Parker and Pez go in search of a priceless lunch box that they believe is in Kitty and Red's apartment-only the couple is away. 


	7. Are You There God? It's Me Vista

****

Chapter 7: Are You There God? It's Me…Vista

A/N: I don't own the character from T70s. If I did, this season would be way better and Fez would be getting some hot love. I'd also like to thank all that have reviewed and just say that this story is going to be VERY long, so they characters have time for things to develop. *smile*

Additional: Yes, this chapter deals with a girl's first period, but it's not a huge deal.

Point Place, Wisconsin

October 7th, 2003

3:07 a.m.

Forman House

The scream echoed through the house, causing everyone to be shaken out of their sleep and to jump out of bed. The scream clearly belonged to Vista and it was coming from the bathroom she shared with Parker. 

Parker got their first and he tried the knob, but it was locked. Panic filled him and he knocked. "Vis? You alright?"

Eric and Donna had joined him. Donna moved her son and knocked. "Vista? Honey…are you okay? What's wrong?" She glanced behind her. "Eric, she's not in her room, but check it."

"Why?" Donna gave him a pointed look. "Okay, fine." 

Donna knocked again. "Vista? Look, you don't have to tell me what's wrong, just tell me that you're okay."

There was a sniff and Vista's voice came from the bathroom. "I'm dying. And I don't mean in the normal way we all are every second, but I mean I'm dying now."

"That's a lovely thought." Parker muttered. "You're not dying."

"Donna, Donna!" Eric came running down the hall. "Her sheets are bloody, I say we call the cops, she's been murdered and you're just-What?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "She's started her period." Both Forman men made disgusted faces. "It's normal and frankly, she's a little late." Donna pressed herself against the door. "Vista, you're okay. You just started your period."

There was a long pause. "What? But…no. I don't want it." She opened the door a bit. "My sheets, they were full of blood and…I was fine last night."

"Sometimes you start at night or early morning or afternoon. It can happen anywhere and anytime." Donna filled in. 

"Like terrorism." Parker cut in. His parents shot him looks. "I'm just saying what Bush says." 

Vista opened the door all the way. She was standing, wrapped up in her robe. Suddenly, she looked awfully small and child-like. "What now?"

"Now, your Mom helps you." Eric told his youngest child. " 'Cause your brother and me wouldn't be much help."

Vista nodded and Donna joined her in the bathroom. 

****

Point Place, Wisconsin

October 7th, 2003

2:30 p.m.

Forman Kitchen

That same Tuesday afternoon, Parker sat at the bar and ate a bowl of cereal. He had stayed home with Eric to take care of Vista, who was freaking out over her first period. The fourteen year old hadn't been expecting her passage into womanhood and she really hasn't enjoying it. In fact, it had freaked her out so much that she had spent much of the day in her room. 

"Hello!" Holder shouted as he came from the driveway. "And why weren't you in school today, young man?" He snickered. "I called you 'young man'."

Parker whirled his chair around. "Hey," He paused to think of the right words. "I couldn't go. Vista's sick."

Holder's face fell at the thought of his little friend being sick. "I'll cheer her up." He started toward the door, but Parker caught him by the back of the shirt. "Parker."

"She's not sick, she's _sick._ You know, sick like Pez and Chase get once a month." Holder blinked. "And Pez doesn't let you give her piggyback rides in gym."

Holder's brown eyes widened in horror and he got a look of revulsion on his man-pretty face. But then, he's face softened and he smiled slightly. "She's become a woman!" He turned and started to the door. "I know just what to tell her, don't even worry about it, Parker."

Parker was about to go after Holder, when Pez and Chase came walking in through the sliding door. Chase hopped onto the counter and Pez took a seat at the table. 

"I have news." Pez said excitedly. "We are going to be rich!"

Parker's forehead knotted in confusion. "How? You're not going to try and make a candy-stand by your house again, are you?"

"No," Pez scoffed lightly. "not after last time. Strawberry Shortcake is going to make us rich."

"Is that a stripper?" Parker grinned goofily at the thought. Chase hit her boyfriend's arm. "Ow."

"It's a lunch box." Pez filled in. "It's worth money because there was a mistake on it, Strawberry Shortcake's hair is the wrong color and there is a man at the comic store that will buy it for lots of money."

"Wait," Parker stared at his cousin. "how do you know this?"

Pez rolled her eyes. "Go on E-Bay sometime, Parker. I was on, looking for a limited edition Justin Timberlake tee-shirt for Holder's Christmas present and I saw that your comic shop is looking for it. Then, I remembered one of us had it during the third grade, so I called your creepy store guy and he said he'd buy it." She took a deep breath before going on. "Then, I called Grandfather Red and he said he thinks its somewhere in his and Grandmother Kitty's apartment."

"Are you sure whoever it belonged to would want to give it up?" Chase questioned. 

Pez glanced at Parker. "I do not know. Parker, would you like to give it up?"

Parker squeaked. He glared at Pez and felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him. "Uh…well, I…you know," he heard Chase start to snicker. "Pez peed her bed till she was seven!" Both girls gasped. "Pez," Parker looked at his friend. "I didn't mean it."

The strange girl slowly stood up. "Good day." She walked to the door and slid it open. 

"Pez," Chase began. 

Pez looked back at them. "I said good day!" She stormed out and let the door slam. But instead of leaving, she just sat in one of the chairs, her arms folded over her chest. 

Chase and Parker exchanged a look before they got off their chair/counter and went to join her.   


****

Point Place, Wisconsin

October 7th, 2003

2:30 p.m.

Vista Forman's Bedroom

Meanwhile, upstairs things were not going as well. 

Vista sat in her bed, hugging her beloved Mr. Skeeter. Her life was currently not going to plan and she couldn't help but hate it. She mentally cursed the human body and the whole cycle thing. Totally disgusting, a waste of time, and really uncomfortable. 

Vista jumped up as her bedroom door went flying open. "Is this the little girl I carried?!" Holder sang as he walked in and jumped on the foot of her bed. "Is this the little girl at play?!"

Vista moved up against her bed. "Holder…" she warned softly. "you're…"

"Charming? Good-looking? Very sexy?" Holder offered. 

Vista laughed softly. "What are you doing up here?"

"You're _sick_."

"Sick? I'm not sick…Parker is so dead." Vista hung her head. "I've…."

"Become a woman?" Holder asked with a goofy smile. He reached over and wrapped her in a huge bear hug. "Vista, do you know what this means?" When she didn't answer, he went on. "It means you've entered my world! Soon you'll be dating and I'll be introducing you to a whole new world."

"Holder, you're scaring me here." Vista pulled back. "Why so into this?"

"Because of Pez. When she first got 'sick,' she told me all about it and even wrote stuff down for me."

Vista wrinkled her nose up. "You know, I'm starting to think we're all too close." 

Holder thought about it for a moment before shrugging. "I think it's time I take you out for your 'First Period Sundae.'"

"My what?"

"When Pez got hers, I got her a Sundae to make her feel matter." Holder answered in a 'duh' tone. "And whenever Chase gets hers, I'll do the same." Vista smiled tightly, not having the heart to tell him that his plan might have a snag. "Come on, I'll take you to the Hub." Vista gave him an unsure look. "Please?" Holder made a sad face. "Please." Vista nodded.

****

Point Place, Wisconsin

October 7th, 2003

2:57 p.m.

Red and Kitty Forman's Apartment

When Parker and Pez had been three, their grandparents had moved out of their old home and into some apartments. Eric and Donna got their old home and Laurie and Fez got the furniture the older couple couldn't fit into the new apartment. It seemed like a fair deal. Three months later, Bob decided he wanted to be closer to his 'best friend' and moved away from his house, leaving it to Jackie and Hyde. 

They all ended up living at 'Country Meadow Apartments' in the richer part of Point Place. It was a nice gated apartment complex that always made Chase feel like a loser for living in a trailer on the bad side of town. Then again, the bad side of town was only three miles from the good side, so that made her feel a little better.

"I don't even get why they must have a gate." Pez thought out loud as they walked down the sidewalk toward the apartment. 

"It's because of all the evil spilling over from Sheboygan." Parker whispered to himself. Chase glanced over at him. "What, Muffin?" Chase shook her head and kept walking. 

Pez glanced back and made a 'shush' noise. They had reached apartment 8-A and Pez was ready to knock. She knocked twice, but there was no answer. Slightly defeated, she went over at 7-A and knocked. It seemed Bob wasn't home either. 

Something dawned on Parker. "Oh yeah…" the girls looked at him. "there's a car show this week and my mom's older sister's birthday is Thursday. They're all out of town." He snapped his fingers and started to turn around, but Pez grabbed his arm. "Pez, what the hell?"

"We have to get it now." Pez explained. "The creepy man at the store does not believe I have it, so he is making me bring it to him today or no deal." Her face tightened. "And I need money for candy."

Parker backed himself up against Chase. "Ok, but if no one is home, we can't get in. I mean, none of our parents have keys."

Chase cleared her throat. "I...could get us in." Parker and Pez turned to stare at her. "I could pick the lock."

Pez jumped up and down happily. That meant they'd get the lunch box and then money and then candy and new tight pants! "Yes, yes. Good idea." She become aware of Parker shaking his head. "Yes!"

"No!" He took Chase's wrist and turned her to face him. "You can't. What if we get caught and go to jail. I can't go to jail, Chase! I have very girly moments." He waved a hand to farther his point. "See? Very girly."

Chase smirked at him and gave him a quick kiss. "It'll be fine." She reached into her blond hair and pulled a bobby pin out of it. "I'll be quick."

"Funny, that's what I was planning on telling you when we have sex." Parker mused. Chase just rolled her eyes and went to work. 

****

Point Place, Wisconsin

October 7th, 2003

3:00 p.m.

The Hub

Holder opened the doors with a loud crash. He shouted out a hello to everyone in the local hangout and went straight to the ordering window. Vista slowly walked in a minute later and went straight to Holder's favorite table/booth. Jon was already there and he gave her a look through his sunglasses. 

"What's up with Holder? He finally go over the deep end?" Jon questioned the petite Forman. 

"No," she shook her head a little. "he's just…" she leaned in so no one could hear. "ordering a 'Wesley Kelso' sundae for me." 

Jon nearly spit out his coke. "That means…you've….you're…" He paused and quickly became Zen. "That's…cool."

"No, no, it's not. I'm not into this stage of physical development at all." Vista sighed. "Maybe it won't be such a big deal if I hadn't woken up in my own blood or if my Dad hadn't freaked or if Holder wasn't so weird about it." 

"Okay, I'm going to actually to sympathize here, so listen up. Everyone has this things that they wish didn't happen to them. Some pee their bed till they're seven, others get their heads stuck in a chest of drawers, and some enter womanhood when they'd much rather remain the smart kid of their group." Vista laughed her cute little laugh and that made Jon smile. "See, it's not so bad and you can always thank God you're not Pez or Holder." He winked through his sunglasses. 

"Here it is!" Holder yelled out. He put the sundae down on the table. "For my tiny buddy, Vista." He grinned goofily and sat down next to her. "Eat up, you must be weak from loss of blood." Both Jon and Vista shot him looks and hit him in the leg. "Ow, damn it!"

Vista and Jon exchanged a small smile before digging in to the sundae. 

****

Point Place, Wisconsin

October 7th, 2003

3:07 p.m.

Red and Kitty Forman's Apartment

The pin went around in the lock. Chase knelt at the door and sniffed as she went on with her work. Parker and Pez stood nervously over her, both looking around the apartment complex. Pez worried about the money and Parker about going to jail and becoming someone's wife. Finally, Chase let out a small 'ah' and then turned the knob and opened the door to the apartment. All three sixteen year olds quickly walked in and closed the door behind them. 

A minute later, they found themselves in one of the two guest rooms and looking through the closet. They took boxes out and laid them down on the green carpet. Sitting in a circle on the floor, they began to look through the boxes. 

Parker pulled out a yellow and tiny teddy bear. "Aw, look Pez, it's Wesley the second."

Pez snatched it from her cousin and held it tightly against her chest. "Wesley the second! How could I have forsaken thee?" Chase and Parker exchanged a small smile, remembering how Pez and Holder had once acted like the stuffed bear was their child. Simple Times. "You are so coming home and I'll get your daddy."

Parker gently took the bear away from her. "Look for the lunch box." Pez stuck her tongue out at him, but did as she was told. "I'm not risking becoming someone's lady so you can hug things. This is important and we can't play around."

"Wait, wait." Chase pulled a lunch box out of a box. "I found it!" The Strawberry Shortcake lunch box was a little rusty, but it was still in good shape. Plus, Strawberry's hair was blond. "Now we can sell it."

"And make lots and lots of money." Pez added happily. She clapped her hands together. "Wesley the second and I shall have money for all kinds of things."

"Guys, guys, this was my," He prided the lunch box from Chase's small hands. "lunch box. Therefore, I get the most money."

"I'm your girlfriend."

"And I am your very pretty cousin."

"I'm sorry ladies, but I need a new action figure and X2 is coming to DVD soon." Parker clarified, not really seeing why they couldn't get why he didn't more money. "I'm parting with my beloved lunch box, so…"

"Oh, screw you, buddy." Pez muttered. She took back Wesley the second and held him protectively against her chest. "I had to talk to the creepy man. He touched by butt and it was not sexy."

"Okay, okay," Parker threw his hands up. "I think there's a way to settle this."

Parker sat on the guest bed and laughed. "Weren't we supposed to be settling something?"

"Settle. Bettle. Rattle. Seattle." Pez, who was sitting on a chair to Parker's right, cut in. She stuffed a cookie into her mouth. 

Wesley the second, who was sitting on a box next to Pez, was silent. 

Chase rocked back and forth in the rocking chair she was sitting on, across from Pez. "You know what I just noticed? This whole room is, like, the size of my home." She chuckled and shook her head. "You know, when you jump in my house, it shakes. My house was made in 1980 and it's super small! My Mom has sex and I can hear it from the living room…which is also my room." 

Parker looked around and grinned the Forman grin. "Yeah…you know, if I were a mutant, I'd want to be Logan…no Xavier…no Bishop…no Logan."

From her spot, Pez continued her thoughts. "Mettle…Kettle…Nettle…Fettle…." she waved her hand and it caught her attention. She watched it. "Wow," she breathed. "my hand is like a butterfly. So pretty. Hello, little hand." Pez smiled warmly. "I will take care of you."

Wesley the second stared blankly ahead. 

"You know," Chase went on. "it's like it's _that_ small, but it is pretty small. I mean, I've seen smaller…but…who wants a bedroom…or a bathtub? A shower is just as good." She pointed at the three others in the circle. "And using the kitchen sink as the bathroom sink is not gross. It's conservative. We save water."

"Yeah," Parker nodded to himself. "I think I'd be Bishop. Sure, I'd have to change my skin color…but I'd be from the future and I'd be bigger. Let's face it, I'm one skinny ass dude."

Pez glanced at Wesley the second. "Does anyone else think he looks a lot like his father?"

Chase rocked back and laughed. "That teddy bear is flyin'!" She rocked too far back and the rocking chair fell down. "Flyin'!"

Parker glanced down at his girlfriend and then at Pez and then Wesley the second. He put a hand to his forehead. "I didn't see _that_ coming!"

****

Point Place, Wisconsin

October 7th, 2003

4:17 p.m.

Forman Basement

The sounds of Tom Petty filled the basement. Holder wanted to play every song that reminded him of Vista's childhood or that had to do with a girl becoming a woman. He was only making Vista and Jon annoyed. Jon sat in his chair, arms folded over his chest and feet up on the coffee table. Vista sat on the couch, her short legs tucked under her body. Holder danced behind the couch. 

"See, Tom Petty knows." Holder told his friends. "They all know what it's like to _finally _become a woman."

"You're becoming a woman." Jon shot at Holder. He glimpsed at Holder. "You might want to have that looked at."

Holder scoffed. "Please, I'm just in touch with my feminine side. Girls really dig that and they take their clothes off faster if they think you're like them." Vista glared up at him and Holder grinned. "See, now that you're an adult, you get to hear this kind of stuff."  


"I'm thrilled." She muttered. "Overjoyed really."

Holder hugged her from behind. "Agh, I knew you would be. After we finish the CD, we'll go out and rent some movies and get some chocolate. Girls like that when they have their cycle." Jon chocked back a laugh. Holder glared at him. "That's what it's called, Jon." He told his friend in a conceded tone. 

"You know what, Holder?" Jon asked as he sat straighter in his chair. "Chase has never gotten the 'Wesley Kelso First Cycle Day' and I'm pretty sure she's gotten her 'friend', if you know what I mean. You might want to include her in tonight's special dinner."

A light went off in Holder's mind. "Yes! I never thought of that. I'll be right back." And with that he went racing up the stairs. 

Vista watched Holder's retreating form before looking back at Jon. He had saved her. "Thanks. I really need the break from him." She stood up. "Now maybe I can actually go to the rest room without Holder standing outside the door and yelling instructions at me."

Jon just gave the Hyde family smile. That little have smirk that drove a lot of girls crazy. "No problem. But, you might want to take the side door and you might think about disappearing for a couple of hours."

Vista smiled sweetly. "I owe you one." She went to the door and smiled at him once more before opening it and disappearing outside. 

Jon watched her go and couldn't help but smile. She was a sweet kid that was slowly growing into a sweet woman. One day, he'd have to admit to himself just how sweet he thought she really was, but not just yet. He had time, it wasn't like she was going anywhere anytime soon.

****

Point Place, Wisconsin

October 7th, 2003

5:45 p.m.

Outside the Comic Store

Nearing diner time small group wanted to get the selling over and done with. Pez held Wesley the second and the lunch box, thinking it would be a good idea if Parker changed his mind. Forman men could be funny about this sort of thing; Eric still had hid G.I. Joes after all.

They stopped in front of the stores and Pez held the lunch box up for Parker to see. "Say good-bye to it."

He took a deep breathe and closed his eyes for a moment. "Well," he ran his right hand lovingly over the lunch box. "we had some good times. We went to the zoo together and to the state capital." Parker moaned lovingly at the memory. "I…I cared a lot about you."

"Parker, it's a lunch box." Chase cut in, clearly annoyed that her boyfriend was showing more love to a lunch box then he had for her. 

Parker look angrily at Chase for a moment before looking back to the lunch box. "She's just jealous."

Pez moved the lunch box away. "Ok, so we'll go in and sell it to the creepy man now."

"No!" Parker grabbed Pez's arm. "I can't. I just can't, woman." He moved forward and tried to take the lunch box from her, but Pez moved back and tossed it to Chase, who caught it with ease. Parker whirled around. "Muffin…"

"Parker," Chase looked at Pez and offered an 'I'm sorry' look. "here." She handed her boyfriend his beloved lunch box. 

Parker smiled happily. He moved into Chase and kissed her lightly on the lips. They tasted like strawberries and that made Parker even happier. The couple pulled apart to see Pez glaring at them. 

"We'll buy you a cheeseburger." Parker offered. 

Pez bit her lower lip in thought. "Okay." They began walking toward the Hub. "And one for Wesley the second." 

Point Place, Wisconsin

October 7th, 2003

7:00 p.m.

The Hub

Holder, Pez, Chase, and Vista all sat at a table, a large order of food between them. They were in the middle of the special dinner that Holder had planned. He had ordered them everything he could think of, including chicken and milkshakes. 

"Isn't this great? Just me and you three…"

"And Wesley the second." Pez cut in, patting the head of the bear on her lap.

Holder gave his best friend a look. "And Wesley the second. Anyway, here we are at our special first cycle dinner and we're having a great time, aren't we?" The girls just muttered 'yes'. "Yes! Ok, who wants red cake?"

****

Next Time: "Ice Queen"-Holder's new girlfriend annoys the gang and the consent making out of the new couple, along with the making out of Chase and Parker annoy the others. Eric and Parker go in search of a limited edition comic.


	8. Ice Queen

Chapter 8-Ice Queen

A/N: I've changed the ages of some of the younger siblings. It doesn't really matter, but I just thought I'd say so. Also, as always, thanks for the reviews and sorry for the lateness of this chapter.

Point Place, Wisconsin

October 10th, 2003

5:15 p.m

The Hub

Parker Forman's long arm sat on his girlfriend's shoulder. His hand gently played with the chain that was hanging from her little leather jacket. They had pushed two round tables together to sit comfortably with their friends, but it had caused Parker and Chase to end up nearly sitting on top of one another. In other words-Parker was in heaven.

Pez returned to her chair after putting a new song on the radio. She grabbed her drink and began sucking on the straw. Vista and Jon shared a basket of fries while Parker and Chase just enjoyed sitting next to each other.

"Hello!" Holder shouted as he swung the door opened and walked into the Hub. "I have wonderful news."

"You've finally figured out how to program your VCR?" Jon asked in a sarcastic tone. Vista hit him in the leg.

"No…Jon, I'm bringing someone to the basement tonight." Everyone just stared at Holder. They never brought anyone new to the basement. It was always just them and now there would be a newbie? Holder stood straighter. "I'm bringing my new girlfriend."

"Wait, you have a new girlfriend?" Parker questioned. "When did this happen?"

"Duh," Holder began in a conceded tone. "since study hall. I got bored and so I made-out with this girl and we decided, well, she decided that we should date."

Chase moved herself closer to Parker. "Okay, who?"

Holder smiled proudly. "Emma Palmer." He grabbed a chair and put it at the table, moving himself between Pez and Parker.

"Emma Palmer?" Pez put her drink down and stared at Holder. The others at the table all became uncomfortable. Holder had never brought a girl to the basement and that meant it was serious. They were all unsure of how Pez would take it. "She's a cheerleader isn't she? And rather…."

"A bitch." Jon finished. "The girl is a complete bitch."

"She teases people." Vista added. "Perfectly normal people who just happen to be class officer. People who just happened to have had a lisp in the first grade. Well, you can't help that." Jon put a comforting hand on her arm. "I got over it."

"She used to make fun of my accent." Pez said.

"And my trailer." Chase told Holder. She was all too happy to be adding to the list. Nobody made fun of her house, even if it happened five years ago.

"And she used to make fun of my skinny body." Parker thought out loud.

Chase glanced up at her boyfriend. "That was this afternoon, sweetie."

"So she doesn't like any of you." Holder stated with a light shrug. "She's still coming."

Jon held his hands up. "Whoa, I don't want her popular bitchy germs by my chair." The others nodded in agreement. They so didn't need someone else, especially if that someone was Emma Palmer.

"Wait, you guys. Emma Palmer is used to hanging out in nice places. She'll be bored in three minutes." Parker told the group. He then cleared his throat to make his next sentence sound more _Lord of the Rings_. "Let her come."

Jon shook his head. "The geek has a point. She can come, I guess." The others agreed.

Point Place, Wisconsin

October 10th, 2003

6:35 p.m.

Forman Basement

The sounds of some sitcom from the '60s filled the basement. Jon, Pez, and Vista sat in their usual spots and watched. Parker and Chase were missing, but all three knew they were probably making-out somewhere near by. The couple was in the early stage of the relationship and that meant a lot of groping. Thankfully, Parker and Chase didn't grope in front of their friends. Something that Holder didn't seem to understand. He'd make-out with Emma Palmer in front of them and they all knew it.

The side door opened with a bang and Holder came walking in, Emma Palmer was trailing behind him. While a complete bitch, Emma was beautiful. She had modeled some for the local paper and it showed. Emma was tall and trim. Her body had curves that came with blooming early. Her dark red hair was always beautifully combed and her violent eyes were unusual. She was a picture of perfection.

"Wesley, I do not want to be down here. It smells like…something died." Emma was also rather upfront and not in a good way. "And there are people down here." She turned and hit Holder on the arm. "I am not making-out in front of people. This is not a frat house, Wesley!"

"Oh God," Jon folded his arms over his chest. "it's started. I can feel the bitchyness infecting the basement."

Pez chuckled from the lawn chair and Vista tried not to from her spot on the sofa. Even Holder laughed and that just made Emma hit him again.

"Look, Sweet Thang, these are just some of my friends and they're just hanging around. They won't even notice us." Holder assured Emma.

"We'll notice if you two start sucking each others faces." Pez assured her best friend. "No one needs to see that, you know."

Holder laughed and sat on the arm of the sofa. "We won't suck each others faces." He pulled Emma down on his lap and the two of them started to make out. It was only a matter of seconds before they had fallen onto the sofa, their legs by Pez's face and their heads by Vista's lap. The smacking was nearly unbearable.

"I think this is a slow form of torture." Vista mused. She pushed herself closer to the edge of the sofa, before she was forced to stand up. Looking down at Holder and Emma, Vista made a face. "That simply cannot be natural. They look like they're trying to eat each other."

"That's it," Jon let his legs fall of the coffee table and stood up. "We're leaving."

"But, where will we go?" Pez questioned politely.

"Hell if I know, just away from the smacking. It sounds like cows are hanging out down here." Jon headed for the stairs and Vista and Pez followed. Holder and Emma were left to make out, but they really didn't mind.

Point Place, Wisconsin

October 10th, 2003

8:35 p.m.

Forman Living Room

Things were much quieter above the basement. Donna sat on the sofa, lap top in lap, working on her latest article for the newspaper. Eric sat in his Lazy-Z-Boy, reading the latest issue of one of his favorite magazines.

Eric's lips formed a smile and he put his magazine down. "Donna, Donna, this is the best day ever!" Donna looked up from her lap top and at her husband of over twenty years. She raised an eyebrow, silently telling him to go on. "I just found out there's a _Batman _comic I'm missing."

She was quiet for a moment, not quit knowing what to say. Finally, she spoke. "That's great, Eric."

"You know what's even better?" Eric asked her excitedly. "This article says there may be copies right here in Wisconsin." He jumped up out of his chair. "To the phone book!" Eric raced into the kitchen, leaving Donna to shake her head sadly before returning to her article.

Point Place, Wisconsin

October 11th, 2003

11:43 a.m.

Forman Driveway

Jon, Pez, and Vista laughed as they approached the Forman driveway. They had woken up early to see a movie. It had been a drama, that all of them had found very funny. As Pez observed 'They tried to be darkly serious and it was amusing and not serious.' Now they were ready for some basement time. Heading into the driveway, they noticed that Parker and Chase were sitting together on a lawn chair. Chase's long legs were dangling from the side as she and Parker made out. It was legs, arms, hands, and spit everywhere. All three made 'gross' faces before heading to the basement.

Point Place, Wisconsin

October 11th, 2003

11:43 a.m.

Forman Basement

A few seconds later, the three of them walked through the side door and into the basement. Jon was about to head to his chair, when he caught site of the person sitting on the sofa-Emma Palmer. Pez and Vista peered over Jon's shoulders. They all stood there, staring at Emma Palmer as she filed her nails.

"I don't think that guy that lives here is here." Emma told them without looking up. "I think he's off not eating with his trailer girlfriend."

"Actually," Vista spoke up. "that's my brother you're talking about."

"And our friends." Pez added.

Emma looked up and over at them. "Oh." Her eyes narrowed on the trio and she sniffed. "Hey, I know you three! Don't you have a really funny accent while being all sluttish?" She asked. Emma looked at Pez and seemed to be waiting for an answer.

"Well, yes. It was really rude. I do not have an accent." Pez stated firmly. Vista and Jon just glanced at her. "I mean, hey, I am no slut!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Whatever. And you," she pointed at Vista. "you used to stutter, right? And it wasn't like in the movies, it was really **_bad. _**It took you, like, three minutes to get out one word." She shook her head. "God, you were so annoying. It was like, spit it out, you know?"

Vista's mouth fell open. "I-I…I u…u…"Vista closed her eyes for a moment and swallowed. "u…"

Emma gave her a look. "Yeah, okay. And you," she glanced at Jon. "what is up with your white man 'fro? It's, like, '03. Hello."

Jon was fuming. This chick was making fun of his friends. He wouldn't stand for that. Jon stepped forward, girl or no girl, she was going down. "Look, my hair is naturally this way, you annoying, bi-"

"Guys!" Everyone snapped to attention, and turned to watch Holder come down the basement stairs with two cans of Diet Coke. He jumped down the last stair and made his way to sit next to Emma on the sofa. "You're just in time to be with me and Emma. Well, until we make out and then you have to go."

Pez shook her head. "No, we are leaving. You're girlfriend is rude." She turned out the door and Vista and Jon followed, but not before Jon could give Emma the finger.

Point Place, Wisconsin

October 11th, 2003

11:45 a.m.

Hyde Den

The Hyde family den had been put together by Jackie Hyde, which meant it was white with pink every few steps. Jon Hyde entered the room with Pez and Vista two minutes after leaving the basement. The three teens stood in the doorway for a second and looked around. They had all been in the room before, maybe a million times, but they had never actually _hung_ out in the room. Their group had the basement and before that the Forman driveway and the Hyde backyard. Now, they were actually going to spend more then thirty minutes in the den.

"You know," Pez thought out loud. "it looks kind of like the pink stuff I drink when I've eaten too much candy." Jon just looked at her.

Vista stepped farther into the room. "No, no, I think it's more like a sweet sixteen."

Jon groaned and went to sit on the white leather sofa. "Look, it has a bar and digital cable, over two hundred channels." He turned his body to look at the girls. "Neither of your houses have that, so sit down, shut up, and watch television with me." The girls exchanged a look before joining Jon on the sofa.

Jon put the television on Discovery Channel for Kids. The three of them stared at the television and learned about seahorses for about three seconds.

"What are you three doing in here?" Jackie Hyde asked them from the doorway. She walked in and went to get snacks from the bar as she went on talking. "Don't you usually hang out at Eric and Donna's basement?"

"Mom," Jon said without looking up from the television. "we had to leave. Wesley brought a girl to make out with. So, we're stuck here for a while."

"Sorry, you have to leave." Jackie told her son not all that politely. "You three know this is where Paige hangs out with Cookie and Bruce. They have a history project due Monday and they need this area to work."

"Mom, where are we supposed to go?" Jon questioned with an annoyed sigh. "The basement is being overrun with bitch germs, and the driveway looks like a pop music video." He finally turned around on the sofa to look at his mother. "Where?"

Jackie shrugged lightly as she put some chips into a bowl. "Uh, Michael and Brooke's? Or Fez and Laurie's? Or anywhere but here."

"But," Pez began. "my parents work and they lock the house and count food. They say it is alright to live off others during the day. I don't want to disappoint them."

Jackie groaned. "I'll give you all money to get out."

The three teens exchanged a look before Jon answered. "Okay then, we'll be leaving now."

Point Place, Wisconsin

October 11th, 2003

11:59 a.m.

Forman Kitchen

Parker placed a plate with a couple of sandwiches onto the table. Taking a seat, he smiled at Chase and leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the lips. "A meal fit for a queen, Muffin." Chase gave her boyfriend a small grin.

"Hey, after this we should," Chase leaned into Parker's ear and whispered something which made Parker grin like an idiot. Chase leaned out and returned the grin. "I take it you approve, sweetie?" Parker nodded.

The couple leaned in for another kiss just as Eric and Donna came walking into the kitchen. Eric walked straight to the phone and began looking through the papers that were around it. Donna just shook her head and joined the teens at the table.

"What's Dad doing?" Parker asked an amused expression on his face.

Donna shrugged. "There's this _Batman _comic and he doesn't have it, so he's tracking it down."

Parker grew excited at the thought of a new _Batman_ comic. He jumped out of his seat and joined Eric by the phone. "Dad, Dad, Dad, let me help you here. What's the stat on the comic?"

Eric turned to look at his son, feeling pride. "It's not in town. I've tracked it to Madison, where it was last seen in '98. I'm waiting for a phone call from this shop in Green Bay. This is so exciting!"

"I know!" Parker jumped up and down.

From the table, Donna and Chase exchanged a look. Why were the men in their lives such dorks?

Point Place, Wisconsin

October 11th, 2003

12:05 p.m.

Kelso Living Room

The Kelso living room was huge and beautiful. It was filled with art and a killer entertainment center; in short it was perfect for the three teens without a hang out. Even though Holder was no where to be found, they figured that it was okay to be in the living room. According to Vista, the way things were going, in some shape or form, the Kelso family would be related to at least one of their families one day.

So, the three of them sat on the sofa and watched a _Blue's Clues _video with the littlest Kelso, Hydes, and the littlest girl with whose last name no one could pronounce. They were all five or four years old, so they seemed to find the video magnificent. It was to them, what _Masterpiece Theater _was to Vista.

"I can't believe we're actually watching this." Jon muttered.

His little brothers, Will and Jack, looked up at him from the floor and smiled. They were thrilled that their big brother was spending time with them. They were five and four, and yet they looked a lot alike. They both had unruly curls and mismatched eyes of green and blue.

"Shush, they are about to sing that mail song." Pez whispered. Her littlest sister, Brownie, sat on her lap. The four year old clapped her hands together, her blonde hair bouncing on her little shoulders.

The mail song filled the living room and everyone in the living room began to nod their heads and dance around a little.

Vi Kelso looked up at the sofa, her soft brown eyes narrowing on them. "Aren't you to old to watch it?" She questioned them. Her brown curls covering her chubby face. "You're old."

"Vi," Vista smiled down at the little four year old. "we're not that old. Besides, I've never seen this and it's interesting. That man seems to really love that dog. But, I'm worried that he might be anti-social and a little disturbed. I mean, he thinks his salt and pepper shakers can talk." She laughed to herself. "Plus, they have a child?"

"You're ruining the show!" Brownie whined. Vista blushed slightly and looked away.

The two groups sat and watched the show for a few more minutes. It ended and Jack, the oldest of the little ones, did his job and took the video out of the VCR. He opened the DVD player and put in a copy of _Finding Nemo_.

"We're going to watch it when we eat lunch." Will explained to the three teens. "Aunt Brooke says we get ham and cheese today. After, we get to go play on the swing set. You guys want to come?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Jon told his little brother. "It could be fun." Pez and Vista glanced at him and he just shrugged. It wasn't like they had anywhere to go.

Point Place, Wisconsin

October 11th, 2003

12:27 p.m.

Forman Basement

Chase walked down the stairs and into the basement to find Holder and Emma groping on the sofa. Emma was on top of Holder, and his long legs were all over the place. Chase held back a gag. Instead of gagging, she walked over to the radio and turned it on full blast. The sound scared both Holder and Emma, Holder even ended up kicking Emma off him. They both sat up straight and noticed Chase.

"Wesley, do something." Emma demanded. "We were in the middle of being affectionate." She fixed her clothing and hair as she spoke.

Holder pleaded with Chase with his brown eyes. "Chase, we were in the middle of making out. Now, if you want, you can watch or even join in, but the music needs to lower." Emma hit Holder in the ribs.

Chase turned the music off. She gave Holder a look. "First, no to the offer. Second, this is Parker's basement. And even though he's being a dork and calling Canada for a stupid ass comic, it's still is basement." She waved a hand. "Go grope like dogs at your own homes."

Emma wrinkled her nose up. It had just dawned on her who Chase was. "Don't you live in that tiny little trailer? And haven't you had like ten stepfathers since you moved here? Doesn't your Mom talk with that funny accent? Not, like the other girl, it's from some part of England." Chase blinked. "Oh, you know the part with all the drunks."

"First, my trailer isn't small, it's petite. Second, my Mum is Irish and I've only had two stepfathers since moving here, four in total. Third, you're a bitch." Chase nearly snarled. "Fourth, get the hell out of my boyfriend's basement."

Emma gasped, shocked that someone as low as Chase was actually speaking like that toward her. "Fine, it smells anyway." She grabbed her purse. "Wesley, walk me home." Holder smiled a 'sorry' smile at Chase. He figured he had at least one last make out session with Emma possible. "Wesley!" Holder stood and followed Emma out the side door.

Chase sighed satisfied with her work. She nearly sat on the sofa, but thought better of it. Instead, she settled for the lawn chair.

Point Place, Wisconsin

October 11th, 2003

12:30 p.m.

Forman Kitchen

Parker, Eric, and Donna all sat at the table and waited for the phone to ring. The comic had been tracked down to Canada. Eric had called the private collector that had bought it and was hoping he'd call back and maybe let Eric and Parker see it.

The phone ring and both Forman men tried to pick it up. The fumbled and Donna picked the cordless up. "Hello? Yes, this is his wife. You're the collector's wife, Mrs. Davidson. I'm Donna. Uh-huh, sure. Aren't they? Okay, I'll tell them. Bye." Donna pressed a button and put the cordless back on the table. Parker and Eric were staring at her tensely. "Mr. Davidson said you can go see it next Saturday. His wife said he was finding the keys to the safe it's in as we speak." Eric reached out and kissed his wife. Parker beamed and went to the basement to tell Chase the good news.

Point Place, Wisconsin

October 11th, 2003

12:32 p.m.

Forman Basement

Parker went straight to Chase, put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her. He pulled back a second later and watched Chase smile and soak it in. She breathed what sounded like a 'whoa'.

"We found it." Parker told her. He sat down on the coffee table and put his hands on her legs. "It's in Canada and next Saturday, I'm going to see it with my Dad. And after that, well, clear your calendar love muffin, because you and I are spending that Sunday together. Just you and me."

His girlfriend chewed on her lower lip for a second before speaking. "What have I gotten myself into?" She laughed lightly.

Parker grinned. "I'm a geek." He told her in all honestly. "I can't help that."

Chase returned the grin. "I like that you're a geek. I don't care, even." The two of them shared a smile before kissing.

Point Place, Wisconsin

October 11th, 2003

3:17 p.m.

Forman Basement

After _Finding Nemo_, the sandwiches, the time of the swing set, and the afternoon nap, the three teens had headed back to the basement. It was now late afternoon and they had a new determination to get back their basement. After all, they hadn't won it back from their older siblings a couple of weeks before for nothing.

They entered through the side door and found the place completely empty. Sure, the sofa looked like it had been a victim of the spot of some groping, but there was no one there. They all hesitantly entered and sat down in their usual places. Jon turned the television on and they began to watch.

All three sat there uncomfortably, each trying and failing to pay attention to the program. Jon put his feet up on the coffee table and folded his arms over his chest. Pez took a blow-pop out of her jacket pocket and began to suck on it. Vista folded her legs under her body.

"This is nice." Vista spoke up.

"Yup." Jon agreed without looking up.

They sat in silence for a while, but it wasn't working. They could no longer watch television in the basement without the sounds of a couple making out.

Pez took her candy out of her mouth. "I miss the smacking."

Jon took his feet off the coffee table and turned to face Pez, who was sitting on the lawn chair. "Hate to agree, but I agree."

Vista unfolded her legs out from under her and stood. "I'll go get them."

She returned a few minutes later, Holder and Emma in tow. Holder and Emma were put on the sofa with Vista and the couple began making out again.

Jon put his feet back on the coffee table and refolded his arms over his chest. "Much better." The two girls nodded.

Next: Chapter 9-Sweet Misery: Eric and Donna begin to think Parker and Chase are their generation's 'perfect couple,' so they won't leave them alone. Emma gets in the way of Holder hanging out with Pez. Hyde and Jackie spend time watching as Jon and Vista fight over the Forman's new digital cable. 


	9. Sweet Misery

****

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay in stories and I hope to be forgive. grin Life got in the way and then I had a bit of a writer's block. This chapter is a little more serious then others, and it has some character insight. But, it's over now and I give you: Chapter 9. It's shorter then normal, but I hope it will keep you guys busy till chapter ten.

Disclaimer: It first chapters.

Chapter 9: Sweet Misery

Point Place, Wisconsin

October 26th, 2003

9:18 a.m.

Forman Living Room

The Forman family gathered around the television that Sunday morning in late October to witness an event. Eric had finally caved and gotten digital cable for the living room. Sadly, the basement would have to go without.

Eric turned the television on. "Well, there it is. Over three-hundred channels of viewing pleasure."

Donna looked up from the hand book and made a face. "Plus three of sexual viewing pleasure. Those are blocked, right? Pay-per-view only."

"Yes." Parker muttered sadly. Vista hit him in the ribs. "Vista!" He placed a protective hand over his rib cage. "It doesn't matter anyway, I've got a girlfriend. And she's waiting for me." He stood a little straighter. "Yeah, we're meeting at Waffle House for a late breakfast."

"You crazy kids, you." Eric teased gently. "What will you do next?"

"Well, I could use an extra ten." Parker held out his hand. Eric rolled his eyes and gave his only son a five. "That'll do." He kissed Donna and gave Eric and Vista a wave. "See you guys later." With that said he was out the front door.

"They are so cute." Donna thought out loud. "They remind me of us at that age; we were the perfect couple." She smiled at her husband and gently kissed him on the lips. "And now they are." Eric and Donna exchanged a secret smile.

Vista rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, everyone's in love." She flopped on the couch and turned the television on.

****

October 26th, 2003

10:43 a.m.

Forman Basement

Holder came charging into the basement and went straight to the couch. He started turning over the blanket and cushions, looking for something. Pez sat in the lawn chair and watched him for a moment before clearing her throat. Holder looked at her, surprised that she was there.

"Pez! Hey, hi. Have you seen my green screen-tee with the truck on it? Emma likes it, so I'm wearing it to the movies. You know, it might help me get some tongue." Holder grinned at Pez. "What are you doing alone down here?"

"Waiting for you. We were supposed to go to the movies. The ten o'clock one! We cannot go now!" Pez jumped out of the lawn chair. "All because you were getting tongue." She pushed past him and to the door. "Good day!"

"Aw, come on Pezzy, I was-"

Pez whirled around and faced him. "I said good day!" With that, she opened the door and stormed out of the basement.

October 26th, 2003

11:05 a.m.

Forman Living Room

Vista sat on the couch, happy to have the living room and the new digital cable all to herself. Finally, she could watch the history channel in peace.

"Hey," Jon said as he walked into the living room from the kitchen and flop down on the couch next to her. He put his feet up on the coffee table and loudly started opening a bag of chips. "what you watching?"

Or maybe not in peace.

Vista rolled her eyes. "A biography of Queen Elizabeth. You wouldn't be interested."

"Wait a second, you have hundreds of channels and you're watching a biography of some woman that died an old virgin?" Jon raised an eyebrow at Vista. He grabbed the remote out of her hand and changed it to FX. "_Buffy_ marathon's on."

Vista gave Jon a look. "I was watching television, Jon."

"Vista, Vista, Vista." He didn't say anything else, he just offered her the bag of chips. Vista sighed and took the bag. She settled in and watched the marathon with Jon.

October 26th, 2003

12:15 p.m.

Forman Kitchen

Chase pasted Parker the mustard, pausing a moment to smile at him. They had been dating only a few weeks and were still in that puppy love stage. It pretty much made everyone around them sick. And every time Parker called Chase 'Muffin', he had to pay Holder a dollar.

Parker smiled at Chase. "Thank you, Muffin."

The door leading to the driveway opened at that moment and Eric and Donna came walking in. The older couple exchanged a private smile when they saw their son and his girlfriend having lunch.

"A romantic lunch?" Eric asked with a goofy grin.

"No." Parker answered. "Chase was hungry."

"Mum forgot to buy food again." Chase explained with a shrug. "Her medication is more important anyways."

"How is your Mom?" Donna asked as she began putting the groceries away. "Feeling better?"

It was common knowledge among everyone that Ms. Abigail Doyle was the victim of a disease, one that was likely to make sure that Abigail didn't live to see her only child graduate college. In fact, the Forman family had taken Chase in a few times during the last ten years while Abigail stayed in the hospital. Currently, Abigail was doing much better, but Donna still worried.

"She's doing okay." Chase answered. Parker put a comforting hand on Chase's arm. "Having Parker around helps."

Donna gave Eric a look. "I told you girls want guys around when they are upset."

"Aw, they're like a mini-us." Eric thought out loud.

Parker and Chase just exchanged a nervous glance.

****

October 26th, 2003

7:45 p.m.

Kelso Front Porch

Pez let her sneakers slide on the porch as she swung on the porch swing. She had called Holder at six and he had told her that he'd be there at six-thirty. When Pez had arrived at six-thirty three, Holder had been gone. In fact, the whole house was empty. His van was still in the garage, but Holder wasn't at the house. So, Pez, being Pez had waited for over an hour.

She sighed deeply and stopped the swing just as Holder came walking up the drive way. He seemed surprised to see her, but Holder walked up and sat next to her anyway. He said hello cheerful, but she just pouted.

"You are over an hour late." Pez told him emotionlessly. "Where have you been? Tonguing with Emma Palmer?"

Holder nodded. "Yeah, where else? She called at six-ten and we went to the Hub. Make out in front of everyone." He sniffed and smiled proudly.

Pez moved her body to face him. "But, you were supposed to hang out with me. It was Holder/Pez time, not Holder/Emma time. You keep leaving me out."

"But, Pez…man, I've got a serious girlfriend now. And she doesn't like the basement, so I've got to take her to nicer places." Holder explained. "Look, Pez, I'm going to be spending a lot of time with her from now on, so you've got to just get used to it or move on. No dead weight on my train."

Pez shook her head angrily. "No. You've blown me off since you've started dating her and you ignore me at school and you…you are being a loof!" She jumped off the swing and started walking down the drive way. "Good night!"

Holder sighed and laid his head against the wall.

October 26th, 2003

7:50 p.m.

Forman Living Room

Steven and Jackie Hyde entered the Forman living room and saw that Jon and Vista were watching television. Steven and Jackie went to the Lazy-E-boy and watched Jon and Vista for a moment. Finally, Jackie spoke: "Where are Donna and Eric? We were supposed to meet up ten minutes ago."

Jon didn't even look away from the television. "Stalking Parker and Chase."

Vista looked over at her neighbors. "My parents think Parker and Chase are the new them, so…" she trailed off, knowing Hyde and Jackie would get the point.

Hyde nodded. "Right. "The Perfect Couple". Bunch of crap if you ask me."

Jackie nodded in agreement. "I'd rather have problems then be 'the perfect couple', cause then I'd be boring and married to Eric." Hyde patted her back.

"You know," Jon began, turning to face his parents. "they aren't that perfect. Like, last night, they watched CBS, did a cir-thing and then grabbed a burger. That's not perfect, that's boring, man."

Jackie looked at her son and then noticed how closely he and Vista were sitting. Ever since they were little, Jackie had thought that Jon and Vista were perfect for one another. He was softer with her. She was stronger with him. Jackie even figured they'd get married. "Well, just to compare, what did you two do? Something interesting and mysterious?"

"Yeah, if you call sitting on the couch in the basement and fighting interesting and mysterious, then yeah." Jon answered.

Hyde and Jackie exchanged a smile before Hyde said: "We used to do the same thing."

"Huh."

"Yeah."

Vista, who had turned her attention back to the television suddenly said something. "Well see, that could never happen."

Jon looked for Vista to the television. "It's a tv show, Vista."

"I know that, Jon. But, she still would have broken her back."

"She has super powers. We've been over this." Jon told her.

"She still would have broken her back." Vista pressed. "A person's back couldn't handle that."

Jon groaned. "For the last time…"

Hyde and Jackie smiled, before sneaking out of the room.

October 26th, 2003

8:15 p.m.

Forman Driveway

Running from his own parents was something that Parker never thought he'd have to do. Yet, he and Chase had been dodging them since that afternoon. They had even gone as far as hiding at Red and Kitty's. Sure, they had gotten cake out of the deal, but Red had also made them sit on opposite sides of the room. Now, they were back at Parker's and hoping to sneak into the basement for some alone time.

"Hey, it's the new perfect couple." Eric's voice said from the porch. Parker and Chase slowly turned to see Eric and Donna sitting in the lawn chairs-waiting. "Where you two been? Mt. Hump? The Hub?"

"My grandparent's." Parker answered. "And now, we're off to the basement."

"Not so fast, guys. We were hoping to talk." Eric told them. He stood and Donna stood with him.

"How do you guys feel about going out sometime?" Donna asked with a smile.

Parker opened his mouth, but then shut it again. He was a deer in the headlights. Chase would have to save him. "Look, look, this is getting creepy. We're not you guys. Girl next door and goofy neighbor we ain't."

"She's right. I mean, if anything, she's the punk from the wrong side of town, whose had the four stepfathers and whose never meet her real father and whose-" Parker trailed off when he noticed Chase was glaring at him.

He cleared his throat. "You know what I mean. Granted, we have things in common, but we aren't you and we aren't perfect. Besides, we've just started this relationship and there are a lot of things we are still trying to figure out. So, could we save the double dates till later?"

Eric lowered his head sadly. "I guess."

Donna grinned. "We were being creepy weren't we?" Chase and Parker nodded. "Okay. Sorry, I guess we were just so happy to see another couple like us that we went into creepy mode."

"We'll make it up to you two." Eric told the younger couple. "You kids like burgers?" He took his wallet out of his back pocket and handed Parker a ten. "Take your girl out for a classy meal at the Hub."

"Thanks Dad." Parker started to led Chase away, but turned back. "You guys want to come?"

"Are you kidding?" Eric asked with a laugh. "We're adults. We eat at real restaurants."

The teens laughed a little before heading out.

Donna glanced at Eric. "You wanted to go, didn't you?" Eric sadly nodded. "It's okay." She patted his arm. "I'll make you feel better. I'll let you do that thing you've always wanted to do tonight." Eric was suddenly happier.

October 26th, 2003

9:25 p.m.

Fez's House

"Pez? Pezzy? Pezzzzzzzzy?!" Holder screamed at the top of his lungs outside of Fez and Laurie's house that same night. Fez came to the door way and yelled something at him in a strange language. "Fez! Get Pez." Holder chuckled. "Dude, that rhymes." Fez rolled his eyes and disappeared into the house.

A moment later, Pez came walking over to Holder. "What? Why are you screaming outside at a quarter past nine?" She hugged her jacket around herself and wished that they were fighting in the spring or summer.

Holder took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." Pez blinked. "I'm sorry for ignoring you and blowing you off to spend time with Emma. It wasn't right to do those things to you and so, I'm sorry for doing them and for hurting your feelings." Pez blinked again. "Pez?"

"Oh. Oh." She shook her head. The fact that Holder was actually apologetic about what he had done was a shocker. Holder never apologized. Pez was sure that he wouldn't even apology to the Pope and yet he was apologing to her. "Thank you. You're…forgive?."

Holder grinned widely. "We're okay then?"

"Yeah. We are us." Pez laughed softly. "You having a serious girlfriend is not going to make it go away. It'll just change it, that's all." She looked away, slightly embarrassed. "The truth is, I was, am jealous. I am used to having you, basically to myself."

"Yeah. I'd be jealous if you found someone." Holder paused. He was being rather mature and it was kind of new for him. "I guess, the truth is, we spend all our time together and we're going to get jealous. 'Cause the truth is I'm kind of in love with you." He waited for a reaction and the only reaction he got was Pez looking at him again.

"I know." Pez told him softly. "I'm kind of in love with you to." With that said, she fall against him and let him hug her tightly. She breathed him and smiled when she felt his lips on the top of her head.

"I love you, Pezzy." Holder whispered into her ear.

"I love you, Wesley." Pez whispered into his shirt.

They stayed like that for a long while before Laurie came outside and told them to come in for something to warm them up. And even when they went inside, neither let the other out of their site.

****

October 26th, 2003

11:59 p.m.

Forman Living Room

Vista laid against Jon, her head against his shoulder and her body curled under her. Jon couldn't feel the arm Vista was on, but he didn't mind. He really did like having Vista on him.

Jon watched the end credits to a _Buffy_ episode roll down the screen. He turned the television off. "Vista?" Jon whispered. "It's over." He looked at his watch. "In fact, it's Sunday and my curfew."

Vista moaned sleepily. "That's nice."

Jon smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "So, I guess I'll just stay here a while longer, then. Good morning, Vista." He kissed her forehead again and settled in comfortably to sleep.

End

****

A/N cont: Whoa, so what did everyone think? Some character development between some of the others. Sure, I love the Chase/Parker relationship, but I had to explore the Pez/Holder friendship. Those two are so close, and well…you knows what will happen there? And, of course, the relationship-to-be: Vista/Jon. Will those two crazy kids ever get together? Well, Jon has to tell Vista how he feels first! Look for that to happen soon, after all Vista might be heading off to boarding school in less then four months. Jon better get on the ball. smile

Next time: A Halloween chapter, just in time for the holiday. "To Young to Drink, To Old to Tick or Treat" is the name of the tale. The gang sneaks out of the school Halloween dance and into the office, were they read their private recorders, change grades, and of course try and scare each other. Stay tuned and look for the new chapter in October!


	10. To Young to Drink, To Old to Trick or Tr...

Chapter 10: To Young to Drink, To Old to Tick or Treat

A/N: I know it's been a while, but college got in the way. I know it is late and I'm sorry, but maybe you guys will enjoy it. As always, thank you for the review and please R&R.

October 31st, 2003

5:30 p.m.

Parker Forman's Bedroom

Parker entered his room, carefully tying the white belt around his thin waist. It was half an hour until the school's Halloween dance and he was going. It was all Chase's fault, of course. She had wanted to go and while it gave Parker a chance to wear his Luke Skywalker costume, it was still a school dance. But, she was Chase-and he'd do anything for Chase.

He looked up to see Chase sitting on the edge of his bed, wearing a little black shirt, fishnet stocking, black tee, and boots…she was wearing one of her usual outfits! "Uh…Chase," Parker stared at her. "where is your costume?"

Chase sniffed back a laugh at Parker's costume and looked down at herself before looking back up at him. "I'm wearing it. I'm going as a punk."

"Chase-"

"Punk rocker then." Chase reached behind her and pulled a pink and black wig out from behind her back. "See? Punk rocker hair." She folded her blond hair up and put the wig on. "How do I look?"

His eyes wide, Parker just nodded happily. Chase looked very nice and his heart was beating faster then normal with her sitting on his bed the way she was. "Very nice, Muffin." He did a little turn before sashaying over the bed. He stood before her and smiled down. "Though, I would have loved to see you as a _Star Wars_ character."

Chase rolled her eyes upward. "Who? Jubba? Darth Vader? No, I think you're enough. Luke Skywalker is very attractive." She reached up and grabbed his collar. With a small tug, Parker's head was lowered to where Chase could kiss him.

October 31st, 2003

5:32 p.m.

Forman Basement

They had not spoken to one another in nearly a week. It was an all time record for them; they had once had a fight in the third grade and not spoken to one another for thirty minutes, but that was the longest they had ever gone without speaking. They had been serious with one another nearly a week ago and both knew that it had somehow changed their relationship forever. But, that night they both knew they'd have to speak to one another.

Holder, dressed as a police officer, sat with Emma, dressed as a 1920s flapper, on the couch. Pez, dressed in her everyday clothing, sat on the lawn chair. They all sat in an awkward silence and watched an old rerun of a sitcom that none of them could remember the name of.

One of the sitcom characters did something stupid and Pez let out a loud laugh. Holder and Emma glanced at her. "Oh, he was…that was very funny." She cleared her throat, blushed, and looked back at the television.

"So, hmm, Pez, is it?" Emma planted a fake smile on her lips. "You're not dressed for the dance. Not going?"

Pez returned the fake smile. "Yes, but I will not dress until later. My date isn't here yet."

"You have a date? With who?" Holder demanded in a jealous tone. Both girls glared at him. "I mean…you have a date. Cool." He nodded to himself. "Nice work, Pezzy. Uh, whose it with? I know him? Could I take him in a fight?"

Pez giggled at the thought of her date. The truth was, she actually liked the guy she was going with, making Holder upset and thus pissing off Emma was just icing on the cake. "Charlie." She told them, her tone in a dreamy state. "From the mall opening I went to with Vista and Jon." Pez sighed, remembering how much she and Charlie had had in common. They both loved candy, adored _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ and they both that she was sexy. He was driving in just to take her to the dance, that meant he liked her a lot. "He's driving all the way here just to see me." Pez sighed again and stood up. "I have to go put on my outfit." With that, she disappeared up the stairs.

Holder looked after her a look of worry on his face. Something Emma was not too pleased about.

October 31st, 2003

5:48 p.m.

Forman Kitchen

"Okay, now you have to promise not to laugh or make fun or anything of that nature." Vista's voice instructed from the other side of the door. "This was a last minute idea, I didn't want to go to the dance."

Jon took a sip from his coke. He had to ambit that it was sweet of Vista to worry so much about what he thought. To Jon, Vista was special. She was a unique person in a world where so many teenage girls looked and acted the same. She was mature, had goals and dreams. She was sweet, intelligent, oddly funny. Vista knew how to talk to him-she got him. Plus, she was pretty, much prettier then most girls her age. All of that was why he liked her, why he more then liked her. "Okay! Just show me."

The door swung open and Vista shyly stepped into the kitchen. She was dressed in a long black dress with thin straps, long black gloves, and a slit up one side. Her hair was up in a 1940s style and there was a white flower in her chestnut hair. Vista looked like a sultry jazz singer from the 1940s.

"Remember, it was last minute. Grandma Kitty found it for me and I just…" She looked down at herself. "it's awfully form fitting, is it not?"

"N-no." Jon swallowed. "I, uh, yeah. Whatever." He quickly stood up. "You're a jazz singer?"

Vista giggled uncomfortably. "I guess so." She looked him over. "You're dressed like you. What are you supposed to be?"

"Well, I was going to go as a murder, they do look like everyone else. But my Mom was all," he raised his voice higher to mock Jackie. "'Jon, you can't go as a murder. What will people say?! Steven, tell our son to stop glaring at me!'" Jon cleared his throat to make his voice normal. "So, I'm…" Jon paused and reached onto another chair at the table to pull out a long black rope. "grim reapering it this evening. The only reason I'm going is so I don't have to hand out candy again this year."

"Well," Vista started putting a shinny bracelet on her right wrist. "I'm glad your coming. Parker and Chase are going together, Holder and Emma are going together, even Pez has a date." Jon raised an eyebrow before putting his sunglasses back on. "Charlie, from the mall. Anyhow, I didn't want to be the seventh wheel. Now, I'll have you to talk to. I'm just glad I'll have a friend there who isn't on a date."

Jon hid his disappoint with the word 'friend'. "That is if I don't find a chick to make out with or if I don't get bored."

Vista laughed and stepped closer to him, so she could shove him lightly. "You are such a jerk."

"But, a good jerk, right?"

Vista smiled at him. "The best jerk."

October 31st, 2003

5:51 p.m.

Forman Front Porch

Pez spotted the red jeep stop in front of the Forman house. A small smile formed on her ruby colored lips when she saw Charlie climb out of the jeep and wave at her. Pez jogged over to him, her black wings hitting the back of her head.

"Hey, Pez." Charlie grinned widely. "It's great…you look so good." He gently touched her arm. "It's been a while."

"Twenty-eight days." Pez told him. Charlie looked at her and Pez realized that maybe she shouldn't have let on that she had counted the days. "Yes. Okay, what are you…." She looked the older teen over. His long brown hair was tied back and he wore a tux. Either he was James Bond, a butler, or a very fancy waiter. "You look very nice."

"My Uncle Mort thanks you." Pez raised an eyebrow. "I, uh, borrowed the suit from him. He runs a funeral parlor."

"How nice. My Father owns a candy store." She smiled again. "Do I look alright?"

Charlie looked her over. Her tight, leather, black pants and shirt were clearly apart of her whole costume. As where the large black wings on her back and fake cross around her neck. "You're…a fallen angel?."

Pez squealed in delight that he had gotten it right. Without thinking, she wrapped him in a bear hug. "You guessed right! My parents thought I was a devil worshipper and then they asked for the number of the cult leader." Pez paused in thought. "I hope it was to just give him a strong talking to."

Charlie chuckled. "You are to freaky." He lightly pushed her away from him. "So, you ready to jet?"

Pez glanced back at the house. "Yes. We can go and get stale punch and dance to crappy music now."

The two exchanged a smile before getting in the jeep.

October 31st, 2003

6:25 p.m.

Point Place High

"I'm just saying she could have waited for us. I wanted to check out this Charlie guy." Holder told the group. Emma glared at her boyfriend and tightened her grip on his hand. "Ow! Damn, woman." Holder pulled away and rubbed his hand. "That hurt."

"She told me she was going with Charlie." Parker told him. "They must have left early, because they won't be able to spend a lot of time together." He paid for himself and Chase. They waited for the others before walking into the orange and black gym.

The moment they crossed the doorway and where firmly in the gym, Jon took off the robe. Vista got the group a table, while her brother and his girlfriend went to grab drinks. Meanwhile, Emma dragged Holder onto the dance floor. Pez and Charlie were nowhere to be found.

"This is…orange and black." Vista commented. "It's very Halloween."

"It looks like Halloween vomited in here." Jon told her. "Why are we even here again?"

"I've got to be here because of student counsel and you didn't want to hand out candy." Vista explained to him.

Jon put his sunglasses on. "Oh yeah."

* * *

Meanwhile, Holder was having his own problems. Or rather he had one very big problem. Pez was nowhere to be found, which made him nervous. That in turn made Emma mad, which meant the date was not going well at all.

"She's my friend." He explained. Holder guided Emma around the dance floor as the two of them 'danced' to Travis. Really, Holder was just moving Emma around as he looked for Pez. "And this guy, he could be anyone or anything."

"Wesley. Stop talking about your stupid friend and her stupid date." Emma glared at her boyfriend. "If you don't, I swear, you will be dancing alone." Holder gave Emma a charming smile and she seemed to forgive him for the moment.

* * *

Parker handed Chase a glass of punch and the two of them stood by the dance floor. Parker had already warned Chase that he would not dance with her and she, for the most part, seemed to except that. After all, Chase wasn't really a dance kind of girl and Parker assumed that they had just come to make fun of everyone.

Chase sighed loudly. "Look, one dance."

"Wh-what?" Parker did a double take. "Who are you and what have you done with my little love muffin?"

"I want to dance with you, just once. Please. I'll do anything you want." Parker raised an eyebrow. "Not that, but I will do anything else."

"Really? Will you…okay, if you and I ever, you know, get married-" the two teens blushed. Parker cleared his throat loudly. "I said if. If we ever get married, you have to let me name our first child, boy or girl, after the comic character of my choice."

Chase looked at him for a moment. "Okay, only if our first dance at this possible wedding is to the Clash. You dance with me at this dance and let us dance to the Clash and I will let you name our two possible kids after the comic characters of your choice."

"Deal." The two shook on it and headed to the dance floor, stopping by the table to give their drinks to Vista and Jon.

* * *

"I'm bored." Jon stated with a small cough. "This dance is crappy, I'm out of here." He stood with the plan of leaving the dance, but was stopped when Vista put a hand on his arm. He looked down at her. "What?"

"You have to stay. If you don't, I'll be alone."

Jon let out a small laugh. "Not for long," he nodded his head toward Holder and Emma. "Holder'll blow it in a few and then the two of you can hang out. Or Pez and Charlie will show and make out in front of you. Either way, you won't be alone for long."

"But, I want to hang out with you." Vista protested. "I'll do something for you if you stay. I'll sneak you and the others into the office-the principals office. You can get back those magazines he took from you last week. Just stay a little longer." She looked up at him with her soft eyes and Jon was gone. Vista smiled happily. "Thank you! I'll get Parker and Chase, you get Holder and Emma." She let his arm go and bounced off.

Jon stared after her for a brief moment before going to get Holder and Emma.

October 31st, 2003

6:45 p.m.

Point Place High-Principle's Office

Five minutes later, they all sat in a circle in the principle's office. They weren't doing a circle, but rather they were sitting around doing nothing. Holder sat in one chair, Emma on his lap. Parker and Chase shared another chair. While Vista sat on a stool that the principle used to get things off high shelves. Finally, Jon sat in the principle's chair, which was still behind the desk.

"This is boring, with a capital 'b'." Emma commented. She let out a bored sigh for effect.

"You can always go back to the dance." Chase told her. At the same time, Jon let out a chuckle. "Like you know any capitals."

"Look, can we just keep peace?" Vista asked.

"Oh, shut up, Green Peace." Emma shot at Vista.

"Hey!" Parker warned.

"Permanent records." Holder suddenly said. Everyone looked at him. "We should get our permanent records and look at them. It'll be fun an I want to know if they actually write in them."

"Of course they don't write in them." Jon told his friend. "It's all a scheme to make kids be good."

Parker rolled his eyes. "It is not a scheme. It's real. We should do it." He straightened up, hoping to impress Chase. Chase just gave him a look.

"Permanent records it is." Jon looked around the group. "I'll go get them."

"I'll come to." Chase told Jon. "What? You're going to need somebody to pick the lock to the records office."

"Okay, okay, put you guys need to be careful." Holder told them. "I'll come for back up."

Jon and Chase exchanged a look before Jon said: "Okay, but you are not singing your own theme music this time."

October 31st, 2003

7:01 p.m.

Point Place High

"Dom, dom, dom, doooo." Holder hummed under his breathe.

"Is he singing?" Chase asked. "Because Jon made it clear that he shouldn't."

"I'm humming." Holder said. He started humming again. Chase and Jon joined forces to hit Holder up-side the head. "Ow! Damn, guys!"

"Shut up." Jon told Holder.

The three of them stopped at the door which lead to the records room. Chase bent down and took a pin off of her jacket. She began to pick the lock and silently thanked her second stepfather Carlos for teaching her how to pick locks and how to never trust 'The Man'. A moment later, the door was unlocked. Chase stood and opened the door.

"Holy-"

"You should never see that."

"Pez!" Holder gasped, his breath caught in his throat and he sounded like a girl. "Get off my Pezzy!"

Pez and Charlie jumped apart and Charlie began looking for his shirt. Pez was a bright red color. She quickly put her fake wings back on and buttoned her pant's top buttons.

"Hello, guys." Pez smiled brightly. "How are you?"

"Don't even start." Holder stated firmly. "You were making out like a dirty girl."

"Well-" Pez giggled and glanced back at Charlie. "not dirty. We hadn't gotten there yet."

"Oh!" Holder made a face. "You are in serious trouble, young lady."

Chase and Jon exchanged a look. Clearly there were not needed for this. They walked past Charlie and Pez and into the record room and the file cabinets. Meanwhile, Pez and Charlie had gone into the hall to talk things over with a very angry Holder.

"Look," Charlie began. "it's not like she's your girlfriend. She's _my_ girlfriend."

"Really?" Pez's dark eyes lit up. "Oh, Charlie that is so sweet."

"Yes, yes it is. Hold your thoughts, Pez." Charlie went on. "Holder," He hit Holder's arm. "she's told me all about your friendship. About how she's had to play second banana to you all these years. Go along with your stupid ideas. Play the straight man. Well, no more! When I look at her, deep into those dark and sexy eyes, I see a girl crying out. Crying 'Why? When is it my turn? When do I get to have a monkey make-out session?' Well, that day is today!"

"Oh!" Holder's voice cracked. "That is not true. That's a dirty, filthy, lie!" He pointed a Charlie. "You-you….you suck. Pez is my sidekick. She can't be your girlfriend."

"Oh, for the love of-" Pez shook her head, causing hair to fall into her face. "Charlie, you're so sexy when you stand up for me. And that suit makes me want to jump you. I'm proud to be one half of a sexy couple. And Holder, you're dating Emma. I can date to. I can be your sidekick still. It's all alright."

The three of them stood awkwardly in the hallway for a few seconds. Finally, Jon and Chase came out of the record's closet.

"Okay, if the crappy rip-off of _Dawson's Creek_ is finished, we can go." Jon told them.

"And we should hurry." Chase added. "Parker and Vista have been alone with Emma for a while. Someone is sure to be crying in a corner by now."

Jon laughed to himself. "I bet it's your boyfriend." Chase hit Jon up-side the head.

October 31st, 2003

7:07 p.m.

Point Place High-Principle's Office

Emma sat in the chair, her arms over her chest and her facial expression that of disgust. Why oh why had they left her with the Forman siblings? A comic geek and a girl named after her father's old car. It was enough to make Emma want to ignore and tease herself! The door to the office opened and Emma sat up straighter.

"Thank God you're here! Never leave me with these freaks again." Holder went over to Emma to comfort her and to give her a bit of PDA.

Everyone else went back to their seats, and Pez and Charlie went up against a wall. There were a few looks from Parker and Vista, but no one said anything about it.

"Look, Emma-"

"What Peter?"

"It's Parker." Parker rolled his eyes. "This is why I never liked you."

"Guys." Jon cleared his throat. "I think you're all missing the point and that is that we have our permanent records." Jon sat at the next and opened up the first record. "Settle in for story time, kids."

Jon opened up a folder as everyone settled in. "Forman comma Parker. Parker Luke Forman. Birthdate November 11th, 1986. Born in Point Place, Wisconsin, blah, blah, blah. Boring, boring." Jon flipped through the folder. "Here's an interesting story-" Jon smiled slyly at his best friend. "In the third grade, Parker was found kissing a Spider-man doll. In the first grade, he wore a cap for three months straight." Jon laughed out loud. "Parker, you were a little freak." He glanced at Chase. "This is your boyfriend. And it says here, they thought Parker was gay."

"Dude!" Holder laughed. "You wore a cape and kissed a doll?!"

Parker lowered himself in the chair he was sharing with Chase. "Move on, I'm begging you."

Jon nodded. "Okay," he looked through the folders and finally picked one up. "Wesley Michael Holder-Kelso. I'm sure this will be a wonderful read."

"Yeah, full of um, stuff."

"Your vocabulary is remarkable, Holder." Charlie remarked. Pez hit him lightly on the arm.

"Kids." Jon warned. He cleared his throat and looked over Holder's records. "Nothing, nothing. Boring, boring…_oh! _We have a winner. Says here that Holder was caught-"

"Don't." Chase warned. "Don't you dare." Parker looked at Chase. What did she know that he didn't?

"It says that in the eighth grade Holder was caught kissing a girl in the girl's bathroom. They were found in an embrace and nearly undressed. This girl's name was-" Jon looked around to make sure everyone was listening. "Que. Bond. Chase."

Everyone's eyes slowly turned to Chase. She got out of the seat she shared with Parker. "Okay-"

"You kissed that trailer trash?" Emma slapped Holder's arm. "Oh, I am so leaving!" She stood and stormed out of the room.

Holder jumped up to follow her. He really didn't want to stick around for the fireworks. "Sweet thang!"

"Don't move." Parker stood and stared at Holder. "You kissed my girlfriend?" Parker looked at Chase. "You made out with _him_?"

"Wait, wait, wait…" Pez held her hands up. "Your real name is Que Bond Chase? Like James Bond and his Que?"

Jon smiled to himself. He leaned over the desk and looked at Vista. "Better then a night handing out candy."

Vista just looked at Jon and shook her head, clearly disappointed in him. Jon looked away. He sat silently for a moment, letting the others have it out. Parker was clearly upset at both Holder and Chase. Holder seemed upset that Emma had left. Chase seemed upset about her name and the fact that Parker was upset with her.

"Just shut up for a second, okay?" Chase's eyes were firmly on Parker. "First, I just want to say that my Mum was a teenager with a crush on James Bond and that I was this close to being named after a Bond chick. Second, Holder kissed me…he had his shirt off. He was trying to 'hook up' with me." Chase shook her head with disgust. "We swore never to talk about it after that day."

"Right." Holder nodded. "I was young and hot for Chase."

Charlie leaned into Pez's ear. "We should of stayed in the room." Pez giggled.

"This is the worst Halloween ever." Parker muttered. He sank back down into his chair. "Jon, go on, read someone else's."

"I don't think so. Do we really need more WB drama?" Jon sled the folders to the edge of the desk.

"Well, let's read something else." Chase picked up Jon's records. She really wanted the focus off her for a second. It was time for some payback. "Jon Hyde." Chase opened it. "Tons of middle names." she laughed to herself. "Something about you and your obsession with your sunglasses. The rest is pretty much public knowledge."

"Do me next." Vista offered. It was awkward in the office. "It'll be boring, but…just do it."

Chase looked fondly at Vista. "Okay." Chase opened the folder. "Vista Maggie May Forman. Skipped second grade, etc, etc." Chase scanned and flipped the pages. "Um…" Chase trailed off.

"What?" Vista questioned. "What?"

"You've been…you're going to some school in California?"

Parker said. "No… she'd tell me if she were…Vis?"

"Oh….crap." Vista sighed deeply. "I've-I didn't know how to tell you guys. I got into the school. The spot's open till December seventh, I've been deciding if I should go or not." Vista looked up at her brother and around at their friends. "I was going to tell you guys."

"Well, this night is just full of surprises!" Holder hollered. "I'm going to find Emma." He gave a sad look to Vista before leaving the office.

"Y-yeah, we should get going to." Pez took Charlie's hand in hers. "Charlie has to drive home and I want to make out some more."

From her seat, Vista sighed deeply. "Oh, this really is the worst Halloween ever."

October 31st, 2003

9:15 p.m.

Parker Forman's Bedroom

"Thought I'd find you here." Parker looked up to see Chase standing in his doorway. Chase closed the door behind her. "You left while me and Jon were putting the records away. I looked for you at the Hub, but I figured you'd be here at the end."

Parker put his Star Wars action figure down on his bed. "Just spending a little time with Luke." He watched as Chase moved to sit next to him. "You spend any of that time with Holder? Mm, Ch-I mean Que."

Chase sighed deeply. "Chase, call me Chase, please. As for Holder, one time and you've labeled me for life." Chase picked up the action figure. "I'm personally upset you found out my first and middle names."

Parker glanced over at his girlfriend and softly chuckled. "Your names do suck. Now I know why you've gone by your last name for as long as I've known you. Okay," Parker took her hand in his. "truth time. It's okay that Holder kissed you back in middle school. Ju-just tell me he sucked."

"He sucked. Holder kissed like a fish back then. I hear his better now, but all I have to go on are the writings on the second floor bathroom walls." She handed him back the action figure. "I think he misses you. He doesn't want you to be mad at me anymore."

Parker smiled. "Because you were humiliated today and because I found it enjoyable for three seconds…you keep Luke."

"He's your favorite."

"Corny line coming-you're my favorite." Parker smiled again, leaned into Chase and kissed her.

October 31, 2003

9:26 p.m.

Outside the Hub

Vista let her mail slid into the mailbox. It was all over now, come January she would no longer be a student of Point Place High. Of course she hadn't been planning on everyone finding out in a WBish meeting. That had been rather interesting.

"Sending letters?" Vista glanced to her right to see Jon. "Or a 'I'm in' letter to some crap school out west?"

Vista smiled at him. "Crap school letter."

Jon nodded. He looked around them and sighed deeply. "Would it change anything if I said I didn't want you to go to the crap school?" He stuffed his hands deep into his jacket pockets. Vista looked at him, her face soft. "Thought not. I just…you're the smart one in the group and with the couple drama going on around here I thought you should stick around to help."

"Now, you know you just want me around to do your homework for you." Vista began walking. "I'll be gone in January, but I'll be back in May."

"Long time." Jon walked beside her. "I'll…"

"I'll miss you to."

Beside his sunglasses, Jon's eyes lit up. "Yeah_, maybe _I'll miss you."

Vista laughed and hit Jon lightly on the arm. "Maybe? You mean you _will_ miss me. Tons and tons." Jon just laughed.


	11. Sour Seventeen

****

Chapter 11-Sour Seventeen

November 10th, 2003

3:57 p.m.

Forman Basement

The guys sat around the basement that November afternoon. It was one day until Parker's seventeenth birthday and the three of them were celebrating a little early. Parker sat in the middle of the sofa and waited for Jon and Holder to give him his special surprise.

"Now, don't be a girl." Jon advised Parker. "Or I'll be forced to hit you." He reached behind his chair and pulled out a wrapped box.

Parker took the offered gift and opened it. "Oh!" Inside was a bag of mini candy bars and a Playboy. "Very nice."

"The candy was Pez's idea." Holder informed Parker. "But, it still doesn't make it as good as mine." The older teen reached behind his lawn chair and pulled out a box. "Happy birthday!"

Parker took the gift and opened it. "Oh…" He took out the three pack of beers. "a three pack."

"Yes! For the three of us."

"What happened to the other three?" Jon questioned.

Holder shrugged. "I had to leave something or my Dad would have noticed." He looked over at Parker. "As someone who has been seventeen since summer, I'd like to welcome you to being seventeen." Holder glanced over at Jon. "You're still the youngest, man."

From behind his sunglasses, Jon rolled his eyes. "Just till May." He paused. "Hey, I never noticed, but Chase is older the you, Parker."

"Just by a few days. She was born on the third." Parker protested. "She's not that much older; just one week and two days."

"Still-older. That's hot." Holder nodded, approving of the age difference.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, about those beers…" Jon trailed off for a moment. "What do you say we toast to you, a day early."

Parker nodded and tossed each of his friends a beer. They all opened them and Parker made the toast. "To me."

"To Parker!" Holder cheered at the same time Jon said: "To Forman!"

****

November 10th, 2003

7:08 p.m.

Forman Kitchen

"But he doesn't want a surprise party, Mom." Eric told Kitty over the phone. "No…no surprise party. He just wants some cake and some gifts and then to be left alone with his friends. Okay, you say that…but do you mean it? Okay, see you tomorrow night. Bye." Eric hung up the phone and looked over at Donna, who was washing some dishes. "So, Parker's getting a 'surprise' party tomorrow."

"Great." Donna glanced over her shoulder. "Think they'll be hats?"

"Little funny party ones? Oh yeah."

****

November 10th, 2003

7:09 p.m.

Forman Driveway

Holder tossed the basketball over to Parker. "So, party tomorrow night?"

"What do you think? Just remember it's a surprise." Parker tossed the basketball over to Jon. "Did you get the call?"

"My Mom did." Jon answered. "We're supposed to dress up. I'm gonna have to wear a tie. You'll owe me, man."

"Relax, my birthday is also Veteran's Day, Red will make damn sure the party is over soon. We're looking at fifteen minutes, tops."

****

November 11th, 2003

3:19 p.m.

Forman Driveway

Parker Forman stood on the porch with Chase. The driveway was filled with tables, chairs, and there were balloons tied to every pole within ten feet.

"I thought it was supposed to be a fifteen minute thing." Chase commented. "And what is up with all the red, white, and blue?"

"Veteran's Day." Parker said slowly. "Red is in love with this day and it's my birthday. He's still pissed that he had to miss a Veteran's Day picnic, so he could be at my birth."

Chase glanced at him. "See, my Grandda was happy to be at my birth. 'Course he was just there to see if I came out half black, but whatever." She shrugged. "Now, about this whole Veteran's Day/Parker's birthday party, you're just sharing to please Red?"

"Yeah. At least this year. Not sure why." Parker put his arm around Chase's waist. "Guess it's to save on napkins and balloons." He smiled at her. "Thanks for coming. I know birthday parties aren't your thing. And you usually don't show at my quote surprise unquote parties until they are almost over. It means a lot that you'd come from start to finish."

"Like I wouldn't come. It's part of the good girlfriend code or something, at least according to every female I talked to about it." Chase moved closer to Parker. "Besides, I hear these things are famous for the fight that Red and Bob get into every year."

"Ah yes, the classic fight about who gave more for their country. No one ever wins that. But, it does drive Grandma Kitty to drink. And for one hour, Red calls Fez 'that foreign boy that married my daughter.' It really brings the room down." Chase cleared her throat nervously. Parker went on. "N-not that that will happen this year. I'm sure it'll be fine. Think happy thoughts, Muffin."

****

November 11th, 2003

3:39 p.m.

Vista Forman's Bedroom

Vista carefully packed away her books, making sure they went from longest to shortest. She wanted to pack some things away so she would have more room to keep the papers and packages from her new school. Her new private school that was all the way in California. She had never been away from her parents or friends for longer then a week and now she'd be going to school in another state. It still seemed very scary and unreal.

A tapping noise caught her attention and Vista glanced toward her door, Jon was standing there. "Mind if I come in?" Vista nodded toward her computer chair. Jon walked in and flopped down on her bed instead. "What's with all the boxes?"

"Packing." Vista explained. "The school is sending me all this stuff and I need room for it all." She giggled nervously. "They even sent underwear."

Jon raised an eyebrow. "Underwear? Thongs?"

Vista shook her head. "No," she blushed lightly. Jon liked when he made her blush. "White cotton ones with the school name written in tiny red letters on the front." She shook her head slightly. "They aren't my favorite things."

Jon nodded sympathetically. "Why I go commando."

She wrinkled her nose up in disgust. "Are you saying your…on my bed. Get off!"

Jon sat up and rubbed his butt back and forth on the bed. He wanted to gross her out as much as possible. And he knew he was doing so by the way her face was wrinkled up. "Wait….let me just….okay." Jon rolled off the bed and stood himself up by Vista. "There we go."

Vista kicked up lightly in the leg. "You are such a boy." She gently closed up her box of books.

Jon looked around the room and sucked some air in through his teeth. He and Vista hadn't been alone in her room for years; they hadn't actually been in Vista's bedroom in months. "You going to the party tonight?"

"Kind of have to. Parker is my brother, so I think it would look bad if I didn't." Vista smiled sweetly at him and moved to her desk to put away some DVD-Rs.

"Yeah." Jon pushed his sunglasses up. "And you're leaving January third?"

"Yeah." Vista looked at Jon carefully. Something was going on and she knew it. Jon had been acting weird toward her for weeks. "Jon, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He paused. "I'm…cool."

She gave him a look, shook her head, and went back to packing. "Alright. Hand me that duck tape, would you?"

Jon did as he was asked, mentally cussing himself all the while. Why couldn't he just tell her?

****

November 11th, 2003

4:56 p.m.

Forman Driveway

The driveway was full of people and three Bar-Qs were working at their fullest. Pez darted around some people and made her way to the basketball hoop. She handed Holder a coke and pulled her skirt down a bit. Now that she was a taken woman, she didn't want to give any men any ideas. Pez looked Holder, who was dressed in a dress suit, up and down. "You smell funny."

Holder shrugged. "Emma got this spray for me. My spiders won't come near me anymore." He hung his head. "I really hate it. But, I'm meeting Emma after this and I want her to smell me."

Pez just rolled her eyes and leaned against the pole.

"Why is it, we have to look like Sears catalogs?" Jon asked as he approached his friends. He tugged uncomfortable on his tie. "I can't breathe. I feel like the room is closing in on me, man."

"We are outside." Pez informed him. "And I think you look sexy, like that elf guy in those ring movies." She bit her lower lip. "He's very attractive."

Holder made a noise. "I'm not attractive?"

"Not in that suit." Pez told him. "You look like our science teacher."

Jon laughed loudly, his tie forgotten for the moment. "Good one, Pez."

"Whatever." Holder said, sulking. "Where is the birthday boy?"

Just then the door to the kitchen opened and Parker walked out, dressed in his only suit. He looked miserable as Kitty jumped around him, taking pictures from every possible angle. Pez, Holder, and Jon knew what it was like to be the center of Kitty Forman's attention when she had a camera. They did not envy Parker.

"We should save him." Jon thought out loud. He gently pushed Pez toward them. "Go on, save him."

"Why me?" Pez quickly moved backward.

"She's your grandmother." Holder reminded her.

"So?" Pez turned on both boys. "I'm not sacrificing myself for Parker! December thirteenth, December thirteenth is my seventeenth birthday and I will be in the light of Grandma Kitty's camera. Let me live my last month and two days in peace, damn it."

"Pezzy-" Holder began. He stopped when Pez gave him an icy glare.

Jon coughed. "Parker, over here, man!" Parker looked up and grateful nodded toward his friends. "Mrs. Forman, mind if we steal the birthday boy for a bit?"

Kitty quickly snapped a picture of the three teens by the basketball pole. "Well," she looked around her and noticed her youngest granddaughters were playing with Holder and Jon's younger siblings. "just a bit." She laughed and rushed off toward the younger children. They had no idea what they were in for.

Parker approached his friends, tugging on his jacket. "I feel like I'm at a funeral."

"Yours?" Jon asked him. He raised an eyebrow.

Pez hit Jon. "Don't be morbid. Parker's just turning seventeen."

"And yet his girlfriend and sisters are noticeably missing." Jon stated.

Parker gave Jon a 'don't start' look. "Callie had to work and she has school. And Vista went with Red for more coal and Chase…Chase will be here, okay?" He looked nervously around. Parker didn't even know half the people currently occupying his drive way. In truth, all his friends were standing around him. "Let's escape to the basement before Grandma Kitty comes back."

November 11th, 2003

5:07 p.m.

Forman Basement

Parker sat on the lawn chair, a football helmet on his head. "I'm just saying…I think Sydney could beat Buffy."

Pez gave her cousin a side ways glance from her stool, in front of the television. "No way. Buffy has sexier side-kicks." The guys just looked at her. "And they could distract Sydney with their good looks and witty remarks on today's pop culture."

Jon pushed his sunglasses farther up his nose. "Okay, okay, Forman you are not seeing the big picture. Buffy has super powers, man. She's got super powers!"

Holder laughed from his place on the sofa. "I'd like to see them mud wrestle in a pile of mud."

Parker ignored Holder. "Granted, she's got super powers, but Sydney was trained by the freakin' government."

"And the government is evil." Jon explained in a 'duh' tone. "Have I taught you nothing!"

Pez slowly started to rock back and forth. "Buffy gets trained by that Giles guy." She paused in deep thought. "He is one sexy old guy."

Jon glanced at Pez. "Do you only think about sex?"

"Sex and candy." Pez said simply. "Usually together. Mm, Giles and candy." She busted into a fit of giggles.

Parker rolled his eyes. "Buffy has super powers. Sydney has cool gadgets. Huh? Come on, I have to have gotten you with that?"

Pez shook her head. "The gadgets only go so far, my friend. Buffy has weapons-she has a rocket launcher."

Jon nodded in agreement. "That's true."

"But, Sydney has the American government." Holder thought out loud as he stuffed his face with cookies.

"Okay, I think we need to think about this more realistically. Sydney has gadgets and training from the government. Buffy has super powers, weapons, and…" He made a face. "sexier side-kicks. Which one?"

Pez's eyes lit up. She had it. "It depends, brunettes or blonds?" All three guys stopped and thought about that one.

November 11th, 2003

5:27 p.m.

Forman Driveway

Chase nervously wrapped her jacket closer around herself. She wasn't very into the way she was dressed: black dress and heeled shoes were not her thing. She felt like a complete tool. And sadly, Parker was nowhere to be seen. Chase dodged a group of men dressed in army uniforms and ducked her way into the kitchen.

"Hey, Chase." Eric said from the stove. "Veteran's Day cookie?"

Chase looked at the cookies and shook her head. "No thanks, Mr. Forman. Is Parker around?"

"Somewhere." Eric moved past her and toward the door. "I saw him and the guys heading to the basement a little while ago."

Chase nodded in appreciation and headed that way.

Chase found the guys sitting around the basement, laughing at an infomercial that was on the television. She rolled her eyes upward before moving to sit with Parker on the couch. "Please tell me you guys weren't doing what I'm fairly sure you were doing."

Holder laughed. "Okay, we won't tell you we were doing what we were doing."

Jon made a face. "Don't be stupid."

"Daft. You're all daft." Chase comment with a shake of her head.

Pez's eyes lit up. "You're a daft!"

Chase shook her head as she took the helmet off her boyfriend. She spoke to Pez: "Pez, I meant stupid." Pez blinked. "Don't worry about it."

Parker leaned into the couch. "You know, this is nice. My friends, one of my cousins, and my lady." He paused softly. "All I need is one of my sisters." Parker paused and suddenly leaned forward. "Wait, I'm missing Vista again. Damn it, I'm always losing her!"

"It's because she's small." Holder said thoughtfully. "She's so small and sneaky. Sneaking around and popping up places." He shivered slightly. "Man." The others just looked at him.

****

November 11th, 2003

5:49 p.m.

Forman Driveway

Everyone of her friends were dressed up, but Vista got to wear jeans and a tee-shirt. Why? Because she was helping with the food. She carried a couple of packs of napkins and placed them on a table.

"Vista." She turned around to see that Jon was behind her. "Why aren't you dressed like the rest of us? We all look a J. Crew catalogue and you get to dress in jeans?" He tugged on his tie. "I can't breath!"

"Don't." Vista complained. "You'll hurt yourself." She reached out removed his hand from his tie. "Just be good, okay?" Vista looked around before she leaned closer to him. "I heard talking and at 5:57, they're going to present Parker with his birthday cake. You can take your tie off then."

Jon looked at his watch. It was just eight minutes away. He knew he'd never make it. "I don't know, man."

Vista sighed heavily. "If you leave your stupid tie on another eight minutes, I'll do your math homework for a week."

"Throw in history and you got yourself a deal." Jon replied. His voice had taken on a business tone.

Vista mentally weighted the deal. "Deal." She held out her hand and they shook on it.

****

November 11th, 2003

5:57 p.m.

Forman Kitchen

Everyone that was related to Parker, or nearly related to him, stood in the kitchen. They were all pretty cramped in there and more then a few of them were uncomfortable. Kitty and Donna placed a cake on the table and everyone crowded around it. Of course, there were the usual: 'Ow, you're on my foot.' and 'Don't touch my daughter there, Bruce!", but they were ignored by Red, who grumbled that they had to hurry.

"Okay, blow out the candles, Parker." Red told his only grandson. "And make it quick."

Kitty snapped at picture at both Eric and Parker rolling their brown eyes. Parker leaned in and blew out the seventeen candles on his cake. Everyone half heartedly clamped. "Wow." Parker said sarcastically. "I feel the love."

"Come on, Parker, you know we're just all really uncomfortable in here." Donna assured her son. "Just be thankful the older kids aren't here."

"Yeah, yeah. Presents should be left on the coffee table in the living room. And since the cake is small…" Parker smiled slyly. "Only people under the age of eighteen get some."

That would show them and their stupid labor day.

"Parker." Eric warned.

"No, no. I'm sorry, but you people have your labor day and we have cake." With that Parker and Jon picked the cake up and retreated to the basement. A minute later, Chase, Pez, Vista, Holder, Paige, Brownie, Vi, Cookie, Bruce, Will, and Leo followed them.

****

November 11th, 2003

7:09 p.m.

Hyde Backyard

Jon sat on the wooden swing where he sometimes pushed Will and Leo. He was waiting for someone; he was waiting for Vista. The petit girl came walking toward him, her clothing a little dirty from a day of cooking. She gave him a little wave and he couldn't help but smile at her.

"I'm here to pick up the math and history." Vista told Jon.

He got off the swing and removed his sunglasses. "Forget it. The tie wasn't so bad after a little while." He shrugged lightly. "Guess you'll have more time to pack."

"Guess so." Vista nodded a little. "Hey, Jon? Why are you so distant lately?" He just blinked at her. "I know everyone's a little mad at me because of Cherrywood, but you…you've been acting strangely toward me since…since around the time I, I got my first, you know." She made a little face at the thought of her period. Vista was still not used to it.

He scoffed lightly. "What are you talking about?"

"Well," Vista began slowly. She wanted to get it just right. "one day your really sweet toward me, sweeter then you are to most people. And the next you act like you don't want to hang around me."

"Well, Vista, there is a simple reason for that." Jon cleared his throat. Their eyes were locked, brown on even deeper brown. Suddenly nervous, he ran a hand through his shaggy black hair. "I'm a teenage guy."

Vista raised an eyebrow. "That's not the reason, Jon Hyde." Planting herself firmly, Vista went on. "And I am not leaving until you tell me the truth."

He sighed deeply. "Vista, you can't stand out here all night." She stood where she was, a determined look on her pretty face. Jon's eyes couldn't take that, so he focused on a beret that was in her chestnut hair. It was tiny and red with white dots. And it was falling a bit. Jon reached out and took the beret out of Vista's hair. "I really-" He stopped himself short. This wasn't right She was leaving for California in less then two months. She was going to go to one of the best schools. A school that nearly granted her a spot in an Ivy league college. If he told her that he really liked her, she'd stay. Vista would stay in Point Place and then go to Point Place Community college with him and she'd never reach her full potential. "I've really been an ass, huh?" Jon handed her the beret. "I'll be better, I promise."

Vista seemed unsure, but she smiled anyway. "Okay." She reached out and took his arm. "Come on, we're watching _Star Wars_ in the basement." She dragged him along, never even thinking that Jon had just nearly told her that he was nearly in love with her.

****

A/N, Part Deux: I am cruel, I know. But, you guys got Parker and Chase early in the series. I got to make you sweat for the Jon and Vista. He almost told her, that should make you guys a little happy. And he had a good reason for holding back.

Speaking of Parker and Chase, they've had it too easy and 'aw'-look for things to take a turn soon (major angst)

And to the few Holder and Pez fans-just enjoy their unique and at times strange friendship for now. Holder is dating Emma and Pez is with Charlie. Holder is dating Emma longer then he's dated any girl. And Pez actually really likes Charlie, plus he is her first boyfriend. I want to explore those a bit more.

Next: "Thanks for the Memories": Vista is giving a going away party, which leads to nothing good (as all parties seem to in this story). Pez brings Charlie, but family dislike him. Chase gets disturbing news. Parker makes a mistake with Chase. Donna and Eric make a shocking announcement. And Jon writes Vista a letter, telling her how he feels, but can't decide if he should give it to her or not.


	12. Thanks for the Memories

****

Chapter :Thanks for the Memories

Summary: Vista is giving a going away party for herself, which leads to nothing good (as all parties seem to in this story). Pez brings Charlie, but her family dislikes him. Chase gets disturbing news. Parker makes a mistake with Chase. Donna and Eric make a shocking announcement. In addition, Jon writes Vista a letter, telling her how he feels, but cannot decide if he should give it to her or not.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from _That 70s Show_ nor am I making any money off of this story.

A/N: All reviews welcomed. Quick warning-This one is pretty sad. There is some humor to balance it out, but I got serious here. Also, this is the ' first season finale' of Teenage Wasteland. There will be a season two, so do not worry.

January 1st, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

12:15 p.m.

The Hub

Vista entered the Hub and went straight to the table where her cousin, brother, and two of their friends were eating lunch. She stood there for a moment before loudly clearing her throat. "I'm very upset." Everyone stared up at her. "I haven't gotten a going away party yet. I leave in two days. Where is my party? So, I'm taking things into my own hands." She handed each of them a flyer. "I'm throwing myself a party, it's a surprise party and you need to be at Parker and my house by five. I will be there at seven. Tomorrow night-bring a gift." Vista smiled, turned, and skipped happily out of the Hub.

The others only stared after her.

****

January 1st, 2004

1:47 p.m.

Holder's Bedroom

Pez leaned her body against the headboard of Holder's bed and thoughtfully chewed on some Laffy Taffy. Holder sat next to her, clumsily eating a fudge bar. Pez bit a piece off the long stick of Taffy and chewed carefully, not wanting any to get stuck in her teeth.

"I am very happy." Pez stated in her usual tone. To Holder, Pez always sounded like she chose her words much too carefully. It was almost like she always trying to hold in an inner dialogue. Holder glanced over at her. "Charlie has agreed to come to the party that Vista is throwing for herself. We should of thought of that earlier-I miss Charlie's lips. They taste good."

"Oh, gross!" Holder wrinkled his nose up in disgust. "I thought we agreed long ago that only I get to talk about kissing." He licked the fudge bar.

"Shush!" Pez advised. "I am also glad he is coming because now my family can meet him. Or at least the family that does not have babies in fields. Or my older sisters." Pez waved a hand. "Anyway, I want them to like Charlie because I do." Pez sucked on the Taffy for a moment. "Holder, would you say you like Charlie?"

The fudge bar dripped on Holder's pant leg. "Oh, Pezzy, I-I don't like Charlie. Does he have a hot sister? I could pretend to like her. Everyone would win." Holder paused in thought. "My parents don't like Emma, but I still date her."

"That's different. If my Dad does not like Charlie, he could send me back to his homeland and I'll end up marrying someone who has the most pigs in the village. I will not marry a pig man, Holder!" Holder just stared at Pez and licked his fudge bar.

**January 1st, 2004**

1:50 p.m.

Forman Basement

Parker placed a hand an inch from his mouth and blew. His breath was good. He ran some hands thru his thick brown hair, still good-he had a whole 'loveable geek next door' thing going with the hair. Clothing? Parker looked down at himself-jeans, tee, tennis shoes-loveable geek. Chase loved that he was a loveable geek.

Chase had been in Ireland, visiting her mother's family since December 20th. Parker had greatly missed her. Her grandparents didn't have a computer and his cheap parents had refused to let him call Ireland so he could listen to Chase breath. Stupid parents. Parker just wanted to sit and talk with Chase. Wanted to hear all about her holiday. Wanted to hear her talk with a slight Irish accent for the next three weeks.

The side door opened then and Chase walked in. She pretty much looked the same, though her hair was a bit shorter. She smiled at him and they rushed to one another to hug.

The two teens broke apart. Parker was first to speak: "How's your Mom? Still Irish?"

"Yes." Chase smiled. "Your parents?"

"Still the perfect couple. How's your grandparents? Still old?"

"Pretty much. Yours? Still angry, peppy, strange?"

"Yeah, yeah. Other family members?"

"A lot of them. You?"

"Lots and still obsessed with sex and candy."

"Good, good."

Parker placed a hand on the side of Chase's face. "I've missed you." He kissed her.

They fell onto the couch and kept on kissing.

****

January 1st, 2004

2:18 p.m.

Forman Driveway

Jon was playing basketball with himself when Vista came walking up the driveway. The petite girl was carrying a ton of heavy looking bags and boxes. Jon dropped his ball and went on over to help.

"Here, you'll fall." Jon took the lightest looking boxes and helped Vista find the sliding door to the kitchen.

The two placed everything on the table and Vista quickly sat, thankful to be able to rest her arms for a bit. "Thanks, Jon. Who knew colored tissue paper could be so heavy?"

Jon shrugged. "Is this for the," he put his hands up to make air quotes. " "surprise party" we're throwing for you?"

"Yes. If no one else will shop for me, then I will do it, darn it!" Vista laid her head down on the table. It was hard work trying to make everything perfect for her own party.

Jon smirked-he couldn't help it. Vista made him smirk. "Vista, have you seen someone about your problem? You're getting worse then my Mom around her birthday."

Vista raised her head. "Jon, I just want to know people will miss me." She told him in a serious and a little sad tone.

He rolled his brown eyes. "Don't be stupid." She gave him a look. "People will miss you." Vista smiled. Jon decided to quickly play in cool. "Not me, of course. But, I'm sure _someone_ will miss you."

Vista's smile grew wider. "Please, I know you'll miss me. Even if you refuse to show it." Vista stood and hugged her friend. Jon hugged her back as tight as he dared. He really was going to miss her.

January 1st, 2004

5:08 p.m.

Forman Basement

"Reunited and it feels so good." Parker said in a sang-song voice. He and Chase were curled up together on the couch, watching television. He gently stroked her hair. "You're like the best girl ever."

"Parker-" Chase was cut off as people came down the stairs. Parker and Chase could hear them-Holder, Pez, and (dear God, why?) Emma. Emma was, as always, yelling at Holder.

"Wesley, I can not keep doing this. First, you made me ride in that smelly van with the slutty freak and now we have to hang out in a basement?" Emma looked around, disgusted by the place, before she moved herself in between Chase and Parker.

Pez and Holder took the two chairs and exchanged hellos and welcome backs with Chase.

"Where was she? Jail?" Emma asked with a light laugh.

"Ireland." Parker responded quickly. He didn't want Chase getting her feelings hurt or getting into a fight on her first day back in town.

Emma made a face. "Ew! Isn't that where the Lucky Charms person is from? I hate that part of England."

"Lucky-" Chase's opened her mouth and then shut it again. "Listen you-"

"Hey!" Parker jumped up, startlingly everyone. "Did you know that Vista is throwing herself a surprised going away party."

"Oh, why thank you, Peter-"

"Parker." Everyone corrected.

"Whatever. I'd love to come."

Parker sat back down. "Why? You don't even like my sister."

"Duh. The party is because she is leaving. I can totally get on board with that." Emma glanced over to Holder. "Wesley, your friends are stupid."

Holder's laugher with met with Pez throwing a comic book at him. "Ow! Pez, that could have been my eye."

"Wesley, we are leaving! I won't let you take this abuse." Emma grabbed Holder's hand and pulled him up. "There's a shoe sale at the mall. You can carry the bags."

Once the two were gone, Pez breathed a sigh of relief. Parker nodded: "Right there with you. I'm just gland Emma isn't invited to the party. No outsiders allowed."

Pez gave Parker a look. "Charlie is invited. And you two must say you like him in front of the adults-I will not marry a pig man!" Parker and Chase just looked at her.

****

January 1st, 2004

7:48 p.m.

Forman Living room

Vista stood on a chair and hung a sign over the kitchen door. She was decorating the living room just like she wanted it; with a little help from Bob. "Got it, Vissy?" Bob asked from the stairs, where he was putting balloons.

"Got it, Grampy." Vista jumped off the chair and went over to the couch for more stuff. "Thanks for helping me. Mom and Dad won't be back till tomorrow morning and I want to make sure the place is ready for tomorrow night."

Bob nodded understandingly. "I would have given you a party, but my place is too small. " They exchanged a smile.

Vista wanted everything to be perfect and Bob wanted to do it for her, because she could not do it all herself. "Vissy, the next time I want to have a surprise party for myself, I'm going to ask for your help."

His granddaughter blushed slightly. "Of course, Grampy."

January 1st, 2004

10:00 p.m.

Jon Hyde's Bedroom

At his laptop, Jon wrote a letter. It was for Vista and it explained how he felt about her.

Dear Vista,

We have known one another for fourteen years. I cannot remember the day you were born, but it was shortly after my birthday. Kitty told me you were a late gift. I guess in many ways, I have never stopped looking at you as a gift.

The thing is, I know you are my best friend's kid sister. I know your grandparents raised my parents. I know we've been raised as cousins. But, that doesn't stop how I feel. I look at you and I no longer see you as Vista. I look at you now and I see you as my gift.

You've always been my girl. The person that has keep me from going overboard. So, I guess I'm saying I finally see it. You're my everything.

Jon Hyde

****

January 2nd, 2004

6:18 a.m.

Parker Forman's Bedroom

The lamp fell to the floor with a loud thud. Parker rolled over on his side and sleepily reached over to his nightstand. He fumbled around for the phone and after a couple of more rings picked it up. "Hello?" A tearful response came over the line. Parker shot up. "Chase, Muffin, Chase-wait. What? Shush, take a moment to-Your Mom? Your Mom, mom? I'll be right there."

****

January 2nd, 2004

6:38 a.m.

Point Place Hospital

Parker found Chase on the third floor. She was sitting in a large chair in the middle of the waiting room. Chase was curled into a little ball, her face in her knees. Parker noted that she was still in her PJ bottoms. He went straight to his girlfriend and stood over her for a moment. Chase glanced up, jumped up, and hugged Parker tightly.

"Chase, it's okay." He gently stroked her hair. "Abby's going to be fine. I promise." And even as he said it, Parker knew it wasn't true.

****

January 2nd, 2004

8:13 a.m.

Holder's Bedroom

Holder jumped as his door swung opened and then slammed shut. "Holder!" Groggily, Holder opened his eyes and stared at the girl standing over him. "Holder, wake up. Please."

"Pezzy? It's eight in the morning. Am I dreaming? Is this a sex dream?" He seemed excited by that idea.

Pez rolled her eyes. "Focus. There is no sexy sex dream." She struck a pose. "How do I look?"

Holder looked her over. "Like always."

"No!" Pez stomped a foot. "I don't want to look like normal. Slut is not what I want to say. I want to look respectable for Charlie. Re-spect-able."

Chuckling Holder said: "You're going to keep a new outfit for that. Good blow, Holder." He laughed a little harder. This laugher was met by Pez throwing a purple stuffed cow at him. "Ow, damn you, woman!"

Pez nodded to herself, just glad Wesley the second wasn't around to see it. Pez tossed Holder's covers off him. "Well, come on, then. We're going shopping."

****

January 2nd, 2004

9:30 a.m.

Catherine's Dance Studio

Every since Jon could remember Vista had been talented. It was like she had gotten all the talents from her parents and grandparents and made it even better. But, there was one thing that Vista seemed to love more then all her other talents: dance. She had started taking dance lessons at age five and nine years later, Vista was still going strong. He had been to a few recitals in recent years and Jon had to say it: Vista Forman had talent. Given the right teachers, Jon had no doubt that Vista could end up a real dancer.

Vista walked out of her classroom, putting her gym bag on her shoulder. She spotted Jon and gave him a little wave. "Hey!" Vista grinned and joined him.

"Hey." Jon felt uncomfortable, so he made sure his sunglasses were on right. Taking a moment, he became Zen again. "I'm taking you to breakfast." Vista raised an eyebrow. "It's the only thing you're getting from me, so you really should take it."

"I'll take it. But, why aren't you helping with my party?"

Behind his glasses, Jon rolled his eyes as he grabbed her elbow. "Come on."

****

January 2nd, 2004

9:34 a.m.

Point Place Hospital

Abby Doyle had always been cool. To Parker, she was the coolest mom on the history of the planet. She was thirty-one and acted like a twenty something. Abby loved Chase and that made Parker like Abby even more. Parker wanted Abby to stick around forever; the only thing was-Abby was HIV positive-had been for years. It surprised Parker that that was not the reason Abby was in the hospital. Early that morning, Abby had been in a car accident. Parker could almost laugh that that was what Abby Doyle was dying because of.

"Chase?" Both Parker and Chase looked up to see an early man in his sixties. His white hair and beard made him look like Santa. In reality, he was Dr. Kelsey, Abby's doctor. "We need to-where's Ray?"

Ray-Chase's almost stepfather-was currently in jail. Had been for eight months. He had four months to go. "He can't be here." Chase informed Dr. Kelsey. Her voice was breaking. "How's my Mum?"

"Chase, we really to talk with an adult." Dr. Kelsey told her, not unkindly. "Isn't there someone we can call?"

"My grandparents live in Ireland." Chase held back a sniffle. "And I don't know where my Dad is. I never even meet him. I-"

"Can I call someone?" Parker asked suddenly. Mr. Kelsey supposed. "Good." Parker knew who he could call-Red and Kitty would know what to do.

****

January 2nd, 2004

9:47 a.m.

Forman House

Donna, Eric, and Bob sat around the decorated living room. The place was filled with signs, streamers, and balloons. Vista had even ordered food to herself-which was to be delivered in the afternoon. Donna and Eric would be going with the Vista the next day and staying for a couple of days, to settle Vista in. Bob would stay with Parker. All this led Donna and Eric to believe that they couldn't be more proud of their kids. How many people had a genius for a kid and a perfectly perfect normal kid for another?

"Mommy, Daddy, Grandpa Bob!" They all looked to the door. Callie was standing there, a ton of bags at her feet. "I've been partying since the 31st and I have stories!"

And one kid right in the middle.

****

January 2nd, 2004

10:00 am.

Emma Palmer's House

Emma sat in her bedroom, bored, as Holder rambled on and on in front of her. Apparently, the slutty freak wanted to look "respectable" for her boyfriend, who was coming into town that night. Emma only remembered Charlie from the Halloween dance a couple of months ago. She also remembered how jealous Holder had been.

"Look, Wesley, I don't want to help your freaky friend. I don't even like her." Emma nodded to herself. She would not give into Holder, no matter how cute he was.

"Emma." Holder whined. "She wants to look nice. Besides, it's the least you can do. I mean, you did make her stay outside your house for the last twenty minutes."

Emma sighed loudly. Her heart really was too good for her own good. "Fine!" She stood up. "I'll help your freaky little friend." She stood and walked to her door.

What did she find when she opened her front door? Pez, trying to steal one of Mrs. Palmer's garden gnomes. "Hello, Emma." Pez said brightly. "Have you met Hans the garden gnome?"

****

January 2nd, 2004

10:05 am.

The Hub

Two cokes and a basket of curly fries-the breakfast of kings. Vista and Jon sat together while Vista finished off the fries. They had enjoyed a nice, quiet , breakfast together. It made Vista sad to think that this was the last time she'd eat a very unhealthy breakfast for months. She was pretty sure she might cry.

"I think I'm going to cry." Vista announced. Jon raised an eyebrow from behind the sunglasses. "Seriously, this is, like, the last time I'll eat at the Hub for five months. I need a hug." She looked at Jon, who suddenly seemed uncomfortable. Vista shrugged, stood, and hugged the nearest standing person-Jess Bradley.

"Vista? Hell of a way to say good morning." The broad shoulder boy causally put an arm over Vista's small shoulder. The two of them looked like totally opposites. While Vista was petite and short, Jess Bradley was a very tall guy with a football player's built. His sandy blond hair was said to be natural and girls claimed that his sea green eyes were perfect. It didn't hurt that Jess Bradley always appeared to be tan and that his teeth were whiter then white. Girls swooned over him. Personally, Jon Hyde never got what the big deal was. To Jon, Jess was a walking Ken doll. Jon guessed that was why he was so annoyed that Jess, the walking Ken doll, now had his hand over Vista's shoulder.

"Jess, sorry. Hey, hi!" Vista gave the object of Jon's annoyance another quick hug. Jess smiled down at Vista. "I needed a hug." She explained awkwardly.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for, V.F." Jess replied. Jon rolled his eyes. V.F.? How stupid was this guy? "Really glad I was standing right here."

Vista blushed lightly. "Well…what good is a biology lab partner? I mean, besides cutting the frog, I got to use you for something." They shared a laugh. Jon felt like he was going to vomit. Which was when Jess and Vista noticed him. "Oh, Jess, you know my friend, Jon?"

Jess nodded. "Sure, sure. You look different outside school. I usually see you skipping in the parking lot or the boy's restroom. How's it going?"

"It _was _going just fine." Jon said through his teeth. He would not insult Vista's lab partner; he would not. He was finally going to tell Vista how he felt and getting her mad was not going to help him.

"Yeah…" Jess started slowly. "anyway, 'Ista, I'm coming to your party tonight. Point Place is not going to be the same without you. Whose going to laugh at my jokes? I mean, no one else I know even knows who the Marx Brothers were."

"We'll email." Vista suggested.

"My families got a place in California. I'll visit." Jess added. "How about two weeks from now? My Dad's taking a business trip, I could drop by and visit you. We could rent some movies, you're choice and my treat."

"Great idea." Vista looked at Jon. "Isn't that a great idea?"

Jon shrugged. "Whatever." He felt like he was going to be sick. Why was this happening to him?

****

January 2nd, 2004

10:58 am.

Point Place Hospital

Things weren't going very well for Chase or Parker either. Kitty and Red were talking with Dr. Kelsey and it seemed like none of the adults wanted to say what was going on.

Chase wasn't a child, she knew it was serious. The car accident had been huge, her mother was HIV positive, it wasn't like Chase didn't know. So, why was no one talking to her? It was _her _mother in the O.R. It was _her _mother that was going to die. Chase needed her mother. She had been preparing herself for her mother's death for years-yet she knew she couldn't face it.

"Parker?" Chase swallowed and sniffed. She and Parker were sitting together in a chair. Parker's arms were protectively around Chase's long body. "I want her to be okay."

"She will." Parker half heartily assured Chase. "Abby is a tough lady." Of course, Parker really didn't believe that.

Chase shyly smiled at him. "Parker? I love you."

He froze. God, why did he have to be a Forman? They weren't good at these kinds of things. "I love you too, man." No! That was such an impersonal thing to say.

Chase stared at him for a moment. She got herself untangled from him. "Okay, so good talk." Chase sniffed and walked away.

****

January 2nd, 2004

11:17 am.

Point Place Mall

Emma held up a designer dress. It was a short blue number with think straps and a small slit up the side. Pez looked the dress over and sighed. It just wasn't her. She was truly doomed to never look nice and respectable.

"Holder?" Pez looked over to Holder, who was sitting in a chair, holding Emma's purse. "What do you think?"

Holder shrugged. "It all looks the same to me. I think you look just fine the way you are. Those tight jeans are totally hot. I know I-" Emma glared at Holder and he quickly shut up.

Emma scoffed. "Wesley, she looks like an easy hooker."

Pez glared at Emma and Holder and began cursing in her father's native tongue. Emma quickly moved away from the other girl. Pez picked up all the clothing. "I'm trying everything!"

"But, Pez-" Holder began.

"I said everything!" Pez angrily told him before heading into a dressing room.

****

January 2nd, 2004

11:25 am.

Point Place Hospital

Parker stood outside the restrooms on the third floor, Red by his side. He had angered Chase so much, that she was now locked inside a stall and refused to come out. If she came out, she'd have to see Parker and with Red back, she knew there would be word on Abby-and it wouldn't be good.

Parker looked over at his grandfather. "Grandpa, Red…I'm going in." Red gave him a look as the teen quickly walked into the bathroom. Red could hear his only grandson say: "So this is what it looks like."

Parker walked up to the only closed stall and tapped. "Chase? Muffin? Que? Please come out, Chase. I have to tell you something."

"No." Chase said through tears. She was curled up on the toilet in the stall. "No, I know what you'll say and I don't want to hear it. If you say it out loud it makes it real. It can't be real. Parker, please don't make it real."

Parker bit his lower lip. He really wished he had the power to go back in time. He's go back to 5:48 that morning and tell Abby that she shouldn't drive home from working at the bar. That she should wait a good hour or that he'd take her home.

He got down on his hands and knees and crawled under the stall, trying his hardest not to be grossed out by it. A moment later, Parker stood against the stall door, cleaning his hands on his pant legs. "Chase?" He stared at Chase, whose blond hair fell over her face, a face which was stained with tears. "Chase, I'm so sorry…" Parker trailed off, not knowing what to say. "Abby, she-"

"No." Chase whispered. "No, Park, no." She stood and only got half way to him before breaking down in sobs on the floor of the stall.

Wordlessly Parker helped her stand and took her outside where Red and Kitty where waiting. Chase refused to let go of Parker; she did not want to lose anyone else.

****

January 2nd, 2004

11:32 a.m.

The Hub

Jess and Vista sat at the table, chatting about all the things they had in common-and boy did they have a lot of things in common. Jon sat across him them, arms over his chest, sunglasses firmly in place. He was not jealous. He was not jealous. Yeah, and if he kept telling himself, he was sure he'd believe it someday.

Jess and Vista got up together and laughed at themselves. "Jess is taking me to lunch." Vista told Jon with a smile.

Jon stayed Zen. "Whatever."

Jess gave Vista a look, but she just shrugged. Jess took Vista's hand in his. "Come on." As they walked to the door, Jess suddenly stopped walking and kissed Vista's lips. They exchanged another smile and headed out.

Jon stayed sitting for a moment, before getting up, going outside, and throwing a trashcan across the road.

****

January 2nd, 2004

12:12 p.m.

Point Place Mall

Holder, Pez, and Emma sat in the food court and ate some pizza. Pez had found nothing, which greatly pissed Emma off. People might have seen her hanging with Pez! Pez didn't seem to care. She was too depressed because now she wasn't going to look nice and respectable for Charlie.

"Pez!" That was Charlie's voice! Excited, Pez stood and looked to her right. A boy was coming toward them, only this boy didn't really look like the Charlie Holder remembered. His hair was slightly longer and his clothing was baggy. This boy had piercings all over his face and tattoos up and down his arms.

"Pezzy?" Holder questioned.

Pez ignored Holder and ran straight toward the boy. She jumped into his arms and the two shared a deep kiss.

Emma wrinkled her nose up at the scene. Two freaks making out in the middle of a mall-gross. Holder yawned and put an arm around Emma. She looked at him and he gave her a look. Emma made another face and pushed Holder away from her. She was not making out at the same time as Pez.

****

January 2nd, 2004

5:45 p.m.

The Forman's

The "surprise" party appeared to be a bust. While Vista's school friends and friends from her activities were there, no one else was. Her own brother was missing and with him Red and Kitty. Pez was also a no show as were Jon and Holder. Donna had tried calling, but no one was home nor was anyone answering their cell phones.

Donna was about to go ask Kelso if he knew where they might be, when Holder and Emma came walking through the front door. Holder walked Emma over to Callie, who was standing by Bob.

"Callie, Bob, I'd like you to meet Emma, my lady." Holder proudly showed her off. "We've been dating a while and, yeah, I thought it was time I started introducing her to some more people that run in my circle."

"Oh, hi there." Bob gave Emma a little Bob grin, but she was busy staring at Callie.

"Did you date Wesley?" Emma demanded of the older girl.

Callie laughed. "No! I made out with his oldest brother once-on a class field trip to the cheese factory. But, that was like six years ago."

"Good." Emma addressed Holder next. "We can go now." She quickly ushered Holder away.

Callie and Bob exchanged a look. Callie shrugged. "He's a Kelso." Bob took that as a good enough answer.

(line)

Fez was pouring he and Laurie some punch when he noticed Pez walk in with Charlie. Fez nearly chocked and ran over. "Don't worry, Pez, I'll save you from this demon worshipper!"

"Daddy!" Pez laughed, trying to get over the shock. Charlie put an arm around Pez's waist and held her close to his side. Fez did not like this. "Daddy, this is Charlie. My boyfriend, Charlie."

Laurie, who had just come over, pulled Fez back. "You look different from the pictures Pez has shown us." She commented.

Charlie explained: "It was a Halloween dance, I had to look different. And I have to dress a certain way for work. This is how I normally dress on my down time."

Fez and Laurie exchanged a nervous look; clearly unpleased with Pez's first boyfriend. She couldn't just date a Kelso like their other daughters?

****

January 2nd, 2004

6:09 p.m.

The Forman's

While Kitty, who had arrived nine minutes before, quietly explained things in the kitchen to Eric, Dona, and Bob. The party went on in the rest of the house.

Vista had invited her dance class, tutor group, the student council, and well basically everyone she knew.

Holder and Emma stood by the stairs. "You know, sweet thang, it's an honor to be here with the prettiest girl."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Really? Is that way you keep look at your freaky friend and her equally freaky date?"

Holder just shrugged. "Fez is doing it to."

Indeed, Fez was watching Pez and Charlie carefully. Like a hawk, really. Fez leaned into Laurie. "I don't like the ring in his nose. It makes him look like a bull." He noticed Charlie reach out toward Pez. "Hey, bull boy, don't touch her!"

****

January 2nd, 2004

7:00 p.m.

The Forman's

Vista and Jess entered the house, catching everyone off guard. Vista loudly cleared her throat. There was a beat and then everyone yelled: surprise! And went to hug her. Vista quickly found Donna and Eric.

"Mom, Dad, this is Jess Bradley."

Eric stood, mouth agape for a moment. "Son of Jake Bradley?" Jess nodded. "Oh, I'm so happy." He hugged Jess.

****

January 2nd, 2004

7:05 p.m.

Abby Doyle/Chase's Trailer

The trailer in which Chase lived was only a few hundred feet big. It had only two rooms and a bath. The largest room was a kitchen and living room in one. Chase slept on the fold out couch and her clothing was put in the drawers of the entertainment center. Abby would sleep down the little hallway, it the tiny room which was only big enough for a bed and some cubbies. Their bathroom was just two small doors on either side of the hall-one for a shower, the other for a toilet. It was small and falling apart, but Abby had always made it a home for her daughter.

Parker and Chase sat on the couch/Chase's bed. Parker sat as close to Chase as he dared and stared straight ahead at the television.

"If you want, we can sit like this all night. I won't leave you, Chase. I promise." Parker said softly. Chase nodded. "Chase? I love you."

She glanced over at him and a hint of a smile formed on her lips. "I love you, to."

January 2nd, 2004

10:06 p.m.

Forman Driveway

The party was over and the music had stopped. Vista and Jess stood together on the patio. Everyone was gone and Eric had pulled Vista off to the side explain what was going on. It made her feel awful-there she was, planning her own party, worried if people she loved and cared about would miss her. All while her brother and Chase sat in a hospital while Abby Doyle died.

"I just, I-I wish I had a time machine." Vista muttered. To top it all off, Jon had never even shown.

"It'll be okay, Ista." Jess lightly kissed Vista.

From the street, Jon, who was fingering the letter, watched Jess and Vista. He pushed his sunglasses up and turned to walk home.

****

January 2nd, 2004

12:09 p.m.

Fez Family Front Porch

Pez and Charlie stood, wrapped in each others arms, and kissing each other with lust. It had been nine minutes and they didn't seem to be coming up for air anytime soon. The porch light began to flash on and off. Fez's face peered at them from the window.

****

January 3red, 2004

6:00 a.m.

Forman Living Room

Vista gets her stuff together, trying to make sure everything was where it should be. Parker wasn't there to tell her good-bye, as he was at Red and Kitty's with Chase. Vista was alright with that, as she planned to call them as soon as she got to the school. Callie was still asleep, but that was also alright, as they had said good-bye the night before.

Basically, Vista was just waiting on her parents. They walked down the stairs in a daze and both flopped down on the couch.

"Mom, Dad?" Vista looked down at them. "We have to go."

"Vista….our youngest." Eric said flatly.

"Fourteen years." Donna stated.

"Fourteen." Eric echoed.

"Guys?"

"Vista, honey, Mommy needs a moment." Donna told her youngest. "Mommy's two months pregnant."

Vista could only stand there, wide-eyed at her mother's announcement. Pregnant?

Suddenly, Eric shot up. "Where will we put it!"

****

Next Season on _Teenage Wasteland _(One sentence basic plots for each chapter (spoilers))

2.1- You're Only Human- It's been twenty-two days since last we say the gang. Twenty-two long days.

2.2- Say Goodbye to Hollywood- Will Vista stay in California?

2.3-Shameless- Parker decides to take action when it comes to Chase and her future in Point Place.

2.4.-The Longest Time- Holder wants to break up with Emma, too bad she won't let him.

2.5- It's Still Rock and Roll to Me- Pez's choir puts on a show, the same night Jon and Holder have tickets to a concert.

2.6-You May Be Right (aka Just the Way You Are)- Jon and Vista? Together? As in _together_ together? Eric won't be happy.

2.7-She's Always a Woman- Parker and Chase take it to the next level.

2.8-River of Dreams- Holder is having dirty dreams-about Pez! Or is that Jon! Wait, Parker!

2.9- Scenes From An Italian Restaurant- Chase finally meets her father. Will she stay in Point Place?

2.10- New York State of Mind- Chase is with her father. Parker refuses to lose her. Running across country to get the girl you love seems to run in the family.

2.11- Big Shot- Jon and Holder get jobs.

2.12-Allentown- The gang takes the SAT and get college aps.

2.13- The Night Is Still Young- Jon meets a new co-worker. Does he have more in common with her then he does Vista?

2.14- Movin' Out- Pez decides that she wants Charlie. _Really_ wants him.

2.15 Pressure- Jon turns 17.

2.16- Goodnight Saigon- Red takes the kids to an army reunion.

2.17- Uptown Girl-Vista turns 15.

2.18- Piano Man- Vista runs into her first crush, Mike, and he likes Pez.

2.19-Tell Her About It- Jon has a secret.

2.20- And So It Goes- Vista dumps Jon.

Warning: Titles, order, and basic plot subject to change.


	13. You're Only Human

Chapter 2.1 : You're Only Human

Though you feel your heart break  
You're only human, your gonna have to deal with heartache. - "You're Only Human"-Billy Joel

Summary: It's been twenty-two days since we last saw the gang. Twenty-two long days. Parker, feeling the need to protect Chase, spends all his time trying to help her heal after her mother's death. Something, which may be putting a strain on their relationship. Meanwhile, Jon, Pez, Holder, and (surprisingly) Emma come up with a plan to get Vista back-so she can solve all their problems.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from _That 70s Show_ nor am I making any money off this story.

A/N: All reviews welcomed. This story begins the 'second season' of _Teenage Wasteland_. As you can tell, all titles will be taken from Billy Joel songs this "season".

In addition, lyrics that best fit the 'mood' of the chapter will be placed at the top. I'm also adding 'chapter soundtracks' to each chapter. (some songs may not be from 2004, but might be from 2005-it's my story. If you guys don't like it-I'll stop.) On another note, I've made dolls of each character using a doll maker on the 'net. If you'd like to see them, email me. Finally, I want to make a site for this story. If anyone knows about sites and would be interested in 'producing' the site, please let me know.

P. S. Thanks for all the reviews.

January 25th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

2:15 p.m.

The Forman Basement

Twenty-two long days. It had been twenty-two days since Abby Doyle had died and Vista Forman had left Point Place for California. These left behind where trying to deal, but it wasn't always easy. Chase, who was staying with Red and Kitty Forman, seemed to becoming more and more withdrawn. Parker was trying his best to be there for her, but it wasn't always easy for him-Chase either pushed him away or clung to him. Meanwhile, the rest of the basement crew had to deal with the fact that their smartest member was no longer around to solve their problems. Adding on to that was that fact that Jon was sure he had feelings for the basement crew's youngest member.

That Sunday afternoon, four people sat around the Forman basement: Jon Hyde, Wesley Holder-Kelso, Emma Palmer, and Pez. Jon and Pez had the chairs. While Holder and Emma (who was uneasily settling into the basement life) took the couch. They all sat around, watching an informational for a skin care product that was supposed to clear up your face in under a week.

"I'm bored." Emma commented in a slightly whinny voice. Behind his sunglasses, Jon rolled his eyes. "I have good skin. So, why are we watching this?"

"Despite your popular belief, the world does not revolve around you." Jon bit. He really had been on edge lately.

"Oh, shut up." Emma said. She grabbed one of her fashion magazines from the table besides the couch. "You're just pissed because you've finally noticed your hair sucks."

Not wanting another fight, Holder loudly cleared his throat. "I'm failing history!" He threw it out there, hoping that someone would say something about it. Instead, the basement was quite and altogether awkward.

Finally, after nearly a minute, Pez spoke "Yes. That is nice. I…" Pez looked to Jon, hoping for a little help.

Jon smirked to himself. "Pez told me that Charlie has a huge penis. I'm talking _huge_."

"Jon!" Pez quickly protested. She blushed a deep red and glanced over at Holder and Emma. Holder looked like he was going to have a heart attack and Emma was quietly giggling. That is, until she noticed Holder, then she hit him in the arm. Pez moved down in the chair. "Oh, this is just awful."

"I miss Vista." Holder announced. "If little Vista was here, she'd solve all our problems.

Or she'd at least tell me what a WW is." Everyone just looked at him.

January 25th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

2:23 p.m.

Chase's trailer

For twenty-two days, Chase had stayed in one of Red and Kitty Forman's guest rooms. However, most of her things had been left in her trailer. Why clean it out when you don't intend to stay away from it for long? Chase had thought that maybe, just maybe, they'd let her go back to her home after a couple of days. To bad the idea of a seventeen-year-old girl, who happens to be dating your only son or grandson, having her own place wasn't appealing to anyone involved. Expect for Parker, but then again he was the son or grandson in question.

All this boiled down to the fact that now Chase had to clean it all up and get her things. She, Parker, and Eric had been given that task. Kitty and Donna had been given the (perhaps harder task) of making the guest room into a real bedroom for Chase. At least until they could find her real father, a task which was proving very hard, as Chase only knew his last name was Chase and that he was an American.

"I'm not sure if-wait; move a little to the left." Eric advised the teens. Apparently, three people couldn't comfortably stand around the tiny trailer. In fact, the trailer was slowly tipping to one side. Parker and Chase moved to the other side of the trailer.

"Wait…whoa…" the trailer began moving. "This isn't working. Okay, Park, you stay in the doorway to the bedroom. Chase, you take your bedroom slash living room. I'll stay here." He looked around him. "In the tiny, tiny kitchen."

They all stood perfectly still for a few moments. The trailer wasn't moving.

Parker said: "Okay, Chase…move forward." Chase did as she was told and the trailer moved. "Damn, stop, stop."

They all stood perfectly still.

"You know, you know, we shouldn't move anymore." Eric thought aloud. "Nobody move. Something is very wrong. Chase, how did you live here?"

Chase shrugged. "Mum and I had this system. And we weighted the same that helped." She suddenly felt sad at the memories of her and her mother in their home. "Look, couldn't I just stay here. I know how this place works. Everything I own is here. There are rules here. Like, like every day at four a.m., Ryan Thompson, he shots his gun at the birds. Or, the Washington family have these loud fights once every couple of months." Chase looked at Eric, hoping to win him over. "I don't think I can take the quiet of a retirement village."

"It's not a retirement village. It's just an apartment complex filled with the elderly. And Bingo nights and talks on hip replacement." Eric told Chase. He paused in thought. "My God, it is a retirement village. Oh, Chase I feel so sorry for you. You have to live with the elderly."

"So, she can stay!" Parker called from his end of the trailer. " 'Cause I smell sleepover."

Chase glared his way. "Sorry, Muffin."

"Enough, enough." Eric waved his hands. "What if we all try moving at the same time but in different directions? Mess the trailer up. Confuse it, if you will." Chase and Parker exchanged a look, but went with it anyway. They all moved and the trailer moved with them, causing them to all fall. "Damn it!"

January 25th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

3:29 p.m.

The Hub

(song: Teenage FBI-Guided by Voices)

Pez walked out of the unisex restroom and rejoined the guys at a table, where they were discussing a plan to get Vista back. Emma was there to, for 'moral support' and for a ride home.

Pez sat down and stole some of Jon's fries as he talked. "We should manipulate her. Guilt her into coming home."

"Oo!" Holder shot his arms up in the air. "I'll tell her my head's gotten stuck in the basement stairs."

Emma gave her boyfriend a side ways glance. "How would that help?"

Holder shook his head. "Because," he began in a condescending tone. "she'd totally want to see that." He laughed loudly. "I know I would." An idea formed in his pretty-boy head. "Hey, Pez, would you stick you head in the railing so I could see what it looks like."

Pez gave him a dirty look before ignoring him all together. "She'll just ask for a picture and we shouldn't manipulate her. Haven't either of you spoken to her? She is having a very nice time at her school. However, she misses all of us a great deal. Guilt, maybe playing _Time of your Life_ may be the best way to go."

"I'm sorry, you think playing a little Green Day is going to make her wait to come home?" Emma interrupted. "She got out of Point Place. She's going to school with nerds and geeks that know what she knows." Emma rolled her violet eyes. "You people are going to have to give her a reason."

"A reason like seeing my head stuck in a railing?" Holder asked hopefully.

"No." Pez and Emma told him at the same time. They both were still for a moment, clearly amazed that they had agreed on something.

Jon decided to use that break to voice some thoughts of his own. "You mean…give her a reason to want to come back here. No guilt, no prom songs, so manipulating her?" Emma nodded. "Damn, that'll be tough."

Holder jumped out of his chair. "Oo, I got it!" The others looked doubtful. "And it's got nothing to do with sticking anyone's head in anything. Somebody should go see her and bring her back."

"Holder, man, that's a surprisingly good idea." Jon commented.

Holder shrugged. "Yeah, I get those sometimes." He smiled brightly. "Okay, so let's get a kick ass plan together: 'Operation Bring Vista Back' is a go."

January 25th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

7:34 p.m.

Red and Kitty Forman's Apartment

(Change Your Mind-The Killers)

Chase placed some of her books on a shelf above the dresser in her new bedroom. The room actually looked nice. It wasn't completely her style, but it appeared comfortable and relaxing. She moved over to the bed and picked up some nightclothes. "Parker," she looked over at her boyfriend, who was currently standing by the door. "you know you don't have to be here, right? I can fix up a room by myself."

"I know, I just-you might need my help lifting something." He smiled.

Chase sighed. "No offense, but I'm stronger then you. So, if I need help moving something I'll call Red or if he's busy Mrs. Forman."

Parker let out a mock gasp. "You think my Mom is stronger then me?"

"I meant your grandmother, actually." Chase smiled softly. It was good to see her smiling again. "Besides, I'm fairly sure Red is standing right outside the door, praying you leave."

"I'm his grandson, his _only_ grandson. Why would he want me to leave?"

"Okay, look…" Chase sat down on the bed and Parker moved to sit on a chair in front of her. He took her hands in his. "_I_ want you to leave. For the last three weeks, you've been attached at my hip. You won't leave me alone and, and it's getting annoying." Parker blinked. "It-it's not that I don't appreciate what you're doin', it's just I'm really okay. I don't need you hanging around me 24/7."

"So," Parker let go of Chase's hands. "you want me to not be around you? You want me to leave you alone, is that it? Your mother just _died. _You have no idea where your real father is or even who he is. And you're living in your boyfriend's grandparent's apartment in a retirement complex."

"It's not a _retirement_ retirement complex." Chase protested. "And you don't have to bring up my problems just because your hurting. I'm not breaking up with you, so-"

"So now you're breaking up with me?"

"I said **not**." Chase rolled her gray eyes. "I think we're getting lost here. I'm not dumping you. I just-I just need some time alone, okay? My Mum died and suddenly everyone is just trying to comfort and protect me and I need some time to be by myself and mourn my mother."

Parker slowly nodded and stood up. "You want to be alone for a bit. I'm-I'm being an obsessed boyfriend whose main goal, whose only goal, is to protect his girlfriend. But, who ends up driving her away instead? It's like a 1940s B-movie, isn't it? Okay, I'm going to let you finish unpacking your stuff." He took of her hands in his and gently kissed it. "See you later, Muffin."

He walked to the door and when he was half way, Chase called after him: "I love you, Parker."

Parker turned around and nodded. "Love you, to."

January 25th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

7:45 p.m.

Hyde Backyard

Jon and Pez sat on the swing set, each swinging gently back and forth. 'Operation Bring Vista Back' was fully underway. They had excuses, tickets, even pre-planned speeches for when they got caught-if they got caught. Which Emma assured them they would.

"Having Vista back will clear up everything. Once she is back, things will get back to normal, I am sure of it. Everything has been strange since Vista left. Parker is stalking Chase, My parents won't let me see my boo-bear, and what's worse of all is that my parents are having sex like scary ducks-they never stop. Five kids is enough."

"Rabbits." Jon corrected.

Pez rolled her eyes. "Why would anyone want five bunnies? You can't breed five bunnies, one would be left out and have to watch. Bunnies don't have threesomes, Jon."

"No, Pez, never mind." Jon held back a chuckle. Sometimes Pez just didn't get stuff. It made Jon happy to know that some things would never change. "You don't thing we're putting too much pressure on this? Vista's smart, but she can't solve our problems. She's only human."

Pez silently swung herself on the swing for a moment before answering her friend. "We are being very selfish. It's just that we need all six of us. We're like pieces of a puzzle. And Emma is a crappy Vista replacement. Besides," She cleared her throat. "you want her back more then anyone. 'Cause you loovvee her." She grinned widely and giggled. "Oh, good one, Pez."

"What!" Jon swung his swing around to look at Pez. "I don't love her."

"Like her, then."

"Pez, I can't like Vista. She's my best friend's sister. She's like my cousin. I don't like her. I can't like her. Pez, if I like her-shot me."

Pez giggled again and made a gun with her fingers. "Bang, bang, lover boy." Jon groaned loudly. "Don't worry. No one else has noticed. Chase and Parker have been too busy. And Holder's more of a light yellow then a dark red. Though, some of the adults might have noticed that you like Vista. Oddly, Vista hasn't noticed. She's strangely absent minded when it comes to affairs of the heart." Pez shrugged lightly.

Jon pushed his sunglasses farther up his nose. "Fine. Where does that leave me?"

"Well, you've had a crush for roughly three months. You've built her up. So, when you get to California, you'll just have to see. Won't you?" She seemed satisfied with her advise and went back to swinging.

"Pez, when did you get so smart?" Jon asked. He was amazed that Pez could actually be so, so deep.

Pez shrugged. "You'd be surprised what you learn from an ex-pervert and ex-town whore. God, I love my parents."

January 26th, 2004

Green Bay, Wisconsin

7: 18 a.m.

It was commonly know that Chase had had four stepfathers in her young life. There had been Liam, Carlos, Harry, and Marcus. There had also been a guy, a good guy, that her mother would have married. Well, if he hadn't had a drinking problem. Abby had met Ray at an HIV support group years ago and they had become close; dating on and off over the last three years or so.

They were close to marriage before Ray had went to jail. Abby had dated others, but her heart had belonged to Ray. Ray, Chase knew, would have been the finish marriage. He was the real deal. And that was why she had woken up early and skipped school, Chase needed to see the one guy Chase's mother had loved.

Ray Abbot sat across from his would be stepdaughter. Ray was a man of thirty-six, who had already seen most of the awful things the world had to offer. He looked older then thirty-six and his hair was already starting to gray. But, Abby had always said he was handsome, so Chase did to. "Got to say, you comin' here was a bit of a surprise, Chase."

Chase played nervously with the hem of her jacket. "I know. It's not my usual day and all. But, I need some advise."

"Okay. Don't drink and drive. And really don't make doughnuts on the front lawn of a church on a Sunday afternoon." Ray advised.

"No, yes, that's good. This is different advise. It's about my living situation, actually my whole situation." She looked at him, hoping he was getting it. He wasn't. "They're handling me like I'm a baby. My Mum's died, but I've been preparing for it since I was a kid. I'm dealing. And Parker won't leave me alone. And I'm staying with his grandparents in a retirement village!"

"Right, kid. Look, I know your having a hard go at it. Soon as I get out, me and you will move back into the trailer together."

"Ray, that's really sweet of you. And it's pretty much my plan. But, it's not theirs." Chase shook her head sadly. "They want to find my birth dad. His name is Christopher James Chase." Ray raised an eyebrow. "I found the name among my Mum's things. He was a college student, from Vermont." She made a face. "_Vermont_, Ray."

"Doesn't scream 'poor white trash', does it?" Ray smiled at Chase. "You could be rich, Chase."

"I don't want to be rich. I don't want to know this Christopher James Chase guy either. I just want Parker to stop trying to protect me. I want them to stop making it all into some big drama."

"Sounds like you want things to be like the way they were before Abby died. They can't. What you need to do is this-tell them, Tell that skinny boy you call a boyfriend that you need space."

"I did and he thought I wanted to break up."

"Is he stupid?" Ray waved a hand. "Don't answer that. Look, all I can tell you is that I am the worse person to ask advise from. Also, sounds to me like you just need to get lost for a few hours. Get your head together." Chase nodded in agreement. "Now that we're done with this WB crap, could we discuss some real stuff. What've I missed on my soaps?"

January 26th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

7:38 a.m.

Forman Basement

"Shush." Pez put a finger over her lips. "We have to be very quiet." She looked behind her to Holder and Jon. "We can't let anyone hear us."

"Pez, explain to me why you keep your secret stash of money in your uncle and aunt's basement." Jon whispered.

"Because I do." Pez hissed. She paused in thought. "And this is my money, you're lucky I am letting you borrow it." She sniffed. "I was going to get enough of it and roll around naked in it. Now that dream is dead." Pez moved to the back room.

"I said I'd pay you back." Jon hissed back.

Holder went to the freezer and grabbed a grape Popsicle. "I was going to film that." He looked over at Jon. "You better pay her back, man."

Pez made a face as she went over to the couch, a _Bear in the Big Blue House _lunch box at her side. "I took this for when I needed lunch on the go, but it has served as the perfect place for my secret money, which apparently is not too secret as you knew about it." Pez opened the box and took the thermos out. "This was for my coco on the go." She announced as she opened it. She pulled out a large wad of cash. "There it is, five hundred and thirty-seven dollars."

"And with the money from me and Jon, that brings our grand total to-" Holder took the money out of his pocket. "Five hundred and sixty dollars. Pezzy, this is really a nice thing you're doing here."

"Yes, I know it is. I am looking forward to a rather large karma reward." Pez pointed a finger at Jon. "And don't forget you promised to drive me to see my boo-bear next weekend."

"I won't." Jon muttered. He was really not looking forward to next weekend. "As long as Holder remembers the plan. I told my parents I'm staying at your place for the next couple of days. And with Brooke gone, Kelso'll be too busy to notice I'm not around. If you listen to me, you'll have no problem foolin' middle-class whitey."

"Jon, you're upper middle-class whitey." Holder stated.

Jon scoffed. "Barely." He offered his palm to Pez and she handed him the money. His plane would leave in a couple of hours and if everything went as planned, he and Vista would be back in Point Place by Wednesday morning.

January 26th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

2:27 p.m.

Forman Basement

(song: Romeo and Juliet-Dire Straits)

Parker entered his basement to find Chase sitting in Jon's usual chair, a car magazine in her hands. To say Parker was surprised to see his girlfriend was an understatement. After all, she had pretty much told him that she wanted space. He nodded to himself and walked over to sit on the table in front of the chair.

There was a long pause and then, "Hey, Chase."

Chase looked up from Jon's magazine. "Hey, Parker." She tossed it to the ground. "We need to talk."

No good conversation in the history of conversations had ever started with those words. Which made Parker nervous.

"Parker, I'm sorry for pushing you away lately. But, you have been coming on pretty strong. You followed me into the girl's bathroom last week."

Parker took his girlfriend's hands in his. "I just wanted to protected. Like Hans protected-"

"Parker, I swear if you start with _Star Wars_, I'm leaving the basement." Chase warned. "Okay, look, basically, I needed some space. And I might need space every once and awhile. I'm going through a hard time right now and while I'm glad you're here to support me, I always want to be able to be on my own sometimes."

"I get that." Parker told her with a small grin. "I just-I get it." He leaned forward and kissed her lips. "So, how about I treat you to a burger at the Hub?"

"Parker…"

"_Then_ I'll walk you wherever you want and I'll see you tomorrow at school." Parker went on, not missing a beat.

Chase nodded. "Sounds like a plan." She took Parker's hand in hers and together they left the basement.

January 26th, 2004

Outside Eureko, California-Cherrywood Private School

6:23 p.m.

Vista Forman's Dorm Room

Vista Forman sighed heavy as she typed on her lap top. She had an Economic paper due in two days and she wasn't anywhere near finished. She also had a Biology project, two English reports, and an oral report on the Battle of Waterloo-all due within the next week. Cherrywood had promised to challenge her and it was certainly doing so.

The only thing less full then her educational calendar was her social one. Back in Point Place, she had had friends, groups that she could hang out with. At Cherrywood she was a social outcast with a funny sounding name. There were moments when she wished she could take it all back and just head on home.

Tap.

Vista looked up from her lap top and to the door. Had her roommate forgotten her key? No. Vista's roommate's boyfriend had a private dorm room and usually didn't bother coming back till curfew.

Tap.

It was coming from the window and it sounded like rocks. Vista rolled off her bed and went over to the only window in the room. She pulled back the blue and white curtains and looked down. A boy with unruly jet black hair waved up at her. Vista opened the window and called down: "Jon!" For his part, Jon just waved at her again and pointed to the dorm hall door. Vista shouted for him to come on up to her dorm, 3-A.

A minute later, there was a knock at the door. Vista opened it to find a sheepish looking Jon standing there, holding out a yellow pen.

"Hey, you forgot your pen and I thought I should bring it to you."

To Be Continued….

Next: "Say Goodbye to Hollywood"- Jon shows up at Vista's dorm and instead of surprising her, she surprises him. Donna's behavior begins to scare Eric and Parker. Also, Holder accidentally losses Pez's teddy bear, Wesley the second.


	14. Say Goodbye to Hollywood

2.2 Say Goodbye to Hollywood

"Say Goodbye to Hollywood"- Jon shows up at Vista's dorm and instead of surprising her, she surprises him. Donna's behavior begins to scare Eric and Parker. Also, Holder accidentally losses Pez's teddy bear, Wesley the second.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from _That 70s Show_ nor am I making any money off this story.

A/N: All reviews welcomed. In addition, lyrics that best fit the 'mood' of the chapter will be placed at the top. I am also adding 'chapter soundtracks' to each chapter. (some songs may not be from 2004, but might be from 2005-it's my story. If you guys don't like it-I'll stop.) On another note, I've made dolls of each character using a doll maker on the 'net. If you'd like to see them, email me. Finally, I want to make a site for this story. If anyone knows about sites and would be interested in 'producing' the site, please let me know.

Say goodbye to Hollywood  
Say goodbye my baby- 'Say Goodbye to Hollywood'-Billy Joel

January 26th, 2004

Outside Eureko, California-Cherrywood Private School

6:27 p.m.

Vista Forman's Dorm Room

(song: 'You and Me Song'-The Wannadles)

"Hey, you forgot your pen and I thought I should bring it to you." Jon stood sheepishly in front of Vista and held out a yellow pen for her. Vista just blinked. "Remember, you let me borrow it for mid-terms and I never gave it back. Thought you could use it." He finished lamely.

Vista blinked. "What?"

"I," Jon looked around the hall. "look, could I come in?" Vista nodded and moved to the side, so Jon could enter her room. She wordlessly went to a chair and fell onto it. Feeling out of place, Jon went to the edge of one of the beds and sat. He gently placed the pen next to him.

"I'm sorry; I'm still trying to think this through logically. You came all the way from Wisconsin to give me a pen. A pen that I bought for fifty cents?" Vista asked. Jon just shrugged causally. "Well, you're getting some flier miles with this one, huh?" She giggled nervously.

"Vista-" Jon began slowly.

"You're dressed up." She had been staring at him and now it had sunk in. Jon was wearing his good sunglasses, he was wearing his pants with the least amount of holes and to top it all off-he had combed his hair. "Why are you dressed up?"

"I…" Feeling uncomfortable, Jon cleared his throat and said the only thing he could think of: "I had a business meeting in Eureko." He told her coolly.

"And while you were nearby you thought you'd bring me my pen?" Vista's brow began knitted with confusion.

"Yeah, what can I say, I'm a fan of your handwriting." He gave her a cocky little grin.

Vista looked at him and shook her head. "That is such bull. I have doctor's handwriting." She stood up and grabbed a couple of quarters from the dresser. "I'm calling your parents. Because you," she pointed a finger at him. "shouldn't be here."

"No, no, no." Jon quickly stood up. "You'll ruin the plan."

"Plan?" She raised an eyebrow. "So, there was no business meeting."

He angrily stomped his foot on the ground. "_Fine_. There's a plan. **The** plan. To get you to come with me back to Point Place." He sighed and took his sunglasses off, wanting it to be more personal. "Vista, everyone wants you home. Look, I know you told Pez that you love it here-"

"That's a lie!" Vista confessed a little over dramatically. She dramatically leaned herself against the dresser. "I don't love it here. I just said I did so I won't disappoint anyone. I _hate _ithere."

Jon looked at her. Was she serious? Of course she was, Jon doubted Vista could even joke about education. "Why? Pez said you love it here." He asked her, his voice low and uncertain.

"I lied! They make fun of my name. My name is Vista, for God's sake!" Vista pouted. "It's easy to make fun. I was named after a car. A car, Jon!" Jon had to agree with that.

January 26th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

7:17 p.m.

Forman Living Room

Eric and Parker sat panicky on the couch. They couldn't even enjoy the television they were watching, as every time they even heard a noise, they'd jump and look around them. It wasn't because they were worried about being robbed or anything. And it wasn't winter, so they weren't jumping because the heater was turning on. Nope, it was Donna. She was three months pregnant and according to Eric, _it_ had started.

It was the strange mood Donna always got into about three months into a pregnancy. With Callie, Donna had spent a month putting everything in ABC order. It had been hell moving around the house. Their bed had been half way pushed into the bathroom. With Parker, Donna had baked. Not just some cookies. No, that would have been too easy. For two months, Donna had only baked. They still had brownies in the attic. And with Vista, Donna had taken up writing. She had taken up writing 'How to' books on decorating, only Donna was no home maker. It had all ended in tears when she had tried to pain their den a puke green.

Sadly, _it_ had made a reappearance and it was more horrifying then ever. With the pregnancy of baby four-Donna had taken up music. She had bought a few instruments and had started singing. And because she was in such a motherly mood-Donna had wanted the family to start a family band.

"Dad-" Parker whispered. "Dad, I really have to go to the bathroom."

"Shush." Eric whispered back. "She'll hear you." He waited a beat. "She told me she wants to buy a bus. A bus for touring, Parker." There was panic in his voice.

Something moved in the kitchen.

"Dad, Dad, I'm scared."

"Guys? I bought a new guitar!" Donna's voice ring out from the kitchen.

Eric and Parker exchanged a nervous look. It was every man for himself now. Both Forman men quickly jumped off the couch and one ran to the den while the other ran out the door. Donna entered the living room a moment later to find no one.

January 26th, 2004

Outside Eureko, California-Cherrywood Private School

8:00 p.m.

Vista Forman's Dorm Room

Vista and Jon entered her dorm room later that night. She had taken him for diner at the school dinning hall and then for a quick tour of Cherrywood. Jon had remarked that he felt strangely at home there and that he also really wanted to deface some of the older buildings. Product of being Steven and Jackie Hyde's son.

Over the course of their meal and tour, Jon had explained to Vista that both Pez and Holder really needed her back. Holder because he wanted to know what a WW was and Pez because, well because she was Pez. Vista had also explained how she loved the school as a whole, but how she was lonely. She had then cursed her name and let it be known that she would have rather Leia, because at least she could have lived it down.

Jon took a seat on the computer chair while Vista sat on the edge of her bed. They sat in a peaceful silence together for a moment. Their main problem was now what to do about the fact that Vista was miserable. The easy answer was to just go home, but Vista didn't want to just leave. Not after everything everyone had done to get here where she was.

"My roommate, Crystal, she has a boyfriend." Vista announced, breaking the silence. Jon looked at her through his sunglasses. "He's a senior-he has his own room. She won't be back tonight. So, you can have her bed. If you don't mind staring up at Justin Timberlake's face, it should be okay."

Jon glanced up at the poster that was hanging over the bed. It wasn't exactly something he wanted, but he wouldn't turn down a bed for the wooden floor. "That's cool."

"Tomorrow morning I'll do to the dean of students and while I'm there you'll make sure everyone knows we are coming home." Vista finished in her demanding voice.

Jon smirked. "Yes, ma'am." He gave her a little salute. Vista just shook her head and laughed a little.

January 27th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

6:21 a.m.

Forman Driveway

It was Tuesday morning and Holder thought his plan was going unbelievably well. No one suspected a thing. His dad was too busy dealing with Bruce and Vi to notice that Jon wasn't actually spending the week at their place. Hell, all the teens hung in to the Forman basement at all hours so it wasn't like anything was any different.

Holder stood outside his van, which was currently parked outside the Forman house, and waiting for Parker and Pez. Holder driving his best friend to school that day-a welcomed break from Emma. That woman kept complaining that his van smelt like cheese and she kept touching his radio dials.

Parker came running out of his house and hoped in the van. "We have to go."

"Parker, " Holder said. "we have to wait for Pezzy. She's got to walk here, you know."

"We can pick her up, nice surprise." Parker said quickly. He looked to the sliding door. Donna was still asleep, but her radio show started at nine-she'd be up soon. And then she'd wait to sing and do dance numbers.

"But-"

"For the love of God, man! My mother wants to do dance numbers."

Before Holder could answer, Parker started the van. He began driving it out of the driveway. Holder had to use all his strength to hop on to the back and climb it through the back doors. Oh yeah, _It_ had started.

January 27th, 2004

Outside Eureko, California-Cherrywood Private School

8:45 a.m.

Vista Forman's Dorm Room

(song- 'Out of Love'-Five for Fighting)

When Jon had awoken that morning, Vista had already been gone. She had left him a note saying she'd return later and ten dollars, so he could buy some breakfast or lunch. His job had been to alert the parents of their impending homecoming, but that wasn't apart of _the _plan. He knew he wasn't going to call anyone and he knew that Vista knew it to. Instead, Jon had spent the last hour going through Vista's things.

He sat on Vista's bed, the lap top of his lap. He had done through all her papers and even changed her wallpaper to a skull. There was just one thing he really wanted to read-her journal. Sadly, it was guarded by a password that he didn't know. Could it be her own name? The name of her favorite book movie, band? All too easy and all wrong.

Jon was about to give up, when an idea struck him. There was a chance, though he thought it might have skipped a kid. Jon typed in: _Skywalker _and the journal opened for him. He quickly scanned it for anything that might help him express his feelings for Vista. She was fourteen and he was sixteen. She was practically his cousin. She was his best friend's kid sister. He didn't want to push her away or scare her. Besides, Jon may have been obsessive when it came to love, but he was also outwardly cool about it.

Stopping on the entry for January 3, 2004, Jon began to read: _'My going away party was tonight. The one I through for myself. Because, let's face it-no one was going to through one for me. Anyway, I planned it so perfectly and it didn't even go a tenth of the way I wanted it to. Parker, Chase, and Jon weren't there for one thing. Chase's mother is dead-car accident. I don't blame them for missing it. But, where was Jon? Some friend. At least the night wasn't a total bust-got my first kiss from Jess Bradley. Actually, he kissed me three times! It's too bad I'm leaving tomorrow, I would have loved to kiss him again.'_

Jon closed the journal. "Huh."

January 27th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

10:52 a.m.

Point Place High

(song- 'My Best Friend'-Weezer)

Holder causally took his fourth period books out of his locker. As he closed the door, he nearly jumped an inch-Pez was standing on the other side of the locker, looking completely creepy. Holder grabbed his chest to make sure that his chest was still beating. Good, it was. He gave his best friend a little smile.

"Hey, Pez." She only stared at him. "Uh, how's everything? Pez?" Holder waved a hand in front of Pez's face. "You alive in there?"

"They want to give him away." Pez finally stated in an emotionless voice.

Holder only nodded and started walking to class, knowing that Pez would follow him. They walked only a bit before stopping in front of Holder's classroom.

"They want to give him away." Pez repeated.

"Who?" Holder raised an eyebrow, clearly confused.

Pez gasped. She looked shocked, as if she had expected Holder to be able to read her mind. "Wesley!" Holder did a double take. Pez hadn't called him by his first name since-since the third grade. "Wesley the second, you son o' a bitch!" A few students glanced their way.

The teddy bear? Holder rolled his eyes. Pez was freaking out over a stupid teddy bear. "Pez," he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "man, it's a bear. A teddy bear with only one eye."

Pez's eyes grew wide with horror. How dare Holder say such things about her beloved bear? "Whatever, dumb-ass." She shook her head in disappointment. "I just need you to watch him for today. Or at least until Grandma Kitty and my mom finish the church toy drive."

Holder sighed loudly. "Fine, you can stick him in my van. I'll hide him under the seat or something." Pez gasped. "Fine! I'll put him in my locker." Pez gave him a death glare. "My room?" He asked, his voice getting nervous. "Fine!" He stomped a foot. "On me at all times."

Pez grinned widely. She slipped her book bag off her right shoulder and took the teddy bear out of it. Pez gently handed the stuffed animal to Holder. "Be careful with him. And remember, he likes waffles for breakfast and Alf scares him." She patted Holder's broad shoulder. "I'll be by to pick him up tomorrow night." Pez grinned again before skipping away.

Holder looked down at the bear. For a moment he thought about just dumping the bear off in his locker. Then he stared at it again and knew that Pez would kill him if he let the thing out of his site.

January 27th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

11:58 a.m.

Point Place High

In a one Starbucks town like Point Place, rumors were usually the only thing to keep the local high school kids going until the weekend. The rumors, which where almost always based on truth at the start of the day, usually ended by being all wrong. Sadly, Parker Forman caught the rumor of January twenty-seventh right in the middle of the day. Where half the facts were true and half were falser then Ashley Davidson's new breast (which had been an eighteenth birthday gift, at least according to the rumor mill.)

According to sources, the rumor had started the night before.

Apparently, Ron Netting had been grabbing a burger at the Hub when he over heard Wesley Kelso and Pez Whatherlastnameis talking about the fact that Jon Hyde had flown all the way to California to be with Vista Forman. Ron had quickly texted his lab partners Wendy Black and Kyle Johnson. Wendy had quickly spread the news throughout the cheerleaders while Kyle had taken on the jocks. The jocks and cheerleaders had mentioned it to the honors kids and the student counsel members the next morning. The honors kids and the student counsel members had passed the rumor on to the geeks, nerds, dorks, magic card kids, and the douche bags. Who told the drama kids and the freaks during second and third period. They had passed it on to the stoners and the juvenile delinquents. They would have told Jon Hyde, but he wasn't around. Instead, Alex Mac had pulled the skinny loser, Parker Forman, aside and told him: "Jon's gone to kidnapped the freaky genius kid, whose named after the car. They goin' to Vegas, cause she's having his kid, man!"

And at 11:58 a.m., Parker Forman was completely and utterly freaked out. He needed answers and he needed them from someone-now. Parker rushed to the cafeteria in search of someone. He found Chase in the lunch line, thinking about if she wanted the fruit cup or the vegetable salad.

"Chase!" Parker called out.

Chase turned around to look at him, but not before choosing the fruit cup. "Hey, yeah?"

Parker quickly pushed his way into the line next to her. "Is it true?" Chase raised an eyebrow. "Wait, wait, you seen Jon?"

Chase paid for her lunch and walked with Parker to a table. "No. He might be skipping. You tried the second floor boy's bathroom? Or the parking lot?" She paused in thought. "Might have all day detention."

Parker shook his head. He stopped thinking for a split second, so he could pull Chase's chair out for her. She smiled up at him as she sat down. Parker joined her. "No, no, uh, he doesn't. He usually tells me so I can tell his "business partners"," Parker used air quotes. "that he won't be joining them for "lunch" in the second floor bathroom." He leaned closer to her. "Have you heard today's rumor?"

Chase took a bite of her burger and spit it out. Really not a good lunch. "Uh, the one where Jon's flown to California because he needs to get five hundred bucks from Vista so he can pay of a drug dealer from Vegas?"

Parker's forehead became knotted in confusion. "What? Who told you that?"

Chase shrugged. "Zack Glass, second period. Why?" She laughed lightly. "It's just the daily rumor. Tomorrow, they'll be talking about someone else. Jon's probably at the Hub or something. You should ask Pez or Holder, they might know."

It was like a light had gone off in Parker's mind. He quickly kissed Chase's lips. "You are just so smart." He gave her another kiss before jumping out of his chair and rushing out of the cafeteria.

January 27th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

12:05 p.m.

Point Place High

At twelve oh five, Parker found Holder inside his van, Emma Palmer on top of him. Parker made a disgusted face before loudly clearing his throat. Perhaps out of habit, Holder pushed Emma off him and quickly pull his shirt back down. Emma moved herself into a corner and fixed her hair.

"God, Paul, what is your problem?" She asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Doesn't your girlfriend give you any? Pervert."

"My name is Parker! Park-er!" Parker angrily made his way into the van and put himself on one of the 'love pillows', which were really just old pink pillows that Jackie Hyde had thrown out a couple of years before. "Holder, have you heard today's rumor?"

From her corner, Emma asked: "Oh, I have! So, is it true that Jon Hyde flew to California to protect your sister because she's carrying a Vegas drug lord's baby? 'Cause I think you should just call the cops."

Parker did a double take. "What? No! Go back to fixing your hair." He moved his attention to Holder. "Well?"

Holder looked nervous and guilty. "You mean the rumor about Jon going to California because he has to pay a drug dealer five hundred dollars so Vista can keep the bastard baby she's carrying?" He nodded. "Yeah, heard it from Walt Steinberg during fourth." He laughed loudly. "Like Jon has five hundred dollars."

Parker's mouth hung open for a split second. Was Holder really that brilliant of a liar or just very very gullible and forgetful? "Holder, man, I need you to focus-is Jon in California with Vista?"

Holder looked from Parker to Emma and back again. He knew the jig was up. And he inwardly paused so he could laugh at the word jig. "N-yes. But, we need her back, Parker! She's like our mascot or something."

Parker exchanged a look with Emma and then stared at Holder, totally stunned. Jon had actually gone to California for Vista?

January 27th, 2004

Outside Eureko, California-Cherrywood Private School

3:15 p.m.

Vista Forman's Dorm Room

Jon had spent the whole day in the dorm room. During this time, he had read all of the text books that Vista had left, as well as Crystal's diary. This, of course, led him to two things: one-the school was much to demanding and two- Crystal was a whore and he was slightly surprised that she wasn't pregnant yet.

Vista had yet to return and he was wondering if and when she would. Maybe she had gotten scared and called his parents? They would now be coming to get him. He could only image the Zen look his father would give him and how high his mother's voice would get as she yelled at him for defacing the Hyde family name.

He wondered what he would say when Vista returned. Her lap top journal entry had been so-so unlike her and so selfish. A woman had died and she had written about a first kiss! Even sounded disappointed about it.

"Hey," Jon looked up from the American history book which he had been reading (and writing comments in) to see Vista enter the room. "you're still here."

Jon put the book down and stood up from the bed he had been sitting on. "Not leaving without you." He told her in a totally straight forward way. "Thought you got that."

She gave him a little look. "Oh, I got it. Just didn't think you'd stick around this long." She dropped her book bag on the floor. "You really should go home, Jon."

"Not without you." He repeated, still Zen. "So, you told them you're leaving or what?"

"Well," Vista ducked his gaze and moved over to sit on the computer chair. "no. You kind of need a parent's consent to just leave the school. Which is why I think you should just go home. People are bound to start noticing you're gone. You can go and tell my parents how I feel and then we can take it from there." She nodded to herself. "I thought it all over very carefully and I think it is for the best."

Behind his sunglasses, Jon raised an eyebrow. "What? No." He forcefully shook his head. And he was starting to lose his cool. "No deal, Vista. You're coming back with me."

Jon walked over to the closet and took out a couple of suitcases. "Say goodbye to Hollywood, Vista." He opened a drawer and started dumping things into the suitcase.

Vista tried to stop him, but he kept pushing her away. "I said, say goodbye to Hollywood. You're miserable here and I am not leaving you. That's **final**."

Vista shook her head and tried to put her clothes up. "No, Jon, no, I have to-those aren't my socks. Wait!" She let out a little growl of annoyance. "Fine. Fine!" Feeling only a little defeated, Vista say back down in the chair.

She was going home with Jon and there really was nothing she could do about it.

January 27th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

5:05 p.m.

The Hub

After school, Parker had kept a low profile, not wanting to go home. He had called Eric, who told him Donna had bought drums. So, instead he headed to the Hub, to hide. He was only half surprised when Pez found him. His cousin had a way of finding men.

"Parker!" She smiled brightly and sat down at the table with him. "How you holdin' up?" He blinked. "You want something? A soda? Fries? Can-dy?" She looked at him. Parker just stared at her. "Well, fine then. Screw you to, buddy."

That snapped him out of it. "Pez!" He coughed back a laugh. Now was not the time to laugh at the funny little way Pez insulted people.

Pez's smile grew bright again. "Aunt Donna is looking for you. She's cornered Uncle Eric, Bob, Grandpa Red, and Grandma Kitty-they're in your living room, singing pop hits from the 1970s as we speak."

Parker had to laugh at that one. "I'm missing that? Damn." He cleared his throat. "Holder and Emma told me about _the plan_. You guys missed Vista that much, huh?"

Pez shrugged. "We sort of need her. We're like a set and with one gone, we were like….like a keg with no tap." She waved a hand. "Besides, she's much to young to be all alone. And you'll need her to deal with Aunt Donna."

Parker had to admit that was true. "But, how are you guys going to explain this?"

Pez beamed. "We have speeches." She reached into her purse. "Here, I wrote one for you." Parker took the speech with a smile.

January 27th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

6:41 p.m.

The Forman Basement

Chase didn't even jump when the side door came swinging open. Holder quickly rushed into the basement. "Chase! I need your help. You're smart, right?"

Chase put down the comic she was reading. "Holder, I'm not telling you what a WW is."

He snorted. "I don't need to know that. Emma told me it means 'world wide'." He waved a hand. "I need your help because Pez wanted me to watch something and I kind of lost it somewhere this afternoon."

"She'll understand. What did you lose?"

Holder took a deep breath. "Wesley the second."

Chase gasped and put a hand over her mouth. "No! She's going to kill you."

"I know!" He fell down into the hair. "I'm going to be killed by a five foot five girl. Maybe if she were taller I could live it done. But, everyone will totally call me names after she kills me." He glanced over at Chase. "You got to help me find that stupid bear!"

"Okay, okay…where did you see it last?"

Holder scoffed. "Chase, if I knew that, it wouldn't be lost. Would it?"

Chase just rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long night.

January 27th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

9:03 p.m.

Forman Living Room

Parker softly opened his front door, silently praying that Donna was asleep. Of course, the dream was to good to be true. The moment he opened the door, the living lights came on. Donna sat by the kitchen door-behind a set of drums. Eric sat on the couch, looking miserable. Damn it!

"Parker, you're back. Thank God, everyone else got tired on me." Donna squealed. "I bought sheet music from _Cats_!"

Parker exchanged a nervous look with Eric. "Dad, Dad….I'm scared."

Eric tried to be strong. "I know, son. Be strong and just pick up the guitar so nobody gets hurt."

Parker looked at Donna. She was calmly setting up her drums. Parker slowly went to the stairs and picked up the guitar. "Yes, sir. Let's all just stay calm."

January 27th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

10:45 p.m.

The Forman Basement

Chase and Holder entered the basement through the side door. They both went straight to the couch and sat. The two of them had spent the last few hours looking for Pez's teddy bear and they had had no luck. They had looked at the school, in Holder's van, at the Hub, in Emma's bedroom, on Emma, and finally in the alley behind the drug store-Chase had declined learning what Holder was doing back there.

"Well, looks like you're as good as dead." Chase said, only somewhat sad by that thought. She was fairly sure Pez wouldn't kill him-maybe just leave him in a coma.

"Chase!" Holder squeaked. He made a high squeaking sound. "She won't kill me. I'm her Holder! She named a teddy bear after me."

"Which you lost." Chase pointed out.

Holder was about to say that it wasn't his fault, when Pez came bouncing down the stairs. "My friends!" She hopped up on the deep freeze. "Holder, I have come for Wesley the second. The church toy drive is over and he is save for another year."

"Oh…well…" Holder went on over to his friend. "Pezzy, what if I said I'd buy you a nice new stuffed bear?"

"I'd say Wesley the second will have a new friend."

Holder looked at Chase, fear written all over his man-pretty face. He turned back to Pez. "Pez, I want you to just remember that you love me. I'm your adorable friend, Holder." He gave her a charming smile.

"Pez," Chase cut in. "Holder has to tell you something."

Pez brightened up at that idea. "Oh! Is it something fun?"

"It might be." Holder said nervously. "For…you." He cleared his throat and wrapped his jacket around himself. "Pez, oh! Wait," Holder opened his jacket and pulled a teddy bear from inside of it. "he's Wesley the second." He chuckled goofily and held the bear up. Holder raised his voice to a high voice and made the bear talk. "'Hi, Mommy!'" Holder put the teddy bear up to Pez's face and made the teddy bear kiss her. "'I missed you.'"

Pez giggled. "Oh, Wesley the second!" She hugged the bear against her chest.

Holder beamed. "Yeah, I kept him in my jacket for safe keeping!" He looked back at Chase, who was shaking her head. "And you know, so no one would see me carrying a teddy bear around."

Pez jumped off the deep freeze. "Good. So, you can take care of him again in six months."

Holder and Chase collectively looked at each other in horror.

Next 2.3: "Shameless"- Vista, returning to Point Place via Jon and a plane ticket, force Donna, Eric, Jackie, and Hyde to act like parents. When Parker begins to think Red and Kitty don't want Chase staying with them anymore, he decides to take matters into his own hands.

2.4- "For the Longest Time"-After months of dating, Holder becomes annoyed with Emma and tries to break up with her-only she won't let him. Parker, Pez, and Chase get roped into working at the church fair.

2.5- "It's Still Rock and Roll to Me"-Pez gets solos in the choir's 'musical night' and becomes upset when she learns that Jon and Holder have tickets to a concert that night, Parker and Chase have a date.


	15. Shameless

2.3-Shameless

Summary: Vista, returning to Point Place via Jon and a plane ticket, force Donna, Eric, Jackie, and Hyde to act like parents. When Parker begins to think Red and Kitty don't want Chase staying with them anymore, he decides to take matters into his own hands.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from _That 70s Show_ nor am I making any money off this story.

A/N: All reviews welcomed. In addition, lyrics that best fit the 'mood' of the chapter will be placed at the top. I am also adding 'chapter soundtracks' to each chapter. (some songs may not be from 2004, but might be from 2005-it's my story. If you guys don't like it-I'll stop.) On another note, I've made dolls of each character using a doll maker on the 'net. If you'd like to see them, email me. Finally, I want to make a site for this story. If anyone knows about sites and would be interested in 'producing' the site, please let me know.

I would also like to thank all my reviewers and Devon's help with coming up for things for the site.

Well I'm shameless when it comes to loving you  
I'd do anything you want me to  
I'd do anything at all -"Shameless"-Billy Joel

January 28th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

5:09 a.m.

Donna and Eric Forman's Bedroom

Donna and Eric where sound asleep when a loud thud came from downstairs. Eric quickly sat up in bed. "Donna, Donna…" he gently shoved her. "I heard a scary noise."

Donna sleepily opened one eye. "What?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What was that noise?"

"I don't know." He reached down and under the bed to pull out a foam baseball bat. "I'll go look."

Donna put a hand on her husband's wrist. "Wait, if might just be Parker trying to sneak out."

The second the words were out, Donna knew it couldn't be true. Because that was the moment, that the bedroom door opened and Parker came running in. His _Star Wars _sheets were wrapped around him and he was holding a tennis racket. "I-I heard a scary noise."

Donna looked her son over. "Parker, are you nude?"

"I-" Parker blushed. "that's not the point. Someone is trying to break in!" He hissed the last part in an over dramatic tone.

Eric got out of bed and looked down at his boxers-thank; good he wasn't nude. Donna followed suit. Together the three of them made their way downstairs and into the kitchen, where the light was on.

* * *

They entered to find Jon taking a drink out of the refrigerator. And there was someone eating a pudding pack at the bar.

"Vista!" Donna and Eric asked in in unison.

Vista looked up with them, her brown eyes wide. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Jon turned from the refrigerator. He took one look at Parker and made a face: "Forman, are you nude, man?"

Parker embarrassedly wrapped his sheets around his thin frame. "I'm wearing my _Star Wars_ toga."

The kitchen was quite as everyone ignored Parker and stared at Vista, who was trying to slide down the stool.

"Vista," Donna started. "what are you doing here?"

Vista looked to Jon for support. He said nothing. "Okay, so I was at Cherrywood and miserable. And Jon, Holder, and Pez were here and they needed me to solve their problems. 'Cause Holder didn't know what WW is. So, they came up with a plan to get me home. And they sent Jon and I told him that I was lonely and people made fun of my name-why'd you have to go and name me after a car, for?-and so Jon and I just sort of decided that I should come home. However, I needed permission. Therefore, Jon just kidnapped me. In addition, it took us a while to get home, because we didn't have enough to get all the way here and so we ended up having to hitch a ride in Iowa. It was with a truck named Damon, Jon kept calling him Demon, and Damon almost won't bring us the whole way. But, he did. He dropped us off down the block and we walked and now, now here we are." She took a deep breath and then giggled nervously.

"So…you're home for good?" Parker asked hopefully. Vista nodded. "Yay!" He went over to his younger sister and the two hugged.

"Forman, you're naked and you're hugging your sister-stop it." Jon advised with a grossed out look on his face.

Parker and Vista quickly parted. They gave one another little smiles.

Eric held his hands up. "Whoa, whoa, wait a second. You two ran away from school?" Vista nodded, clearly afraid of what would be said. Eric glanced over at Jon. "How could no one notice you were out of the state?"

Jon shrugged. "Bad parenting? Or maybe we just hang out in your basement too damn much."

Donna and Eric had to give him that. The teens really did hang out at their house a lot.

"Okay, it's like five thirteen in the morning, so we'll talk about this in a couple of hours." Donna said in what she hoped was a firm voice. Really, she was trying to hide the joy she felt at having her youngest home. "Vista, go up stairs and get some sleep. Jon, go home. And Parker?" She looked at her son. "Would you please put something on?"

January 28th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

6:45 a.m.

Forman Basement

Parker Forman was supposed to be on his way to school. He wasn't. He was currently in his basement, sitting on the old lawn chair and doing a circle. Hey, he needed it after what had happened only a little more then an hour before.

"_Star Wars_ togas are cool. Everyone will be wearing them in the future." Parker rambled on. "Totally comfortable and totally functional."

To his left, his cousin, shook her head. "Togas. That's a strange word. Tog-a." Pez giggled softly.

"Man," Jon rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. "this is way more serious then a toga. I could get in deep shit for this one. I can get in real trouble here."

"No!" Chase said from Jon's left, where she sat on the edge of the couch. "What you did was sweet and caring." She glanced at Parker and said in an angry tone: "You never went all the way to California for me."

"You don't live in California." Parker reminded her. "You live in my grandparent's guest room. You spent last Friday night at an arthritis seminar." He shook his head. "Wait!" Parker pointed a finger at Jon. "You were sweet and caring?" Parker threw his hands up in the air and let them fall down to his side. "The world's going to hell."

Pez giggled. "Hell in a hand bag?" She paused and seemed confused. Suddenly she gasped. "I have a hand bag!" She held up her purse and looked at it with fear in her dark eyes. "This…this is the portal to hell!"

Jon gave Pez a side ways glance before going on. "Man…you don't think they'll send me to military school or anything, do you? 'Cause you know they'd try and cut off my hair." He put a hand on his black hair. "I work hard on this. You don't get that 'just woke up' look doing nothing, you know."

The couch was empty.

Chase moved over to sit on the edge of the chair with Parker. She stared at him for a moment. "I'm sorry… I know you'd go to California for me."

Parker grinned widely and nodded. "Or at least to your old trailer park."

Chase gave him an adoring look. "Oh, that's nice." She kissed him. Parker wrapped his hands around Chase's neck and pulled her down on top of him. A second later, the chair and fallen and the two of them were making out on the basement floor.

Pez peered down at them and Jon leaned over the coffee table to get a better look. The two of them exchanged a smile. "Oh, that's not how you do it." Pez complained. "Here," she got up from her chair. "let me show you."

January 28th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

6:50 a.m.

Forman Kitchen

Eric sat down at the kitchen table. "You know….somehow this is all your son's fault." He looked across the table at Hyde. "He practically kidnapped my kid."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…." Jackie, who was sitting on Eric's right, started. "Our son did nothing. Clearly he was tricked. Hyde men always fall for a pretty girl." She looked over at her husband. "Right, Steven?"

"Uh…yeah." Hyde quickly took a drink from his coffee cup.

"Wait." Donna held up a hand. "This is clearly all Jon's fault. I bet it's because of the eighty billion names you gave him."

Jackie gasped, but Hyde stepped in: "We thought she was barren, man! We had to use all the names."

Jackie smiled. "Thank you, Steven. Look, I think we're over looking the romantic of it all. I mean, Jon's been in love with Vista since he was ten." Everyone just looked at her. "Oh, come on…remember the time he said he wanted to marry her?" Everyone just stared. "Oh!"

(_Flashback) _

Hyde Living Room- January 1998

Jackie sat in the living room, causally watching her favorite soap opera. She had just put Paige down for a nap and was looking forward to a little 'Jackie time' when she heard the front door open. Jackie glanced up to see two small children enter her house.

The boy, who was about ten, smiled brightly at her. He was dirty and his hair needed a comb. The boy was walking with a very short girl. The girl was about eight and was dressed in a cute little dress and shoes. The kids were Jon Hyde and Vista Forman.

"Mom," Jon put himself sitting next to Jackie. "can I ask you a question?" Jackie nodded. "Can I marry Vissy?"

Vista sat down next to Jon. "I tried to explain it's funnier if we just walk through the park with Mommy." She told Jackie. "But, he wants to get married."

"Well," Jackie gently stroked her son's hair. "you're only ten. So, you'll have to wait a bit."

"Till I'm eleven?" Jon asked hopefully. Vista giggled. "She's the only girl I like."

"Besides Pez and Chase." Vista added quickly.

Jon gave her a look: "Pez and Chase aren't girls, Vista. They're my friends."

Jackie decided to cut in before they got into another one of their little fights. "Okay, how about this: if you still want to marry each other in ten years, you can get married." Jon and Vista shared a smile.

January 28th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

6:59 a.m.

Forman Kitchen

Holder, who was no standing behind Eric, sniffed. "That was so beautiful. Who knew Jon could be so cute?"

Hyde gave Holder a look. "Holder, man, go to school."

Holder gasped. "Fine!" He quickly went to the sliding doors and after a movement, got it open and left.

The adults were quiet for a moment. Finally, Eric cleared his throat: "Jon's fault." He coughed.

January 28th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

2:50 p.m.

The Hub

Holder and Parker were sitting at a table, when Chase walked into the Hub and joined them. She sat still for a second before stealing Parker's drink and taking a long sip. Both Holder and Parker waited for her to say what was on her mind.

Finally, she did. "I think I stay in my old trailer tonight."

Parker held back his urge to say 'yay' and instead asked: "Why? I thought things were going well between you and my grandparents."

"They are; but, I can't help feeling that Red doesn't want me around tonight." Chase confessed.

Holder asked: "How come?"

"Because he said: 'Chase, I don't want you around tonight.'" Chase told them matter-of-fact. "Then he asked Kitty why they always end up taking kids in." She shrugged. "So, maybe it's time I move on."

Holder laughed loudly. "Man, you don't think they want Chase out of the apartment so they can have sex, do you?"

Parker and Chase also laughed. The idea! They went on laughing until the idea of Red and Kitty wanting to have sex finally sank in. Suddenly, they all shut up and were quiet. Maybe Red and Kitty did want Chase out of their apartment so they could have sex. All three seventeen year olds made faces and shivered at the idea.

January 28th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

3:15 p.m.

Forman Living Room

Eric, Donna, and Vista entered the living room after a meeting at Point Place High. Starting next Monday, Vista would again be a sophomore at Point Place High and she would no longer be a student at Cherrywood. It was a disappointment to both Eric and Donna. Mostly because they now had to act, like parents and punish Vista.

Vista went straight to the chair and sat herself down. "Mom, Dad…we need to talk. Please, have a seat." Donna and Eric exchanged a look before sitting on the couch. "Mom, Dad…what I did was unacceptable. I should have told you how I felt at the school and I should have never allowed Jon to bring me home. You see, what I did wasn't like me. It was reckless and completely un-thought out. I mean, what if something had happened to me? No one knew where I was." She paused to let that sink in.

"Vista-" Eric began.

Vista held up a hand. "Daddy, please. I'm not finished. Now, I believe I need to be punished for what I've done. Starting today, I begin a six-month punishment. No Hub, no going to friend's houses, no after school activities, no basement. Until June twenty-eighth at," she quickly checked her watch. "three sixteen p.m.-I'm only allowed to go from my bedroom, to the kitchen, to the bathroom, to the den, to the dinning room, to the living room, to school. And while at school, I must spend my lunch studying in the library. I'm also taking away my internet, television, and phone rights for the next seven months."

"Vista, don't you think you're being a little hard on yourself?" Donna questioned. "Six months as a lonely girl. Isn't that why you ran away from school in the first place?"

Their youngest daughter held up a hand. "Mom, it's the only way I'll learn. I'm actually being easy on myself. I wanted to go for nine months, but then I realized that I'd miss the birth of the new baby."

Eric cleared his throat. "Well, thank you for your input on the punishment. Um, we'll certainly think about that. But, we can't let you punish yourself."

"Why?" Donna and Vista asked in unison. Eric looked at his wife. "It's a good plan, Eric."

"But, we're the parents." Eric protested. "Look, Vist, we'll come up with your punishment, okay?"

Vista nodded sadly and stood up. "Alright. I'll be in my bedroom." She paused. "Not on the internet or phone and certainly not watching television." She went over to the stairs. "I'm nearly punished after all."

Donna waited until Vista was up the stairs. "Eric!" She hit him lightly on the arm. "We totally could have let that go." She rolled her eyes. "Now we have to actually parent her and punish her."

January 28th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

3:30 p.m.

The Hyde Kitchen

Both Hyde and Jackie had taken the day off. Hyde and left Leo to run the record store and Jackie had called the local news station and informed them that she would not be doing the weather that day. In fact, both Hyde and Jackie had spent most of their day discussing what to do with Jon.

Hyde carefully watched his youngest children, Will and little Leo play in the backyard. He moved away from the screen door and went over to sit with Jackie at the kitchen table.

"Oo! I know, let's threaten to send him to military school." Jackie sounded excited by the idea. "And then, he'll buckle and agree to _never_ misbehave again."

Hyde gave Jackie a 'you serious?' look. "He'd call us on it. We should-uh…no ideas."

"Punish him!" They looked to the door, which led into the living room, to find Paige standing there. "Punish Jon." She quickly joined them at the table. "He went all the way to California and he didn't even tell anyone. That's totally unfair!"

"Paige now is not the time." Hyde warned his only daughter. "What are Forman and Donna doing with Vista?" He asked Jackie. Maybe they could take a page from their next door neighbors and best friends.

Jackie shrugged. "Last I heard, Vista was punishing herself."

Hyde paused in thought. "Won't work for us. Jon would punish himself by hanging out next door and at the Hub."

January 28th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

5:47 p.m.

Forman Basement

Pez's face was full of disgust. She looked like someone who had just witnessed the most awful thing in the history of the world. She sat alone in the basement, watching _A Baby Story_; currently the woman on the show was giving birth to twins. It was fascinating and disgusting all at the same time. It made her thankful that she was able to give birth, but wasn't going to give birth for at least seven more years.

The side door opened and Jon and Holder came walking in, laughing about something stupid Holder had just done. The two boys sat on the couch and looked at what was on the television. Their eyes widened and they quickly looked away. Holder went to the deep freeze and grabbed a nutty buddy while Jon went and busied himself at the radio.

Pez soon noticed their discomfort and turned the television off. She looked over her shoulder and at Jon. "Shouldn't you be punished by now?"

"Bite me, Pez." Jon put down the CD he had been looking at and turned to face his friends. "It was your stupid plan that got me into this mess in the first place."

Pez pointed at Holder. "It was partly his stupid plan to. He wanted to know what WW meant." She leaned forward and yelled: "It means world war, buddy! Crack a book. Your mother and brothers are smart, what happened to you?"

Holder gasped in shock. "Pez! I'm chalk that up to it being your monthly time, missy."

Both Pez and Jon gave Holder a look. "What? Oh come on guys, it doesn't even matter. Vista's back and Jon can marry her now."

"What!" Jon and lost control of his emotions, but quickly recovered. "Who said I wanted to marry her?"

"You did." Holder informed Jon in a 'duh' tone. "When you were ten. Mrs. Hyde told me."

Jon shook his head and made his way to the couch. He sat down on the top of it. "Look, man, I don't know what my Mom _thinks_ she remembers. But, I never wanted to marry Vista."

"Yes you did." Pez protested. "When you were ten and she was eight. You did. You used to talk about it all the time." She sighed. "Come on, you remember-"

****

(Flashback)

January -1998

Eleven year old Pez, quietly sat in the middle of the Forman driveway, playing with her dolls. Well, Parker's action figures. She made the Superman prance around in front of her while the Wolverine action figure rolled around on the ground.

Pez made her voice a little deeper. "Hello, my name is Prince Eugene." She had the Superman action figure say. "And I have a beautiful house in the Hampton." Pez paused. That didn't sound right.

"Hey, Pez." Pez glanced up to see Jon coming over. "You're foreign, right?"

Pez wrinkled her nose up. "Half. And it's not foreign. My Dad is-"

"No one really cares, man." Jon interrupted his friend. He sat himself down next to her. "So, listen, I was watching tv last night and this foreign guy married these people. That means all foreign people can marry people." He went on to explained. "You'll marry me and Vista, right?"

Pez chewed on her lower lip in thought for a moment. It didn't sound right and she was sure there was something wrong with it. Oh well. "Sure! Can I wear a sheet, like a cape?" Jon shrugged. "I'll take the job!"

The two of them happily stood and went to the Hyde backyard where Vista was waiting.

****

(End Flashback)

Holder's mouth was open, but he quickly closed it. He opened it again to say: "Ah-why wasn't I invited to this pretend wedding?"

Pez shrugged. "There really was no time to find you. I had a wedding to perform." She looked over at Jon. "You did want to marry her."

"Not anymore." Jon told them. "Trust me, Vista isn't even on my radar in that way."

January 28th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

10:07 p.m.

Forman Basement

Parker and Chase stood in the doorway of the tiny room in the back of the Forman basement. Well, the doorway was too small for two people, so Chase stood just behind Parker. The bedroom hadn't been used since Hyde had moved out of the Forman's in '80. That meant that no one had been in the room in twenty-four years. And it showed.

Parker held Chase's hand in walked her into the tiny room. "Here it is. Your new home sweet home."

Chase looked around the place. It was so dusty and there were cobwebs. It was like a haunted house if a haunted house were the size of a bathroom. It would do. "Thanks." She put her bag down on the floor and only coughed once when the dust rose. "It's-homey."

"Yeah, if your dead." Parker's comment was met by Chase hitting his arm. "Ow." He chuckled lightly. "Leave your freakish strength out of this, woman." He straightened himself. "This is a good enough place for you to stay till I find a new place for you."

Chase glanced at him through her blond hair. "You make it sound like I'm a stray dog you picked up or something."

"Sorry." Parker moved over to the cot and put a hand on it. He removed his hand to find it full of dust and a cobweb. "Spider!" Parker widely moved back and slammed his hand against the wall. "Muffin, get it off!"

Chase rolled her gray eyes. She went over and grabbed Parker by the back of his shirt. "Get away from the wall."

Parker turned and gathered himself together. "Okay, you can not stay in the pit of despair." He took her hand in his. "Come on, I'm finding a better place for you." Parker led Chase out of the room as fast as he could. He didn't want them to be attacked by spiders.

January 28th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

11:09 p.m.

Parker Forman's Bedroom

Parker opened his bedroom door and put his girlfriend's bag on the floor. "Well, here it is. Your sleeping quarters." He gestured to the bed.

Chase gave him a side ways glance. "Just because I'm homeless, that doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with you."

Parker put a hand up to his mouth and let out a dramatic gasp. "Chase. Really, I'm surprised at you. Thinking I'd try and get you to sleep with me." Chase raised an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe, I thought about it. But, you get the bed and I'll be a gentleman and take the couch down stairs."

Chase gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, again." She moved over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. "I'll get back to your grandparent's tomorrow afternoon."

Parker closed the door and leaned against it. "But…Red said he doesn't want you there anymore."

Chase gave a little shrug. "Possibly. Maybe. Okay, so he's counting the days until we find my birth Dad. But, I got nowhere else to go." Parker opened his mouth. "I'm not living in your basement, Parker."

He understood. The basement was full of spiders afterall. "I'll find you somewhere." The two smiled at one another. Parker got up and went to give Chase a kiss goodnight. He stood in front of her, clearly waiting for something. Chase, for her part, just looked at him. "Okay, so goodnight. If you need anything, I'll be downstairs." He waited a beat, hoping she'd change her mind, before leaving the room.

January 29th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

3:34 p.m.

Red and Kitty Forman's Apartment

Red and Kitty were having a nice afternoon snack of brownies and coffee when their only grandson came banging into their home. He marched right up to the table and stood in front of them. Red and Kitty looked from one another to Parker.

Parker took a deep breath. "I love Chase." He stated in the most mature voice he could muster. "I care deeply about her. And-and I want her to stay in Point Place."

"Parker, what are you talking about?" Red asked. He was having a nice day and did not need Parker to get Kitty upset. "We know you and Chase are in love." He seemed to think about that. "Did you get her pregnant? You better not have. That Chase is a smart and nice girl."

"I know!" Parker yelled, a little more loudly then he had wanted to.

"Well, sweetie, what is it?" Kitty questioned softly.

That threw Parker off. He had had his whole speech planned out and now he needed to find his place. "Wait. Okay. Why can't she stay with you guys anymore? She helps out around the house and she's not loud. And-and…uh, she actually attends those hip replacement reenactments. That's loyalty."

Kitty laughed. "Honey, who said we didn't want Chase living here? I love having her here. It's like having another baby."

"Well- Grandpa Red told her to get loss last night." Parker pointed out. "That's pretty clear to me."

Red shook his head sadly. "You really inhirted the dumb-ass gene, didn't you?" He swallowed. "Your grandmother and I just wanted a little alone time."

"Oh yeah," Parker snorted. "like Chase could get that from what you said. Her mom was cool, but there was no parenting. She thinks you guys don't want her here."

"Parker, hey." Parker whirled around to see Chase coming out of a bedroom. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I thought you thought they didn't want you." Confused, Parker sank into a chair.

Chase shrugged lightly. "So I got up early and talked with them." She sat down next to her boyfriend. "I over reacted. That happens."

"Oh. So, she can stay?" Parker asked. All three of the other people at the table nodded. "Great." He quickly stole brownie. " 'Cause that room in the basement is no place for a girl to sleep and I want my bed back." Red and Kitty raised their eyebrows. "Not-never mind." He stuffed a brownie in his mouth, hoping that they won't ask him to talk with his mouth full.

January 29th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

4:04 p.m.

Forman Driveway

The Forman and Hyde adults sat in the chairs by the slide door and waited for their respective teenagers. Jon came from the Hyde's and Vista from the kitchen a moment later. Neither of the teens made eye contact with the adults or each other. Jon was lucky, he had his sunglasses.

"We talked it over." Eric told them. "And we've decided that we can't think of a way to punish you guys."

"We pulled worse in our day." Hyde added. "Lot worse. And we know Pez and Holder were in on it."

"And their parent's aren't punishing them." Donna went on.

"So, you two are punishing each other." Jackie told them. She did a little 'ta-da' with her hands.

"What?" Jon and Vista asked in unison.

"Punish. Each other. You're punishing each other." Eric explained. "So, what will you two do?"

"Six months-" Vista began. Jon glared at her. "We were wrong."

"I'm not being locked away like a social outcast for six months." Jon protested.

"You want to make it seven?" Vista warned.

"Vista." Jon's voice was that of a warning and they all knew it. "You do that and I'll make yours two years. And no Ivy league college. I'll make you go to Point Place Junior College."

Vista looked to her parents, but they were to busy laughing. "You can't do that." Jon smirked. "No car for two weeks and no dating for three-" Jon gave her a look. "two months."

"Fine. No foreign films and no allowing yourself to get caught up in your family and friend's schemes for a month."

The two considered the offer and shook on it.

January 29th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

4:14 p.m.

Forman Basement

The basement appeared to be empty. The only sign that there might be life was that the door to the back room was open and sounds were coming from said room. It sounded like giggles and loud laughs, followed by sounds that could have been a wail, or at least someone trying to wail through laughter.

Inside the room, Pez and Holder sat. Holder on the cot, and Pez in an old chair across from him.

"The haunted basement room of Wisconsin." Holder stage whispered. He laughed and made circles with his arms. "Ooo. Boo!"

Pez giggled loudly. "Oh," she wiped some tears that were forming in her eyes. "we so have nothing going on."

Next:

2.4- "For the Longest Time"-After months of dating, Holder becomes annoyed with Emma and tries to break up with her-only she won't let him. Parker, Pez, and Chase get roped into working at the church fair.

2.5- "It's Still Rock and Roll to Me"-Pez gets solos in the choir's 'musical night' and becomes upset when she learns that Jon and Holder have tickets to a concert that night; while Parker and Chase have a date.


	16. The Longest Time

****

2.4- The Longest Time

I don't care what consequence it brings  
I have been a fool for lesser things  
I want you so bad- "The Longest Time"-Billy Joel

Summary: After months of dating, Holder becomes annoyed with Emma and tries to break up with her-only she won't let him. Parker, Pez, and Chase get roped into working at the church fair. Jon does something for Vista he thought he'd never do.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from _That 70s Show_ nor am I making any money off this story. The songs are also owned by their respective writers, producers, singers, etc. Also, I do not own _General Hospital_ or any other television show, movie, comic, etc mentioned in this chapter.

A/N: All reviews welcomed. In addition, lyrics that best fit the 'mood' of the chapter will be placed at the top. I am also adding 'chapter soundtracks' to each chapter. (some songs may not be from 2004, but might be from 2005-it's my story. If you guys don't like it-I'll stop.)

I would also like to thank all my reviewers and Devon's help with coming up for things for the site. (which will be around one of these days.)

****

Also, there's a rather corny/fluffy scene between Jon and Vista. All I can say is that I'm sorry. I've been reading a lot of fluff as of late.

February 6th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

2:47 p.m.

The Forman Basement

Pez and Jon sat together in the basement. Pez mindlessly played with her dark hair while Jon read his newest car magazine. It was a fairly boring time. Pez sighed heavily before moving her hands to play with the hair on the other side of her face.

"Pst!" A voice whispered from the stairs. Both Pez and Jon turned their bodies to see Holder, knelt at the top of the stairs. "Is Emma down there?"

Jon briefly put his magazine down. "Holder, why would your bitchy girlfriend me down here with us?"

Holder thought about that. "Good point." He bounced down the rest of the stairs and grabbed a Popsicle from the deep freeze before taking a seat on the couch. "I'm kind of avoiding her." He explained.

Pez stopped playing with her hair. "Have you finally noticed that she is a spoiled brat?" Pez guessed.

"No!" Holder told them quickly. Jon gave him a look. "I just noticed that she's annoying."

Jon chuckled. "Dude, we could have told you that months ago."

Holder made a face. "Whatever, Jon. It's just, she's always going on and on." He cleared his throat and made his voice higher to mimic Emma. "'Wesley, let's go to the mall.' or 'Wesley, tell me again that you love me.' or 'Wesley, let's go to Pier 1.' or 'Wesley, stop teasing Great-aunt Gertrude.'" He folded his arms over his chest. "She never lets me have any fun. I'm sorry, but that old lady had no teeth in her mouth; I totally had to call her on it."

Pez glanced over at Holder. "She's elderly, Holder. She came to the school last month for the talk on Pearl Harbor. Where she was a nurse."

"She had no teeth in her mouth!" Holder protested. "I had to call her on it." Pez and Jon exchanged a look. "Anyway," Holder went on. "I'm breakin' up with Emma soon."

"But, you're avoiding her." Jon reminded him.

The older teen gave Jon a 'duh' look. "Jon, I'm going to break up with Emma just as soon as she fines me. Yeah, that girl is like a blood hound. Sure, I'll avoid her for a few hours, but she'll find me by tonight."

****

February 6th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

2:57 p.m.

Forman Driveway

Parker had just finished throwing the trash, when he spotted Chase rushing over to him. She appeared nervous and kept glancing around. It was enough to make him think that she had done a circle all by herself or something.

Chase cornered him under the basketball pole. "Parker, I need you." She breathed.

Parker slid his long arms around her waist. "Oh, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

"What? No, get off." She pushed him away lightly. "I need your _help._ Help. Your grandmother wants me to work at this church fair thing this weekend."

Parker didn't get what the big deal was. "So?"

"So? It's a church fair. Pastor Ned will be there." She made a face. "He's always going on and on about how hip he is. Plus, and this might not matter, but I hope it does-I'm not even your religion."

"Wait, what religion are you?" Parker wondered out loud. "You were always out of school for some holiday."

"Oh, well, there was Mum and then I put all four of my past stepfathers and Ray and then I made my own choice. So, pretty much anyone with a holiday that gets me out of school." Chase explained. She waved a hand. "That's not the point. The point is, I need your help to get out of this church fair."

Parker held a hand up. "Whoa, calm down, Muffin. There is a simple way to solve this problem." He cleared his throat, trying to give some dramatic pause. "Tell her no."

"Tell her no? Parker, if I tell Mrs. Forman that, she'll use it to make me feel guilty. Thus, she'll be able to guilt me into something even worse. Like helping her bake for a church bake sale or something." Chase visually shivered at that thought. "I don't even know how to turn on an oven."

"Huh." Parker had to ambit she was right about that. He paused in thought for a moment. "You're pretty much screwed then."

"Who is going to screw?" Parker and Chase glanced over to the sliding doors to see Pez walking over. "Who and would it be possible for me to watch?"

Parker shook his head and laughed softly. "Pez, firstly-don't say creepy things like that. Secondly, _screwed_ not screw. Grandma Kitty wants Chase to help out at a church thing this weekend."

Pez made a face. "Oo….yes, I know about that. My mother's already had Grandma Kitty sign me up." She stood a little straighter. "I am in charge of the tickets for the rides. Just think of the power I will lord over everybody. I don't like you-no tickets for you." She laughed. "Oh, good one, Pez."

Chase and Parker exchanged a smile. Pez was one freaky little chick.

"Well," Chase started slowly. "I guess having a friend there will make things a little better." She looked over at Parker. "Having a boyfriend there would make it the best." She raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Park, suffer with us."

He looked between his cousin and his girlfriend. Did he even really have a choice? "Yeah, yeah…fine." Chase and Pez exchanged smiles before Chase kissed Parker. "Oh, I'll expect more of those as payment."

****

February 6th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

3:23 p.m.

Vista Forman's Bedroom

(Here In My Room-Incubus)

Vista sat on her bed, mindlessly typing in her journal. She typed up the day's events, or at least the shallow ones. The computer journal was for the shallow thoughts. The written diary, currently locked in a small blue case in her closet, was for the real thoughts. Thoughts about life, the universe, and everything.

The young teen didn't even glance up when her door opened. "Yeah?"

"Why are you in your room?" Vista looked up to see Jon standing in her doorway, his hands on his large belt. He smirked at her like he always did. "Don't tell me you're actually punishing yourself for what happened. Get over it, man."

Jon walked deeper into the room and flopped down on the computer chair. "You typing in your journal, young Skywalker." He gave her a pointed look.

Vista's brown eyes narrowed on his. "You read my shallow journal?"

"Yes, I read your very shallow-wait, what?" His brow became knitted in confusion. Had she really just told him that he journal was indead shallow?

"My shallow journal." Vista explained. She closed her lap top and got out of her bed. "It's where I type all my shallow teenage feelings." She laughed and ended up snorting a little. "My real thoughts are kept safely somewhere else." Vista put a hand on her hip. "You actually read my shallow journal?"

"Well….I, uh…" Jon coughed nervously. "Whatever."

She began to giggle. "Not whatever. You read it and you must have thought I was a shallow and selfish brat." She gave Jon a look. "You know me better then that, Jonathan Hyde."

He smirked at her. "Yeah, I guess I do." He stood up. "Uh, you know, I guess I'm-"

"Sorry for thinking one of your oldest friends was actually a shallow and selfish little brat? Yeah, you're forgiven."

The sixteen and the fourteen year old stood in a comfortable silence for a few moments. They always had an easy comfort between them and both liked it that. They needed that comfortable silence in a lot of ways. They enjoyed it-usually.

"Come on," Jon started out the room. "Holder's hiding from Emma in the basement and I think I might kill him if I'm left alone with him for to long." Vista nodded and followed Jon out.

****

February 7th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

9:50 a.m.

Church Fair

Parker Forman, Sayherfirstnameanddie Chase, and Pez Whatsherlastname all stood outside a tiny square building. The church fair would be opening in ten minutes and all four of them had been placed in charge of tickets for rides. Pez said they should feel powerful about it, but Parker and Chase weren't feeling it as much. After all, they were all being forced to wear bright yellow vest with huge buttons that said 'How Can I Help?' in huge bright letters. Chase felt like a tool. Parker felt like a geek.

In front of the three seventeen year olds stood Pastor Ned, a young man in his mid-thirties. He was attractive enough; nice blond hair, pretty green eyes, good teeth. But, he wore sweater vests and slacks and he said 'yo' and 'dawg' at very weird times. He tried too hard to be cool.

"So guys-this church fair is going to be off the hook, dawgs." Pastor Ned gave the three of them a wink. "Off the hook." He gave them a thumbs up sign. "So you dudes get in there and crank it up, babies. And remember-"

"Jesus is the bomb." The teens finished for him. Pastor Ned nodded approvingly and walked past them and over to where Joey and Ally Nelson were working the ferries wheel.

The teens stood around for a moment before going into the tiny square building.

The tiny square building was about the size of an average half-bath. In other words, three people was a tight fit. It took the three of them a few moments to figure out how they could all comfortably stand and move. Once that was done, the task then became who would hand out the tickets first-somehow Chase had ended up closest to the tiny window-she'd go first.

"It smells like cheese." Pez mused.

"God, I hope this thing has vents." Parker muttered to himself. " 'Cause I had beans last night."

Pez and Chase awkwardly moved as far away from him as they could.

February 7th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

10:18 a.m.

Church Fair

(Cold Hard Bitch-Jet)

Emma Palmer walked through the fair. She led a pack of four other girls: Heidi Blake, Gwen Campiti, Christina Egler, and Lishanne Torchio. They were commonly known as the nasty five of the junior class. Emma walked a little ahead of the others and as always she was telling them what to do and say.

"If Wesley shows up begging for my forgiveness, you guys have to ignore him." Emma flipped her hair over a shoulder. "He ignores me-I ignore him. It's really that simple."

"Emma?" Lishanne, a pretty dark skinned spoke up. "Are you and Wesley over?"

"As over as bell bottoms." Emma replied.

Lishanne and Gwen exchanged a look as Christina asked: "So…if he asks one of us out?"

Emma whirled around to face her friends. "You say no! Wesley is my boyfriend. Just because we're ignoring each other, that doesn't mean you three can jump on him."

The three girls nodded, clearly disappointed that they still couldn't have a crack at Wesley Kelso-king of the make out.

Gwen tossed her blond hair, trying her hardest to look like Emma. "Uh, Emma….if you two are ignoring each other-"

"We're still together! Emma bit. "We love one another and we're just having some problems."

Christina nodded slowly. "Yeah…sure." She really didn't believe Emma. "It'll get better. I mean, when Derek and I have problems, we take some time."

"Right!" Lishanne spoke up. "The same thing with me and Angelo."

"And me and Greg." Gwen added helpfully.

All her friends were so happy, it made Emma want to vomit. "Oh, shut up." She rolled her eyes and stormed off and toward the rides.

****

February 7th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

10:24 a.m.

Hyde Den

(My TV and You-Vast)

The television blared out the words of the dark haired mob boss. He was muttering and giving out orders. Jon and Vista sat together on the couch and watched him. Every few moments, Vista would roll her eyes upward and sigh in that 'is he serious?' way of hers. Behind his sunglasses, Jon was doing the same.

"The police in this town are mourns." Vista commented. "For-why can't they get him on these things?"

"Soap operas, man." Jon shook his head. "Totally unrealistic. Like people who don't work can afford houses like that." He paused in thought. "I bet they all work for the government."

"Jon," Vista glanced over at him. "I think they're all supposed to be rich from their parents or something." She watched the screen for a moment. "Like, those Q people….they come from money."

"Yeah, but you just know they're spending it all on crap." Jon commented. He stared at the screen for a moment. "You just know one of them spent hundreds of dollars on something like an umbrella stand that is shaped like a dog or something."

Vista took a moment to muse over that thought. "I bet your right. People who have money never do the right things with it." She inwardly groaned. "Oh, just turn it off."

Jon did as the object of his affections asked and turned off the VCR and the television. Jackie would have to rewind the tape on her own time. He sat still for a moment and just watched Vista. She gave him a little smile before going over to the radio and turning it on.

The girl moved the dial around before finally stopping on a station.

Vista excitedly jumped around, so she could look at Jon. "Do you know what this is?"

She began swaying her hips back and forth. "Do you? Come on, you have to."

Jon listened to the opening notes of the song. It was unmistakable. _Free Bird_-a total classic. He smirked. "Free Bird's opening notes."

****

(Freebird- Lynyrd Skynyrd)

"Yes!" Vista smiled widely. Skynyrd was classic, Freebird even more so. It was at that moment that Vista wished she had a lighter, so she could wave it in the air or something equally as stereotypical and corny. "Sing with me?" She asked her friend. He just shook his head. Vista started to sing: "If I leave here tomorrow…."

"Would you still remember me?" Jon filled in.

"For I must be traveling on, now, 'cause there's too many places I've got to see." Vista went on.

"But, if I stayed here with you, girl, Things just couldn't be the same." Jon shook his head and chuckled softly. He stood up and walked over to the radio. Jon made a move to change the station, but Vista stopped him. She took his hand.

Vista sang the next part. " 'cause I'm as free as a bird now, And this bird you can not change. Lord knows, I can't change."

Vista began dancing again, this time moving Jon's arm. She hoped he'd take the hint and dance. After all there were just certain songs that demanded to be danced to. Jon didn't even have to dance well, that was the whole point. _Freebird_ was a song you could just let lose to. Besides, Jon was always telling Vista to act like a normal fourteen year old and not an adult.

Vista went on singing with the song, a little louder then she had to. But, it was all in fun. "Bye, bye, it's been a sweet love. Though this feeling I can't change. But please don't take it badly, 'cause lord knows I'm to blame."

Jon took a chance and pulled Vista to him. He took her hand in his and then placed his other hand on the small of Vista's back. Vista giggled, almost nervously, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Jon leaned closer to her and sang softly. "But, if I stayed here with you girl, things just couldn't be the same. Cause I'm as free as a bird now, and this bird you'll never change. And this bird you can not change."

"Jonathan Hyde, I had no idea you could dance and sing." Vista told him with a shy smile. "You've been keeping secrets."

Jon moved their hands up, so he could take his sunglasses off. The older teen's brown eyes stared into Vista's for a moment. "Yeah, yeah…the things I do for you."

"Yeah, yeah….the things _I_ do for you." Vista mocked.

Jon just smirked. "Lord knows, I can't change." He sang softly.

"Lord help me, I can't change." Vista finished off.

As the ending of the song started, Jon and Vista did not stop dancing. _It's now or never._ Jon thought to himself. With a deep breath, Jon took the next step. He stop dancing with Vista. She looked at him with her sweet look, the one that said: 'That was fun and completely childish…thanks.'

Jon stared at her for a long moment. "Vista….you wantta go to the church fair?" Jon asked her.

Vista raised an eyebrow, but didn't bother asking about his sudden interest in church affairs. "Yeah, sure."

****

February 7th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

11:23 a.m.

Church Fair

In the crowded ticket booth, things were getting hot and sticky.

Pez leaned her body against one of the walls and took off her black sweater. She put her hair into a pair of pigtails and fanned herself with a flyer for the fried food stand. "It has been less then two hours. There's no air in here, is there?"

Parker, who had also taken off his jacket, looked up at the ceiling. "No." He dried the sweat from his face with the long sleeve of his _Star Wars_ shirt. "It's got to be, like, a hundred degrees in here."

Chase lifted her red skirt up a little, trying to get some air. "I feel sick. It's February and Wisconsin and I think I'm going to pass out from the heat." She glared at the little ticket window and hated it because it couldn't be opened. "Can't we open the door?" She questioned the others.

Parker and Pez both glanced at the door. They could open it, but Pastor Ned had told them not to. People could steal the tickets for the rides. The twenty-five cents per ticket, tickets.

"Screw it." Parker muttered to himself. He reached over and opened the large wooden door. All three teens breathed a sigh of relief as some cool air hit them. It was short lived however as a moment later, the door closed itself.

All three of them stared in disbelief for a long moment.

Finally, Pez spoke all their thoughts: "Shit."

Parker threw his hands into the air and let them fall to his side. "Unbelievable! It's like we're trapped in here. Trapped like rats. Can't leave and can't get any cool air."

Chase shook her head with disgust. "Church fairs, guys. Church fairs suck."

Pez pouted. "What did we do? I think Pastor Ned hates us. Well, Pastor Ned can rot in hell."

Parker and Chase exchanged a look. He cleared his throat. "Pez-"

His cousin held up a hand. "I said rot in hell!"

February 7th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

11:27 a.m.

Church Fair

Holder took a large chuck of his cotton candy and placed it in his mouth. He let the pink cotton candy melt inside his mouth and he smiled. The church fair was awesome. Tons of food and girls. Ok, sure, he was still hiding from Emma (whom he was still dating), but other then that it was great.

"Holder!" He jumped, thinking Emma had finally found him. Then he remembered that she called him Wesley. Holder turned around to see Vista. She smiled, waved, and came walking over. "Hey, I thought you won't be here."

Holder raised an eyebrow. "And miss that hot good Christian girls just waiting to be bad?" He laughed. "Vista, please."

She rolled her eyes as the two of them started walking away. "I thought you were still dating Emma. Did you finally break up with her?'

"No." He lowered his head. "She won't let me. I tried to break up over the phone and she hung up on me after I said: 'Sweet thang, I need to talk to you about us.'" He offered Vista his cotton candy and she politely refused. "So, I tried email, text message, and all forms of instant messages. Emma didn't reply to any."

"Hmm." Vista had to think on that for a second. "So, you decided the best way to deal with it was to come here? Where she is?" Holder shrugged. "Wesley Michael Holder-Kelso!" Vista lightly slapped him in the arm. "You're leading Emma on. Just find her and break up. It's not that hard. Jess Bradley did it to me."

Holder gave his youngest friend a look. "You dated Jess Bradley?"

Vista blushed a bit. The truth was they had kissed a few times before she had gone to California and her party had sort of been their first and only date. "Well, no. I thought we might, but when I got back he pulled me aside after lab and told me he's dating someone now." She paused for a moment and then wrinkled her nose up in slightly disgust. "But, he did say if they break up that I'm next on his list. Whatever that is."

Holder smiled brightly. "Hey, good for you, Vista." She just gave him a look. He was such a guy when it came to dating. "Way to play the game." Holder finished off his cotton candy before speaking again. "I guess I should find Emma and break up with her. Hey," he looked around, as if suddenly noticing something important. "where's Jon? You two were hanging out this morning."

"Yeah." Vista nodded slowly. "But, when we got here….he got all quiet and nervous. It was unsettling." She shivered at the memory. "So, I kind of….I kind of ditched him and left him with our moms at the craft booths."

Holder laughed loudly. "Blow!"

"Hey." Vista hit him again. "I'm not proud of it." She shook her head with a sigh. "It was very immature of me."

"Aw," Holder patted her on the shoulder. "You're still growing, Vis. I wouldn't worry about your height."

That one made Vista giggle. "Right. Thank you, Holder." He smiled. "Now, we should find Emma so you can break up with her." Holder groaned, and followed Vista.

February 7th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

11:53 a.m.

Church Fair

(The Kids Are Alright (remake)-Green Day)

They had come up with a plan that was working. The plan had been to air out the ticket booth, (because it smelt like cheese), and to get some cool air, (because it was hundreds of degrees). And as an added bonus, they ended up with more room for the three of them. The three of them would take turns standing in front the huge door to the ticket booth. They switched up every five or ten minutes. Currently, Chase was holding the door open. Parker and Pez were handling the tickets.

Pez sighed heavily as she worried if anyone had ever actually died of boredom. She put the tickets in neat little piles and hummed the _Winnie the Pooh_ theme song to herself. She was taken out of her day dreams by a little tap at the ticket window. Pez didn't even bother to look up, she just removed the piece of plastic from the tiny hole and spoke: "How many tickets?"

"None, because-"

"Then please move away from the ticket booth, you cheap-o." Pez stated.

"Pez!" Pez glanced up to see Pastor Ned staring back at her. "Language. Cheap-o isn't a cool word, yo."

"Cheap-o isn't a bad word." Pez explained in a condescending tone.

"Yeah." Parker joined in. He rolled his sleeves up. "It's not like she called you a dumbass."

"Or a bastard." Chase called from the door.

"Children!" Pastor Ned was shocked and didn't try and hid it. "Your language is simply awful." He looked past Pez and Parker. "Chase? Chase…why are you standing in front of the open door?"

" 'Cause its hot as hell in here." Chase answered simply.

"And it smells like cheese." Parker added helpfully. "What, do you use it to make cheese on the weekends?"

"Parker Forman, that kind of language has just stopped you from getting four free tickets for rides." Pastor Ned said. He folded his arms over his sweater vest. "I was going to let you three off for lunch, but now I'm not so sure. I don't want your neg 'tudes ruining the apt, dawgs."

Pez looked at Pastor Ned and her forehead became knitted in confusion. "Naked dudes?" She glanced back at Parker and Chase. "There are naked boys at lunch?"

"No, no…Pez, man….he said _neg 'tudes. _Like bad attitudes." Parker explained to his cousin. "He doesn't want to let us go to lunch now because we're mad that we've been in here for, like three hours, and its hot."

"Oh." Pez stared at Pastor Ned through the glass for a moment. "You sir….are….an ass." The other two people in the ticket booth gasped, as did Pastor Ned. Pez lowered her body, so she could be heard more clearly through the glass. "An ass! A big, stupid, dumbass!" Pez ripped off her bright yellow vest with huge button that said 'How Can I Help?' in huge bright letters. She threw the vest to the ground and stepped on it. "I quit. Good day, Edward." Pez started to the door.

Pastor Ned could only choke out: "Pez-"

She whirled back. "I said good day." With that said, she walked out of the tiny ticket booth.

Parker and Chase exchanged smiles, before doing the same thing. Chase let out a little whoop of joy and gave Parker a kiss as the huge door slammed behind them.

February 7th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

12:12 p.m.

Emma Palmer's Bedroom

Holder knocked on Emma's bedroom door and let himself in before she could answer. He found Emma, in sweats, sitting on her bed and flipping through a fashion magazine. Holder stood in the doorway and cleared his throat. Emma looked up and gave him an icy glare.

"I've been looking for you all morning. Gwen told me you went home with a head ache." Holder explained.

"Yeah." Emma put her magazine on the night stand. "So, you found me. Of course, you've been avoiding me for two days."

"Actually, it's only been a little over a day." Holder told her. He gestured to the bed and Emma nodded.

Holder walked quietly over to the bed and sat beside his girlfriend. He turned his body to face her. "Emma, we need to talk." Emma silently stared at him. "I think we should break up. 'Cause, you're you know, annoying."

Emma scoffed. She held her hand up to her chest, as if horrified by the idea of someone thinking she was annoying. "_I'm_ annoying. Have you met your friends?"

"Yes." Holder answered in a matter-of-fact tone. "They're interesting and strange and I like them. You're the one I'm trying to get rid of."

"No." Emma told Holder.

"No, what?"

"No, I don't want to break up with you." Emma replied.

Holder gasped in that girly way he gasped. "What? No, no _I'm _breaking up with you. You have no say in it."

"Uh-huh and I'm rejecting your break up." Emma explained helpfully. "I'm not ready to break up, Wesley."

He said there, dumbfounded for a moment. "But, we have nothing in common. Just the fact that we're shallow."

"So?" Emma raised a perfect eyebrow. "Who cares about common interest?"

"I do." Holder told her seriously. He looked at her and spoke with a maturity that he often hid. "Emma, our relationship is based solely on looks."

"That's not true." She protested. "You make me smile." She took his hands in hers. "You might not see it, but you treat me better then any guy ever has. You're actually nice to me. And you talk to me before, after, and in between make out sessions. I love you."

Holder smiled sadly. "Emma…you do the same for me. You make me feel like more then just a hot body. You make me feel smart. Like when you ask me to mentally add the tax when we go shoe shopping." He took a deep breath: "I love you, too."

(Love Someone-Robbie Williams)

"Oh, Wesley." Emma gave him a little smile and cupped his face in her hands. She kissed him deeply. "I think that was the first time we were actually truly honest and mature with one another."

Holder shrugged. "Guess so." He licked his lips and kissed Emma again. Moving his hands to her waist, he pressed the popular girl against his body and the two went down on the bed.

February 7th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

1:43 p.m.

Forman Basement

Vista found Jon sitting in his chair watching some old rerun of ER. She bounced down the last of the stairs and sat on the couch. The young teen looked up at Jon for a few moments and when he didn't say anything, she knew he was still mad at her for ditching him earlier in the day.

"Jon, I'm sorry for ditching you at the craft booths." Vista told him honestly. "but, you were all nervous and silent and sweaty."

"I don't sweat." Jon bit. He had come out more angry then he had wanted, but he didn't try and make up for that.

"Everyone sweats." Vista told him. "Except for pigs, they don't sweat. You're not a pig." She nervously giggled. "I kind of thought maybe you had a crush on a girl and she was at the fair and that's why you were acting all nervous. It was kind of sweet, you know?"

Jon glanced over at her. "Yeah? You think I'm sweet?"

"Sure." Vista shrugged lightly. "I mean, you can be a jerk. But for the most part you're sweet."

Jon took the remote from his left leg and turned the television off. He took his sunglasses off, wanting things to be more personal. "Vista…."

"Oh, did I tell you I ran into Holder? He says he's going to break up with Emma. But, I don't think he will. I mean, we all want him to, but there's still unfinished business between the two of them."

Vista stood and went to the freezer where she grabbed a can of Coke. "You want?" Jon just looked at her. "Okay, then." Vista popped the top and took a long sip. "I also ran into Jess." Jon blinked. "My lab partner, Jess Bradley. He's doing this thing with his hair, I don't know it's a little to metro for me. His girlfriend, you know his girlfriend, she's a freshman.. uh, Mariah Wheeler. Yeah, well Mariah likes his hair that way." Vista giggled again. "The things you do for love. Holder's staying with a girl that annoys him and you should see the things Parker and Chase do to make the other happy. Chase has seen the first _Star Trek _series five times since she and Parker started dating. Don't even get me-"

"Vista!" Vista looked wide-eyed at Jon. He had raised his voice, broken the whole Zen thing. Of course, she had been rambling. Vista had wanted to get Jon to start talking to her again and apparently it had worked. "Shut up." Or not.

Vista blushed. "Sorry." She put her coke and herself on the freezer. "I-"

"Tend to ramble when you're nervous or on a roll or when things get awkward." Jon finished for her. "Yeah, I know." He stood from his chair and found himself standing just in front of Vista.

Jon took a deep breath. "Vista, just shut up for a second, okay? There's something I've been trying to say for a couple of months and now's a good as time as any to get it out." Vista just looked at him, completely unsure about what was going on. "I…." He decided things would go better if he were sitting with Vista. "join me on the couch?"

Vista jumped off the freezer and the two of them sat together at the couch a second later. They were silent for a moment, before Jon turned to Vista. He began speaking, softly and slowly, finding his voice and thoughts as he went.

****

(1000 Things-Jason Mraz)

"You're smart and you stand up for what you believe. Even when people tell you otherwise, you still have faith in everything and everyone. You speak your mind, even when you know its unpopular. You…you hang with me. You laugh at Holder's stupid jokes, just to make him feel good about himself. You tutor half the school. You-you do things for everyone and you don't ask for things in return. You're totally humble. Plus, you're beautiful." Vista silently looked at him. She had never had anyone tell her so many good things about herself in one sitting. It was strange and lovely and humbling.

"Jon, that's very sweet of you to say." Vista blushed again.

He smiled sweetly at her. "I like you, Vista." Vista returned the smile. "A lot." Slowly, maybe even a little hesitantly, the two of them moved their faces closer together and into a kiss. It was simple and closed mouth at first, but the two of them shortly got into a bit more and the kiss became deeper.

A minute later, the two pulled apart for breathe and Vista grinned widely. "Now I'm sweaty." Jon laughed at her and kissed her again.

February 7th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

1:56 p.m.

The Hub

After their rebellion, which had been more of a dud then anything else, Parker, Pez, and Chase had pretty much been kicked out of the church fair. They had also be warned that, yes, they would be called on again to work fairs and bake sales and all that stuff. Now the three of them shared some burgers, drinks, and fries. They all looked up when they heard the door to the Hub open and Holder shout out: "I've got news!"

Holder quickly joined them at the table and stole a few fries and a sip from Pez's drink before going on. "Emma and I aren't broken up." There was a collective groan. "In fact, we've joined together." All three people at the table just looked at Holder. "What's the matter, am I being to linear for you guys?" He asked. They all gave him a 'what?' look. Holder smiled smugly. "Word of the day calendar, people. Pick one up."

Parker went to open his mouth, to ask if Holder read anything besides the words on his word of the day calendar, but decided against it.

Holder went on. "I'm now better then all of you." He pointed his finger around the table. " 'Cause I had sex with Emma this afternoon. I'll now be killed in horror movies!"

The rest of the people at the table were quiet, their mouths slightly agape. The three of them exchanged looks, but it was Pez who voiced all their thoughts: "Ew….that's gross."

A/N 2.0: Sorry for the delay, but that was 16 pages, so I hope it was worth the wait. Yes, Holder and Emma have now had sex. For the record: they are both minors. Nothing against the law there. Secondly, I'll say it: Pastor Ned is based on a couple of characters from other shows. Guess who and from what? Thirdly- FINALLY- Jon and Vista have kissed!

The next episode should be fun. Finally, an episode (mostly) about Pez!

Next- 2.5- "It's Still Rock and Roll to Me"-Pez gets solos in the choir's 'musical night' and becomes upset when she learns that Jon and Holder have tickets to a concert that night; while Parker and Chase have a date they don't seem willing to give up.


	17. It's Still Rock and Roll to Me

****

2.5- It's Still Rock and Roll to Me

It's still rock and roll to me- "It's Still Rock and Roll To Me"-Billy Joel

Summary: Pez gets solos in the choir's 'musical night' and becomes upset when she learns that Jon and Holder have tickets to a concert that night; while Parker and Chase have a date they don't seem willing to give up.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from _That 70s Show_ nor am I making any money off this story. The songs are also owned by their respective writers, producers, singers, etc. Also, I do not own any other television show, movie, comic, etc mentioned in this chapter.

A/N: All reviews welcomed. In addition, lyrics that best fit the 'mood' of the chapter will be placed at the top. I am also adding 'chapter soundtracks' to each chapter. (some songs may not be from 2004, but might be from 2005.)

I would also like to thank all my reviewers, so glad you guys adored the Jon/Vista kiss and the last chapter.

February 9th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

5:17 p.m.

The Forman Basement

Holder, Parker, and Jon sat around the basement. Holder and Parker had the couch and Jon had his chair. The three guys were half watching television as they talked. Jon had been acting strange over the past couple of days, and that could only mean one thing-he had a girl. Whenever Jon got a new make out buddy, he always acted this way. Slightly more happy and yet way more parnoid.

Parker and Holder wanted to know who the new girl was.

"Samantha Day?" Holder guessed. "Man, she is one fine looking lady and she's a gymnast. Girl could totally do things." He gave Jon a suggestive wink.

"No way." Parker cut in. "Jon and Samantha had a thing during the summer. He wouldn't go back to her. Think farther down the alaephant, Jon tends to "date"," Parker used air quotes. "in ABC order."

Jon just sat in his chair, feet on the coffee table, arms folded over the chest.

Holder was quiet for a moment. Then, he sat up straighter. "Oo…Megan Petes!" Parker and Jon gave Holder a look. "What?"

"Holder, Megan Petes is a lesbian." Parker stated. "She came out last year at the Spring Fling."

"Oh, yeah. I asked her and her fine looking lady friend if I could watch them make out and she hit me." Holder remember fondly. He gently rubbed his arm at the memory. "Good times."

Parker shook his head with a short laugh. "Yeah. Uh, how about Jewel Lui?"

Jon looked over at Holder and Parker. "Stop it. There is no make out buddy." He paused and made a face. "And could we not call it that? It makes me sound twelve."

"Jon-" Parker was cut off by the sound of the side door opening.

All three guys looked over to see Pez standing there. She excitedly closed the door behind her and smiled widely. The girl dramatically took her long coat off, reveling an outfit that looked like it had been stolen from the set of _Moulin Rouge. _All three guys stared at her, their mouths agape. Pez looked….sexy. Parker somehow felt dirty about that.

"Pezzy?" Holder chocked out. "Wh-?"

Jon moved uncomfortably in his chair. "What are, some high price call girl?"

Pez didn't speak. She cleared her throat and began to sing: "Let's bring on the men and let the fun begin. A little touch of sin. Why wait another minute? Step this way, it's time for us to play!" She did a little dance move and hummed a little of the song. "So many men, so little time. I want them all, is that a crime? I don't know why they say that I'm too easy."

The guys just watched as Pez went on dancing around the basement, humming the song to herself. She went over to the freezer and grabbed a coke. Pez whirled back to face the guys, who were smiling and holding back laugher. "Bring on the meeennnnnnnnn!" She fell back onto the couch, her body spread out over Parker and Holder's laps.

Holder looked down into the face of his best friend. "Pez?"

"You like?" She sat herself up, now she was sort of inbetween Holder and Parker. Pez moved herself so she could sit between them. "It's just a taste of what you'll see at 'Musical Night'."

"Musical Night?" Parker asked. "What's that?"

Pez gave him a 'duh' look. "The night the choir does songs from musicals. It's this week. I have two solos." The guys just looked at her. "I have been talking about it for weeks. I've been pratcing since Novemeber." The guys exchanged a 'did you know?' look. "Well, didn't any of you get my E-Bytes?"

"You know, I've been super business." Holder quickly told Pez. "Having sex with Emma and all."

Everyone made faces at that thought.

Jon decided to make it better. "So, we forgot. But, we'll go. When is the big night, Pez?"

Pez brightened. "Tomorrow night."

Parker hissed in some air. "Oo….yeah, I can't make that. Chase and I have a thing."

"Yeah," Holder added. "Jon and I got tickets to this concert thing."

"But…but this is the first time I'll be on stage since the unspeakable eighth grade production of _Romeo and Juliet: the Musical_. We all remember how that turned out." All of the guys paused to remember how a sword fight had started and Juliet, played by Pez, had gotten pushed off her death bed and into the audience.

"And we'd all love to see you _not_ fall into the audience." Parker said. "But, we've got these plans. You should have told us about it before today."

Pez gasped. "I did! The E-Bytes! Do I mean nothing to you people?" She got up and stormed out of the basement.

The guys looked after her for a moment.

Suddenly the door opened and Pez walked calmly back in. "I forgot my coat and I'm dressed like a whore." She explained sheepishly. Pez put her coat on and looked over the three guys. _"Now_ I'm leaving in a huff."

And she did.

February 9th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

8:02 p.m.

Bowling Alley Storage Room

(Secret- Maroon 5)

Jon glanced down at his watch and then to the door. Vista was two minutes late. He began to have a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that she wasn't coming. For the past two days they had been meeting in secret to hash out excatually what they were to one another and all of that.

Vista was all for telling everyone that they were kissing one another, but Jon wasn't so sure. There were many reasons why Vista and Jon just didn't sound right in a romance sentence. For one thing, she was fourteen and he was sixteen, seventeen in less then four months. For another, she was his best friend's little sister. And another reason was that her grandparents had basically raised his father. Plus, they had pretty much been raised as cousins or even siblings. Jon kissing Vista would most certain rub some people the wrong way.

"Hey-" Vista started. Jon looked over to see that she had opened the storage room door. The girl was holding a bag and a bottle of Sprite. "I brought snacks."

Jon rushed past her and locked the door. "Snacks?"

"Yeah." She held up the bag. "You like chilli chesse dogs, right?" Vista put the food down. "I got us a huge one, we can share it."

He turned around and looked at her. "Vista…you brought snacks to a planned whatever this is?"

Vista gave him a look. "You know me. I'd probably bring snacks to anything and everything. Besides, if it were up to me, we'd be having a nice time in the bowling alley and not its storage room."

"Come on, you know how I-I can't believe I'm saying this-it's so my mother coming through-but, we should know what this is before we go around telling people that I'm kissing perfect little Vista Maggie Mae Forman."

Vista scoffed. "I'm not perfect and I happen to still be growing."

Jon sighed deeply and sat on one of the tin boxes. Vista moved over to sit beside him. "New and exciting topic." Vista turned her body to face Jon's. "Are you going to Pez' thing tomorrow night?"

"You knew about that?"

Vista moved back. "Did you not get the e-byte?" Jon just looked at her.

****

February 10th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

9:56 a.m.

Point Place High

Parker and Chase stood outside of Chase's locker. Chase was busy getting her books for her Alegbra class and Parker was busy staring at Chase's short skirt and high boots. Chase moved her hands through her locker, clearly trying to find something or other.

"Where did-hold that." Chase handed Parker a flyer for the church fair that had worked at the weekend before. She finally found her books and slammed her locker closed. "Okay, thanks. You can throw it." She turned away from her locker and the two of them began walking down the hall.

Parker dumped the paper in the nearest trash can. "Tonight's a big night." He commented, more to himself then to her. Parker wordlessly slipped his hand into Chase's. "Big, big night."

"Yep." Chase nervously cleared her throat nervously. "Big old night tonight."

The two made their way through the crowd of the hallway. They stopped outside class 12 and stopped. This was Chase's stop.

"Well…see you in English." Parker told her. He moved in and awkwardly kissed her on the cheek.

"Parker?" Chase raised out and took his hand. She moved them away from the door. "We don't have to do this tonight." She whispered to him. "I mean….we have time. And Pez has her thing tonight."

"Yeah….but this is important to you." Parker told her.

"Yeah…but tonight is important to Pez. She's been talking about it for weeks."

Parker raised an eyebrow. "You know about it?"

Chase gave him a look. "Didn't you get the E-byte?" Parker just looked at his girlfriend.

****

February 10th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

12:03 p.m.

Point Place High

The lunch room of Point Place, Wisconsin was full of students. All abuzz with rumors and stories of who had said or done what and with who and where. The usual everyday stuff. Of course, the choir students were missing, busy practicing for their Musical Night that night.

Parker, Jon, Holder, and Chase sat at their usual table. All trying to figure out what exactly the mystery meat was, if anything. Pez was practicing for choir and Vista was busy in the biology lab, working on extra credit she really didn't need.

Parker poked the mystery meat with his fork and held his breath for a moment. The meat didn't move. "I may have lied. I may have gotten the E-byte."

Holder nodded slowly and slurped up some of his milk through a straw. "Yeah, me to. But, the concert is huge."

Jon looked over at the door to the lunch room and briefly wondered if Vista was alone in the science lab with Jess Bradly. "Uh…yeah."

Chase gave the boys a look. "It's important to Pez, you know. A concert is just a stupid thing that will just come to DVD sooner or later. And Parker and I can miss our-"

Parker glanced over at his girlfriend. "Muffin, maybe we shouldn't talk about why we can't make 'Musical Night'." He gave her a pointed look as if to tell her that it really wasn't a good time.

A stupid grin spread across Holder's face. "Are you guys going to have sex tonight? 'Cause I could give you some pointers." He sat up straighter, prouder. "I have had sex ten times, you know."

Jon made a face. "Holder, no one wants to even _think _about you having sex."

"And Parker and I aren't having sex tonight, pervert." Chase kicked Holder under the table. "Get your mind outta the gutter, Holder."

"Ow, my leg!" Holder cried out. He grabbed his leg under the table. "Nice going, Chase."

Parker grinned widely. "Well, it serves you right, Holder." He looked across the table and noticed Jon. "Who are you looking for? Your make out buddy?" Parker laughed to himself.

"Jon has a new girl toy?" Chase questioned. She curiously started at Jon for a second. "Let me see…January eighth, you were making out with Amber Roberts at the Hub. January fifteenth you were making out with Alyson Stevens at your dad's music store. January twenth you were groping Maria Tran at the bowling alley. You're on 'U' now, right? Or have I skipped a girl?"

Parker leaned his boney elbows on the table. "I heard that you weren't into the last few girls. It was like you were just going through the movements."

Jon groaned. "Where did you hear that, Forman? Girl underground?"

"From Pez." Parker answered. "She knows stuff. Like how you just aren't into random groping anymore."

Holder, who had gotten over his leg being kicked, spoke. "Yeah, does this mean you're ready to get a real girlfriend? Like me settling for Emma."

From behind his sunglasses, Jon rolled his eyes. "Shut your holes. I am not settling down. I don't do girlfriends."

Holder laughed. Chase shook her head. "Okay, sure, we believe you."

Parker looked down at the mystery meat. "On another note, I think the mystery meat is people. The mystery meat _is_ people." He stated in a tone only Forman men could do; totally sarcastic, indifferent, and witty.

February 10th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

12:13 p.m.

Point Place High-The Auditorium

Pez sat in a make up chair and hummed the chours to one of her solos. She hummed _Big Spender_ from Sweet Chaity over and over, trying to match the lyrics to the movements she wanted to do for the dance number.

Tonight was her big night and she knew she was supposed to be happy about it. Instead she could only think about the fact that her friends weren't going to be there. Her parents, younger sisters, and one set of grandparents would be here. But, not her friends. Or her boyfriend for that matter. Why did Charlie's great-aunt Louisa have to die anyway? Couldn't the old woman have waited another couple of days? It was enough to make a girl cry.

Pez took a tiny 'fun-size' candy bar from her coat pocket, un wrapped it, and ate it.

"You look down, Charlie Brown." Pez glanced up to see Guy Morgan standing behind her. The short red head was the head of the drama club and was responsible for 'Musical Night'. "What's the buzz, cuz?"

Pez wrinkled her nose. He was a perfectly nice guy, but he really had to stop saying things like that. "Great aunt Louisa is dead. And concerts and dates are more important then seeing me dressed like a whore and singing."

"Oh, Pez I would love to see you dressed like a whore. I mean, you are very hot." Pez raised an eyebrow. "What? Just cause I'm in the drama club I can't think girls are hot. You have seen you, right?"

Pez blushed slightly. "Yes, I often stare at myself naked." She shook her head. "But, I'd rather my friends see me dressed like a whore then be alone without them."

"Oh." Guy put a comforting hand on Pez's shoulder. "Hey, you know, it'll be okay. If it makes you feel better, we could make out or something in a storage closet."

"Maybe later." Pez told him with an awkward smile. "But, thank you for the offer." She moved away from Guy; he was starting to get weird.

February 10th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

12:56 p.m.

Point Place High

"So then I told the judges that it was supposed to do that and they gave me an eight out of ten. Which…I guess was a good score. But, I am not getting into Stanford with that." Jess Bradley cleared his throat and leaned against his locker. "So, thanks for helping me out with the extra credit work, 'Ista."

Vista shrugged. "No problem. I…" she paused and lowered her head slightly. "have a 98 in there; I could use the extra points. I'm not getting into Ivy league with a 98 in biology, the simplest of the high school scienes."

Jess gave her a knowing smile. "Hey, I have a 90. With the extra credit, you've brought me up to a 94 and with a little extra help, I'll have a perfect score by the end of the school year." He patted Vista on the shoulder. "If there is ever anything I can do for you, let me know."

Vista nodded. "I'll do that." She gave him a little smile before heading off down the hall.

(line)

Vista was almost to the stairs, when she felt someone grab her from behind and drag her into a storage closet.

Vista squealed and turned the light on. She stared wide-eyed at the person who had 'kidnapped' her from the hallway. "Jon? What are you doing?"

Jon made sure the door was locked and took off his sunglasses, he wanted to look her in the eyes. "Are you…you like Jess Bradley."

"Yes, I like Jess." She tried to move past Jon, but he got in her way.

"That wasn't a question. If you like him, then you like him. And whatever this is, should end."

"What?" Vista giggled nervously. "You are so parnoid. Jess and I are lab partners and friends." She put her hands on her hips. "Are you seriously going all teen drama? You are your mother's son, aren't you?" Jon scoffed. She began to laugh. "You **are** jealous."

"Am not." Jon bit. "Of Jess Bradley? Please."

"Well, he is Jess Bradley. Jess Bradley!" Vista smiled widely. "No, it's kind of cute that you're all jealous and parnoid."

Jon's lips began to form a smile. "You think I'm cute?"

"Well," Vista cocked her head to one side. "in some lights I _suppose_ you're attractive."

Jon put his right hand around Vista's small waist and pulled her close to him. "You suppose? Okay, that's cool. I _guess_ you're hot."

"That's fine. 'Cause…I am on Jess Bradley's list. And just the other day, Guy Morgan came onto me in P.E. Sure he comes on to anything that moves, but I felt a real connection."

Jon rolled his eyes upward. He reached up and turned the light back off. "Uh-huh." He laced the fingers of his left hand through Vista's fingers. Jon smiled down at Vista before he kissed her.

The two never made it to their one o'clock classes.

February 10th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

2:49 p.m.

Forman Basement

(Cold Hands, Warm Heart-Brendan Benson)

Parker entered the basement through the side door and was happy to find it empty. He was thrilled about that. Tonight was a huge night and he didn't need Holder or Jon there to make fun of him. Parker wanted it all to go perfect and be something that Chase would remember forever.

"Parker." Parker jumped and looked to the stairs. Chase came walking down and joined him by the radio. "Hey."

"Hey, there." He cleared his throat nervously. "I was just chilling. Relexing. Maxing on my cool. I wasn't…." he made a hand gesture, like he was trying to tell himself to hurry up. "thinking about tonight."

Chase raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing him. "Uh-huh. Okay, then." She took one of his hands in hers and led him over to the sofa. "About tonight, I think we should put it on hold."

"But…but I…this is important to you." Parker moved himself up, so he could sit on the back of the sofa. "Chase, we don't have to put this off. I mean, it'll be okay."

"Pez wants us to be at her thing tonight." Chase explained. "It's important to her, Parker. You know she's been looking forward to this forever."

Parker made a face. "Actually, I think I tuned it out whenever she talked about it." He sighed. "I know, I'm a bad cousin. But, Chase…this is important to you."

"I know." Chase nodded as she moved herself up to sit next to Parker. "But, Pez is my best friend, and she wants us there.Besides, I think something like this would be better for another time. My father, theoretically, isn't going anywhere. I can call him another night. I got his phone number now and I don't plan on losing it."

He put an arm around her and moved himself closer. "You're good people, love muffin."

February 10th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

5:09 p.m.

Forman Basement

Holder entered the basement to find Jon watching television. Jon was in his usual chair, feet up, arms folded. Holder flopped down in the lawn chair. "Okay, Rachel Washington. That's your make out buddy."

Jon momentarily glanced up from the television. "No." He looked back at the television. "And stop calling her a 'make out buddy', that's not what she is."

"So there is a girl!" Holder jumped up. "I knew it. We all knew it." He began laughing.

Jon picked up a _Spider-man _comic and threw it at Holder. "Ow, my eye!"

Jon smirked. "By the way, we're not going to the concert."

Holder let his mouth drop. "Why?"

"Because Pez has her thing tonight and we have to go to it." Jon told his friend. "It's the right thing to do, man. 'Sides it's a local concert by a local band." He shrugged. "I just think we should go."

Holder raised an eyebrow. "Jon, man, did you do a circle alone or something?"

Jon nearly sighed. Why did Holder have to make this so hard? Jon wasn't going to the concert and either was Holder. Okay, so maybe he had changed his mind because Vista had asked him. And it was hard to say no to Vista when she was tangled up in him. Still. Pez was their friend and they should be there for her, right? Right.

"No, now you're going. You'll sit in the first row and you'll watch Pez dance and sing and dress like a reject from _Moulin Rouge_. Because she is your best friend and who else is going to buy that cream for the rash we all know you're going to get from Emma."

Holder had to ambit there was a bit of truth in that. "Fine, I'll go to 'Musical Night' if you tell me who the girl is." Jon throw another comic at Holder. "Ow, my other eye!"

February 10th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

7:02 p.m.

Point Place High-The Auditorium

Pez waited anxiously for the curtain to rise. It was her night and everyone would love her. She peeked out of the side of the stage and spotted her parents, sisters, and grandparents sitting toward the middle of the audience; cameras at the ready. She smiled sadly to herself when she noticed her friends weren't with them. That was when she heard the hissing. Pez looked down at the first row to see Parker, Chase, Holder, Jon, and Vista. Vista gave her a little wave and Pez noticed that Holder was holding roses. She gave them a little smile before moving back behind the stage.

As the lights dimmed, Mr. Chandler, the drama teacher, appeared on stage. He cleared his throat and spoke in his faux English accent. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Drama and Choir's joint venture- 'Musical Night'." He waited for applause, only a little came. Mr. Chandler shrugged it off. "May I introduce you all to my co-director for this evening, Mrs. Lydia Romero, our choir teacher." Again there was light applause as Mrs. Romero made her way up to the stage.

"Thank you all for coming!" She cried in an over dramatic and sing-song voice. "Tonight's 'Musical Night' will contain thirteen musical numbers from various musicals. We'll have two ten minute intermissions following songs five and ten. The whole program should last roughly two hours. Please enjoy yourselves!"

Mr. Chandler waited for some applause before starting. "Our first number, is _Seasons of Love _from Rent." Mr. Chandler and Mrs. Romero moved off the stage as the curtain rose to expose a group of seniors.

February 10th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

7:40 p.m.

Point Place High-Parking Lot

The group stood in the parking lot just outside the auditorium and around Jon's car.

Parker, his hand around Chase's shoulders was speaking: "I had no idea Pez could bend like that. There are just some things I should never have seen and maybe that was one."

"I think she was great in her numbers." Chase declared. "When she said 'hey big spender', I really felt like she was talking to me."

"Or the rich guy behind you." Jon deadpanned.

Holder chewed on his lower lip for a moment. Something seemed to dawn on him. "Pez is hot!"

Vista, who was standing nearest Holder, kicked him in the leg. "Manners." She told him. "Remember, we talked about blurting things like that out."

"Right, right." Holder nodded. "She's still hot tonight. Sucks that her musical numbers are all over."

Just then, a little bell rang and the group headed back inside.

****

February 10th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

8:45 p.m.

Point Place High-The Auditorium

Mrs. Romero appeared on stage and smiled out at the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen welcome back from your second intermission. We have just three songs left for you all. The last two will be performed by all of our whole group. Our next number, however, is a two person number from the musical, Rent. Here are Guy Morgan and Pez-" a light above the stage popped, drowning out Pez's last name. "-singing _Light My Candle._"

Mrs. Romero moved away and the curtain rose. Guy Morgan sat on a chair, the sound of a door being knocked was heard. Guy moved to the 'door' and 'opened' it. "What'd you forget?" He sang.

Pez's singing voice answered. "Got a light?"

The pair moved onto the stage. Pez was no longer dressed like she had been all night. She was dressed more simple then anyone had seen her in a long time: jeans, and a simple tee and sneakers. Light make up and her hair fell lightly around her shoulders and face. Pez wasn't just sexy; she was a beauty.

She seemed to be shivering.

Guy went on: "I know you? You're-you're shivering."

Pez shrugged a little and shivered. "It's nothing. They turned off my heat and I'm just a little weak on my feet. Would you light my candle?" Her eyes narrowed on Guy. "What are you looking at?"

The duo went on singing and when the song ended, it was clear to everyone in the auditorium-Pez had real talent and passion. It seemed she hadn't just done 'Musical Night' because it would allow her to dress sexy for a couple of hours.

And when it was all over, Pez immersed herself in the applause. It was her night and they all loved her.

February 10th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

9:55 p.m.

Forman Basement

The gang had gathered in the basement to celebrate Pez's success on stage. _Romeo and Juliet: the Musical _had been more then made up for. They all sat around and enjoyed the brownies Vista had baked.

Pez sat in the middle of the sofa, her roses in her lap. "I didn't think you would come. You all love me, you really love me."

"Uh…" Parker moved a bit away from Pez. "sure we do. Just don't let it get to your head."

Chase patted Pez's arm. "You were great, though. I totally believed you were a hooker and then I totally believed you were a drug addict with AIDS."

"Who knew Pez could actually act?" Jon wondered out loud.

From the lawn chair, Vista shot Jon a look. "Ignore him, Pez. You were great and we knew you had talent."

Pez smiled happily. "Thank you, Vista. I just wish my boo-bear had been there to see it." She shrugged. "Thankfully I stole the outfit form my _Big Spender_ number. Happy Valentine's day to us."

Everyone made a face.

"Twelve!" The gang all turned in their seats to see that Holder was bouncing down the stairs. "I've now had sex twelve times." He walked behind the sofa and gave Pez a little pat on the head. "And one of those times was thanks to you. You really helped me out, Pezzy."

Pez made a gagging noise. Holder had actually-oh, it was to gross to think about. She ducked away from his hands. The others just stared at Holder for a second. Then, Jon throw a magazine at the older teen.

A second later: "Ow, my eye!" Could be heard coming from the basement. Followed by: "Oo, are those brownies." And another: "My other eye! Damn, Jon!"

****

Next: 2.6- You May Be Right: Eric and Hyde walk in on Vista and Jon, leading to miscommunication and disaster all around. Holder is shocked and confused when Emma tells him something in bed.


	18. You May Be Right

2.6- You May Be Right

Remember how I found you there  
Alone in your electric chair  
I told you dirty jokes until you smiled- "You May Be Right"- Billy Joel

Summary: Eric and Hyde walk in on Vista and Jon, leading to miscommunication and disaster all around. Holder is shocked and confused when Emma tells him something in bed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from _That 70s Show_ nor am I making any money off this story. The songs are also owned by their respective writers, producers, singers, etc. Also, I do not own any other television show, movie, comic, etc mentioned in this chapter.

A/N: All reviews welcomed. In addition, lyrics that best fit the 'mood' of the chapter will be placed at the top. I am also adding 'chapter soundtracks' to each chapter. (some songs may not be from 2004, but might be from 2005.)

February 12th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

5:49 p.m.

Forman Basement

(Secret-Maroon 5)

Jon let the side door close behind him with a soft bang. He had expected to find the whole group down in the basement, trying to get some time to themselves before dinner. He was slightly shocked and very thrilled to find that no one was in the basement but Vista, the current object of his affection.

"Hey." Jon casually told Vista. He noticed she was sitting in his chair, so he took a spot of the sofa, closest to her. "Where is everyone?"

Vista didn't look up at him, she stayed staring down at her hands. "Not here. I think they all had things or something. We can't spend all our time down here, Jon."

"Hey." Awkward and unsure, Jon put a comforting hand on Vista's leg. "What's wrong with you?" He moved his head down, trying to look her in the eyes. Vista finally looked up at him, she looked sad. "Come on. Do I have to tell you dirty stories until you smile or are you just going to tell me already?"

Vista sighed heavily. "I-the dream is dead, Jon." He gave her a 'huh?' look. "Ivy league. I'm not getting into Ivy league!" The teen dramatically exhaled and quickly stood up, causing Jon to awkwardly move back. "Ivy league is no longer in my league. I'm stupid."

Vista walked past Jon and over to the radio. "I should just apply for a job at the Hub and get it over with."

Jon chuckled. "Little early, don't you think? You're fourteen." He gave her a look and joined her by the radio. "And for the record, you're not stupid."

She rolled her eyes as she began digging in her book bag, which was on top of the radio. A moment later, she pulled a paper out and showed it to him. It was a geometry test and at the top, in red was her grade. Suddenly it all made sense, Vista made straight A's. Jon couldn't even remember Vista ever getting anything lower then an A on anything. Well, until now.

Jon took the test from her and looked it over. "Vista, you got a B+." He chuckled again and she shot him daggers with her eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just that this finally proves that you're normal. Come on, it's a B+ in math." He shrugged. "I made a D on my last math test."

Vista looked shocked and for a moment, it seemed that anything she wanted to say was stuck in her throat. So, instead of saying anything, Vista kicked Jon in the leg.

He let out a small cry of pain: "Damn, woman!" Jon hopped backward, until he got to the arm of the sofa. He sat down and looked at the test in his hand. "It's not the end of the world."

She sighed loudly. "Jon, it's the second easiest of the high school math's and I got a B. A B!"

"C D E F." Jon muttered to himself. Vista just gave him a look. "They're just letters, Vista. Don't worry your cute butt off for nothing. You'll get into Ivy league and go into politics and become president." He held out a hand for her.

Vista took Jon's hand and allowed herself to be pulled to him. She stood above him as he sat on the arm of the ratty sofa. "Well, the SATs might save me from a life I don't want. And there's my overall grades to consider. I tend to over react when it comes to grades."

Jon shook his head. "You think?" Hr took a chance at making her get dramatic again: "So, why do you think you got a B?"

"You." Vista answered honestly. "Because of you and your need to make out in closets."

He stared at her for a beat. "I wasn't alone in the making out in the closets. I believe you were there, to." Jon tossed the test to the floor. "And if I recall, you rather enjoyed it."

" 'And if I recall, you rather enjoyed it?'" Vista repeated with a grin. "We have been spending too much time together, you're starting to sound like me."

Jon shrugged. "So?" He pulled her closer to him and looked up at her face and into her eyes. She really was pretty. Totally obsessed with getting perfect grades, but still pretty. He pulled her down on top of him and the two fell onto the sofa. He didn't give her time to react, instead he started kissing her.

"I'm telling you, it's down here." A voice said from the top of the stairs.

"It better be." Another answered, sounding somewhat annoyed.

Neither Jon nor Vista heard, as they were to wrapped up in themselves.

"Hyde-" That sentence was cut off and was replaced with a large gasp, followed by: "Get off my daughter!"

Jon and Vista stopped kissing and both glanced up to see Eric and Hyde standing at the foot of the stairs, just staring at them.

Vista giggled nervously. "Hi, Dad. Mr. Hyde, you look nice today. Have you loss weight?"

Jon glanced at Vista and then at their fathers. "Yeah, Dad, you're looking good." He quickly got Vista off him and the two stood and started fixing their clothes.

"You were on my daughter." Eric said slowly, still clearly in shock.

"Technically, she was on me." Jon clarified. Vista shot him a sideways glance that seemed to say: 'shut up and don't be a smart ass.' Jon ignored the look.

"You and Vista?" Hyde asked with a raised eyebrow. "You two are…dating?"

"No!" Jon said quickly. Vista hit him in the arm. "I mean, well…we…we've been making out."

"You can't make out with my daughter, she's a kid." Eric stated slowly.

"Dad, I'm not a kid. Technically, I'm a teenager, a young adult if you will." Vista told Eric.

Hyde chuckled to himself. "She's got a point, Forman."

There was a long and awkward silence. The two sets of people just stared at one another and moved uncomfortably. It was a shock for Eric to see his youngest daughter making out with Hyde's oldest son. Truth was, he had always kind of feared it would happen. All Hyde could think was that Jackie would be thrilled she was right.

"So…um, you two caught us in the act of making out." Vista said awkwardly. She moved her hands nervously. "I guess we should all go upstairs and talk about this like adults."

February 12th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

6:05 p.m.

Forman Kitchen

Jon and Vista sat next to one another, their seats up against the cabinets. Hyde and Eric stood in front of them. No one had said anything for three minutes. Vista was starting to think they had all forgotten how.

"It's not that you were kissing, it's just there are some things a dad shouldn't see." Eric finally began. "I mean, I know you've kissed boys before. Like, at least two others…but this is Jon Hyde that your kissing."

Jon gave Vista a sideways glance, as if to ask her if she really had kissed a lot of boys. Vista ignored him and stayed staring straight ahead.

"Don't be a girl, Forman." Hyde said with a little sigh. "They're teenagers and in case you haven't noticed, Vista's cute. She'll be kissing a lot of boys in that basement." He paused and gave Eric a look. "So, what's up with you not liking her kissing my kid?"

"No one should be kissing her." Eric stated coolly. "She's a little girl."

"Excuse me, Daddy, but I'm a teenager." Vista spoke up. "I'm fourteen and I don't think of myself as a little girl."

Jon glanced at her and gave her a little smile. "Yeah, I'd have to agree."

"No one asked you." Eric sighed heavily. This was new for him. With Callie, well he had never actually caught Callie making out in the basement. Donna had caught Callie making out in the den once, but Eric hadn't. God, he wished Donna wasn't at work. He just didn't know how to deal with the love life of a teenage girl.

"Hey!" Hyde gave Eric a look. "Don't get angry at the kid. _She _was on top, you know."

"He could have pulled her down. Vista takes after me, she's unusually weak in her upper body." Eric shot back.

"Oh…" Vista had begun moving down in her chair. "This is just the worst day ever."

Hyde and Eric were still fighting back and forth. Jon glanced over at Vista and slowly moved his hand to her hand. He made a moment and Vista looked down. Jon was trying to get her to let him hold her hand. She allowed it.

"Guys, let's lay it all out on the table." Jon told them coolly. Hyde and Eric stopped fighting and looked at the two teens. "Vista and I are going to be hanging out more from now on. It's no big."

Eric slowly nodded. "So, you two are dating. Ok then," He was cut off by Jon: "Mr. Forman, Vista and I aren't dating." Eric blinked, clearly wondering if he could take Jon out for using his daughter.

"Dad, we don't like labels." Vista clarified. "It takes away a person's individuality. A 'couple' just makes it seem like it's one person and that's just creepy."

Even Hyde looked confused. "So, uh, what would you define yourselves as? Friends with benefits?"

"No!" Jon actually looked disgusted at that thought. "This isn't just about making out, Dad. Vista and I-" he glanced over at her. "well, we haven't really talked about it. I was a little freaked about telling everyone. I knew the reactions would be mixed."

"What?" Eric laughed. "No, I mean just because my little Vista is dating Jon Hyde, who goes through girls like most men go through boxers, that doesn't mean I'm mad. I mean it could be worse, she could be "not dating" Wesley Kelso." He laughed nervously and then gave Vista a look. "You're not-you've never made out with Wesley Kelso, right?"

"Daddy, please!" Vista lowered herself more. "I never, that's gross."

"Alright, I should…Hyde, man, maybe you should take Jon home and tell Jackie what's not going on with the kids. I, I have to call Donna." Eric quickly excused himself to the living room.

Jon looked at Hyde, who shrugged. "Jackie will be happy. She's wanted you two together for years." He made a face. "You've had the sex talk, right? Condoms are your friend and girls should wear skirts for car sex."

Vista started to turn red. "Mr. Hyde….God, this _is_ the worst kitchen talk ever!"

February 12th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

7:03 p.m.

Emma's Bedroom

(Edge of the Ocean-Ivy)

Holder sat up and tossed the condom wrapper in the nearby baby blue trash can. Emma lay next to him, staring up at the ceiling. Holder lay back down and looked over at Emma. They had now had sex fifteen times and Holder was pretty sure they were getting better with each go.

"Hey, Emma, you want to get a burger at the Hub?" Holder asked his girlfriend with a goofy little grin. "Then we can come back here." Emma gave him an icy glare. "What? Look, I told you we have to have sex at your place because your parents are out of town. My parents are home with my brother and sister. We can't get it on while they're in the living room watching tv."

"It's not that." Emma told him softly. "It's just that there's something I think I need to tell you." Holder moved to his side and raised an eyebrow. Emma took a deep breath. "Wesley, I don't think we should have sex anymore."

"What!" Holder squeaked out. Sex was the best part of their relationship at the moment. "Sweet Thang-"

"Let me finish!" Emma ordered. "I don't think we should have sex until our one year anniversary."

Holder was sure his eyes had bugged out. No sex until their one year anniversary? But, they had started dating in the fall. They had only been dating for five months. Could he go seven months without sex after having it fifteen times? "I, uh, why?"

Emma rolled her violet eyes and sighed in annoyance. "Wesley! To prove our love. We had sex so early in the relationship, that not having it for months will prove to us just how much we really are in love."

"Huh?" His brow became knitted in confusion as he tried to figure out what the hell that meant. "Emma," he suddenly became paranoid and lowered his voice. "am I not good? 'Cause I rule at the make out and if I'm bad in bed…."

"No, no, no." Emma quickly reassured her boyfriend. "According to all my friends our sex is really good. No, it's just I think this could bring us closer." She moved over and cuddled up next to him. "This will help us and make us stronger. Now, what are our plans for Valentine's?"

Emma smiled to herself and seemed totally at peace. Holder, on the other hand, couldn't wait to get out of that room.

February 12th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

7:42 p.m.

Grooves (that is the name of Hyde's record store, right?)

(Seventeen-The Sex Pistols)

The thing about knowing people with their own businesses, is that they often made family and friends work for free. Red had his muffler shop, Fez owned his own candy store, Laurie owned her own hair saloon, and Steven Hyde had his own record store. That meant all the teens had to work at all four places whenever extra help was needed.

Currently, Pez and Parker were working at the record store for Hyde. Usually, Leo would cover, but he was "busy" in Madison for the week and no one wanted to know what he was doing there. Pez covered the check out while her cousin handled the unpacking off some new stuff in the back.

Pez sat behind the counter, mindlessly singing to herself. "Today is Lincoln's day. He freed the slaves. Now everyone but me gets pay---ed." She laughed to herself as she took a box of Spree out of her pocket and opened it up.

The bell above the door rang and Colin Brown walked into the store. He was a junior at Point Place and was on nearly every sports team. Pez had the idea that he would make a really good date. Something that other girls assured her. Apparently, he was big, but as far as Pez could tell he was average height and weight.

"Hey, Colin!" Pez gave the blond a little wave.

He brightened up when he saw her and walked over to the counter. Leaning over it as causally and coolly as he could, Colin cleared his throat and tried to sound manly. "Hey, Pez. Still dating that senior from out of town?"

"Yes." Pez smiled brightly at the mention of her 'boo-bear' aka Charlie. "Five lovely, sexy, months of bliss. Oh, he has taught me so much. I could go on for hours about this thing he taught me, it involves a tongue and…" She trailed off when she noticed the look Colin was giving her. "Oh," Pez blushed slightly. "I am sorry, Colin." Straightening up, Pez went into business mode. "What may I help you with?"

Colin awkwardly cleared his throat. "It's no problem, Pez. I, uh, need a CD for my Mom's birthday next week. Uh, Barry-"

"White?" Pez asked with a sexy little smile. "This is a CD she and her sex partner could have sex to. I plan to have sex to Barry White at least once."

Colin made a face, he was picturing his mother and stepfather having sex and it wasn't a good thing. "No, uh, Barry is my stepfather. He, uh, suggested I get her a CD from an _American Idol _winner."

Pez wrinkled her nose up and asked in a serious tone. "Does Barry hate your mother?"

"No!" Colin sounded insulted . "Barry loves my mom."

Pez made a sad face. "Is your mom in a coma?"

"No!" Colin pushed away from the counter. "Pez, I just want a CD."

"Okay, okay." Pez held up her hands in defensive. "Pop music made by people chosen solely on their looks is over that." She pointed toward a corner of the store. "Now, go away. Your family's awful taste in music is making me upset."

Colin just gave her a look before leaving the store all together. Pez shrugged and went back to her Spree.

"Pez, no eating in the store." Parker called as he came out of the back room. "By the way, do you know there's no working fire alarm back there." He raised his eyebrow in a suggestive way. "And things are quiet."

She made a face. "Are you coming on to me, Parker?"

"Pez, don't be gross. I meant we could do…you know." He looked around the empty store nervously.

"Oh! Yes, I would love to see that back room." Pez got out from behind the counter and the two were half way to the back room, when the door opened. Pez whirled around. "We're closed."

"You can't be closed, I need to talk to my guys about the stupid girls." Holder stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Pez and Parker exchanged a look before heading over to sit with Holder in the lodge area of the store. Parker took the chair while Pez took the seat beside Holder of the couch. They both waited for Holder to speak.

Finally, he sighed loudly. "I was in bed with Emma a while ago." Both Pez and Parker made faces. Holder went on. "And she told me that she doesn't want to have sex again until our one year anniversary. That's seven months and we've already had sex fifteen times! I can't go back to being a virgin."

"Actually, Holder, you'd still be a non virgin, even if you stop having sex." Pez helpfully explained. Parker, in the mean time, was trying not to laugh at his friend. Pez shot Parker a look. "And seven months isn't a long time to go without sex. Parker has gone seventeen years." Parker suddenly looked at Pez and blushed deep red. Pez ignored him. "And he and Chase have been dating since September and they've never even had sex. They've only kissed and he's never even gone under her shirt. You're totally ahead of the game!"

Holder seemed to bright up with this new information. "You think? Yeah, yeah." He nodded to himself. "I am better then Parker, aren't I?"

"Hey, hey, hey, can we turn this into a direction where I don't look like a loser, please?" Parker spoke up. "Besides my sex life is none of your business, Pez. And for your information, I've gone under Chase's shirt."

Pez snorted back a laugh. "Once and that was an accident, you were reaching for something on the other side of the couch." She smiled smugly. "Chase tells me all the details."

Holder looked between the two cousins and something dawned on him. "Hey, Pezzy, man, you and Charlie ever….go for the home run?"

Parker, who had opened his mouth, shut it. He somewhat wanted to hear this. From what he had seen, Charlie and Pez never came up for air when they were together. She'd jump on him and they'd be attached for the rest of his visit. So, did that mean Pez had had sex? The idea of Pez having sex made Parker feel like he should fight to get the family honor back or something.

Pez had turned a light shade of red. "Well, I guess that depends on how you define sex." She muttered.

Parker rolled his eyes. "You're not Bill Clinton. It's a simple yes or no. Have you and Charlie had sex yet?"

"No." Both Parker and Holder looked relived at that. "But," Pez quickly went on. "Charlie has been under my shirt and we both-" She leaned over and whispered something into Parker's ear and then into Holder's.

The store was silent for a bit.

Parker suddenly cleared his throat. "Wow, Pez, that's….that's really dirty." He moved his chair farther from the couch.

Holder suddenly stood up. "Man." He whispered. "Man, oh, man." He looked stunned. "I…wow."

Pez shrugged, not really understanding what the big deal is. "You know, Holder, you could ask Emma to do that. It's not really real sex."

Holder chewed on his lower lip for a moment. Would Emma….no, no she wouldn't.

Parker stood up. "Ok, so, I'm officially freaked out. I think we all need to relax. Back room?" The other two nodded and followed him into the back of the store.

February 12th, 2004

Point Place, Wisconsin

8:16 p.m.

Vista's Bedroom

Doing homework always relaxed Vista. And after that B+ and the day she had had, Vista really needed to get relaxed. First she had gotten the worse grade, then her father and his best friend had walked in on her kissing Jon, after that had been that embarrassing kitchen talk, followed by her mother trying to give her a sex talk that had ended in tears and Donna asking if Vista had had sex yet. It was just so…so completely and totally embarrassing.

Vista opened her math book to page 367 and began doing some problems when she heard a knocking at her window. Her brown eyes widened and she briefly wondered if robbers and kidnappers ever knocked. Taking a deep breath, Vista grabbed her binder and went to the window.

She was not greeted with a robber or a kidnapper, but rather with Jon Hyde, hanging from her window. Vista let out a little gasp, threw her binder on the ground, and quickly opened the window. She pulled Jon into her room and he fell to the floor with a thud.

"That always seemed easier on tv." Jon muttered as he stood and cleaned himself up. He watched Vista nervously close and lock her bedroom door. Clearly she was scared they'd be found and subject to more awful talks in the Forman kitchen. "Don't be paranoid, your parents are at my house." Jon explained as Vista sat down in her computer chair. "They want to talk about us."

"Oh." Vista nodded to herself and watched Jon sit on the edge of her bed. "My mom gave me a sex talk. Then she cried. It's hormones." She looked slightly uneasy about that. "It was kind of freaky, you know?" Jon just gave her a 'yeah, sure' look. Vista cleared her throat. "Anyway, how'd it go with your mom?"

Jon let out a laugh. "My mom couldn't be happier. She says she's known something was up with us since we were like ten and eight." He shrugged. "Whatever, right?"

Vista returned the shrug, not really sure what was going on. After all, Jon hadn't climbed (or rather fell) through her window just to tell her that. "So, we should tell Parker and the others that we're, uh, you know."

Jon watched Vista move her chair left to right. "Yeah." He paused and ran a hand through his messy hair. "I, uh, I'm not sure what to…do…cause we both hate the bf and gf words. And you have that whole hate thing going with the c-o-u-p-l-e world."

"Jon!" Vista stopped moving her chair. "Hate's a strong word. I just don't like the term. It-"

"Yeah, yeah." Jon waved a hand, dismissing the whole thing. He knew how they both felt about, well, about commitment. Sure they were hiding it with stupid things and saying that they didn't like 'couple' or 'boyfriend' or 'girlfriend', but the truth was they just weren't mature enough or ready for full on commitment like Parker and Chase. "But when we tell Parker and Chase and Pez and Holder, we have to say something."

"Yeah." She nodded to herself and turned her chair to her desk. Opening up a notebook, Vista began writing. Jon stood and walked over to her. He stood over her and watched as wrote words into the notebook. Words like 'together' and 'lady friend' and 'another level of our relationship'.

"Vista, what in the hell are you doing?" Jon turned Vista's chair around and moved his body, so his legs were on either side of Vista's. He could almost sit on her if he wanted. To him it was an easy way of asking her if she wanted to make out., Vista didn't seem to notice. Jon recovered quickly. "Are you seriously writing what I think you are? I am not calling you my 'lady friend', because I'm not fifty and introducing you to my kids at their college graduation."

Vista rolled her eyes. "Fine. Well, can we agree that we're together?" She gave him a little smile and took his hands into hers.

Jon looked down at their hands for a second. "I would have to agree with that logic." He told her in a voice that was lower then his own. Vista, he noticed, blushed. "But, if we aren't using the g-word, what do I call you?"

"Vista." Vista told him simply. "Same as always."

"Yeah," Jon started. He looked at her and sighed inwardly. _God, this is my mom, isn't it? The mom in me wants labels. The dad in me could care less and just wants to kiss Vista. _"but if we were at a party or if I would introduce you to someone you didn't know, what would I call you?"

"Vista." She smiled at him again. "You would say: 'This is Vista.'"

Jon rolled his eyes. "Okay, but what if someone was coming onto you and I had to stop them."

"Uh," Vista's brow became knitted in deep thought. "you'd….say….um, okay, let's try this…" she let go of his hands and made a movement to let him know she needed him to move. Vista got up and cleared her throat, lowed her voice and said: "Hey, Jon, Vista, that young and super intelligent girl, is very attractive. I'm going to come on to her." She cleared her throat again and smiled brightly. "Okay, now you say…" she made a little 'go on' movement with her left hand.

Jon smirked and shook his head, trying to hold back a laugh. "I'd say…I'd punch him. He'd be coming onto my girl, my baby doll." Vista smiled shyly and blushed. Something seemed to come over him at that moment. "Uh, yeah, so there we go. And you would call me, what?"

"Jon." He just stared at her. "Oh, but I would say it in such a warm and affectionate manner that people would know we're together."

Jon seemed to approve of that. He flopped back down on Vista's bed and Vista joined him. "Cool."

Vista nodded. "Alright." They were silent for a beat. "We should tell the others tonight, okay?" Jon simply nodded.

**February 12th, 2004 **

Point Place, Wisconsin

8:26 p.m.

Forman Basement

(Punk Rock Princess- Something Corporate)

Parker and Chase were on the couch. Her head were in his lap and they were half heartily watching some show about some stupid and way to skinny people. Parker softly stroked her hair.

As a commercial came on, Parker spoke: "Hey, Chase, we've been dating a little over six months and I was just wondering what your thoughts are on sex."

"What?" Chase quickly sat up and squeezed herself into the corner of the couch. "Sex?" She swallowed hard. "Parker, sex? Have you been talking to Holder?"

"No…yes." Parker sighed. "Okay, I was just asking about your views on sex to compare them with Holder and Pez's views."

Chase's jaw dropped. "Did you talk to them about our sex life?"

"No!" Parker was quick to say. "Muffin, Holder and Pez were talking about their sex lives and it got me to thinking about ours or the lack of one."

"Well," Chase swallowed. "you can understand why I'd be wary of sex. My mom got pregnant with me when she was really young. And that led to tons of problems. God, it was like _Gilmore Girls _only with lots more cursing, drugs, and lots of stepfathers. Oh yeah, and my dad never even, well, there were no cards or calls."

"Oh," A look of sorrow pasted over Parker's face. "Chase I would never get you pregnant and leave. I love you." He reached out and took one of his hands in hers. "Look, if you and I ever have sex, I promise that things wouldn't get strange afterward and I promise not to leave you."

Chase smiled. "I really love you, Parker. And I think we could have sex, if you want to."

"Yeah, yes." Parker hoped he didn't sound too eager. But, the truth was he had been thinking about having sex with Chase since last summer. And he really did love her. "I want to have sex with you." He returned her smile. "We-we aren't going to do it now are we?"

Chase laughed and gently pushed him. "No, I'm not losing my virginity in your basement." She chewed on her lower lip for a moment. "How about this weekend? On Valentine's? We could get a hotel room or some other crappy cliché. And we could spend the night together."

"That, yeah. I like that. Okay, so, you and I are having the sex this weekend." Parker paused as something dawned on him. "I'm going to have to buy boxers without cartoon characters on them."

She was about to laugh and say something, like how he could wear his _Star Wars_ boxers, when Holder and Pez came walking in the side door. Holder grabbed the lawn chair while Pez sat between Chase and Parker.

"Dude, Chase," Holder started without missing a beat. "guess what totally dirty thing Pezzy does with that boyfriend of hers."

Chase glanced over at Pez, who simply shrugged and stared ahead at the television.

"Uh, I think I know." Chase told Holder with a little shutter. "I made Pez promise to never bring it up around me again. The thought of Pez and Charlie and the hands and the," Chase shivered. "it's just unnerving beyond all reason."

Holder laughed, but Parker couldn't help but notice that Holder seemed sad about the thought of Pez being really romantic with a guy. "Yeah, man. So," he lazily moved into the lawn chair and sighed. "what are you guys doing?"

"Oh," Parker just knew he was blushing and that he'd blow it. "N-nothing. Just hanging out."

Holder snorted. "You two are _so_ boring. God, nothing exciting happens around here. Nothing out from left field. Nothing unexpected. Sucks."

The others nodded in utter agreement.

And maybe because they all nodded in utter agreement, maybe that was the reason that Jon and Vista chose that moment to come walking down the basement stairs. Jon walked straight to his usual seat and sat down. Vista stood between him and the tiny table by the couch. No one paid much attention to this, until Jon put his arm around Vista's waist and pulled her closer to him.

Suddenly everyone's eyes were locked on Jon's arm and Vista's waist. Chase actually moved closer to Pez, who moved closer to Parker. Holder jumped out of his seat and let out a loud: "Whoa!" Parker let out a little shirk and then yelled: "Don't touch my sister!"

Vista glanced down at Jon, who was smirking up at her. "I told you we should have said something before you started touching me."

"Vista, Vista, Vista, actions speak louder then words." Jon glanced at the others. "Oh, come on. Pez, man, you knew I liked Vista."

At that Pez had to grin. "Yes, I was the first in the lope on that one. I was very proud of myself."

Holder lowered himself back into the lawn chair. "Jon and Vista?" He quickly said.

Chase seemed to mull that over. "Are dating?"

Parker slowly calmed himself. "I still want you to stop smirking at her." Vista shot him a look. "Okay, okay, so you two are dating now? God, you do one circle at the record store and you miss everything."

"Actually, we prefer to think of us as being _together_. Not dating." Vista told her older brother.

"Yeah," Jon agreed. "dating makes it sound like we're tools." Parker, Pez, Chase, and Holder all shot Jon a look. They were, after all, all dating people. "Whatever. We're together and we aren't using those stupid b-f and g-f words."

Holder seemed confused by that, so Pez filled him in. "Boyfriend and girlfriend. They aren't referring to one another by those words." Holder let out a little 'Oh' and nodded.

"So, uh, for future reference, what are you calling my little sister?" Parker asked, maybe a bit ruder then he had to.

"Vista." Jon stated. "Yeah man, she's just my girl." He moved Vista onto his lap and she seemed to fit there perfectly and comfortably. The others just looked at them. "It's no big deal, guys."

"We're simply entering a new and romantic stage of our relationship." Vista informed the others. "Everything is still the same."

"Only now I'll be kissing Vista." Jon added with a classic Hyde family grin. Vista reached back and hit him on the stomach.

Pez let out a little giggle. Parker shot her a look. "Oh, shush." She told him. "It's kind of cute. Besides, nothing's changed. Expect, there is no more room on the couch." She stretched out a little. "Yes, this is nice."

Parker mulled over that for a second. "It is better that she's "together"" he used air quotes. "with my best friend then with some stupid guy."

"That's the spirit." Pez told him with a smile.

"Right," Parker pointed at his sister and best friend. "just don't make out in front of me for a while, okay?"

"Deal." Jon agreed. "As long as Holder doesn't talk about him having sex anymore."

"Oh, there's no problem there." Pez was all too happy to share the gossip. "Emma's cut him off till next October!"

Jon couldn't help but laugh at that one. "That's what he gets for dating her."

"Hey!" Holder whined.

The others were to busy laughing to hear him. Suddenly, a loud blast came from the television and they all turned to look at it.

"Oh, now you see they wouldn't have survived that. I mean, the explosion alone would have done much more damage then that." Vista commented.

Jon sighed. "Vista, it's a show."

"They could still have some reality in there." She told him.

And suddenly, everything was normal again. Jon and Vista went on about the television show. Though she was sitting on his lap and he'd call her 'baby' every once in a while. Pez switched places with Parker and he was all to happy when Chase put her head on his shoulder. Parker stroked his girlfriend's blond hair and smiled to himself. Pez and Holder both put their feet up on the coffee table and soon after they started giggling and whispering about something. It was all totally normal and everything just fit.

**February 13th, 2004 **

Point Place, Wisconsin

6: 14 a.m.

Emma's Bedroom

Holder sat at Emma's vanity mirror and felt really stupid in the tiny pink chair. However, he had a mission. If Emma was cutting him off for seven months, he figured he could try and get her to do another things with him. That was why he had shown up at her house ten minutes before, to explain what Pez had told him about.

"And that is what we could do for seven months." Holder finished with a charming smile.

Emma stood there, arms crossed over her chest, and looking partly shocked and partly pissed. "Wesley Michael Holder-Kelso, that is just dirty and wrong." She made a face and flipped her red hair. "Out, out, out!"

Holder scrambled out of the room and into the hallway. He was not at all shocked when the bedroom door slammed shut in his face a moment later. Holder shrugged. "So, you'll think about it!"

He was met with Emma yelling at him through the door. "No! God!"

Holder shrugged again and made his way down the stairs.

Coming Soon:

2.7 She's Got A Way: Parker and Chase decide to have a night of romance. When Pez becomes worried that she won't be able to see Charlie on Valentine's Day, Jon and Vista agree to drive her. Little do they know that Holder's tagging along, as he's hiding out from Emma.

2.8 River of Dreams: After their night together, both Parker and Chase have very different views on how things went. Holder becomes freaked when he begins having dirty dreams about some of his friends.


	19. She's Got A Way

**2.7- She's Got A Way**

_She's got a way about her. I don't know what it is. But I know that I can't live without her. _

'_She's Got a Way'- Billy Joel_

**Summary: Parker and Chase decide to have a night of romance. When Pez becomes worried that she won't be able to see Charlie on Valentine's Day, Jon and Vista agree to drive her. Little do they know that Holder's tagging along, as he's hiding out from Emma. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from _That 70s Show_ nor am I making any money off this story. The songs are also owned by their respective writers, producers, singers, etc. Also, I do not own any other television show, movie, comic, etc mentioned in this chapter. One more thing: I don't hate cheerleaders. Never really felt one way or another about those ladies. But Jon….yeah, he's not overly fond of them. Or rather Emma. **

**A/N: All reviews welcomed. And thank you to those who have. In addition, lyrics that best fit the 'mood' of the chapter will be placed at the top. I am also adding 'chapter soundtracks' to each chapter. (some songs may not be from 2004, but might be from 2005.) Phone conversations, with the person of the other end of the line in italics. Sorry about the wait, hope people are still reading. And yes, I know I kind of 'phoned it in' toward the end. But, I really didn't know where to go and it had been months.**

**February 13th, 2004**

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**8:57 p.m.**

**Parker's Bedroom**

It was Friday, Friday the 13. That meant bad luck. Well, only if you believed in that sort of thing. And Parker certainly did not believe in that sort of thing. According to his mom and younger sister, there was no such thing as luck. Then again, Donna was pregnant and acting strange and Vista didn't really 'get' stuff unless there was logic behind it. Parker nodded to himself, knowing luck was real and he'd just have to twist it into his own favor.

"All you have to do is call the hotel and get a suite for me for tomorrow night." Parker said into the phone.

"_But that would be lying."_ Callie Forman told her younger brother over the phone. "_The room wouldn't be for 'Cal Pinnyman' , it would be for you and your girlfriend."_ Parker snorted. "_It is so and you know it. Besides, I'm only twenty; I can't rent a hotel room. You have to be twenty-one."_

Damn, he hadn't thought of that. Did you really have to be twenty-one or was Callie lying because she didn't want him to have sex with Chase? Parker sighed and shook his head. "Callie, come on. Okay, okay, could you get Mic Kelso to do it? He's old enough."

"_Michael Robert Holder-Kelso and I aren't speaking." _Callie told Parker coldly. Then, she added. "_He's a dumbass." _

Parker briefly wondered what that was about. Callie and Mic had always had a good relationship. Parker shrugged if off, deciding his own problems were more important at the moment. "Callie, you could ask Candy. She turned twenty-one last weekend, right? I remember, because Vista and I got her a shirt from Target."

"_Parker! You can't ask her that." _Callie chided lightly.

Parker groaned. "She's our first cousin, Callie. She's got to be good for something. And since I don't need candy or tips on being a whore, she can just get me a hotel room so I can have sex with my girlfriend." He heard his older sister sigh loudly over the phone. "Callie, I love Chase. I want to be with her."

"_Yeah. Well, when it all ends in blood and tears don't come crying to me_." Callie sighed softly. "_Just be nice and respectful to her, okay? Don't make her feel used."_

"Promise." Parker smiled to himself. "I'm going to make it perfect, don't worry. Valentine's is a day for romance and that's what she'll get. And Callie? I'll try and kick Mic's ass if you want." There was a laugh over the phone and he knew he had made her smile with that mental image.

"_Just be respectful and don't be a pervert." _Callie told him gently. "_And it'll be okay."_

**February 13th, 2004**

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**9:02 p.m.**

**Forman Basement**

Jon popped his can open and took a long sip. It being the day before Valentine's day, he felt he had a right to be a little nervous. This was going to be his first time with a girl on the "most romantic day of the year" and he wasn't quit sure how to handle it. Hyde men didn't do Valentine's day, unless their wives made them. But Jon and Vista weren't married. Hell, they were just _together_. So, it all made him wonder what Vista wanted for V-D. Did she think he'd buy her some sappy gift and act like an idiot for twenty four hours? Or did she agree that the day was a joke that they should just try to ignore it.

The side door opened and Vista came walking in, Pez right behind her. The two were chatting away about Holder and how whipped he was. Apparently, Emma had found the three of them at the Hub and had forced him to go to the mall with her. The girls were giggling about that when they noticed Jon at his chair. Both smiled at him.

Pez flopped down on the couch and Vista went to get something from the deep freeze.

"How is 'Operation: Lose Virginity' going, Vista?" Pez suddenly asked.

Jon nearly choked on his soda, but no one seemed to notice. Vista handed Pez a can of coke and sat next to her on the couch. "Parker was supposed to call Callie about the hotel room. And with the schedule tomorrow night, I think we can pull it off." She glanced over at Jon. "You know the plan, right?" He blinked at her, his face unreadable. "No one told you? Oh, um…Parker and Chase are going to sleep together tomorrow night. Grandma Kitty and Grandpa Red and Grandpa Bob are babysitting Jack, Will, Vi, and Brownie. All parents are going on a squared date and that means they'll be home around midnight. Paige, Cookie, and Bruce have a dance and won't be home till eleven. So,"

"So, we came up with 'Operation: Lose Virginity'. Chase is supposed to spend the night at my home." Pez cut in. "With everyone so busy, they won't notice that she is not there."

Jon looked between the two girls and just decided to not argue with their logic. "That's…cool."

Pez waved a dismissive hand. "Yes. We'll cover for both Parker and Chase so they can get sweaty together. But," she sighed sadly. "I would like to have seen Charlie. We've been dating since Halloween and I've only seen him nine times. If not for dirty emails and phone calls, I don't know what I'd do."

"Well," Vista began gently. "why don't you invite him to come see you? With Aunt Laurie and Uncle Fez out, no one will be around to glare at you two."

Pez sighed again, this time a little over dramatically. "His car is broken. And I have no car." She glanced over at Jon. "No car. If only one of my good friends had a car and no plans for tomorrow, then I could go see my boo-bear."

Jon looked at Vista. "Valentine's day is a conspiracy from the government." She told him with a little smile. "You can drive Pez to see Charlie and not worry about it." Vista suddenly smiled broadly. "We could make it a road trip. With snacks and songs and-"

"Don't spaz out." Jon told Vista with a little smirk. "Besides I didn't even say I'd drive Pez."

Pez gave her friend puppy dog eyes. "Please, Jon? Please, please, please, please." She fell down to her knees. "Please? I love you." She added with a brilliant smile.

Jon glanced over at Vista, who was giving him her usual sweet smile. He groaned. "Fine." Jon pointed at the two girls. "But there will be no songs and someone's buying me all the fruit rollups I want."

Vista and Pez exchanged a smile and both girls rushed over to hug a surprised Jon.

**February 14th, 2004**

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**5:09 p.m.**

**Parker Forman's Bedroom**

Parker stood in front of his bedroom closet and tried to find a shirt that made him look a couple of years older and sexy. With a thin, lanky, and awkward body like his, he was certain that he was not going to find anything. He wanted to look nice for tonight. After all, he and Chase had both agreed that they would not make a big deal about the having sex part, but that they would look nice. Which Parker figured only made sense if you were a girl.

"How about this?" Parker picked out a long sleeved shirt that was a sky blue. He held it out. "What do you think?"

From her spot on the bed, Vista made a face. "No. Sky blue makes you look like a pole." She chewed on her lower lip for a moment. "And forget about red or brown. Don't you have a black shirt? Nice and plain?"

Parker glanced back into his closet and pulled out a long sleeved black shirt. Totally plain and the type of shirt that if wore, would cause a person to blend into the crowd. "This?" Vista nodded. Parker looked down at the shirt. "But, it's so plain."

"Well," Vista stood up and went over to Parker's chest of drawers. She opened a little box that was on the drawers and started to look through it. "we could jazz it up with some jewelry." She glanced back at a smiling Parker. "No gold!" Her brother's face fell slightly. "You're not a pimp and you're not in the mob, Parker. What you need is something that a normal teenage boy would wear."

"Oh, like you know anything about that. You're dating Jon." Parker shot, hurt that she had insulted his love of gold jewelry.

Vista didn't even look up. "Jon and I aren't dating, we're just _together_." She turned to him and held out a black string necklace with a little sliver round thing. "Wear this and your watch." She suggested.

Parker took the necklace from her. "Why this?"

Vista shrugged. "Less is more." She glanced around the room, clearly thinking about something very important. Parker began to get nervous and prayed that his younger sister wasn't about to try and offer him sex advice. "Parker, I think we should talk."

He swallowed hard. "Huh, Vis, I really really hope you're not going to tell me about your first time. 'Cause your fourteen and I don't think I could take Jon in a fight." Vista only rolled her brown eyes. "Sorry."

She shrugged it off and leaned against the drawers. "It's about protection, Park. You," she leaned closer to him and whispered. "you do have a condom, right?" Just saying it made Visa's face turn a little redder.

Meanwhile, Parker felt like he was about to die and he found himself wishing the floor would open up and swallow him. Why did Vista have to bring that up? "Listen, Vista," He exhaled sharply. "thanks for the concern."

"You could get her pregnant." Vista went on, seemly ignoring her brother. "Now, since you've both never had sex, I would guess that's really all you have to worry about. And with teen pregnancy rates at an all time high-"

"Vista!" Parker cut-in. "I will buy condoms for tonight. Just please, stop talking about it." His sister gave a little shrug, as if to say okay. "And thanks for helping me pick out tonight's outfit. You, Pez, and Jon are going to be back by midnight, right?"

"Twelve fifteen or so at the latest." Vista clarified. "We leave at six, should get there about eight, and leave at ten." She awkwardly cleared her throat. "But, enough about that," she handed him a ten dollar bill. "here's some, uh, condom money from Pez and Jon."

Parker took the cash and again he wished the floor would open up and let him fall through.

**February 14th, 2004**

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**5:50 p.m.**

**Forman Driveway**

Jon had brought his car over to the Forman driveway in order to pick up Vista and Pez, without letting anyone know that he was picking up Vista and Pez. Pez's parents weren't actually into the idea of Pez dating Charlie, let alone traveling all the way to Milwaukee to see him. It all had to be done in a quiet manner. Pretend to pick Vista up to hang, but bring Pez along, to drop her off somewhere. It would have been better with Holder, but no one could seem to find him. Which lead Jon to believe that Holder was hiding from Emma, again.

Jon tossed his jacket onto the passenger side of his long front seat before stepping out of his car. He found Pez sitting on one of the lawn chairs by the sliding glass doors. She was dressed in all pink, except for her long black boots and fishnet stockings. Giving him a little smile, Pez waved Jon over.

"Where's Vista?" Jon asked as he walked on over to Pez. He leaned his body against the bricks on the little patio. "We got to leave now."

Pez offered Jon another little smile. "Oh, she's helping Parker pack for the big night. She keeps trying to give him safe sex pamphlets." Pez giggled to herself. "It's funny as hell."

Even Jon had to lightly chuckle at that mental picture. The idea of Vista, who didn't even like to make out in public, trying to give Parker sex advice was pretty funny in its own right. He was about to tell Pez that when the sliding door opened and Vista came walking cheerfully out.

"We all ready?" She asked the two of them. Pez happily stood up and lightly skipped over to Jon's car. Vista smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Jon offered his hand and Vista took it, together they walked to the car and the three of them piled into the long front seat.

**February 14th, 2004**

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**6:15 p.m.**

**Point Place Drug Store**

Later, on the other side of town, Parker found himself in the middle of his own small crisis. It was not that he was embarrassed about buying condoms; it was more like he was embarrassed because people were sure to know what he was going to be doing with one of them later that evening. He stood awkwardly in the aisle and kept glancing over at the checkout. A pretty blond was checking someone out and Parker wished she would turn into an unattractive old man. It also didn't help that there were apparently a dozen different kinds of condoms and that the store was filled with ten or so other people.

He took a deep breath and then exhaled sharply. He could do it. He could buy a stupid box of condoms. He had the money. He had the desire. He had to just do it before people started to think he was a pervert. Without looking, Parker grabbed a box and marched up to the checkout.

He slammed the box onto the counter. "I'd like to buy these, please." Parker made sure to not look the woman in the eyes as he fished for his money that was in his jacket pocket.

The woman looked at the box of condoms and then at Parker. She wordlessly scanned the item and waited. It didn't go through. With an annoyed sigh, she tried again. And of course, again there was nothing. She glanced over her shoulder and at a middle aged woman. "Ms. Laura, I need a price check on an item."

Ms. Laura walked over and picked up the box of condoms. She glanced up at Parker. "Her pleasure, how thoughtful." She told him with a cheeky grin. Ms. Laura scanned the box again and when that didn't work, she typed in its code. "My, the price of safe sex just keeps going up, doesn't it?"

Parker glanced behind him and briefly wondered if he was on some hidden camera show. Was it really any of this woman's business that he was having sex? And did it really matter all that much to her? He noted that a few people were looking their way. Probably thinking he was some horny guy forcing his sweet girlfriend into things she wasn't ready for.

Parker put the money down on the counter and grabbed the box and shoved them into his jacket pocket. "Alright, look, lady, I'm buying condoms, not killing puppies. I'm being responsible, here. I may be seventeen, but I _need_ them." The women behind the counter exchanged raised eyebrows. "I am not some sexed up teen! There's this girl and she's everything. She's funny and smart and beautiful and…and she's been through a lot lately. I just want to make this night special for her because I love her." He nodded to himself as a few people started to clap a little. Parker turned a deep shade of red. "Thank you."

He started out the door, only bumping into one person. "Evening, Pastor Ned." Parker let his breath ease and he started toward Holder's borrowed van.

**February 14th, 2004**

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**6:25 p.m.**

**Jon's Car**

Pez bounced excitedly in her spot. They had just stopped for gas and fruit rollups and that meant it was a clear shot to her boo-bear. There would surely be sweaty making out and even some funny throat noises. Good times.

Pez glanced over at Vista, who was seated between herself and Jon. The younger teen was humming along to the song that was currently on the radio. Jon was driving at a steady pace and Pez smiled to herself when she noticed that one of Jon's hands was tightly holding one of Vista's. It was just so darn cute and made Pez even more excited about seeing Charlie.

Suddenly Pez smelt something…something like cheese and cheap cologne and sweat. It smelt like Holder. Pez twisted herself to look in the back seat, but all that was there was an old army blanket.

"Pez, what are you looking for?" Pez looked back at Jon.

"I smell cheese." Pez told him by way on an answer.

"Really?" Vista looked into the backseat. " 'Cause I smell cheap cologne."

Jon pulled over onto the side of the road. "And I feel like bitchyness has entered my car." He stopped the car and took his seatbelt off. "And since none of us smell like cheese, cheap cologne, and sweat. The kind of sweat that comes from humpy bitchy cheerleaders." He rolled his eyes. "I can not believe this."

Jon got out of the car and Pez and Vista followed his lead. They all walked to the back of the car and Jon opened it up. And there, in the flat bed, was Holder. He was lying on his back and when he realized he was caught, he gave the others a smile and a wave.

"It's Holder." Pez stated with a frown. "How unexciting."

Jon gave her a look. "Who'd you think it would be? A male cheerleader covered in cheese?" Everyone looked slightly disgusted by that thought.

Holder slid out of the flat bed and joined the others on the side of the room. "Hey guys, where are we off to?"

Jon answered before the girls could. "Why in the hell are you in my car?"

"Emma." Holder answered simply.

Pez and Vista exchanged a look and tried not to giggle, as a look of pure horror crossed Jon's face. "You weren't having sex with her in my car, were you?" Jon shoved Holder. "You don't bring bitch germs in my car, man."

"No! I'm hiding from her. She wanted to spend a night together, all romantic and chick movie and what's the point if you don't get sex at the end of it?" Holder explained.

"Oh, you're such a wonderful boyfriend." Vista deadpanned. Pez held back a laugh.

Jon offered Vista a little smile before turning back to Holder. "So, you hid in my car? How did you even get in it and how long have you been in it?"

"Since the gas station. I was hiding out there with Marco, you know the person who gives girls free smoothies when they give him their numbers, and I saw your car and thought: road trip and an easy way to get out of town before Emma tracks me down. Girl's like a blood hound or something." He gave the three of them puppy dog eyes. "So, can I come? Wherever you guys are going, doesn't matter."

"We're going to see Charlie." Pez told her best friend, a dreamy smile crossing her lips. "You can come."

Holder made a face. He wasn't fond of Charlie, but it did mean he'd be able to be out of town and out of Emma's reach. "Yeah, okay. Shot gun!" With that, he pushed past everyone to get a place in the front seat.

The others stared after him a moment before getting back in the car.

**February 14th, 2004**

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**6:40 p.m.**

**Hotel Restaurant **

The hotel that Parker had finally settled on, the one he had finally gotten Callie to get Candy to get for him and Chase, was the fanciest in Point Place. A person could tell because it had a restaurant inside it. And a gift shop.

Parker stood, in his best jeans and his shirt and he felt very much underdressed. And underage. Everyone else currently eating in the restaurant were dressed in their Sunday best and were all fifty-eight or over. Parker kicked the heel of his shoe against the carpet and waited for Chase. Their reservation was for 6:45, he was early.

"Parker!" He turned around to see Chase come jogging over to him. If he were under dress, then she was _really_ underdressed. Little black shirt, long black boots, chunky white belt, and a black and white shirt with a black cat on it. To him she looked beautiful; to the people having their early dinners, he was sure she wasn't up to par for them. "God, sorry I'm late, but your grandparents…man they can be nosey." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, you look great." He gave her a quick and nervous kiss on the lips. "So, big night, huh?"

Chase glanced past him and into the restaurant. "Oh, I don't know, it's pretty quiet now. But, I'm sure it picks up later." Parker just stared at her. "Oh, oh, you mean for us. Yeah, yeah, yes, big night for us."

"Yes, yes, it certainly is." Parker let out a nervous laugh. "Big ol' night for Parker Forman and his lady." He and Chase nervously and awkwardly stood next to one another.

They were trying so hard to not be nervous and awkward that they didn't even notice their hostess came walking over. "You kids ready to be seated?"

Parker smiled thankfully. "God yes." He took Chase's hand in his and the two followed the hostess to their table.

**February 14th, 2004**

**Outside of Point Place, Wisconsin**

**7:00 p.m.**

**Jon's Car**

As the car passed the 'Now Leaving Point Place' sigh, Pez gave out a little whoop from the backseat. She leaned back against the seat and couldn't stop herself from grinning widely.

Holder, who Jon had forced to sit in the back seat with her, frowned disapprovingly. Pez pointy ignored him. It wasn't her fault that he didn't like to share her with other people. Obsessed, that's what he was. Always had been, really. Well, she wasn't about to be his Pezzy forever.

"Just a little more." Pez said in a singsong voice. Holder rolled his eyes again and snorted. "Oh, shush." Pez suggested.

From the front seat, Jon laughed and Vista glanced back at Pez and Holder. "Holder, don't snort." Vista said with a small frown. "It's not a pleasant noise. And be nice. Pez is all excited about seeing Charlie."

Pez nodded and slapped Holder upside the head. "Yeah! Don't ruin this for me, _Wesley_." This time Jon laughed even louder.

The car drove on in silence for a few more minutes before a loud pop, that sounded more like a gun going off caused everyone to jump. Holder dove on top of Pez, only to have her scream for him to get off. Jon quickly pulled over onto the side of the road and stopped the car. He looked over to make sure that Vista was all right. Thankfully, she just looked a little shaken. Glancing back, Jon saw Pez hitting Holder and telling him to not do that again.

"What just happened?" That was Vista. Jon sighed heavily. "Did…was that a tire?"

"Yes." Jon shook his head. "And I noticed that there was no tire in the back, Holder." Jon turned around in his seat to glare at his friend. "You took the spare tire out from the back so you could get in, didn't you?"

Holder looked around, mouth agape at all the accusing stares. "W--what?" He made a little girly sound. "Jon, I'm shocked that you would think I'd do something like that!"

"Because you would do something like that, you dumbo!" Pez hit Holder on the arm. "Now, I'll be late to see Charlie!"

"Pez," Vista began slowly. "it'll be alright. We can just call someone to come get us." She addressed Jon next. "Right? We could call someone to come get us."

Holder scoffed. "You guys aren't even supposed to be driving to see that tattooed freak."

Pez hit Holder again. "His name is Charlie, dumb ass."

"Okay, okay, everyone just shut up. Someone's got to have a cell phone. Not me, I don't believe in them." Jon told them in a firm voice.

Vista looked guilty. "Well, everyone I know is here or on a date or trying to have sex or babysitting or underage. I didn't think I'd need it!"

Pez ducked her gaze from Jon. "I let Holder borrow mine so he could play a game."

Holder nervously cleared his throat. "And I kind of broke it. And then I kind of left mine at home so Emma couldn't find me."

Jon rolled his eyes. "There's a diner a few miles up ahead. We'll go there and call Leo-" Vista opened her mouth to tell him that might not be a great idea, but Jon put a hand over her mouth. "and get him to bring a tire. We'll be an hour off schedule, but at least we won't get into trouble with anyone."

The other three teens in the car exchanged looks, shrugged, and agreed on Jon's little plan.

**Sometime Later:**

The foursome walked into the diner and scanned the place. It was your typical place; lots of tiny tables and people scattered about. A pool table and a radio were in a corner. Journey was playing loudly in the background. Vista stayed close to Jon, suddenly remembering her fear of public restrooms.

"We'll just find the payphone." Jon was saying. "Holder, man, you got fifty cents? Holder?" Jon looked around and had to roll his eyes: Holder was already trying to get a waitress to give him her number. "Holder!"

Looking guilty, Holder gave the waitress a shrug and headed back to Jon and Vista. "I was getting somewhere with her, man."

Vista raised a disapproving eyebrow. "Don't you have a girlfriend?" Holder just snorted and Vista rolled her eyes. "Right, forgot who I was speaking to."

Jon ignored the both of them. "Look, do either of you have money for a payphone?" Holder gave Jon a 'do I ever' look as Vista began looking in her pockets. A moment later she tributary took out three quators and handed them to Jon. "Thanks, Vista." He gave her a little smile before going off to find a payphone.

**(Bright Eyes-Another Travelin' Song) **

Holder sat down at the nearest empty table and Vista joined him. Pez was nowhere to be seen and they both supposed she had gone off to find the payphones to call Charlie. The twosome where quiet for a moment, before Vista spoke.

"Holder, why do you have to always show you're jealously of Charlie?" She gave him a look. "It really makes Pez upset."

Holder scoffed. "I am **not **jealous, Vissy. I am…I am protective and he doesn't deserve her." He gave her a look. "_Best_ friends are supposed to act this way."

She gave him a little look. "Yes, but you're **jealous **and not just over protective." She nervously laughed. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're in love with Pez. It certainly would explain why you can't seem to keep a girlfriend." When Holder looked away, Vista shut up. Oh, no. "Holder…"

Vista didn't get to finish, as that was the moment that Pez came bouncing back to the table.

"I have called and Charlie's father says he is not home at the moment." She paused. "I suppose he is out buying me flowers and/or candy. I hope it is candy. Flowers die and that makes me sad." Finally noticing the looks on Holder and Vista's faces, Pez made a sad face of her own. "Why are we sad? Why do we look guilty?"

"Who's guilty?" Jon questioned as he joined the table.

"Holder and Vista." Pez replied. "All sad and guilty." She gasped. "Maybe they were talking about how unattractive that man in the corner is? Really, is that a mullet?"

"I was talking to Holder about a private matter." Vista quickly covered. "It's this thing…with Holder and Emma and….well," She nervously cleared her throat. "did you get in touch with Leo?"

Jon shook his head. "I think he's on a date."

Pez sighed sadly. "Even Leo is having hot kisses and I am…not." She shook her head. "We will need a new plan, Jon. We cannot walk all the way to Charlie."

The table was silent for a moment, before Vista brightened up and opened her mouth. "Ooo!"

Jon raised an eyebrow. "You solved a math problem?"

"No! Well, yes, but that's not the point. There's a Wal-mart, they sell tires, and we'd just have to get there. It's a few miles away."

"I'm not walking to a Wal-mart for a tire." Holder protested.

"You're the reason we don't have one."

"Jon," Holder gave him a look. "that is not the point." Jon's reply was to hit Holder over the head. "Ow, damn it!"

"Oh, shush." Pez gave Holder a halfhearted glare. "I am going to get us a ride to Wal-mart, so we can get the tire." She waved someone over. "You, mullet man! I will pay you fifty dollars to drive my friends and me to Wal-mart." The man blinked. "Okay, you've broken me; I'll throw in a hair cut!"

**February 14th, 2004**

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**7:37 p.m.**

**Hotel Restaurant **

Parker and Chase's meal had come and they had ordered the only thing they could afford: soup and ice water. In a way, it worked out perfectly because the soup was hot and they had the ice water to cool down. At least, that was what Parker had said before he had laughed and snorted. They had both been quiet after that.

"Soup's good."

Chase looked up from her bowl. "What's that?"

"I…I said, the soup's good." Parker repeated with a light blush. "Good stuff, this soup. _Good _stuff."

Chase slowly nodded. "Yeah, nice and hot."

"Just like soup should be." Parker agreed before fixing his gaze on his bowl. It really was the most awkward date ever.

**February 14th, 2004**

**Outside Point Place, Wisconsin**

**8:09 p.m.**

**Open Road **

**(Boys and Girl-Kill Hannah)**

They were all jammed into the tiny car: Jon and Vista in the front with the driver (Robert was his name and he liked his mullet) and Pez and Holder in the back, with Robert's smelly dog, Zeke. They were riding to Wal-mart and all four teens couldn't wait to get to it.

Holder made a disgusted face as Zeke tried to lick his face. "Ew, bad dog."

Pez growled playfully. "Don't be rude to the puppy, Holder. He loves you!" Holder just glared at Pez and moved closer to the car door.

Upfront, Jon sat against the passenger door, trying to make sure that Vista was pressed against him and as far away from Robert as she could get. Dude kept looking at his girl and Pez. Pez was safe in the backseat, but Vista was mere inches away from getting knee groped.

"So, how long have you and Zeke been traveling?" Vista politely asked. She was more worried about the strange smell coming from the trunk, then Robert. However, talking would help get her mind off the fact that Vista could have sworn she was sitting on underwear.

"Two years, pretty girl." Robert answered with a little wink. "Two long years." He looked back at Pez. "Long years, pretty lady. Just been me and Zeke."

"Surely you could have masturbated or paid for sex?" Pez questioned with a cock of the head. "You know, like a normal man."

Suddenly the car got awkwardly quiet.

**February 14th, 2004**

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**8:12 p.m.**

**Point Place Hotel **

**(Aqualung-Brighter Then the Sun)**

After what Parker had dubbed the 'most awkward pre-sex meal ever', he and Chase went up to their hotel room.

Parker opened the large door and allowed Chase to go in before him. He entered to find her staring wide eyed around the large suit. The room was covered in candles and flowers and the bed was covered in rose petals.

"It's…it's as big as my trailer." Chase breathed. "I mean…wow."

Parker moved to stand beside her. He wrapped his right arm around her waist. "My God, Callie really came through. I told her romance and this is…this is chick flick or soap opera romance."

Chase laughed softly and laid her head on Parker's shoulder. "Now all we need is a jealous ex or sparklingly cinder or an angry parent or…you know something else like that to make it complete or ruin it."

"It's not going to get ruined, love muffin. This is going to be memorable, but not because things go wrong." Parker let Chase go and walked on over to the bed. "This is our hotel room and it's the first I've ever been in without Vista or Callie or Pez or Jon or Holder or my other cousins or my parents. We have got to enjoy this." He jumped onto the bed and let a chuckled escape his lips as he bounced.

"You mean we should enjoy yourselves before the sex?" Chase asked with a shake of the bed and a little laugh. Before Parker could respond, Chase dove into the bed and landed on her stomach. "This is an awesome bed!"

Parker smiled lovingly at her. "Hey, Chase?" She gave him an awkward smile. "I really really love you."

"I really love you, too." And to prove it, Chase kissed him.

She turned herself onto her side and Parker did the same. Chase slide her arms around his stomach and before either of them knew what was happening, Chase had taken Parker's shirt off and he had started on her skirt…

**February 14th, 2004**

**Outside Point Place, Wisconsin**

**8:45 p.m.**

**Wal-mart **

The small group of four had made it to Wal-mart, though they did have to spend nearly an hour in awkward silence, after Pez's little suggestion to Robert. And Robert had ended up telling the teens that he was "Just going to check out the adult video store a couple of blocks away." This statement lead Jon to believe that after they picked up the tire, they'd have to find a way back to his car. At this rate, they wouldn't even get to Milwaukee until midnight.

"Okay, automotive is at the back of the store." Jon started as they entered Wal-mart. "I've got twenty-five on me." He looked over at Holder. "You're going to have to pay the rest."

Holder scoffed. "No way!" This was met by three glares. "Wh-why me?"

"'Cause you took the tire out of the trunk, dumbass." Pez hit Holder upside the head for good measure. "It is all your fault that I am not yet in the arms of Charlie."

"I only have five dollars." Holder protested. He looked toward Vista for help. "Vissy's always got cash. She's frigid."

"You mean frugal. Frigid means cold. " Vista corrected with a little sigh. "And I only have ten dollars."

"I only have three dollars." Pez quickly stated. "That makes it thirty-eight dollars between the four of us." She chewed on her lower lip for a moment. "That won't be enough, will it?"

Jon gave Pez a little 'no duh' look. "Okay, we'll just…Vista, you may want to not listen to this-"

"We can't steal!" Suddenly the whole front of Wal-mart was looking at the four of them. "Steal hearts!" Vista yelled again. She buried her face in Jon's chest and he wrapped a protective arm around her waist.

"Maybe Robert can pitch in the rest?" Pez suggested. "And we can pay him back later."

"Pez," Jon started slowly. "guy's a pervert and as soon as we get back to the car, I never want to see him again. No, we're going to just have to…do something that Vista won't like." Vista made a whimpering noise into Jon's shirt. "We'll just come up with very lame plan."

Minutes later, the Jon, Pez, and Holder had stunk into the storage room of Wal-mart and were headed straight for the tires. Vista was waiting for them outside, by the doors. The plan was to get a tire out of storage, start to the front, and run out before anyone really noticed. Bad plan? Yes. But, then all their plans were pretty bad.

"This place is so scary." Holder whispered. He was holding onto Jon's jacket and it was really annoying.

Jon rolled his eyes. "This isn't going to be like the time you watched horror movies for forty-eight hours straight. I am not following you to the bathroom for a month again, man."

Holder just made a noise that let Jon know he was insulted.

"Hey!" Both guys jumped as Pez showed up on their right. "I have found a tire. We may go now."

The three ran to the front of the store a minute later, only to find Vista trying to politely tell Robert she didn't think Pez was interested.

"No time for that!" Holder screamed as he jumped into the front seat of Robert's car. "We stole a tire from Wal-mart!" The gang quickly jumped into the car, as the seventy-year-old Wal-mart greeter chased after them.

**February 15th, 2004**

**Milwaukee, Wisconsin **

**12:15 a.m.**

**Charlie's Place**

**(Relient K-The One I'm Waiting For) **

Jon pulled into Charlie's driveway at the time when he should have been driving into Pez's driveway. Charlie was nowhere to be seen, but the light from the garage was on. Pez nearly flew out of the backseat and raced to the garage door; she banged on it and a second later, it opened.

Jon, Holder, and Vista were just getting out of Jon's car when Charlie greeted Pez with a arm hug and a sloppy kiss. He wrapped the younger teen into another hug and offered her friends a smile.

"I've got a television, warm soda, chips, and a few friends for you guys to meet." Charlie told them as he guided Pez into the garage. "And a new tattoo for you to see, sweet pea."

Jon reached out for Vista's hand and she took it. Jon didn't seem to notice that Vista was looking over at Holder as the two of them walked into the garage. For his part, Holder was trailing behind the group, watching Pez with the saddest smile.

**February 15th, 2004**

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**2:49 a.m.**

**Point Place Hotel **

**(Aqualung-Brighter Then the Sun)**

Meanwhile, back in Point Place, Parker and Chase lay sleeping in their hotel bed. Chase's head was lying on Parker's chest and his arms were around her body. They were both peacefully sleeping, until Parker opened his eyes and glanced at the clock.

"Holy hell!" Parker shot up, causing Chase to wake up. "We're so late. Red's going to kill you and then he's going to help my dad kill me!" Parker grabbed his shirt off the ground and started to get dressed, just as Chase found her bra.

"Wait, wait…my skirt!" Chase leaned over the side of the bed. "Where in the hell is my skirt?"

Parker lifted the covers. "My…" he grabbed it and tossed it to her.

They were both dressed a moment later and rushing out the door. Just as Parker's hand reached the knob, he stopped himself. "Wait, this is wrong."

"No, no, you're wearing your underwear." Chase assured him.

"No," Parker laughed. "no, I just, I love you and tonight-last night-was so special."

Chase smiled widely and gave him a huge kiss on the lips. "I love you, too." They paused to just let themselves enjoy the moment before: "Okay, go, go, go!" And with that, the two young lovers run out of the room.

**Coming Soon:**

**2.8 River of Dreams: After their night together, both Parker and Chase have very different views on how things went. Holder becomes freaked when he begins having dirty dreams about some of his friends. **


	20. Interlude:Ivy and Time

**Series: **_Teenage Wasteland _

**Title:**_Ivy and Time _

**Summary:**Vista and Jon discuss colleges.

**Author's Note:** I haven't updated in nearly a year due to computer issues and writer's bloke. Still, I love this series and its characters. So, I bring you guys this little 'missing' scene with a promise of new chapters and stories soon. This takes place in mid-February of 2004.

Vista Forman carefully placed her papers onto the kitchen table. She had sure they stayed in order from most wanted to least wanted. This was important and she wasn't about to let things get ruined by mistakes. Over the past year she had narrowed her choices from thirty to ten. If things went as well as she hoped they would, she'd have to narrow it down to five within the next year.

"There." Stepping away from the table, Vista took a moment to admire her work. It was completely perfect.

"Vista!" Vista felt herself jump as the side door slid open with a small banging sound. "Hey, there you are." Vista offered Jon a tight smile in response to his brilliant one. "And you're not happy. Huh." Jon cocked his head to one side, apparently trying to get a closer look at Vista. "Did Holder spit in your pudding again? 'Cause I told him to stop doing that."

"Ew and no."

"Okay."

Vista gave Jon a look before sighing softly. "I just would rather not have you here at the moment, that's all." She shooed him back toward the door. "Goodbye and have a lovely evening."

Giving Vista the once over, Jon had to laugh. As if she could get rid of him that easily. With a shake of the head, he moved to the table and took a seat. "What's with the papers?" The moment he picked up a paper, Vista let out a small noise that sounded more like a mouse then a girl. "Yale? Vista," he glanced up to see that she was blushing. "why do you have applications to colleges?"

"Because you need them to get in to the colleges." Vista replied in a little, embarrassed whisper. Jon just continued to stare at her. "And, maybe...I'm kind of...applying...to them. 'Cause, I maybe...kind of...decided to go for early graduation. And, maybe...kind of...decided to apply to my top ten choices. 'Cause maybe I'm graduating in a few months and maybe I'll start college sooner than you."

If Jon had been drinking, he was sure he would have spit his drink out. Instead, he nodded calmly. "Alright." There was a rather long and awkward pause. "What about P. P. C. C.?"

Vista let out a small laugh. "Please, I'm not going _there_."

"Don't be such a school snob." Jon picked up the other applications. "Yale, Brown, M.I.T., Cornell, Dartmouth, Columbia, University of Pennsylvania, Princeton, Harvard, and Stanford."

"You know, I had considered other colleges." Vista spoke up from her spot by the bar. "I just had to narrow it down."

"So," Jon slowly put the applications back on the table, before folding his hands in his lap. "you've narrowed it down to marrying a WASP?"

"No!" Vista rolled her eyes, slightly disgusted with Jon's suggestion. "I'm trying to decide on a future."

"You're fourteen years old!"

"A fourteen year old that's going to college soon." Vista retorted. She let out another sigh, before taking a seat at the table. "Anyway, I'm really considering these. Though, I think Columbia might be taken out of the mix." Jon raised an eyebrow. "Well, all those starlets go there when they suddenly decide they want some nonsense degree. I don't want to sit next to the star of the latest teen melodrama in my American poetry class!"

Jon nodded. He could understand where Vista was coming from, he really could. "What's with M.I.T.? Great school, but I can't see you there. Can't see you at Princeton either." He paused in thought for a moment. "I could see you at **Har**vard, though."

"Yeah. Harvard, that's far away."

Jon smirked at her. "They're all far away, Vista." With a shake of his head and an inward _'I can't believe I'm doing this.'_, Jon grabbed one of Vista's hands. "Listen, have you even discussed this with your parents?"

"Yes, and they're happy that they could end up with a room for the baby." Jon made a face. "And," Vista quickly went on. "sad that I could leave. I take the SAT in a couple of months. And, then there's paper work and I have to get in to one of these schools."

"You'll get in." He didn't want to sound sad about it, but he knew he did. "It'll be cool. I'll just have to find a job or whatever near by."

Vista felt her lips widen in a smile. "You'd come with me?"

"Yeah, in a year. Until then...you'll just have to promise not to hook up with an perverts."

"Done." With that, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Okay, we need to take out Brown." Jon gave her a questioning look. "Cute guys, kind of on the dumber side of the smarter college kids. I don't want to be tempted."

Jon let out a laugh, before taking the Brown application and ripping it up.

-End-


End file.
